Harry Potter and the Mistress of Magic
by Obsidian Pheonix
Summary: After his fifth year Harry returned to Privet Drive with the knowlege of the prophecy weighing on him accompanied by the guilt of Sirius' death caused him to fall into a deep depression. He then meets a mysterious girl who agrees to help him take contro
1. Chapter 1 Stanger in the Park

**Chapter 1 Stranger in the park**

It was a beautiful sunny day but as far as the skinny bespectacled boy with dark unruly hair was concern it could have been raining, he didn't really care he was too wrapped up in his sadness to notice anything. It had been three days since he came back to Number Four Privet Drive for summer holidays but it seemed like forever.

Usually he would have been dying to go back to school but he was too wrapped up in his sorrows to care, granted his aunt and uncle has been civil towards him. That is if you call avoiding him at all cost or eyeing him suspiciously every time he enters a room civil. If he wasn't so wrapped up in sorrow and guilt he might have enjoyed his summer with the Dursleys' immensely, even Dudley went out of his way to avoid him. "I guess being threatened by crazy looking freaks" (in Uncle Vernon's opinion) "would do that to you" he thought with a sad smile on his way on one of his usual long walks in the park where he went over all the things that had happened to him in his mind.

All of it was his fault. He may as well have been the one to push Sirius through the veil. If he hadn't been so pig headed and listened to his best friend and went to find Dumbledore to let him know what he had seen in his vision about Sirius. If he had only continued his Occlumency lessons with Snape, if you could call them that, he wouldn't have fallen for Voldemort's trick and Sirius would still be alive. If he hadn't been so stupid he would have tried to contact Sirius in the mirror first before he ran off to save him endangering more people in the process and losing the one person who would have made his life happy for once.

He was going to move away from the Dursleys' forever and live with Sirius his godfather and be truly happy for once in his fifteen years, he was going to finally have a family all his own. Sirius was his family and now because he always jumps first and thinks later he had lost his family again, sure the Dursleys' were his only living blood relatives and because his mother had sacrificed herself to save him there was a special protection for him through their blood connection. And because of this they were forced into taking him in and they never let him forget it with the constant abuse they inflict upon him.

He never even knew what being happy was until he went away to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but even then he had to come back every summer to the torture because of the blood protection. Then he found Sirius and he was going to be his guardian in the wizarding world and he wouldn't have to come back to this wretched place but he had to go and ruin it with his bloody hero complex.

He was so busy beating himself up he didn't even realized how far he had walked until he had almost tripped and looked up to see that he had walked farther than he usually did, he was almost on the other side of Little Whinging. So he turned and walked back to the park were he decided to just sit and think for a while. He was so deep in his self-loathing that he didn't even hear it at first.

"Excuse me, excuse me are you alright?" a voice said to him

"Err err oh yes I am fine I was just thinking that's all." He replied wondering who was bothering him and feeling for his wand at the same time.

"Oh all right then, but whatever you were thinking about cannot be good because you were looking very gloomy and depressed." the voice continued.

"Oh it was nothing really." He said turning so he could see just who had to be so bloody nosey, he was going to tell them to mind their own business but was stopped dead in his tracks by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had never seen eyes that color before on a human, cats yes human no. "Well if you say so, my name is Amelia by the way." She extended a hand. "What is yours?"

"Oh I'm Harry" he shook her hand still staring into those eyes wondering how her eyes could be that color. "Well nice to meet you Harry, you know it's not healthy for you to be thinking about things like you are by yourself. Sometimes it's better to talk to someone." That did it he was out of his daze now he let go of her hand with a jerk.

"Oh, and what makes you such an expert." He snapped. "You don't even know me or what's going on with me but you want to give me advice." Immediately he felt terrible about yelling at the girl, but picking a fight seems like a good idea and he so wanted to relieve some of his anxiety even if it means taking it out on a total stranger. He didn't care if she was only trying to be nice to him. "Who are you to tell me how I should feel and that I need to talk to someone, and oh let me guess you would like me to talk to you about it uh. You don't even know me, you don't even know what I've been through or how I'm feeling so you don't have any right to say anything to me."

She just stared at him with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow while he rant and rave about how he deserved to be depressed and it's all his fault and how no one knows what it's like to be him. By the time he was done he was breathing hard and glaring at her. But she didn't even bat an eye at him instead she sat down on the grass and motion for him to sit next to her, he just stood there looking at her in shock. She wasn't even going to yell at him and call him a prick for biting her head off. But she just pats the grass next to her again and smiled at him, he looked at her and saw a genuine smile she wasn't putting him on. There was only concern on her face. That did it his anger left just as suddenly as it had appeared. He sat down next to her on the grass still wishing she would at least yell back he so wanted a fight.

"Okay, if you are through ranting and raving and biting my head off." She smiled looking at him with eyes the color of a tropical sea. "I hope you are feeling better now that you blew off some steam."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean." Harry started

"You don't have to apologize." She stopped him before he could continue. "It's okay really, but you are right about a few things I don't know you or what you are going through, no don't interrupt" she stopped him before he could speak again. "And you are right about it not being any of my business. But you are wrong about me wanting to be the one you talked to about it. I wouldn't suggest such a thing we don't know each other yet," she said smiling at him. "Even though I've noticed you here everyday for the past three days moping about. And if you don't mind me saying this, you seem to be getting worst each day. That's the reason I suggested you talk to a friend or someone you trust soon because judging by the way you've been looking over the last couple of days you have a lot on your mind and it is eating you up inside, and you can't handle it on your own. If you keep bottling it up inside you're going to end up destroying yourself emotionally and physically."

Harry knew she was right but he didn't want to hear that right now. Merlin knows everyone has been telling him the same thing and right now that's not what he wanted to hear. "What are you some kind of shrink or something?" He snapped at her again. "If you are I must tell you I don't have any money to pay you. So maybe you should keep you advice to yourself or save them for your paying customers." He wished he could take the words back as soon has he'd said them but it was too late and he did want to scream at someone. "Look this is my problem and my life so why don't you just mind your own business and keep your damn advice to yourself. I didn't ask for nor do I need any advice from some little know it all girl I met in the park. How old are you anyway, like twelve? But you think you know so much that you can tell me what to do." He said scornfully he wanted her to make her mad; he wanted to fight with someone. He wanted some release and she was as good a target as any. She was looking intently at her feet now and Harry was glad. Why should he be the only one that's miserable besides she did ask for it. If she had minded her business and left him alone this wouldn't have happened. Harry was feeling malicious now, he was about to continue his onslaught when she looked up at him, and what he saw in those beautiful blue green eyes stopped him dead in his tracks and made him wish he had kept his mouth shut. Her eyes where filled with anger which seem to have given them a darker color. Instead of the warmth he had seen earlier they look like they could freeze him to the spot now. He opened his mouth to apologize but he was cut off before he could even say a word. "You insufferable, ungrateful, unthinking, irrational prick" she said in a low menacing voice. "How dare you?" She continued a bit louder, her eyes flashing. Harry knew then that he'd gone too far. "Yes it's none of my business, yes it is your problem and yes I was butting in. But you should consider yourself lucky that people care about you enough to offer advice to you. You are not the only person in the world that has problems, and I don't care what it is. I'm pretty sure whatever it is there's got to be at least fifty people out there that's got it worst. You need to suck it up and accept the fact that life is terribly unfair and it is up to us to figure out the best way to handle things. Because that is all we can do, handle it. Face it we live and then we die but the only thing that makes us all unique is the way in which we live our lives before we die. What is it uh? Did someone you love die or something?" She screamed at him. She didn't want an answer she just continued. "Let me guess they got killed by someone and you think it's all your fault right?" Harry couldn't believe his ears he couldn't even open his mouth to speak all he could do was nod, eyes wide staring at her. She let out a deep sigh and continued in a gentler tone. "Harry look, people get killed all the time, I'm not saying it's fair or right or anything like that. All I'm saying is, you can't blame yourself for it unless you were the one that did it. If you blame yourself and forget to live you are just giving the bad guys more power and at the same time dishonoring your love ones. You have to learn to grieve for your love ones and then you find a way to bring those responsible to justice. I'm not saying it won't hurt anymore or that you won't still miss them, because it will and you will miss them forever. But if you think of the good times instead of dwelling on the final part it will make it easier." She took a deep breath and continued "just think of it like this, let's say you were the one that got killed and the other person is the one still alive would you have wanted him to just exist, or would you have wanted that person to live his life to the fullest?"

Harry knew she was right. If he had died instead of Sirius he wouldn't have wanted Sirius to stop living. He would've wanted him to continue his life and enjoy it as much as he could and he knew Sirius would've wanted the same for him. Harry couldn't believe it here was a total stranger telling him exactly how he was feeling and it was actually making sense to him, and for some reason hearing her break it down like that had taken some of the edge off his pain. She looks so young but she seems to know what she was talking about. At least she hadn't yell at him for saying she was twelve. He was still musing over everything that just happened and also the fact that she wasn't pushing him to talk about his problems, or had tried to coddle him like everyone else had been doing. She just told him what was what and didn't pull any punches. Harry decided that he liked Amelia and he was going to try and get to know her better. He was so engross in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her until she taped him on his shoulder.

"Harry, Harry."

"Umm."

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?" She asked

"Uh umm oh I'm sorry I didn't hear what were you saying?" he asked still thinking about all she had said.

"That's alright at least you weren't brooding this time. All I was saying is if you don't feel like talking to anyone yet you could always write it down."

"Write it down?" he asked looking confused "write what down?" "Whatever is bothering you of course" she replied "haven't you ever heard of a journal?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked now looking at her hair for the first time. She had hair the color of a brand new penny, kind of coppery and wavy. Harry was wondering why hadn't he noticed it earlier then remembered that he had been too busy being a prick to have noticed anything. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks, he thought to himself. He was thinking of how he could get to find out when her voice broke into his thoughts. "Well if something is bothering you and you don't have anyone to talk to, you could write it in your journal because sometimes just getting it out in the open helps."

"I understand about the talking about stuff part but I don't think writing my problems down is going to help anything," he replied still staring at her hair, he was mesmerized by the way the sun caused some parts to appear lighter than others.

"Harry" she said smiling at him, he liked her smile it was a warm smile. "Sometimes if you look at something from another angle it helps you to get a different perspective of things, in other words see it in a different light." What she was saying made sense to him but he wasn't sure that it would help him. But before he could tell her this she continued, "Just treat it as if it was a best friend that you tell your deepest darkest secrets to. Except it won't interrupt you or pass any judgment it just listens and allows you to clear your mind and learn from the mistake and go on with your life. Like for instance you could write for today, Dear Journal today I was very depressed so I took a walk in the park, and while I was there I picked a fight with a perfect stranger." She was laughing now, he liked her laugh it reminded him of a Phoenix song. "And almost bit her head off but not before I called her a twelve year old know it all. But now I'm feeling a little better."

They were both laughing now. He'd hoped she'd forgotten about the twelve year old know it all bit, but at least she didn't seem to be mad about it. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, "I guess I got carried away with that one."

"Don't worry about it", she said still laughing, "I've been call a lot of things before, but you're the first to ever call me a twelve year old know it all. It's kind of funny really but don't ever do it again. Because if you do I may have to do a lot more to you than just yell at you."

"I won't" he replied "as long as you promise to always tell it like it is."

"I promise" she replied laughing. They sat in the grass and laughed about what each had said to the other until their stomach ached and Harry decided it did feel better to talk with someone. They sat like that and got to know each other a little bit better until it was time to go. On his walk back to Privet Drive he thought about everything that Amelia had said and decided to give it a try. When he got to his room he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing down some of the things that were bothering him he must have sat there for over a hour writing down his feelings on paper and he had to admit it did make him feel a little better and he was able to think about the events more clearly now that they were on paper. That night he slept without the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2 TiChi

**Chapter 2: TI-CHI**

Harry awoke to Hedwig gently pecking his ear. He had let her out last night after he got in from his walk and was surprise to see her back already. "Okay girl I'm up, I'm up" he said grumpily, sitting up and reaching for his glasses. She flew up onto his shoulder and dropped a letter in his lap, it was from Hermione. No doubt she wanted to know how he was doing and why haven't he answered any of her letters. This was the third one. She had written to him everyday since he's been back. She means well but Hermione could be a pain sometimes with her incessant need to analyze and understand everything. But she was one of his very best friends who have been with him through almost everything and she deserved better than this so he decided to write to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry about not answering your letters but I haven't been myself lately and I just needed sometime to sort things out for myself. Right now I do feel a little better though so don't worry about me. The Dursely's haven't said one word to me since we've been back so I suppose that the threat from Mad Eye, Moony and the rest is still fresh in their minds. Anyway don't worry about me like I said I'm doing fine, just enjoy your holiday and I will see you soon. _

Harry

He knew it sounded a little formal but for right now it's the best he could do. He took out another piece of parchment and wrote another letter much like the first one to his other best friend Ron, and then he wrote his usual letter to the order. They had told him to write everyday and let them know how he was doing, and if there was any trouble with his relatives. So he did even though he didn't want to.

_This Harry still alive the Dursely's are behaving and I'm fine._

He didn't address it to anyone in particular and he didn't really care he was still mad at everyone especially Dumbledore right now. He didn't want to think about it right now so he sent Hedwig on her way and went to take a shower before going downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was in a right mood this morning it has been four days since Harry had been back with those wretched relatives of his but for all she was concerned it could have been four weeks. She was worried about Harry, why did Dumbledore insist on sending him back there was beyond her. Why couldn't he stay here at the Burrow she already thought of him as one of the family and the poor dear wasn't in any condition to go home with those horrid creatures. She was going to have a talk with Dumbledore today, she had tried talking to him after everything that had happened at the end of term, but all he said was that because of the protection charm placed on Harry by his mother he had to go back to his relatives every year. The Order had warned his relatives about abusing him but she still didn't trust them to leave him alone and knowing Harry he wouldn't tell them if they did anything all he would say is I'm fine. And then there is the matter of Sirius' death she knew how much Harry loved Sirius and she knew that he must be blaming himself for his death. She didn't care what Dumbledore said the poor dear is in no condition to be left on his own with those people, blood protection or no one way or another she was going to get Dumbledore to let Harry spend the rest of the summer here the boy needs someone to look out for him and by Merlin she was going to do it.

After his shower Harry went downstairs to the kitchen, Aunt Petunia was making breakfast Uncle Vernon was reading his paper and as usual Dudley was whining about not having enough to eat. "I guess Dudley is still on his diet not that it's doing any good, in fact it looks as if he's gotten even fatter if that was possible." He thought to himself. As soon as he walked in the kitchen everyone held their breath eyeing him as if they expected something to happen. If he didn't have his own problems this would have been very funny but under the circumstances he just wanted to get away from them.

"Good morning all" no one said anything. "Alright then I'll just grab a piece of toast and be off then." He said and with that he left. What should I do today he thought to himself, maybe I'll go to the park it's still early and I doubt anyone will be there. The park was empty except for one individual over by the trees, there was nothing odd about that except for what the person was doing. It look as if they were dancing but it wasn't anything that Harry had seen before they were moving very slowly and gracefully and Harry was curious as to what was going on. As he got closer he thought the person looked familiar then he notice the copper color hair and he realize who it was.

It was Amelia she was wearing a black yoga pants and tank top with black trainers and she had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had her eyes closed and Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. How he hadn't noticed yesterday was beyond him. But yesterday he was too wrapped up in his own problems to have noticed a lot, but standing here looking at her doing whatever it was she was doing he couldn't help but appreciate everything especially since she couldn't see him. So him looking at her now wouldn't upset her. She had an oval shaped face with almond shaped eyes a button nose and her lips he stared at her lips the longest they were full and soft and a little pouty which had him thinking what it would be like to kiss her. What was he doing he didn't need to go down that road again not after the disaster with Cho. But he could still admire her unnoticed. She was a slender girl with delicate features and Harry knew he would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful and sexy she was with her small waist and rounded hips and very long legs. She wasn't like any of the girls he'd seen at Hogwarts not that he'd seen any dressed like this before. He was still in that train of thought when he heard her voice.

"Good morning I hope you are enjoying yourself," she said with laughter in her voice startling Harry out of his musings.

"G g good morning" he stuttered his face coloring profoundly. "I was just wondering what you were doing, it look like you were dancing or something and I was just trying to figure out what it was." He knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop himself he couldn't believe he had let her catch him staring at her like that. She must think I'm a complete perv, or something, he was so embarrass.

"It's called ti-chi" she said, she had seen how embarrass he was and she didn't want to add to it by teasing him so she decided to change tactics and pretend as if nothing had happened but she had to smile to herself because she had known he was standing there for at least twenty minutes just studying her openly. "It's a form of martial arts meditation exercise it helps you to relax and clear your mind, you should try it sometime I could teach you if you'd like," she offered.

He was so relieved that she wasn't going to tease him about staring at her. "Sure" he replied, "I'd like that what do I do first"

"Well first you have to relax and clear your mind, stand like this with your legs shoulder width apart and your arms by your side and take deep breaths and relax now empty your mind of everything and breath". Listening to her voice Harry could feel all the tension leaving his body and it was as if he was someplace else he didn't think about all the things that had happened to him, he didn't think about the prophesy he didn't think about anything. It was as if all his problems just went away and all he heard was her voice and even that sounded distant now he could still hear her telling him how to move his body but it was like she was a dream and he just followed along. Then he heard her voice calling him and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, he wasn't sure how long they had been there but he knew it had to have been at least thirty minutes because there were a lot more people in the park now. He smiled back at her "That was amazing I feel better than I have felt in a very long time you have to teach me more, this is so relaxing" he said excitedly.

Amelia was very pleased this is the first time she had seen him so happy in the four days she'd been observing him, he had looked so lost the first time she had seen him it had broken her heart. She had decided whatever was bothering him she would help him to deal with it as much as she could. "Why don't we meet here every morning and practice for about an hour and then we can go to breakfast or should I say brunch afterwards?" She asked.

Harry was so happy she'd agreed to teach him he really did enjoy the ti-chi as she called it but he also enjoyed being around her even though he didn't know much about her. "Sure" he replied, "That shouldn't be a problem", wait a minute did she just say go out afterwards. His mind started working a mile a minute what could he say he wanted to learn the exercise but he couldn't go out with her afterwards he didn't have any money, how would he pay for his meal.

She saw how he had stopped speaking and was deep in thought and she could guess what it was, he was probably thinking that she wanted him to take her out or something and he didn't have any money. She decided to save him from himself. "Hey Harry are you alright?" She asked

"Oh umm yes" he replied. "Good" she continued before he could say anything else, "as I was saying I don't live far from here and since we will be practicing early in the morning I just assume we could eat breakfast afterward. I don't usually eat before I come here but if you do it's okay you don't have to come if you don't want to" she replied.

Harry felt terrible for hurting her feelings he didn't mean to she just caught him off guard is all he didn't expect for her to invite him for breakfast or brunch or whatever she called it. He wasn't use to Muggles talking to him much less inviting him out to eat and that's when it hit him. She didn't feel like a muggle. Merlin knows she didn't look like one. Maybe she's a witch, and how did he know she wasn't working for Voldemort. As soon as he had that thought it vanished. Somehow he knew she wasn't working for Voldemort he didn't know how but he just knew. "Don't get upset I didn't mean anything you just caught me off guard is all, breakfast at your place sounds good".

She smiled at him "okay shall we go then?"


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast at Amelia's

**Chapter 3: Breakfast at Amelia's**

They walk for about five minutes talking and joking until she stopped. "This is it," she said standing in front of an impressive looking white building with a beautiful garden behind a large metal gate. The house had tall round columns along the front porch and there was a fountain in the garden with a statue of a dragon with water coming out of it mouth and huge gold fishes swimming about.

The garden was breathtaking there was all kinds of flowers there and he could see a greenhouse in the backyard he couldn't help but think about Neville he would have love this, he decided that he would ask her to show Neville her garden. As if she knew what he was thinking she said "come on breakfast first then the garden". They went inside and Harry had to catch his breath the inside of the house was even more impressive it had a cathedral ceiling that was painted to look like the sky and there were two grand staircases that led off to either side. She led him straight ahead to large room made mostly of glass and decorated with plants of all type and wicker furniture it was a bright airy room it resembled a greenhouse of some sort she inform him that it was the solarium.

She pulled on a cord next to the table and suddenly a well-dressed gentleman appeared, he was wearing a tuxedo of some sorts and standing very straight with his head held high. "You rang miss?" he said in a very cultured voice "Yes, this is my friend Harry, he will be joining me for breakfast this morning." She informed the gentleman.

"As you wish miss," he replied bowing a little.

"Harry this is our butler Jeffrey"

"Nice to meet you Jeffrey" Harry said extending his hand. Jeffrey took is hand but Harry knew he didn't want to by the way he looked down his nose at him. He was just thinking how Jeffrey reminded him of Malfoy when he was interrupted by Amelia

"Harry is there anything special you would like for breakfast?" She asked

"No I'll just have what you're having thank you." He replied. "Okay then Jeffrey if you would breakfast for two please."

"Yes miss" he replied with a slight bow and he was off.

"Harry there is a washroom over there to your right if you want to freshen up a bit before breakfast" she said pointing to a door behind him. He thanked her and headed off in the direction she had pointed while she went in the other direction. She hadn't returned when he came back, so he sat down at the table, which was set for two. He was thinking of how he could find out if Amelia was a witch when it hit him. He'll just tell her his full name and see how she reacts. After a few minutes she returned and sat across from him. Harry decided that this was as good a time as any for his experiment.

"Amelia" he began, "since we're going to be spending a lot of time together I figured we should be properly introduced."

"Okay then" she replied "I'll go first, hi, I'm Amelianddra Emrys," she said with a smile extending her hand.

He took her hand and kissed it replying "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry knew immediately he'd been right, she was a witch. But why hadn't he seen her before, she was about his age so he should have at least seen her at school. He didn't have to think about it for long for she'd started talking again.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" She asked looking at him incredulously.

"Yes" he replied annoyed she was going to be like everyone else and wanting to see his scar. I'm Harry Potter, The Harry Potter, The boy who lived and all the other nonsense everyone seems to come up with. He was hoping that she at least would not be in awe of him or ogle him, he did like her and he didn't want to have to stop seeing her because she was a fan. He was expecting a lot of things but not what she said next.

"I have been looking all over for you, but no one seem to know where to find you. Who would have thought that I would just run into you in the park?"

Harry was speechless; did she just say that she's been looking for me? "Why have you been looking for me?" he asked feeling a little suspicious.

She could tell that he was a bit nervous so she decided to put is fears to rest. "It's nothing for you to get nervous about, it's not like I want to do anything to you. It's just that I have read a lot about you and was hoping to be able to talk to you." Harry was confused now, what was she talking about? "Talk to me about what?" he asked her. He was now suspicious of her, maybe she heard about the fight at the department of mysteries and wanted an interview. Or maybe she just wanted to see the "boy who lived" and stare at his scar. He decided to save her the trouble. "I'm sorry but I am not giving interviews or signing autographs" he said in a scornful tone. He had hoped Amelia would be different. He'd hoped she would treat him normally. He really liked her and was hoping they would become friends but that seemed hopeless at this point. He was about to leave when she spoke.

"What in the world are you going on about? What interview? What autograph?" She was genuinely confused what was he talking about. "Harry what are you talking about?" she asked still looking confused.

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. "You said you read about me in the papers so I just assumed you wanted an interview or maybe an auto… " He trailed of feeling extremely embarrassed at the look of total confusion on her face. She didn't want to interview him or anything like that. He had put his foot in it this time how was he going to apologize for this. He was spared the trouble of coming up with an apology by Amelia's laughter. It wan his turn to be confused now, why was she laughing? He didn't see what was so funny.

"Well you said you read about me and that you wanted to talk to me so I assumed you wanted an interview" he stated flatly.

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "You are actually serious aren't you? She asked. Harry just nod he was too confused by what was happening to say anything. "Oh I see," she continued "I'm going to have to explain but first let me apologize."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For making you ill at ease in my home. That was not my intention, I was just surprise to have found you so quickly and I guess I got excited. And for that I apologize." She finished with a slight bow.

"Apology accepted." Harry replied returning the bow.

"So if you were not looking for me for an interview or anything like that, then why were you looking for me?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now I'll explain in a bit after I tell you about myself. But first let's eat." At that moment Jeffrey walked in with a cart bearing their breakfast.

Harry hadn't noticed how hungry he was until Jeffrey placed a silver tray in front of him containing scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, juicy sausages and toast with jam. Harry started piling food on his plate. He took some of everything when he was done he had a mountain of food on his plate that would have made Ron proud. They started eating and talking she told Harry that she had just moved back to England from Scotland after living there for thirteen years. Her family had moved to Scotland when she was three after her father was killed and she has been living there since with her mother, but now she decided to come back to her fathers' home and learn about her heritage on his side and also to take over some duties that are required of her. They talked like that for about an hour until Harry decided it was time for him to leave. They said goodbye after he had promised to meet her in the park the next day for ti-chi.

On the way home Harry couldn't help but think about Amelia and everything that had happened today. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, he knew she was a witch they had already established that so that wasn't it. It was something else he just didn't know what it was. But one thing he knew for sure is that when he was around her he felt calm and he could face his demons without them overpowering him. She was easy to talk to and she never pushed for information, she just let him share whatever he wanted and she just listened to him and didn't judge him. Not that his other friends ever judge him but they would want to hear the whole story and he wasn't ready to talk about everything yet. Last year was very hard on him with Umbridge torturing him, Snape's Occlumency lessons, Voldemort tricking him, Sirius dying, Dumbledore lying to him and of course the biggest thing of all the prophecy. The prophecy that said that he was the only one, who could stop Voldemort, and that he had to kill him or get killed himself and Dumbledore thought it was best if he didn't know. Now he knew the real reason why Voldemort wanted to kill him. He should have known that there was more to it than the mere fact that he had lost all his power trying to kill him as a baby. How thick he'd been not to think that there had to be more to it than that. Then there was Dumbledore he was so mad at Dumbledore right now how could he have known all along and not tell him instead he treated him like a child. Harry knew that Dumbledore thought he was doing the right thing for him when he left him with the Dursleys' and when he didn't tell him about the prophecy when he first came to school. But damn it after he saw that Voldemort kept targeting him why the bloody hell didn't he tell him sooner. There have been so many times he could have said something but he didn't and because of his bloody intention he have made Harry unprepared guaranteeing his failure. But all that is about to change right now. He was going to take control of his own life and he was not going to let Voldemort win without a fight he owed everyone who had died for him and those who have been there for him that much. Voldemort had been dictating his life for fifteen years now and he'd be damned if he was going to continue to do so. From now on Harry was in charge of Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: THE PROPOSITION

**Chapter 4: THE PROPOSITION**

The next morning Harry was in a foul mood he hadn't gotten any sleep because of the nightmares. They had returned with full force last night and he had to relive every minute of them. He was back at the ministry of mysteries in the middle of the battle but this time instead of Bellatrix's curse hitting Sirius it was his. As he fell through the curtain he was screaming, "Harry why did you kill me all I did was love you and this is how you repay me." Harry just stared as Sirius fell through the veil then he heard the laughter that high-pitched maniacal laugh Harry knew too well. It was Voldemort possessing him and taunting Dumbledore to get him to kill him. Harry woke with a scream, sweating and breathing very hard. He hated not being able to control his emotions. He hated the fact that Voldemort was able to possess him and use him like that. It made him feel unclean and tainted. At that moment Harry made a promise to himself that Voldemort would never again get the opportunity to manipulate him. From now on he was going to take control of his own life. For too long others have been in control and so far they haven't done anything to prepare him for what he must do. At that moment Harry realized that he had accepted what he must do. No use crying over spilt milk as they say. Wishing wasn't going to change it. Why did life have to be so unfair? He just had to accept the fact that life was indeed unfair and it was up to him to decide which way he wanted to go. Harry made up his mind that he was going to train to do what he had to do and he was going to control his own life. Voldemort had control his life for far too long. Now it was time for Harry to be in control.

Amelia couldn't help it she had been thinking about Harry since he had left after breakfast the morning before. He seemed so lost. She had read a lot about him and some of the things he'd been through but she knew there had to be more to it than what was written. Anyway some of the things that was written seemed to be biased and intent on discrediting him. Amelia always went with what she feels and what she felt from Harry was a lot of sorrow. She knew what it was like to have too much on your plate so to speak. She had been there herself and she knew that unless Harry accepts what is happening to him and learn to stop blaming himself he was not going to make it. Amelia made a vow that she would not allow him to fail. She had moved here specifically to help him do what he had to do.

It had been five years ago that she had been told by her mother's seers in the realm that she was destined to continue the tradition of her forefathers and help to protect the human world from evil. She was far from being truly human herself but nevertheless a part of her was and it is her duty to help preserve that part of her heritage and she will not shirk her duties even if it meant her life.

That morning during their exercise both were deep in thought. Amelia was thinking how she was going to reveal what she had planned to Harry without scaring him away. She could tell that he already suspected there was more to her than she had told him but would he accept her help or just close himself up. Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair until both decided that now was a good a time as any to say what was on their mind.

"I have something to tell you." Both said at the same time. "Oh well you go first". Replied Amelia "chicken" she added to herself.

"Well here goes". Replied Harry. "You see the thing is I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?" He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "The reason I am asking you is because you seem to have a lot of resources available to you and I need to train."

Amelia just stared at him she couldn't believe it he was asking for her help. This couldn't have worked out better if she had planned it. Harry couldn't understand why she wasn't answering. She was just staring at him as if he had grown a second head. She sat like that for what he thought was a long time without saying anything. "Well I've done haven't I? I must have offended her, she haven't even said anything. How could I have been so stupid, I can't believe" but before he could continue she answered.

"Sure I will help you, as a matter of fact I would be delighted."

"Great thanks." He replied. "Well what did you have to tell me?" he asked feeling much better now that his plan for controlling his life was starting to look up.

"Oh yes" she answered shaking her head.

"As a matter of fact I was going to ask you to come train with me." Harry was totally confused now, why would she ask him to train with her what was going on here? He was about to ask these questions but she continued. "Don't get upset, if you remembered yesterday I told you that I have been looking for you. And I also told you that I have a lot of things to tell you so here it goes. My name is Amelianddra Dina Emrys daughter of Nicholas Ambrosius Emrys and Llanderia of Gwrythrn. My father's line stem from one of the most powerful wizards ever to live and my mother as you can probably guess was not human". Harry just stared at her, the name Emrys sounded familiar but he couldn't think of where he had heard it before. And Llanderia of Gwrythrn if he didn't know better he would say that was an elf's name they are the only ones with names like that, does this means her mother was an elf. Harry was about to ask her this when she answered. "Yes Harry my mother is an elf. You haven't figured out may father yet, have you?" She asked him.

"No" he replied "but the name sounds familiar though".

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it soon" she smiled. "But we are getting off the subject. As I was saying my father come from the line of one of the most powerful wizards ever known and my mother is an elf, so when I was conceived it was prophesied that I would inherit all the powers of my great great grandfather plus some. And because of this all of his things came to me. For you see Harry he had left a lot of things behind that no one could use or even locate until now."

Harry just look at the girl sitting across from him and he knew what it was like to have your destiny already planned for you, but he didn't say anything he would let her finish before he said anything. "My father was very proud but my mother was scared and she was determine that I was going to have a normal childhood no matter what. And for a time I did I would go to the Glade with my mother sometimes and other times I would stay at my father's castle in Albion but wherever I went I was always learning and my parents saw how quickly I would pick up things so my mother took me away to the Glade to stay. I remained in the glade for two years before mother and I got homesick for our home here and for father so we came back to be with him. For a year we were a happy family and both my parents agree that I should be trained on how to control my powers this after I had accidentally blown a huge hole in one of the castle walls." She was smiling gently at the memory and Harry had to smile too he remembered some of the things he had done accidentally when he was young. "Father decided that he would teach me. But that I also needed an outlet for my temper I had a terrible temper. So fencing and archery were added to my curriculum, I remember how upset mother was but it didn't last for long after father suggested she should teach me archery since she also need an outlet for her temper." She chuckled at the memory. "So for a year we did this occasionally adding new things such as wand training, martial arts, music and dancing. Until that faithful day I will never forget my father took me to a circus that was in town. I wanted to go so bad that eventually father agreed. We had a great time laughing at the clowns and watching the animals and the acrobats perform then it was time for us to go home. We were still laughing and talking walking home when it happened. These things in black robes and white faces attacked us. They were everywhere they killed the guards and demanded that my father handed me over to them or they would kill him also. My father asked them what did they want with me and one of them I will never forget his voice said that I possessed something that could help locate his master, and if father didn't hand me over he would kill him. That's when father whispered in my head and told me to get out of there, I told him I wouldn't leave without him but he said that if I didn't go they were going to kill us both and he needed me to get mother out of there. So I teleported myself to our house while father kept them busy so mother and I could get away. I told mother what was happening and we quickly packed and shrunk everything that we needed and told everyone to leave and then we teleported out of there just as they broke through the gates. We went back to were I had left father but I was too late. We got there just in time to see that green light hit father in the chest and he just fell with this look on his face. Mother was distraught she started screaming no, and that's when they saw us and started firing curses at us. Mother was in no condition to fight so I teleported us out of there just in time. After I took mother to our place in Strathclyde I went back to where father was but he wasn't there anymore so I went back to our house, what I saw there still gives me nightmares sometimes. Our house was in ruin, it had been burnt and there was this green skull with a snake coming out of the mouth hanging over our house".

Harry had tears running down his cheeks, he looked over at Amelia and saw that she too was crying. He reached out and took her hand "Amelia I'm so sorry for what happened to you, if you don't want to talk about it anymore I understand and you don't have to." but before he could say anything else she looked him in the eyes and said

"Thanks Harry I'm okay". She brushed the tears from her cheeks and continued "where was I, oh yes the mark. Like I said the green skull was hanging over what use to be our home. Our home where I'd experience such happy memories was reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble. And those things were digging around in that rubble searching for something they also had my father's body with them. When they couldn't find what they were looking for they would fire curses at his body or spit on him. I couldn't take it anymore not only have they killed my father and destroy my family and my home they add insult to injury by disrespecting my father even in death. All I can say is, I lost it. I wanted them dead, and I wanted to kill them and to watch them die. I let go of all the control father had taught me and I let my magic run free. When the first one fell they turned and saw me and they all started coming at me firing curse after curse but it didn't matter I was out of control and there was nothing they could do except kill me. One of them started to say the killing curse but before I could get him the one that killed my father killed him, and then he turned to the others and warned them that they didn't want me dead they needed me alive or their master would be upset. They started throwing slicing curse, acid curse any of the unforgivables they could think of other than the killing curse came my way that day. But it didn't matter my shields were up and I was blind with rage there was no way they were going to get me. That's when I saw the cause for my father's death, and the reason our home was destroyed. It was this guy my father had befriended he thinking he was homeless and gave him a place to live with our family. He had set the whole thing up it was he who told me about the circus and how much fun it would be. My father trusted him so much that he gave him free access to our home and this was how he repaid our hospitality. I was going to kill him. When he realized that I had seen his face he apparated away when he left the one that killed my father left also along with a few others. I didn't see their faces but I will never forget their voices and I vowed to hunt each and every last one of them down. But that had to wait I had things to do now. I buried my father and took my mother back to the Glade but after about a week there she was too heartbroken and she wanted to be around fathers' things. We came back to Scotland and I started my training I've traveled all over the world learning everything I can. I have even traveled to other realms and study the art of fighting from them. But those are stories for another time. And now I am at the final stage here in my fathers homeland."

Harry was heartbroken he couldn't believe she'd been through so much. He wished there was something he could do. But all he could say was "I'm sorry for what they did to you."

"Don't you dare" Harry was taken aback "don't you ever be sorry for anything those bastards did." She shouted at him with fire in her eyes. Then she continued more calmly "You have nothing to do with their quest for power okay." All Harry could do was nod. "Good, now for the reason I've been looking for you. As I've said before I've read quite a bit about you and in so doing I have come to the conclusion that there is more to you than meet the eyes."

Harry was surprised to hear this "what do you mean I'm more than meets the eyes?" he asked.

"I mean there is more to the relationship between you and Voldemort." She replied.

"There isn't a relationship between myself and Voldemort." Harry stated flatly. "For Merlin's sake he's been trying to kill me since before I can remember" he continued.

"Exactly" Amelia exclaimed before he could continue, "Why has he been trying so hard to kill you? Sure you survived and his powers were destroyed when he'd tried the first time. And I guess that could cause him to become obsessed with killing you, but it doesn't explain why he'd tried to kill you in the first place or why he would give anything for you to be dead. It's as if you have something that he wants or you know something devastating that he doesn't. I don't care what it is just the fact that he wants you dead is reason enough for me to want you alive, and in so doing maybe we can finally destroy him."

Harry was utterly speechless how could she have figured out so much when no one else have, how is it that she had arrived so close to the truth and everyone else still believe that it is because he was the boy who lived and all that other nonsense. He decided that he would tell Amelia everything but not just yet. He wasn't quite ready to talk about the prophecy just yet. He was brought out of his musings by Amelia's voice calling his name "Harry I don't expect for you to know why Voldemort is after you, and even if you did know I wouldn't expect you to just tell everyone it could be used against you. I just wanted to let you know a bit about me, and where I stand so you know what you are getting into. If you have any doubts you should voice them now or if you want to change your mind you can, I wouldn't blame you." Harry was surprised that she thought he wouldn't want her help anymore, what was she thinking she was the only one who seem to have figured out that he was a target and he may need special training to save his life. "Are you kidding me? Of course I still need your help. As a matter of fact when can we start?"

Amelia was happy that he hadn't changed his mind about accepting her help. "We can start as soon as you are ready" she replied. "I'm ready now." He answered excitedly.

"No you're not." Amelia answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you haven't said goodbye to you're family and friends yet" she replied.

"Goodbye what do you mean goodbye? Where are we going?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

"We have to go away to start your training because there are laws here prohibiting the use of magic by underage wizards and witches," she stated. "That is why we must leave England."


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes**

Harry sat at his desk deep in thought. He was suppose to be writing letters to his friends and the order letting them know he would be going away for awhile. Harry couldn't believe he'd agreed to leave England and everything that he'd known. "Bloody hell, why did I agree to this. How do I know I'll be safe, she could be a death eater for crying out loud this could even be a trap and what do I do I just walked right into it like a lamb to the slaughter."

"Okay Harry get a hold of yourself. You know this is something that you need to do in order to take control of your life. So stop acting like such a pansy and just accept it. Besides you know damn well she is not a death eater. If she was she could have killed on countless occasions while you were walking in the park feeling sorry for yourself so get a grip and get on with it."

He felt a whole lot better after his little talk with himself. And he was certain that he had to do this so he began writing his letters.

_Hey Ron,_

_Harry here just wanted to see how your holidays are going. Mine is going as usual except this time I don't have to worry about the Dursleys'. Ron you are my best mate so what I have to tell you now is not easy for me. I found out some things about myself after our little adventure at the ministry. I can't tell you exactly what just yet but I promise I will tell you as soon as I can. Anyway because of these revelations I have decided that it is time that I took control of my life. So I've decided to go away for a while to get everything straight. Don't worry about me mate I will be just fine. Sorry about the lack of information but I will bring you up to speed as soon as I can._

_Harry_

_Dear Mrs. Weasley_

_First of all I want to say thank you for all that you have done for me over the years. You are the closest thing to a mother that I have and I do love you as if you were. So it is with great regret that I must inform you that due to the revelations of certain facts to me I must go away for a while in order to take control and deal with everything. I do not know where I will be going yet but I do know that I will be okay. Please don't worry too much about me for I will be back before you know it. Please inform the rest of the family of my decision for me. Finally I would like to say you all are the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Harry _

He hated that he couldn't tell her more. He knew she would worry even though he'd ask her not to. But he'd promised Amelia that he would not reveal any details until they were ready. His next letter was to his friend Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_How are your holidays going in Rome? I hope you are having wonderful time. Try going to the beach at some point and don't read too much you know you are already smarter than most of the kids in school. Hermione I must tell you that after our little party at the ministry I found out some very interesting things about myself. I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything right now but trust that I will as soon as I can. With this said I must tell you that I am going away for a while. I do not know how long I will be gone but I will keep you posted as much as I can. Do not worry too much about me Hermione I will be fine and will see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry felt emotionally drained after writing his first three letters. He felt terrible not being able to tell the people that care about him the most what was going on, but he wouldn't risk this knowledge getting out before he was ready. Besides it was better this way. Harry shook his head and got out new parchment. No use dwelling on that now he had two more letters to write and then he had to pack. He had told Amelia that he would be ready to leave in the morning before he had a chance to back out. And so he began his fourth letter it was by far the hardest one. It was to Remus the only connection he had left to his parents and to Sirius.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know you must be hurting as much as I am right now. I know what Sirius meant to you. He meant a whole lot to me too, he was going to be my family but he was taken away from us. I know that we haven't been that close but I would like it if we got to know each other better. That way we wont lose touch of our loved ones. You and I are the only connection each other have of the ones we love, and we should hold on to that. Remus there are a few things that I must say to you right now. After the battle at the ministry I found out a few things about myself that I have to come to terms with. So I am going away for a while, please do not worry about me I promise that I will be all right. This is something that I need to take care of on my own and will let you know how it all turns out when I'm done. I must go now but please keep in mind what I said and I will see you real soon._

_Harry _

Harry decided that he needed to write his last letter now before he lost his nerve. This one should be easier that the rest but it was still hard to do. He was confused about his feelings towards the man he once looked up to as a grandfather. On one hand he still respected him but on the other he had second thoughts about trusting him so he decided to make his letter short and to the point.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Due to the information you passed on to me at the end of term and the fact that I have not been given the resources needed, I've decided to take control of my own life. Do not try to contact me or waste any old folks club resources trying to locate me for I doubt that it will be successful. I will contact you when I believe that I am ready._

_Mr. Potter_

Harry placed all the letters in a neat pile on his desk and proceeded to pack his things, which wasn't hard since he had hardly unpacked after getting back from school. He was too excited to sleep so he practice some ti-chi moves that Amelia had shown him and then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Off to the unknown

**Chapter 6: Off to the unknown**

Harry awoke early the following morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. He had slept through the night without the nightmares. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He noticed how quiet the house was, Uncle Vernon must not be up yet he thought. I guess I better get a move on before he gets up, no use tempting fate. He hadn't said a word to Harry in the few days he'd been home and Harry was hoping to keep it that way. He took a quick shower and went back to his room to get dressed. He'd just laced up his trainers when he heard voices, I guess the rest of the house is finally up he thought as he glanced at his clock it was six minutes til seven. Amelia said that she would be here at seven so he'd better get a move on. Harry took Hedwig out of her cage and gave her some owl treats while he tied the letters to her leg.

"Okay girl, deliver these and I'll see you in a bit." He stroked her head and she was off. Harry took one last look around the room he was happy he was leaving but he was also sad that he wouldn't be seeing his friends for a while. He grabbed his trunk in one hand and Hedwig cage in the other and headed downstairs to wait for Amelia.

On his way downstairs he passed his aunt, she looked from him to his belongings but didn't say a word. Harry was on his way through the living room towards the front door when he heard Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Just where do you think you're going boy?" he asked disdainfully. "Are those freaky friends of yours coming to get you?"

Harry sighed deeply he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go through this with his relatives. He'd hoped that they would continue to ignore him and he could just leave and everyone would be happy. Harry turned around to face his uncle and squared his shoulders. "I'm leaving" he replied. He saw the color start to creep up in his uncle's cheeks and knew that he didn't like the answer he had received. But before he could erupt Harry continued. "I will be gone for the whole year and yes someone is picking me up." And with that Harry turned and went out the door closing it behind him. Harry had to try hard not to laugh out loud he could hear is uncle blowing a serious gasket. He was going on about freaks visiting his house and how he would not stand for it anymore.

Just then he heard the screech of tires and saw a red convertible being driven by someone with bright copper hair. Harry just stared at the girl how could she be driving he was certain she wasn't old enough to get a license and how did she learn. He was still staring when he heard her voice.

"Are you gonna stand there with your mouth open all day or are you gonna get in?" Harry just nod and went about putting his trunk and Hedwig cage in the trunk which he noticed was much bigger than it should have been. He got in next to Amelia and before he had the door closed they were off. Driving with Amelia was just like riding on the Knights bus. They were whipping in and out of traffic at unbelievable speeds and before he could say anything they were at Amelia's house. Once he had his feet firmly on the ground Harry turned to Amelia. "Are you even old enough to drive?" he asked while still trying to catch his breath.

"Of course not?" she replied laughing "but who is going to tell me that I can't do it? Besides who decides when you are old enough to drive anyway? I personally don't see the point of it, so since I know how to I decided that I should. Anyway would you rather me pick you on a broom?"

Harry had to laugh at this imagine the look on his aunt and uncle's faces if she had shown up riding a broom. He was laughing hilariously now. Amelia stood and watch him laugh himself silly she had to admit it was good to hear him laugh. She loved his laugh it was such a joyous sound and she was glad she was the cause of that sound. After a few tries Harry finally composed himself. Grabbing his things from the car's trunk he turned to Amelia. "What now?" he asked. She smiled at him and answered, "now we enter the unknown."


	7. Chapter 7: Where is Harry Potter?

**Chapter 7: Where is Harry Potter?**

Ron Weasley was a nervous wreck it has been ages since he'd heard from his best mate and even then his letter had been cryptic. What was Harry on about? All he'd said was that something was bugging him and he needed some time to sort it all out. But how much time did he need it's been months now since he'd disappear without a trace. What if something had happened to him, what if he'd been taken by death eaters. Ron was worried because term starts in about one week and there have been no word from Harry.

Hermione was close to losing her mind. What was going on? Harry has been missing for months now and no one have been able to locate him. She was sure that there was more going on than what Harry had said in his letter and she was sure Dumbledore knew more than he was saying. She knew that something had happened between Harry and the headmaster at the end of term last year but no one had said anything. She had tried everything possible to locate him but even scrying didn't work it was as if he'd just fell off the face of the earth. Another thing that was bothering Hermione was Dumbledore's condition. The headmaster hasn't been the same since Harry's disappearance. He'd done everything in his power to find Harry but it was no use. No one had heard or seen anything about Harry, she just hoped he would be back in time for school.

Dumbledore was beside himself what had he done? Harry's disappearance was due to his lack of good judgment concerning the boy. He had wanted to spare him the knowledge of the prophecy for as long as possible. He wanted him to have some semblance of a childhood before the problems of the world was placed on his shoulders. Harry should not have to deal with this, Merlin knows he'd had his share of hardships. In the last five years Dumbledore had watch him grow from a shy uncertain boy to a brave young man who would do anything to save the people he cared about. Dumbledore had been moved by Harry's capacity for love even though he himself grew up without any love. Harry was quiet a remarkable boy and now that he thought about it Dumbledore knew he should've have mentioned the prophecy to Harry before. Maybe if he had. Sirius would probably be alive today and Harry could have had the happiness the he so rightly deserves. Dumbledore just hope that Harry would be back soon he needed to talk to him and make him understand that he thought he was doing the right thing.

Remus was sick with grief first he'd lost his best friend whom he had just found. And now it seems that he had lost the only link he had left to the people he loved. After he had received his letter from Harry telling him that they should help each other through this because they were all that each other had. When he'd said that he needed some time to sort out some things Remus thought that he would seclude himself for a few weeks. But instead he'd been gone for months and no one knew where to find him. Remus was pretty sure that Harry was still alive he just didn't know what kind of condition he was in. All he could do was hope for the best.

The Weasley home hadn't been the same since Harry's disappearance. Molly felt as if one of her sons was taken away from her. She was worried sick, she went about her days in a sort of daze. She would twitch at every sound and would jump every time someone would come through the door. Molly knew that she should have done something about Harry's situation. She knew he was being ill treated by his relatives, and he'd gone through so much since his first term at Hogwarts. Yet Dumbledore always insisted that he returned to those monstrous people, and every time he went back it was at the aftermath of something terrible and he was left on his own with no one to talk to. If he ever comes back she was not going to sit back and allow him to be mistreated anymore.

Author Weasley was in as bad a shape as is wife, he just went about his days as best as he could. He wasn't even interested in muggle objects anymore. He couldn't help it his seventh son was gone and no one knew where to find him. Author had used all of the ministries resources in an attempt to find his son to no avail, so all he could do now was wait and hope he will return safely. Everyone was feeling the effect of losing Harry. Even the twins weren't their usual mischievous self. And Ginny, Ginny was taking it very hard. She spends most of her time in her room and hardly spoke to anyone. Molly noticed the condition of her family and hoped that Harry would be home soon so her family could be together again.


	8. Chapter 8: Journey without a friend

**Chapter 8: Journey without a friend**

It was finally time to go back to school and still no sign of Harry. It was a solemn group of people that were gathered at Kings Cross station just outside the barrier of platform nine and three quarters. Everyone had their eyes peeled still hoping to see the messy black hair and spectacle in the large crowd at the station. Even after they'd all made it though the barrier everyone was still hoping they'd see him running through the barrier at any moment, but it was not to be. The train ride back to school was a very sad one. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found an empty cart along with Neville and Luna. After they stashed their things Hermione, Ron and Ginny went up front to the prefect's car telling the others that they would explain to Neville and Luna about Harry's absence when they got back. When the prefects returned they found Neville in a reading a herbology book and Luna reading the Quibbler upside down as usual. Once inside they started talking about what could have happened to Harry.

"You mean to tell me that no one has heard from him all summer?" Neville asked.

"Well" Hermione replied "we did hear from him the first few days and then on the fifth day we received letters from him saying he was going away to sort things out and that was it."

"Yeah" added Ron "just said he'd found out some things about himself last year and he needed to sort them out."

Just then the door to their car opened. "Well, well, well if it isn't the weasels, the mud blood and the garden slug" it was Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "So where is the potty? I heard he went and got himself killed serves him right. I'm only sorry that I wasn't around to see it happened I would have paid to see potty get his."

Before the others could draw their wands the saw Malfoy doubled over as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. When he looked up everyone started laughing Malfoy's face and hands were covered with puss filled boils and he had slugs coming out of his mouth. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed a hold of their fallen leader and took off running. Everyone turned around to see Neville standing with his wand out and a very satisfied look on his face. "No one talks about Harry like that." He stated firmly. Everyone was quiet they had never seen Neville like this before. It was Ron who broke the silence patting him on the back. "Good show Neville you sure showed that slimy git, I bet he'll think twice about shooting off his trap around you. They were still talking about Harry and what Neville did to Malfoy when Hermione announced that they were almost at the castle and that they should get into their school robes.

Soon they were back at Hogwarts, back home but for some reason it just didn't seem the same without Harry. The five friends found an empty carriage and they sat in silence each deep in thought about the times they had spent with him and how this year was going to be one of the longest they would have to endure. Suddenly Hogwarts wasn't such a happy place anymore. The atmosphere inside the great hall was very subdued. Everyone knew something was wrong but they didn't know what it was. Professor Dumbledore looked as if he'd aged immensely and he didn't have the usual twinkle in his eyes. The rest of the staff looked very sad all except Professor Snape who wore is customary sneer.

Everyone's attention was on Professor Dumbledore when he rose.

"Welcome back everyone, I know you are all looking forward to another year and you are all very anxious to get started. But before we do that let us get our new first years sorted into their respected houses." Hermione noticed how Professor Dumbledore seemed to slump in his chair. He seemed so defeated. Harry was like a grandson to him and Hermione could tell he was taking his disappearance very hard. Before Hermione had a chance to think about the headmasters health the door to the great hall opened and in walked Professor McGonagall carrying the sorting hat and a small stool and being fallowed by a bunch of terrified looking first years. She sat the sorting hat on the stool and turned to the frightened first years.

"This is the sorting hat when I say your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your respected houses." At that point the sorting hat started to sing.

"_Years have come and years have past. _

_And now the most powerful and wisest will be awaken at last._

_Now is the time for prophecies to be revealed, _

_And unlock the doors that once where sealed._

_Now four friends will once again come together, _

_Now that the lion, and the legend have been joined together. _

_So come on, come on and let's get started, _

_Step forward to be sorted."_

"I wonder what the sorting hat is talking about" Hermione thought out loud.

"Well if you ask me it gets battier every year." Replied Ron rolling his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, of course it means something, if you would just think past the obvious for once you'd see that it is trying to tell us something." Neville, who was poking Ron in the ribs and nodding his head toward the front of the hall, interrupted their argument. They looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at them crossly. Both Ron and Hermione gulped visibly under the disappointment in their head of house eyes. Professor McGonagall gave them one last stern look and went back to reading the names off on her list "Iggleton, Penelope" Hufflepuff cried the sorting hat everyone applauded as she was welcomed by her house mates. The sorting continued for about another five minutes but the friends weren't paying much attention they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore stood once again that they were brought back to the present. The headmaster held out his arms but before he could say anything the doors to the Great hall flew open crashing into the walls. There was total silence as two hooded figures enter the Great hall. One was tall wearing scarlet and gold robes with a sword attached at his hip. The other was slightly shorter and wearing royal purple robes and carrying a wooden staff. If the headmaster didn't know better, he would have sworn he was looking at Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. To their right stood a black jaguar with golden eyes and to their left sat a white tiger with green eyes. On their shoulders sat a majestic brown falcon, a king phoenix, and surprisingly Hedwig.

Suddenly Ginny screams "Harry"


	9. Chapter 9: Home again

**Chapter 9: Home again**

Harry had to admit; it felt good to be home. Even after all the things that had happened to him here he still considered Hogwarts home. He's been back in England exactly one week now and in that short time he's learned more about himself than he had in the last five years at Hogwarts. He'd found out that he is the only known living Potter left. So everything that had belonged to a Potter now fell to him. He had real estate all over Europe and other countries. He had vested interest in many muggle affairs and a ton of money at Gringotts. He was one of the wealthiest wizards around and he didn't even know it. Just one of the many things Dumbledore thought best to keep from him no doubt. Harry was beginning to distrust the old wizard. Just how much did he know that he hadn't told him? He had been so upset when he'd learned about all the things Dumbledore have been keeping from him that he decided to stay away longer than he'd planned. He just couldn't have faced the headmaster in the state he was in. He had planned on telling everyone where he's been and what he's been up to before they went back to school. But after visiting Gringotts he realized that he couldn't face Dumbledore yet he had to calm down or he would probably trash more than his office this time. But that was not going to happen, after he left Gringotts he decided to visit the Potter family home. Not that place in Godric's Hallow this place was in Yorkshire called the Phoenix Perch. It was at the Phoenix Perch that he and Amelia uncovered a few things that he hoped the Headmaster didn't know about and was keeping from him. He didn't want to fight with Dumbledore but the way things were happening it seems inevitable that he and the man he looked up to like a grandfather was going to have a lot to say to each other. It was Amelia's idea to stay away until now. She said that there had to be a very good reason why Dumbledore would have kept all these things from Harry, and he should take some time to calm himself and not to approach Dumbledore while he was upset.

So here he was staring at the man he had so blindly admire in the past. He could feel his anger at the man making its way toward the surface. It was Amelia's hand on his arm that stopped him from just loosing it completely. Harry didn't know what he would have done without Amelia? She had helped him in more ways that she could possibly know. She had been the one to help him take control of his life and she had been the one to help him find out about his family and his role in life. It was Amelia who had suggested that if he wanted to find out about his family he should just walk into Gringotts and inquire. It never occurred to him that he could just asked the goblins. Why not? They didn't really care about wizard's rules anyway, and if there were anything there that concern him they wouldn't keep it from him. And so he and Amelia had just walked right into Gringotts and asked to be taken to the family vault. He was taken by surprise when the goblin asked him which one since there were three. Three bloody vaults plus his that's four and Dumbledore thought it better not to mention this to him. He was getting tired of the old man's constant interfering and he was going to put a stop to it once and for all. Harry removed the hood he was wearing so his face could be seen. He had shoulder length hair and his skin had that rich golden color one gets from being outside all the time but it was him. It was Harry Potter.

"Hi Ginny, how'd you know it was me?" he asked smiling at the petite redhead staring at him.

"Hedwig" she replied pointing to the snowy owl on his shoulder. At that moment Harry found himself surrounded and being hugged by his friends.

"Where have you been mate?"

"We've been worried sick."

"Why haven't you written?"

"Mum almost had kittens when you disappeared"

"I'm just happy you're home"

Harry was having a hard time untangling himself from his friends. "I'll tell you everything later but now there are a few things I need to discuss with the headmaster." He looked over at Amelia who was kneeling whispering to the animals. They must have been startled by his friend's outburst. "Is everything okay?" he asked her telepathically.

"Everything's fine, just a little startled is all. What about you?" She ask, "you seem to have your hands full so to speak." She continued with a hint of humor.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Nope."

"You know you're not helping right?"

"Yep, but if you must know you look so cute when you're flustered."

"Ha, ha very funny. I can't believe you're laughing at me, I hope you know I'm going to get you."

"Yes, well how do you know I'm not looking forward to it?"

Harry turned bright crimson at that last remark he was saved having to respond by Dumbledore addressing him.

"Harry my boy, it's good to see you are fine."

Harry turned cold eyes towards the headmaster. "Sir we need to talk. Now would be best if you don't mind." He continued as he turned and strode out of the Great Hall followed by Amelia and the animals, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They were almost to the staircase when Dumbledore joined them.

"You should go back to the feast, I'm sure Harry will update you as soon as he's done." He said addressing the five friends.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "We are not letting Harry out of our sights until we know exactly what happened." Professor Dumbledore was about to protest when Harry stopped him.

"These are my friends and I think it's best if they know what's been happening. Besides there has been way too much deception already."

They went the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the stone gargoyle that guard the entrance to the headmaster's office Dumbledore shouted "Strawberry worms" and the gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing the moving staircase leading to his office. They entered the office and Dumbledore motion for everyone to take a seat while he conjured up a tea set and started pouring everyone tea.

"Ah Harry so what do you want to talk about?" Ask Dumbledore as he poured himself some tea.

"Before we begin there are a few more people that I believe should be here since this is going to concern them too."

"And who might these people be?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"I would like you to get Remus, Professor McGonagall, the Weasley's, wait a minute. Ron is Percy back in the family?

"That no good, pompous, slimy git." Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"I guess I should take that as a no. Okay professor the Weasley's except for Percy, Snape, Moody, Kingsley, and Madam Bones. I'll discuss everything once everyone is here."

"Very well Harry give me a minute and I shall have everyone you requested."

After Dumbledore left Harry turned to his friends. "So what have you all done over the holidays?"

"Nothing we were too worried about you to do anything." Hermione answered.

"Yeah mate everyone has been really worried about you," Ron continued "Mum just kept going on about the poor dear is in no condition to be by himself after everything that had happened. And she went off on Dumbledore even called him an insensitive old boot. Dad had to drag her away from him, we thought she was going to hex him right there." Harry had to try hard not to laugh he could just picture Mrs. Weasley going off on Dumbledore and he wished he could have seen it firsthand. "So what about you Neville, anything interesting happened over the summer?"

"Well I got a new wand 10 ½ inches redwood with tail feather from a King Phoenix. Grams was so proud after the incident at the ministry and after she saw my O.W.L results. I got eleven O.W.L's with an O in DADA thanks to you."

"That's great Neville, well what about you and Ron?" He asked turning to face his two best friends.

"Well as you've probably guessed Hermione got all O's and I scored eleven with O's in DADA, charms and COMC, what about you mate, what did you get?"

Before Harry could answer Hermione was already speaking.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald of course he don't know what he's gotten yet he hasn't been here." She said looking at Harry through slits in her eyes.

Before Harry could respond Professor Dumbledore handed him an envelope saying, "here are your O.W.L results. I took the liberty of obtaining them and all the necessary books and supplies you will need for this year."

"Thank you professor," he said as he eagerly opened the envelope.

"Wow, I've got twelve O.W.L's" he exclaimed scanning the piece of parchment. Hermione quickly snatched his results out of hands so she could see for herself.

"Wow Harry these marks are great, you have an O in DADA, a EE in Transfiguration, an O in Charms, an O in Potions, A in Herbology, O in COMC, and an A in Astronomy. You did get a T in History of Magic though and a D in Divination but that doesn't matter I can't believe you got a O in Potions how did you pull it off?"

Harry was smiling he hadn't dreamt he'd do so well.

"Good show Harry, an O in Potions I bet the Dungeon Bat isn't going to like that." Ron exclaimed patting his friend on the back.

"Dungeon bat is it Mr. Weasley? We'll see just how clever you are when I deduct one hundred points from Gryffindor for that remark."

"Professor Snape" Ron gulped, but before he could come up with an excuse they heard another voice behind Snape.

"Oh stuff it Severus, you can't deduct any house points. School doesn't start for another three days. And Mr. Weasley must I remind you to show respect to your teachers?" She asked Ron peering at him over her spectacles.

"No Professor." Ron replied staring at his feet.

"Good I should hope not. Now back to the business at hand. Potter it's good to see you alive and well, so where have you been and what is the meaning of you running off and worrying us half to death."

"Lay off Minerva, I'm pretty sure the boy has a good explanation for his actions." Answered Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was right behind her.

"Looking good Harry", he continued slapping him on the back. There was a knock on the door and in walked Remus and Moody.

"Good to have you back Harry." Said Remus as he reached out his hand.

"Glad to be back." Replied Harry grasping the outstretched hand.

"Where have you been boy?" asked Moody now shaking Harry's hand as well.

Just then everyone's attention was drawn toward the next room and the many voices coming from there. The door opened and Harry found himself in a bone-crushing hug that almost stopped his breathing.

"Oh Harry dear I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried; I thought something terrible had happened to you. But you look just fine dear you've grown a lot taller, even filled out some."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley", but before he could say anything else he drawn into another breath-stopping hug.

"Molly let the boy breath will you." Said Mr. Weasley pulling his wife off of Harry and saving him from another hug.

"You're looking good son, is everything alright? You gave us such a scare running off like that." But before Harry could reply the twins ambushed him.

"Good show old man." Fred said slapping him on the back. "Bloody brilliant" exclaimed George slapping him also. "Why didn't you tell us? Asked George.

"Yeah, you know we would've helped." Agreed Fred while Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"Mum would've killed us if we'd try something like that." Continued Fred.

"Yeah mate, she almost had kittens when you disappeared." Added George.

Everyone was trying hard not to laugh at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Luckily Bill decided to step in before the twins said anything else and cause their mother to hex them right there.

"Good to have you back Harry, that was quite a scare you gave us."

"Thanks Bill, I promise I'll explain." Replied Harry.

"Harry I'm glad you're safe." Said a voice behind Bill. It was Madame Bones. In all the excitement Harry hadn't heard her come in.

"Thank you Madame Bones" he replied and with that he turned to face everyone. "First of all I would like to apologize for worrying everyone, I promise you that it was never my intention to do so. I am going to explain the reason behind my actions and also what I plan to do now."


	10. Chapter 10: Harry’s story

**Chapter 10: Harry's story**

"I'm sure everyone here knows about what happened last year at the Department of Mysteries. Well what you don't know is that after I returned back here I was informed of what it was Voldemort was after." There were the usual gasping and flinching at the mention of Voldemort's name but Harry just ignored them and went on.

"Like I was saying Voldemort was at the Department of Mysteries that day because he was trying to find a prophecy. A prophecy that involves both him and myself."

"Oh no, you don't mean?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry continued before she could finish her sentence. "There is a prophecy about Voldemort and myself which explain why he's been trying to kill me. I was told about the prophecy by Professor Dumbledore himself whom it was told to originally." Everyone was looking at Dumbledore in disbelief; they have never heard anything about a prophecy before. But Harry continued before anyone could voice this to the headmaster.

"Before I tell you the reason I left I want you all to hear the prophecy and what it entails. Professor could you please put that memory in the pensieve so everyone can see it?"

"Harry I don't think that is such a good idea, you don't know what you're asking." Replied Dumbledore rising from his seat.

"I know exactly what I am asking," answered Harry facing his Headmaster. "I've thought about it long and hard over the fifteen years I've been away and I've decided this is the right thing to do. You've been asking these people to risk their life to save mine and I believe they should know why they're doing it. So professor I would prefer if you show them because if you don't then I will."

Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry for what seemed like a long time but all he saw in those vibrant green eyes were determination.

"Very well Harry if that's what you want I will do as you've asked, but I still think this is a bad idea." He said as he went to fetch his pensieve.

"That may be sir but I believe it's the best thing to do." Everyone was silent watching the exchange between the two men. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Harry did you just say that you've been gone for fifteen years?" She asked looking at him incredulously.

"Yes Hermione, I did say I've been gone fifteen years and no I'm not losing my mind. I'll explain everything in time." He replied raising his hand to stop all the other questions. Just then Professor Dumbledore returned with his pensieve, which he placed on his desk. After everyone except Harry had gathered around he placed his wand on the side of his head and pulled a silvery thread, which he placed in the pensieve. He poked it around a few times then instructed everyone to lean forward.

Harry didn't want to visit the memory again he knew the whole thing by heart. He had played it over and over in his mind since he found out about it and it didn't make any difference how he looked at it. It still stated kill or be killed. He walked over to where Amelia was sitting with the animals.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her coming to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, how are you holding up?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm holding up okay, but this is going to be harder than I thought. There are so many things that I need to discuss I'm afraid it's going to take all night."

"You'll be fine besides it's not like they have classes tomorrow or anything. You heard Professor McGonagall classes don't start for three days. So if it takes all night, so be it, this is something that needs to be done." She replied stroking his hair. She always seems to know just what to say to put his mind at ease.

Harry leaned into her hand he didn't know what he would have done without her.

"I'm really lucky to have you here with me Amelia and I want to thank you. You've helped me more than you can possibly know."

"We've helped each other, and there is no place I'd rather be at this moment." She replied gently stroking his cheek.

He kissed her palm gently and walked over to where the others were still watching the memory in the pensieve. Harry watched as everyone recovered from what they've just seen. They were all looking at him as if it was their first time seeing him.

Molly walked over to where he was and with tears rolling down her face she pulled him into a fierce hug. Harry could hardly breathe, but he didn't complain. This was her way of dealing with what she'd just seen. Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Ron. He looked as if he was in some sort of daze. Even the twins were in a somber mood. Hermione and Ginny both looked at him with tear stained faces. Bill and Mr. Weasley both had their backs turned and Professor McGonagall and Madame Bones where dabbing at their eyes with their hankies. Remus looked ready to strangle Dumbledore. Moody just retreated to a corner of the room by the door and leaned against the wall. Even Snape seem to be affected by the revelation even though he covered it up as soon as he caught Harry looking at him. Professor Dumbledore looked as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Harry didn't want to think about Dumbledore right now. Frankly he didn't really care how Dumbledore felt, he was still pissed at him.

"Hey Ron do you still fancy having my life?" Harry asked his friend who was now looking a bit green around the collar.

"Harry, don't even try to joke about this. This is serious, you do realize what this mean don't you?" Ron asked his friend still trying to process what he'd just learned.

"Oh Harry you poor dear" began Mrs. Weasley finally releasing him from her embrace but not away from her. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel. But I want you to know this you are not in this alone Harry, we are all standing behind you and we will help you in anyway we can." She said gently hugging him to her again before turning to face the headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore how could you? Why didn't you tell us what was going on? How could you have known this and still sent him to live with those horrid creatures? And not only that you continued to send him back year after year even though we begged you not to."

"Molly it was for his own good like I've said before he has to return there because of the protection it offers."

"And who was protecting him from them? God only knows what they have done to him. I thought we were fighting the same battle here, but I guess we are not. How do you expect us to trust you when you keep secrets from us?"

"Molly please calm down" began Mr. Weasley holding his wife. "I'm pretty sure Albus wouldn't deliberately deceive us, I'm pretty sure he has an explanation for what he's done. Don't you Albus?" He asked looking at the Headmaster.

Harry didn't want to hear Dumbledore's explanation right now. To tell the truth he was sick of them.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be more than happy to explain everything but for now I would like to continue with the reason I left. As I was saying after hearing my fate last year I was a mess. I couldn't function, I kept asking myself why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? And there was always one question coming back. Why not? After walking around lost for a few days I made a decision. I decided to accept my destiny because as bad as it was I wouldn't have wished it on anyone else. Besides if it wasn't me then who?

"Me." Replied a soft voice.

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice. It was Neville.

"It would have been me. Harry if he hadn't attacked you it would have been me." Neville continued visibly shaking. "The whole content of the prophecy pointed to you or me but he chose you. I'm sorry Harry but I promise you this. Whatever I can do to help I will. And I will be beside you no matter what." He finished with so much confident even Snape looked at him with respect.

"Thanks Neville I know I can count on you." Harry replied. "Neville brought up an important fact just now. Why did Voldemort come after me when he had two of us to choose from? I think it's because he and I have something in common." Harry held up his hands "please no questions right now. I promise everything will be explained. Now let's continue with the story. As I was saying before I had made up my mind but I needed training. Voldemort had years of experience and what did I have? Nothing I couldn't even duel properly, for someone who was supposed to save the wizarding world I was greatly lacking." At this everyone looked at the headmaster who in turned looked down. "I needed someone to train me in all different aspects of fighting and that's when I met Amelia."

"Amelia? Who is Amelia?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Harry.

"Amelia is the person I've been with all this time." Replied Harry moving toward the purple clad figure sitting on the other side of the room. They had been so excited about Harry's return that they hadn't noticed someone sitting there. Harry went over to Amelia and offered her his hand. He led her towards the center of the room.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Amelia." He said removing her hood and revealing her for the first time. There was a collective gasp around the room as everyone stared at her trying to figure out who and what she was.

It was Professor Snape who broke the silence. "Well, who is she and what could she possible teach you that we couldn't or that you don't already know?" He sneered. Harry was about to tell the man something impossibly painful that he could go do with himself but Amelia stopped him before he could.

"My name is Amelianddra Dina Emrys daughter of Nicholas Ambrosius Emrys and Llanderia of Gwrythrn but you can call me Amelia." She finished with a smile. All the adults seemed to have lost their voice at the names mentioned. Professor Snape's mouth kept opening and closing without any sound and Professor Dumbledore looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Dumbledore was the first to regain his voice.

"You should have been here six years ago. What happened?" He asked looking at her. "The registry said you should be here but the owls couldn't find you. And all of our attempts to find you came up with nothing. We know about the attack on your home, and we're sorry about your father. No one knew what happened to you and your mother. Sometimes you would show up on the registry as being somewhere but by the time we would get to the address you wouldn't be there. It would be as if you'd just vanished. At least now I know the registry wasn't malfunctioning." He finished taking a seat still staring at her.

"Emrys," murmured Hermione "that would mean that you're, but it can't be. Can it?"

"Hermione what are you on about?" asked Ron looking at her "will you just spit it out already?"

"Shut it will you Ron? Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?" She asked poking him in the ribs.

"You were right about those two. Are you sure they're not together?" Amelia asked looking at Harry. All of a sudden everyone seem to be coughing except Ron and Hermione who had both gone scarlet. Harry suddenly found Amelia's hair very interesting, Ginny suddenly had to talk to Bill, the twins where pointing out something to each other on the ceiling, Remus found the fire place very interesting, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to find something in Mrs. Weasley's purse. "Amelia honey" Harry replied telepathically "you and I have got to talk later"

Hermione having recovered her composure squared her shoulders and continued. "All I was saying is if your name is Emrys does that mean you are related to Merlin?"

"Yes He is my Great Grandfather many times removed." Smiled Amelia.

"No way" exclaimed Ron.

"Wicked" chorus the twins.

Neville just stared at her opened mouth while Luna got one of he dreamy expressions.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. "Now that that's out of the way let's continue. As I was saying, I met Amelia one day and we started talking. Then after meeting up a few times I decided to ask her if she knew of anyone who would be able to train me. She did and so we left and for the next fifteen years that's what I've been doing. Training to fight my toughest fight yet."

"Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley called. "You've been gone three months not fifteen years dear." She said softly.

"Mrs. Weasley trust me, I have been gone fifteen years. It may have been only three months here but it has been fifteen years where I've been."

"Where pray tell have you been Potter. Do you honestly expect us to believe that wherever you were fifteen years have past but only three months have gone by here? If so where is this amazing place and how come we've never heard of it before? Sneered Snape.

"I was in Alfheim more specifically Gwrythrn. Is that enough explanation for you Professor or do you require more proof? Is that a place that you've heard of before or do you think I just made it up to give you something to feel superior about?"

"But Alfheim is a myth" stammered Snape "You can't have gone there no one's been there before."

"Just because no one you know of have been there doesn't mean it don't exist. You of all people should know that nothing in magic is impossible and that there are no myths." Harry replied scornfully to the hated Professor. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He continued looking coldly a Snape. "I've been in Gwythrn for the past fifteen years and I have learned a lot of things. I've not only learned about magic I've also learned swordplay, martial arts, archery and meditation. I've also acquired some very useful and special talents there. I've learned to become an animagus and a metamorphmagus. I'm proficient in both wand and wand less magic, occlumency and legilimency. And I also learned how to apparate and teleport." Everyone was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head but no one said a word. So he continued.

"We arrived back in England about a week ago, at which time I paid a visit to Gringotts." At this Professor Dumbledore looked up. Harry was looking right at him.

"Tell me Professor, do you know anything about my family home? Not that place in Godric's Hollow, I mean my real family home." Harry was looking Dumbledore straight in the eyes. He continued not waiting for an answer. "Did you also know about the additional vaults at Gringotts? Did you know about the properties? Uhmm Professor just how much have you been keeping from me?" Harry felt his anger rising to the top he had tried to control it but sitting here looking at Dumbledore and seeing that he was right, Dumbledore did know everything and had deliberately kept him in the dark. Was enough to make him lose it entirely. Everyone felt the change in the air. It felt as if the air was electrically charged. They knew it was Harry's magic. You could feel it like a million tiny insects marching on your skin. Just then it lashed out and bottles started exploding everywhere. Harry was unaware of all that was happening around him. He was too upset at the man sitting across from him. Why did everything have to be a big secret with him? Why couldn't he just be open and honest with him? At first Harry blindly believe everything Dumbledore said. The man could do no wrong, but now he just didn't know anymore. And the more he thought about it the more upset he became. Merlin knows he didn't want to fight with Dumbledore, he'd considered the man his mentor for crying out loud. Why did everything have to go so wrong? Why did his life have to be so complicated? He didn't ask for any of this all he wanted was a normal life, but even that was asking too much.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a voice in his head.

"Harry, Harry you have to calm down." It was Amelia pleading with him.

"Uh, what, what's going on?" he asked shaking his head.

"Look around honey, you are losing it."

Harry looked around the room, there were broken bottles everywhere, portraits were ripped off the walls, and all his friends were staring at him in shock. This was not what he wanted he didn't want his friends to be afraid of him. He sat heavily in his chair and put his head in his hands. Sighing heavily he stood and waved his hand and everything was back to where the belonged. Then facing his friends once more he tried to explain what just happened.

"I'm very sorry about that everyone. I promise it won't happen again. It's just that there has been so much deceit and half-truths that it is getting on my nerves. All I want right now is the truth and why it's been kept from me."

Everyone was in awe of Harry. They knew Harry possessed great power but none of them had expected anything like this. They've never experienced anything like what just happened. The power seemed to just pour out of him. It was as if you could reach out and touch it.

Dumbledore knew from the beginning that Harry would be powerful but this display far surpassed his expectations. He only hoped Harry would understand why he'd kept some things from him. He had wanted him to enjoy his childhood as much as possible before the weight of the world was placed upon his shoulders. But he should have known that wouldn't be the case. From the very beginning he had seen that Harry would not have a normal life and yet he'd continued to hope. He had known after the very first year of school that he should reveal the prophecy to him but he'd kept quiet hoping that the next year he would just enjoy the school year but that wasn't going to happened. The end of the second year after the chamber was the opportune time for him to let the boy know what was in store for him, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy his world. And now it seems he'd waited too long and now the boy he'd considered a grandson was furious at him. He just hopes it won't be too late to mend broken fences. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat; it was time he revealed all that he knew.

All eyes turned expectantly towards the headmaster.

"Firstly I want to apologize to you Harry. I want you to know I had your best interest at heart when I decided to withhold certain information from you. I only hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive a foolish old man. Secondly I want to apologize to everyone I shouldn't have kept you all in the dark about what's been going on. I just thought that until Harry knew no one else would know. And I wasn't prepared to end his childhood just yet. Now to answer your questions Harry yes I do know about the other three additional Potter vaults. Yes I do know about the Potter family home. And yes I know about the many properties you own. There are also a few more things that I know of that I will tell you shortly but first thing first. I didn't tell you about the vaults and the properties because they weren't important at the time. I didn't tell you about the family home because I knew if I did you would want to go there and it isn't safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe? Harry interrupted. "I just spent a whole week there and nothing happened. The Phoenix Perch is a hundred percent safe Professor."

There was a collective gasp around the room even Dumbledore sat up straight in his chair.

"Harry my boy the Potter family home is called Lion's Gate."

It was Harry's turn to look surprise.

"Lion's Gate? What are you talking about Professor? I was at the Phoenix Perch, they knew who I was, I was welcomed home, so what is this about the Potter's home being Lion's Gate?" Harry was confused now what in the world was going on. He didn't have time to contemplate because Professor Dumbledore was speaking again.

"Harry what I'm saying is that you weren't at your family home you were at Godric Gryffindor's castle. And now it seems I have made a bigger blunder than I've thought."

"Albus Dumbledore." It was Professor McGonagall and she wasn't looking very happy. "What have you done? I told you to tell him about that after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Don't tell me you haven't yet, you gave me your word you would. What were you waiting for? It was obvious at that point was happening so what were you trying to prove you doddering old fool."

Dumbledore was speechless this wasn't happening, it wasn't suppose to happen this way.

"Told me what?" Harry asked looking between the Headmaster and his Head of house.

It was Hermione who answered. "Don't you see Harry? You are the Heir of Gryffindor. It all makes sense now why Fawkes brought you the sorting hat in the Chamber and also how you were able to pull Gryffindor's sword from the hat."

"Okay I'll buy that for now." Replied Harry rubbing his temples. "But how did you know?" He asked facing both his professors who by the looks of it were still arguing.

"Well Potter we figured it out after your second year the same way Miss Granger just did." Replied Professor McGonagall sighing. "After your little adventure in the Chamber we started examining certain traits you possessed and we came to the conclusion that you were indeed the Heir of Gryffindor. You see Potter many people are brave but not many would disregard their own life for someone else's. That trait is very rare indeed, and also even though you hadn't notice it at the time, and judging from what happened a moment ago you still haven't. You do possess great powers. And also the recent revelation about the prophecy indicates the same thing. You-know-who is the Heir of Slytherin so it makes sense that you are the Heir of Gryffindor." She finished taking her seat.

Everything seemed to make perfect sense except for one tiny detail. He could understand the Sorting hat and the sword but what didn't make sense was Fawkes. Why did Fawkes come to him, he belonged to Dumbledore and didn't Dumbledore say it was unheard of to call on another's familiar. But he did, so how could he have done it, unless. Then it hit him, at the castle he'd seen a portrait of Godric transpose over a phoenix and he'd thought the phoenix looked familiar and now he knew why. The phoenix was Fawkes so that means Fawkes is Gryffindor's animagus form and instead of dying he became his animagus form. And a phoenix never dies they are reborn from the ashes. Harry turned and looked at Fawkes then back at Dumbledore. He was about to ask Dumbledore about the possibility but was stopped by Amelia in his head.

"I don't think he wants everyone to know who he his."

"Who? What are you talking about?" he thought back to her.

"Fawkes." She replied. "Just look at him."

Harry looked and Amelia was right the phoenix was staring at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before. The phoenix gave him a slight nod, which he in turn returned. Then turning his thoughts back to Amelia he wondered how did she know? He decided he would ask he later. But now he needed to get back to the discussion.

"Okay Professor." Harry turned back to Dumbledore "I take it this little discussion we just had is the few other things you had to tell me." At Dumbledore's nod Harry continued "Since everything else seem to be out in the open I have one more question for you."

"What is it you wish to know Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Where is the Lion's Gate located?" Dumbledore was expecting this.

"It's in Edinburgh." He replied. "But as I've said before it's not safe. The Death Eaters have set up monitors and wards around the place because they expect you to want to come home at some point. As soon as you entered they would know and then you won't be able to leave. So Harry I'm asking you not to go there." He finished looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"I won't go there Professor, not alone anyway." Stated Harry standing.

"What? Didn't you hear what I've just said?" Asked Dumbledore coming to his feet as well. "There are ward all over the place not to mention the place is being watched."

"All I'm saying Professor is Remus and I could pay the place a visit an do some monitoring of our own. You know check how often they change the guards and what type of wards they have in place and things like that. Kind of like us spying on the spies. But it would just be the two of us." Harry continued looking at Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and finally Amelia to whom he add telepathically. "I mean it Amelia, please just go along with this for now. Will you?"

"Well since you asked so nicely and you are so cute when you're serious I guess I can this once." She replied then added seductively "But you're going to owe me and I hope you're prepared to pay."

Harry knew exactly what she meant and he had to fake a cough to cover the color that was quickly rising to his face.

"What do you say Remus? Are you up to it? He turned to face Remus

"I think that's a great idea and I'm up to it" replied Remus chuckling softly.

"I'm up for some of that action count me in kid." Added Moody from his spot by the door. Constant vigilance always.

Dumbledore was almost his usual self. Now that everything was out in the open he felt as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He was observing the rapport between Harry and Amelia and he was sure there were more going on between those two than they were letting on. He was pretty sure Amelia was telepathic also. He had seen the color that rose to Harry's cheeks and he knew they were communicating with each other. He was happy to see Harry with someone; she seems to agree with him. He was looking better than he has in years. Harry had changed a lot he'd gotten taller and he had filled out a lot too. His shoulders had gotten wider and he was lean and muscular and more athletic. Harry was no longer a boy he was a young man with a purpose. He seemed to have accepted his faith and have made a resolution. Dumbledore just hope that Harry would forgive him for what he'd put him through. Harry calling his name brought him out of his musings.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine just thinking is all. What is it you were saying?"

"Okay" replied Harry. "I was saying that due to the recent revelations I decided I want to become a full member of the Order Of Phoenix, and not only that I want my friends to be members also."

"Wait a minute there Harry." cried Mrs. Weasley. "You are all still too young to be involve in this?"

"Mrs. Weasley I understand and respect your point of view, but do you honestly think the Death Eaters care how old we are? We know that they want to kill me and we also know that they will use whatever methods necessary to do so. Now consider all this and tell me who do you think is more vulnerable."

"The circle of heroes." Commented Snape causing everyone to look at him. "Much as I hate to admit it the boy is right for once. We can't take any chances of the Dark Lord using his friends against him. Given the circumstances I say they be allowed to joined."

Harry and his friends were staring opened mouth at the Potions Master. They would never have guessed in a million years that Snape would be the one to agree.

"I suggest you all close your mouths before something decides to move in there." Continued Snape with his usual sneer.

"Did Snape just stand for us?" Asked Ron looking at Hermione who still hadn't regained her ability to speak.

"Harry I'm scared." Complain Neville. "Professor Snape just stood up for us what is going on?"

"The universe seems to be out of balance." Continued Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry heard a snort and turned to see Professor McGonagall fighting a losing battle against her laughter. Kingsley and Madame Bones seemed to have lost the battle entirely, they where leaning against each other holding their sides. The twins were holding each other up, Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears form her eyes from laughing so hard, while Bill and Mr. Weasley just held their stomachs. Harry returned his attention to the Headmaster who was also chuckling, the twinkle in his eyes had returned. The only person who did not find this funny was Professor Snape who was looking at everyone as if they'd lost their minds.

"If you are all done giggling like school girls. I would like to continue with this meeting. It is already very late and I for one would like to get this over with so I can go to bed."

"Ah, of course Severus." Replied Dumbledore still smiling. "You are completely correct. We should get this matter settled so we can all get some much-needed rest. Well Harry seeing as you have managed to convince Severus far be it for the rest of us to object. We will induct you all into the order as full members as soon as possible. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, there is. I also want to have full head privilege." Harry answered.

Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a while then finally he nodded.

"Very well, I can't say that I blame you. After all you are the one expected to dispatch Voldemort, so it's only fair that you be involve in everything having to do with this battle."

"Thank you Sir." Harry replied he was relieved he wouldn't have to fight Dumbledore on this.

"Now does anyone have any questions for me?" He asked facing everyone. It was Ginny's hand that shot up first.

"Yes Ginny"

"Where did you meet Amelia?"

He knew sooner or later someone was going to ask that question.

"I met her in the park by my house. I will tell you all about it later." He told her with a smile.

"Harry how did you find the Phoenix Perch?" Asked Remus.

"It was kind of weird. We went to Gringotts and ask to speak with the person in charge of Potter Affairs. We where taken to an office and the Goblin behind the desk asked who we were and why were we asking about Potter affair. After I told him who I was, I was told to place my finger on this thing that pricked my finger and let the blood fall in this bowl thing containing a silvery liquid. When my blood fell in the liquid it started swirling and changing colors. Then finally it changed to bright green and then back to silver. After this he told us that I was who I said I was and asked which vault I would like to visit first. That day we went through the first two vaults. The first had galleons and gold and things like that. The second had a whole bunch of things. There where things like vases, pottery and other things that I've been told are suppose to be priceless heirlooms. The next day we went back and visited the third vault. This one had all different types of books. It looked like a huge library inside the vault. There were also many paintings and scrolls. It was in one of these paintings that I saw the castle. It was as if it was calling to me, and the more I looked at it the more I felt as if I knew it. After we left the vault I just knew where to go it's as if I was being led there. Next things I know we were standing outside the gates. I reached out to open the gates but they opened on their own. So we walk in, that's when we met Godfrey."

"Who's Godfrey?" Interrupted Ron.

"Oh yes" continued Harry. "Godfrey is my phoenix, he's over their with Fawkes." Everyone turned to look at the phoenix sitting next to Fawkes on his perch. They've never seen anything like it before. It had silvery blue feathers on it's back. And its wingspan was scarlet tinge with blue around its wingtips. And it's tail feathers were scarlet tipped with dark green. Its whole body seems to be made up of all the colors of the rainbow and it had a crown of scarlet feathers on its head.

Moody was the first to comment.

"You seem to have gotten yourself a King Phoenix there Potter." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Godfrey flew out to meet us and landed on my shoulder. Then he welcomed me home."

"What do you mean he welcomed you home?" It was Hermione's turn to interrupt now.

"I mean he spoke, at least I understood him. He said welcome home Master Potter we've been expecting you. Trust me I was as surprised as the next person, but the funny thing is I did feel as if I'd come home."

"What do you mean we've been expecting you? Who else was there?" It was Hermione again this time she was looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry knew what was going through her mind, she wasn't the smartest which of the time for nothing. So he went ahead and answer the question he knew she was about to ask.

"Yes Hermione there were house elves there, and yes I plan to keep them. And no I am not supporting slavery. If you'd let me finish here I'll explain a few things to you later." Harry had had his fill of S.P.E.W and he knew a lot more than he did before. He also knew that Hermione didn't have the full story on house elves. "We explore for awhile and I must say that we've found a lot of interesting things there. You all should visit sometime I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. So if there are no more questions"

"Actually Potter I have one but it's for miss Emrys." Professor McGonagall motion toward Amelia.

"Yes Professor" she answered standing.

"Since you were suppose to have been here years ago." Professor McGonagall replied clearing her throat. "I was wondering if you plan to stay seeing as how you've showed up with Potter and all."

"Yes Professor I do plan to stay if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay I just ask because you will need to be sorted." Continued McGonagall as she went to fetch the sorting hat. She returned shortly with the tattered hat and placed it on Amelia's head.

Once on her head the sorting hat started to talk.

"_Ahh it's you, I see you've finally made it. It took you long enough to get here. Now let's see where to put you, oh this is an easy one." "Gryffindor."_ Shouted the hat as all the friends applauded. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had been pretty sure she would be in Gryffindor but when the Sorting hat took so long he started getting nervous. He didn't want her in any other house. She was his anchor and he needed her close even if it wasn't as close as they'd been in Alfheim. Harry stood and thanked everyone for coming. Then he collected Amelia and the animals and turned to leave with his friends. When he got to the door he turned and looked at the Headmaster.

"Professor you and I still have some details to work out but we can take care of that tomorrow."

"Yes Harry we'll do that it's already late and we've covered quiet a lot in a short period of time. And we are all exhausted, so until tomorrow then." He replied and Harry noticed a small twinkle in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall offered to walk them to their dormitories just in case Filch was on the prowl and tried to give them detention for being out of their dorms. She decided that Luna should spend the night in Gryffindor since it was extremely late and she was pretty sure that the friends needed to talk. She left them at the portrait hole after warning them not to get loud and disturb their housemates.

The seven friends were surprisingly wide-awake when they entered the common room. Godfrey was staying in Dumbledore's office with Fawkes, the two cats had gone into the forbidden forest to hunt and Hedwig had taken the falcon up to the owlery.

Everyone took a seat around the fire and Harry cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake anyone. Just then Ron stomach started to growl causing everyone to laugh and his ears to turn pink.

"I'm starving what do you expect I missed the feast." Cried Ron holding his stomach. "Now that you mention it I'm kind of hungry too." Added Harry.

"Me too." chorused the others.

Then as if hearing their cries the table by the fire filled up with food. There were roast chicken and rolls. And pumpkin juice and cakes, they were just wondering where'd all that food come from when Harry called out.

"Thank you Dobby."

Just then there was a pop and Dobby appeared wearing a shirt that was too big for him and mis-matched socks bouncing up and down on his heels.

"Master Harry Potter sir is welcome. Dobby knew that Master Harry Potter didn't have any dinner so Dobby saved some dinner for Master Harry Potter and his friends sir. Dobby is so happy to see Master Harry Potter back at Hogwarts where he belongs. And master Harry Potter has even brought a most honorable guest with him." Dobby added looking at Amelia.

Harry had to admit he was happy to see Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby it's good to be back," replied Harry smiling at the house elf.

"Will Master Harry Potter be needing anything else sir?"

"No Dobby, everything is great and thanks again." And with that Dobby disappear with a pop. Everyone was busy eating except for Hermione who was glaring at Harry.

"Leave it alone Hermione." Harry warned helping himself to some chicken.

But Hermione wasn't about to let it go just yet. She wanted to know about the house elves Harry had mentioned. And to know if he planned to set them free.

"Harry." She began.

"Leave it alone Hermione, now is not the time." He answered looking at her.

"But Harry you realize it's wrong don't you? You can't plan to keep them. It's slave..."

"Drop it Hermione, you don't know as much as you think you do about this. So just let it alone. Okay?" He grounded out taking a bite of his chicken.

"Okay fine I'll let it drop for now but we will talk about it."

"Fine Hermione we'll talk about it. Just not right now." He agreed.

After they had eaten their fill they began to talk about everything that had happened over the summer. Then Ginny asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"So Harry how did you and Amelia really meet?"

Both Harry and Amelia started laughing, then soon everyone was laughing as they told their friends about their first meeting.

"You really called her a twelve year old know-it-all?" Asked Ron between chuckles.

"Yes I did, and you should've seen those pretty eyes turned mean it was scary. At first I thought she was going to hit me but instead she called me an insufferable, ungrateful, unthinking, irrational prick. At that point I wished she had hit me." He finished.

They were laughing so hard at this point that they were holding their sides. Then Neville asked what was it like in Gwrythrn. And Harry went on to tell them about is time in Alfheim and all the things he'd seen and all he'd learned there. It was Luna's question that had everyone quiet.

"So" she began in her usual dreamy voice. "Are you two a couple?"

Everyone stopped what they've been doing and looked from Harry and Amelia to Luna. Then Harry moved on the coach were he was sitting with Amelia so he could place one leg behind her. Then he pulled her into his chest and kissed her. After which he turned to Luna and replied. "Yes we are a couple and plan to stay that way."

Ron let out a snort and they all started laughing. Then he turned to Harry.

"I never knew you had it in you mate." He laughed slapping him on the back.

"So what about you Ron did you ask Hermione out yet?" Harry asked his friend watching them both turn pink.

"They are way beyond that." Replied Ginny dodging her brother and Hermione. "I caught them snogging in the garden at the Burrow. Most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Ugh."

"Wow." Exclaimed Harry laughing and patting Ron on the back. "I never knew you had it in you mate." Harry hadn't thought it possible but Ron had colored even darker and Hermione was pink all the way to her roots.

"Harry where are your glasses?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh those, I don't need them anymore I can see perfectly now thanks to a little Elvin magic."

They talked and laughed for a few more hours then Ginny announced she was going to bed and Luna left with her to the girls dormitory then Neville retired to the boys. Leaving just Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Amelia. They talked for about another hour then they decided to go to bed also. Inside the boy's dormitory Ron shook his best friends' hand. "It good to have you back Harry, and don't ever do that again." Then he added "she's beautiful Harry I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ron you don't know what it means to hear you say that. And I am happy for you and Hermione too. I'm just glad you two finally saw what everyone else did."

"Thanks mate" replied Ron as they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Familiars

**Chapter 11: Familiars**

Harry and Amelia were up early practicing their ti-chi by the lake. They both enjoyed the exercise and the fresh morning air. They got done with their exercise and were sitting by the lake enjoying each other's company. Harry looked over at Amelia and he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She was wearing black yoga pants and tank top with black and white trainers. She had her hair pulled back in a French braid that came all the way down to her waist and her eyes, those beautiful blue-green eyes. Harry remembered that it was her eyes that had first caught his attention. He was too busy studying her to notice her doing the same to him. Amelia was watching Harry studying her. He is always so open when he believes she is not aware of him studying her. She had to admit she did enjoy his open appreciation for her. She also openly admirer him sometimes when he wasn't watching. He'd changed a whole lot from the scrawny uncertain boy in the park. He'd gotten taller and his shoulders had gotten wider. It was kind of funny to her that he wasn't the least bit aware of how sexy he was. He was sitting next to her in only his sweat pants and trainers. She was admiring how tight and lean his muscles were across his back, his arms and tight flat stomach. She was so absorbed in her admiration of his body she didn't even hear him until he spoke in her head.

"You keep staring like that and I'm going to have to charge you."

"Then maybe I should start charging every time I catch you looking?" she returned giving him a once over.

"You can't do that, I'll be broke within a week from just looking at your bum alone." He laughed at the look on her face.

"Why you cheeky devil, oh I'm so gonna get you." She was laughing too.

"You know I'm a slave to your beauty," he continued causing her to laugh even harder. "Sweet lady I beg of thee do not deprive your servant of thy beauty, for without it I shall surely die." He continued with his hand over his heart. Amelia was in stitches now, he always know how to make her laugh.

"You know" she began trying to control her laughter. "A Shakespearean actor you are not. But what you lack in acting abilities you make up for in pure animal magnetism and boyish charm." She finished doubling over with laughter. They were both lying on the ground trying to recover from their laughter when the tiger and the black jaguar came over to lie next to them. Harry got to his feet bringing Amelia with him.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet." He told her as he led the way to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid who'd seen them coming from his window met them at the door.

"Nice ter see yeh, Harry," Hagrid called. "I was wondering when you'd git aroun to seein me." He continued with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Hagrid it's just that I had a lot to explain yesterday and the time got away. But I have something that'll cheer you up. But first I would like you to meet my friend Amelia Emrys, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Any frien o Arry's is a friend of mine." Replied Hagrid pulling Amelia into a giant hug.

"And now," continued Harry "Hagrid we have someone else for you to meet." and with that Amelia placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. There was a load flapping of wings and then the sky darkened a bit and then right next to them landed the most beautiful dragon Hagrid has ever seen. It was about twenty feet long; black with brilliant purple eyes, rough scales, and sharp shallow ridges along it's back. It had bat-like wings and a spear shaped spike at the tip of its tail.

"It's a Hebridean Black," Hagrid exclaimed in awe. "He's beautiful, what's is name?" Hagrid ask. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"His name is Osirus." Answered Amelia. Smiling at the look of pure delight on Hagrid's face.

"Hagrid, there are a few more friends I would like you to meet." Continued Harry pulling the large man away from the dragon. "I would like you to meet Isis and Beowulf." He continued pointing first to the white tiger then to the black jaguar. I have two others for you to meet but it'll have to wait till later. I guess they're off somewhere." He finished.

"Arry they are beautiful. Yeh afta tell me how yer came by them." Hagrid said, fondly stroking the big cats and admiring the dragon. Hagrid was in heaven. Just then Ron and Hermione showed up.

"Blimey Hagrid that's a bloody dragon." Ron exclaimed looking up at the twenty-foot monster.

"Ain't he a beaut?" Answered Hagrid stoking the dragon's scaly hide as if it was Fangs.

"Where'd you get it Hagrid?" Asked Hermione. "You know what happened last time you had a dragon Hagrid." She continued before he could answer. "You know you can't keep him Hagrid? What would happen if-"

"He ain' mine Hermione," Hagrid cut her off. "He belongs to Arry."

"Well not exactly." Harry interrupted. "Actually Osirus there is Amelia's Dragon not mine. The black jaguar over there is mine and his name is Beowulf. The tiger is Amelia's and her name is Isis. You two have already met Godfrey who's mine and you all have yet to meet Horus he's Amelia's falcon, I think he's off somewhere with Hedwig hunting. So what brings you two down here so early anyway? I thought you'd be having a lie in since there are no classes." He finished looking at his two friends.

"Oh right." Answered Hermione, "we came to find you two. Everyone has to meet in the Great Hall for breakfast so Professor Dumbledore can make his announcements since he didn't get to do them yesterday." She finished looking at Harry who was now looking at his feet.

"Well come on then we haven't got much time." He started off pulling Amelia behind him. "Ron, Hermione we'll meet you guys in the Great Hall. Keep an eye on the guys for us will you Hagrid." He called over his shoulder as they ran towards the entrance of the castle.

"Sure thing Arry, don yeh worry about a ting." Hagrid called back grinning from ear to ear.

Harry and Amelia met their friends a few minutes later in the Great Hall. Shortly after everyone were finished eating Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair at the staff's table, the hall fell silent.

"Firstly I would like to welcome you all back for another year. And now I have a couple introductions to make. I would like to introduce you to your new DADA teacher Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

There was a lot of applause as Kingsley gave a slight nod of his head.

"So that's why he was here so fast yesterday." Ron thought out loud.

"Next" continued Dumbledore. "I want you all to join me in welcoming a new student to our midst. She was supposed to have been here six years ago but because of circumstances beyond our control she wasn't able to until now. She arrived last night after the ceremony so you hadn't had a chance to meet her yet. Her name is Amelia Emrys and she is in Gryffindor house."

Amelia stood to the thunderous applause from all the tables except the Slytherin's. She smiled and nodded to the other houses before taking her seat.

"That is all," continued Professor Dumbledore "you can all go back to doing what you were doing in preparation for classes on Monday." He finished looking at Harry and Amelia with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think he knows about you two." Commented Ron to his best friend.

"Doesn't miss a beat, that one. I swear he must have extendable ears or something. He always seems to know exactly what is going on." He finished shaking is head.

They were leaving the Great Hall when Luna joined them. Ron was still pondering about how Dumbledore seemed to know everything that goes on when Luna exclaimed. "Maybe Hogwarts tells him things!"

Ron just stared at her without a word. He was used to her saying weird things but this took the cake. He was about to tell her she was a complete nutter but Hermione got there first.

"Don't be absurd Luna, of course Hogwarts don't tell Dumbledore things. It's a castle for crying out loud not a being."

Luna just stared at her and replied in that dreamy voice of hers.

"You seem to find a lot of things absurd don't you? Well just because I am enlightened and you are not is no reason for you to think that everything I say is complete nonsense. Besides you don't hear me saying that your fight for house elf equality is absurd do you? Even though it is."

Ron snorted and was rewarded with a jab in his side from a furious Hermione.

"Well actually" started Neville before Hermione could respond. "Hogwarts is alive and she does speak." He finished looking at a dumb struck Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"He's right you know?" Continued Harry.

Ron and Ginny were staring at Harry, Neville and Luna as if they'd lost their minds. Hermione just shook her head. She was not standing here listening to this.

"Are you three trying to tell us that the castle talks?" She asked incredulously

"YES." Replied Harry, Neville, and Luna and to Hermione's surprise Amelia.

"Not you too Amelia?" She cried. "You're all trying to pull one over on us, aren't you?" She asked looking at them.

"No we're not." Answered Amelia. "Hogwarts does speak, but not everyone can hear her. Like Professor Dumbledore for instance, he can't hear or speak to her. He can enchant things within her to do what he wants, such as the moving stairs and the ceiling in the Great Hall. Which by the way annoys her to no end." She finished.

Ron and Ginny seemed to grasp the concept but Hermione still couldn't wrap her brain around it.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out soon." Ron assured her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Said a sneering voice behind them.

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Hello Potty, I thought you were dead. So where've you been hiding? You know you can't hide forever right? One day the Dark Lord is going to catch up with you and then you'll get exactly what you deserve. Do you honestly believe this lot can help you Potter? They're just as dead as you are." He continued sneering at them until he spotted Amelia standing next to Harry.

"I see the new girl is a fan of yours Potter. Too bad she don't realize you're doomed." He continued turning to Amelia. "You know you could do so much better than Potter here? What you need is a real man who can protect you and give you what you want." He finished looking her up and down.

Harry didn't like the way he was looking at Amelia. He wanted to rip Malfoy's eyes out and shove 'em down his slimy throat. If it wasn't for the death grip Amelia had on his arm he probably would have.

"Is there something you wanted Malfoy? Or maybe you just missed me and couldn't go on with your day without seeing my face." Harry asked looking at the pale-faced boy. "Oh I've got it, it's because your daddy is in prison and you are lonely and insecure and require the consul of someone more mature than you are."

Ron started laughing at the sour look on Malfoy's face.

"What are you laughing at Weasley king of the hand me downs." Before Malfoy could say another word there was a resounding slap and he was looking in the blazing eyes of a petite redhead.

"Malfoy, don't you dare speak about my family like that again. I will have you know that even though we don't have a lot of money we are way better off than you could ever dream of being you pompous egotistical slime." Stated Ginny.

Draco just stared at her holding his cheek. He couldn't believe she just smacked him. He had to admit the little weasel was kind of cute when she was mad. Now where did that come from? He had to leave before anymore-such nonsense came into his head.

"Come on you two we'll deal with Potter later." He turned dragging his two goons behind him.

"Ginny that was bloody brilliant, you just nailed Malfoy right in the kisser. Wait till Fred and George here about this, they'll probably throw you a party or something." Her brother finished patting her on the back.

"Ginny that was truly awesome." Harry added also patting her back. "Come on I have something to show all of you."

They walked the rest of the way to Hagrid's cabin talking about what just happened with Malfoy. When they got there Hagrid was sitting outside with the animals.

Neville, Luna and Ginny were staring opened mouth at Hagrid who was stoking Osirus' head.

"Is that a Dragon?" Asked Neville pointing to the thing laying its head on Hagrid's lap.

"Oh my goodness Hagrid, where'd you get it?" Asked Ginny

"It's beautiful," cried Luna.

"He is a beauty ain't he" replied Hagrid staring at the dragon lovingly. "But he ain mine. He belong te Amelia over there." He finished nodding towards Amelia.

"Explain." stated Ginny staring at Harry and Amelia.

"Well this is what I wanted you to see, our Familiars." Said Harry. "The dragon over there with Hagrid name is Osirus, he's a Hebridean Black and he belongs to Amelia. Trust me he gave me a start too the first time I met him. That's Beowulf" he continued pointing at the black jaguar "he's mine. I got him while I was in Alfheim. Then we went to Borneo on one occasion and I got a snake from there. He's over there." Harry indicated pointing to a sunny spot next to Hagrid's hut. "I thought he might a been yers." Exclaimed Hagrid. "Been lyin there all mornin sunnin himself. He finished with a laugh.

"He's a very interesting creature." Harry continued. "He's a two step viper. Which means if he bites you, you take two steps and die. His name is Seth."

Everyone looked at the snake in awe he looked harmless. He was about two feet long and about three inches around his scales were black with brown diamond shaped markings and he was laying on a rock seemingly asleep.

"Harry you mean to tell me that that little thing there is actually very deadly?" Asked Ron.

"Ron you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. Wasn't that what your brothers have been saying all last year?" Hermione asked him rolling her eyes.

Harry continued before the two could get into a row. "The white tiger over there is Amelia's." Continued Harry. "Her name is Isis and I must warn you she is very temperamental."

Just then two shadows appear from above. And down swooped Hedwig and a dark brown falcon. "Oh yes." Continued Harry. "You all remember Hedwig, and her friend right here is Horus. That's Amelia's falcon."

"Wait a minute Harry you said that's a white tiger so how come she hasn't got any stripes." Asked Ron.

"Honestly Ronald," replied Hermione smacking him in the back of the head. "She is a Snow White Tiger, don't you ever read anything not pertaining to quidditch?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing else seems to be interesting." Replied Ron rubbing his head. Everyone was sniggering at the pair. Then Harry continued.

"And of course you all have met Godfrey, except Hagrid. I'll bring him down to meet you soon Hagrid." Harry told the big man.

"Now," he began turning towards Neville, "I think Neville here have something he would like to share with us." He finished looking at Neville who was looking at his feet.

Looking up he asked Harry, "how did you know? I haven't told anyone about it. And it happened over the summer while you were away so there is now way you could have known." He finished lamely.

"I found out the same way you did, but I think you got yours before I did. It's some ancient rule that state that once we are sixteen that we've come of age. And when they're special circumstances surrounding that person then they come unbidden as in your case and mine. But let's say the others want to find theirs. They would have to recite the incantation at sixteen."

"What are you two going on about?" Asked Ron.

"I think I know." Replied Hermione. "Just think about it what is it that Harry and Neville have in common?"

"Their birthdays and that prophecy." Answered Ginny.

"Exactly! So what could Harry have that Neville is suppose to have and have gotten it before Harry did?" she asked looking at them.

"Familiars." Answered Luna looking at Neville dreamily.

"Wait a minute." Began Ron turning to Hermione. "If that is the case, shouldn't you and I already have familiars then since we are older than they are?"

"Yes technically that would be true, but Harry just explained that when he said; if they're special circumstances they come to you otherwise you have to recite an incantation."

"You were right about her." Amelia said telepathically to Harry. "She is brilliant."

"I know." Harry responded. "That's our Hermione for you, she doesn't miss a beat."

"So what is this special circumstance that they have?" Asked Ron looking at Harry who in turn only raised an eyebrow.

"As you know I am the Heir of Gryffindor and that's how I came by Godfrey. So," Harry paused looking at them. They were all looking at him expectantly except for Amelia who already knew what was happening.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't got it; Neville is one of the Heirs." Everyone just stared at him.

"It makes perfect sense, Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin, I'm the heir of Gryffindor, and Neville here is the heir of Hufflepuff. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all stood against Slytherin right? So now that it is happening all over again it makes perfect sense that the Heirs should be named."

"How did you figure it out when no one else has?" Asked Hermione looking petulant.

"Because I read a lot and comprehend." Returned Harry with a smirk.

"You? Read a lot? Oh please." Laughed Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, I read a lot of books. Do you think that all my training have been practical? I'll have you know I've read more books than you've dreamed about." Said Harry then mumbled. "Well maybe not that many."

"What was that Harry?" Asked Amelia with a smirk. "I didn't quite catch that, you seem to have been mumbling."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Harry asked her telepathically.

"Oh right." Returned Amelia. "You could've reminded me earlier." Then added to the others as she rose to leave. "I have to go but I'll meet you all in the Great Hall for dinner."

Turning back to Neville Harry asked. "So Neville are you going to call them?"

"I don't know how to call them. I never called them one day they were just there. And that's when Grams told me I was the Heir of Hufflepuff. I asked her how I could be the Heir to Hufflepuff if I was in Gryffindor, but she said that some things just happened, and that the reasons are usually revealed later."

"She is absolutely right about that. Now to call your familiars all you have to do is just think about them. And while you are thinking project your thoughts that you need them and then they'll come." Harry finished.

Neville closed his eyes and started thinking. Then there was a collective gasp from his friends. Neville open his eyes to see his familiars standing next to him. He reached out and started stroking their coats lovingly.

"Oh Neville they're beautiful." Cried Luna, coming over to touch them.

"What are their names?" Asked Ginny also coming over.

"Brilliant." Shouted Ron

"That's a couple of magnificent beasts you got yerself thar Neville." Exclaimed Hagrid.

"That's a Pegasus!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Neville they are fantastic." Harry added beaming at his friend.

"Thanks everyone, their names are Hercules and Kronos. The Pegasus is called Hercules and the lion is called Kronos." He finished patting both their heads.

"That's a good one Neville." Laughed Hermione. "Calling the Pegasus Hercules being as it was Hercules who had called the winged horse of Zeus Pegasus in the first place." She finished.

"Not only that." Added Harry. "Wasn't Kronos Hercules grandfather?"

Neville colored slightly as everyone laughed. "You try coming up with names to fit something as rare as a Pegasus." Laughed Neville. "It took me a whole day to come up with it. Every time I would come up with something he would hate it and then I'd have to start all over again. Luckily I got Hercules first so when Kronos came I didn't have any problems naming him. I think he liked Kronos since Kronos was a king and I believe he considers himself a king also."

Just then Kronos growled at them. "See what I mean. I'm sorry he is king." At that Kronos laid his head on his paw and closed his eyes. Everyone had a good laugh at that. They admired the Pegasus and lion for a while. The Pegasus was pure white with a black muzzle, deep brown eyes and magnificent wings. The lion had a rich golden yellow coat with a proud mane of rustic orange. He has deep grey green eyes and huge powerful paws.

"How could something so powerful and deadly look so soft and cuddly?" Ginny asked looking around at all the big cats.

"Harry." Ron called. "You said there is an incantation we could say in order to get our familiars right?

"Yes Ron there is."

"Well out with it then. I want to see what my familiar is going to be." Ron finished rubbing his hands together.

"Don't be so hasty Ron. What if your familiar turns out to be a giant hairy spider?" Teased Harry.

"I don't find that the least bit amusing." Returned Ron starting to look around.

"Who said I was kidding?" Harry asked laughing at his friend's discomfort. "What about you Hermione are you ready to try and call your familiar."

"I'm ready, I'm just wondering what it's going to be. I think it might be a cat or something being that I love cats." She answered.

"Ginny and Luna you to can practice the call so when the time comes you'll know what to do. Okay here we go just do what I tell you. First close your eyes and concentrate on your familiars it doesn't matter what you think they are because the one for you will come. Now repeat after me familiaris comedo."

"Familiaris comedo." Everyone repeated. Nothing happened. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who assured them that they just need to concentrate more.

"I hope my familiar turns out to be a Roc." Cried Luna

"Oh here we go again." Groaned Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cried Hermione. "Everyone knows that Rocs are extinct. So how is your familiar going to be a Roc, Honestly."

Harry quickly interrupted them before they could get into another row.

"Come on guys let's just try again, okay?"

They closed their eyes and once more recited the incantation. Then Hermione felt something soft and furry rubbing against her leg. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful tannish brown cougar looking at her with yellow eyes. Just then there was a squeal from Ron. They looked over and saw him hugging a magnificent yellow and black spotted cheetah with golden eyes.

Harry was smiling down at his friends. He was very happy for them.

"Oh Ron he's beautiful." Cried Hermione.

"So is yours." Commented Ron. "What are you going to call her Hermione?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I think I'll call her Sekmet." Replied Hermione "what about you?"

"Oh I don't know, he's a cheetah so that means he's incredibly fast so I think I'll call him Mercury." Answered Ron still stroking the cheetah's beautiful coat.

Just then there was a giant shadow cast from above. The five friends look up to see a giant bird that looked like an eagle. It circled around the castle a couple of times and then came to land next to Luna. Everyone was speechless except for Luna who was gently talking to the great bird.

"So Hermione do you still think rocs are extinct? Or maybe this magnificent bird right here does not exist and it is all a figment of our collective imaginations."

The color rose to Hermione's cheeks she was livid. "Harry I thought you said a person had to be sixteen in order to receive their familiar."

"Well if you also remember Hermione there can be special circumstances surrounding a person which causes them to receive theirs."

"Special circumstances? And what is her special circumstance?"

"It could mean that she is the heir of Ravenclaw." Said an elderly gentle voice behind them. They all turn to see Professor Dumbledore looking at them eyes twinkling. "This is quite an interesting turn of events." Continued the Headmaster. "But if memory serves me right I believed that Lady Ravenclaw also had a roc as a familiar. I see you've all been very busy indeed." Commented Dumbledore looking around at the animals. "I take it the dragon sleeping on Hagrids' lap belongs to Ms Emrys." Continued the Headmaster. "I know the Pegasus is Nevilles' since I spoke to Mrs. Longbottom over the summer. Now tell me about these magnificent cats." They all took turns introducing their familiars to the Headmaster then it was Luna's turn. "As you all know by now this is a roc." She said looking at Hermione. "I believe I'll call her uhmm… I don't know uhmm maybe oh yes I've got it her name is Haast." She finished in her usual dreamy voice looking at Hermione.

"Oh yeah, that is so creative naming her after a type of eagle." Countered Hermione.

"Oh and I guess Sekmet was an extremely creative name on your part." Retorted Luna

"Ladies, Ladies there is no need for us to be fighting." Harry interrupted stepping between the two. "Besides we have a lot of things we need to do."

"I have to go myself." Said Dumbledore turning to leave. "It was nice meeting all these fantastic animals. Oh and Harry don't forget you and I have a meeting after dinner this evening."

"I won't Professor." Answered Harry then turning to his friends he continued. "Ginny I don't want you to feel slighted because your familiar didn't come." Harry said looking at the sad look on her face. "I want you to continue practicing the incantation with Luna for if I'm not mistaken Luna should be getting another friend." He finished turning towards the others. "I know you all want to sit around and play with your new friends but you'll have to do that later. As I've said before there are a few more things I need to show you today. Don't worry about the animals they'll stay here with Hagrid until they're ready to leave. Then you'll just have to call them whenever you need them. Is that okay with you Hagrid?" Harry asked him smiling.

"You know ther welcome here Arry you jes go on we'll be jus fine." Replied Hagrid looking lovingly at the animals. They were on their way to the castle when they heard a rumbling sound. Everyone turned to look at Ron.

"What do you expect I'm starving, I only had one helping of breakfast this morning okay." Replied Ron

They sat at the back of the table eating and talking of all the things that had happened that day. Then Harry rose to leave.

"I'll see you after dinner, I have to run or I'm going to be late." He stood grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." He replied pulling open the door. "I'm sitting my O.W.L.S for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this afternoon."

"WHAT?" Cried Hermione running after him. But Harry was nowhere in sight.

Harry was laughing to himself when he approached the room the O.W.L.S were being administered. Professor Dumbledore was standing outside.

"Care to share with an old man what is so amusing?"

"I was just thinking of what Hermione is putting the others through, since I just told her I was sitting my O.W.L.S and didn't give her a chance to ask any questions."

"Oh I see'" chuckled Dumbledore. "That is very amusing. A little devilish but nonetheless amusing."

They were laughing so hard they hadn't noticed the approach of the Ministry Official.

"Ahem, Mr. Potter we are ready for you."

"Oh right then, see you later professor."

"Ah yes Harry, actually I came down to ask you to report to my office once you're done here. The password is Bizzleberry gobstop."

"Okay Professor I'll see you soon then." replied Harry following the Ministry Official into the classroom.

After finishing up their O.W.L.S Harry and Amelia went up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry, Amelia come on in, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he poured them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you Professor." Both replied as they accepted the offered cups.

"Harry I wanted to ask you what your plans were concerning the D.A.? Do you plan to continue it?"

"As a matter of fact Professor," began Harry "I do plan to continue the D.A but I plan to open it up to whomever would like to join." He finished looking at Dumbledore. He knew that Dumbledore had more on his mind than just the continuation of the D.A. Harry was starting to get angry with the man again. Why couldn't he just say what was on his mind.

"Rome was not built in a day honey, so why do you expect someone who's been set in their ways for over a century to just change in one day?" Amelia asked in his mind. Harry turn to see her smirking at him. He was about to tell her to cut the philosophical crap but was interrupted by Dumbledore speaking once more.

"Harry the reason I am asking about the D.A is this time I would like for you to have a teacher as a liaison."

"I knew it." Thought Harry to Amelia. "I knew there had to be a catch. And I bet he has someone in mind too."

"Well why don't you go along with the suggestion, being as it is not a bad one. But as you know what two can play that game, so we'll go along with him but on our terms." Harry quickly took a sip of his tea to cover the grin that was starting to form on his face, he swore she could be so devious at times. Then turning to The Headmaster once more he continued. "Okay Professor I think a liaison is a great idea. I guess you have someone in mind already don't you Professor?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Dumbledore was taken completely by surprise. He hadn't expected Harry to just agree like that.

"Well actually I do." Answered Dumbledore. "I was thinking of you having Professor Snape acting as the teacher liaison."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore. He knew he couldn't possibly be serious. He wanted he Harry to allow Snape to sit in on his D.A meetings. Is he crazy, has the man totally lost his mind. Harry looked over at Amelia who just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you look so surprise you knew that's who he was going to suggest. I take it you have someone else in mind?"

"I do."

"I thought you might."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and turn to Dumbledore once more. "I don't think so Professor. I will agree to have a liaison but it will be one of my own choosing and I am sorry but I will not choose Professor Snape."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair regarding Harry.

"Harry Professor Snape and yourself are fighting for the same side. You both need to get over whatever animosity you have for each other because that won't help in the battle ahead. Why can't you see that Severus can be trusted?"

Harry regarded the man sitting across from him a few moments before answering.

"I don't know Professor maybe it has something to do with that old saying that a leopard can't change it's spots. Or maybe it's because Snape has yet to show me that he can be trusted. Or maybe it's because the man has a deep seeded hatred for me based on the childish antics of a dead man. I don't know Professor take your pick." Harry finished coming to his feet.

"Okay Harry if that's the way you feel, but I must tell you I trust Professor Snape with my life."

"And that is your prerogative to do so Professor as long as you don't trust him with mine." Harry responded.

"Okay Harry I will respect your opinion on this matter, so who do you propose I delegate as liaison for the D.A?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I was thinking of Professor Lupin, he would be ideal for the job being as he's been the best DADA teacher we've ever had. I know that there may be official forms and such that may need to be taken care of with the Ministry but I'm sure you can take care of that. Don't worry about the making of his wolfbane potion Amelia and I will brew it." Harry finished taking his seat once more.

"Harry if you distrust Professor Snape so much why did you have him present at the revealing of the prophecy? Asked Dumbledore. "Surely that would have been something to keep from him."

"Oh yes the prophecy." Began Harry with a smirk. "Have you spoken to anyone about it since yesterday?"

"Well no." Replied Dumbledore a little confused.

"Okay Professor I was going to wait until you found out to explain but since you asked about Snape I'll tell you."

"Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore added softly.

"Okay," continued Harry. "But as I was saying the revelation of the prophecy has a sort of charm on it. It is not wizard magic so I'm not worried about it being broken. It is Elvin magic and it prevents anyone discussing the prophecy in part or in whole with anyone not in the Order or outside of this office. And when the time comes I will adjust it to include headquarters also."

Dumbledore was impressed. "You're telling me that once I walk out this door I won't be able to even mention the existence of the prophecy?" He asked eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded in response.

"So what if I was suppose to write it down? Continued Dumbledore looking intently at Harry.

"No professor you would not be able to speak it, write it or even recollect it. So even if someone used legilimency they would not be able to retrieve it unless I want them to." Harry finished looking at his Headmaster.

"My word." Commented Dumbledore. "That is quite a bit of spell work there Harry. Okay I will contact the necessary individuals and have everything in order for Professor Lupin's return. All that is left now is allotting a classroom and the rest is up to you. I'll have the notice posted that the D.A will be continuing and that anyone who wishes may join." Finished Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor now if you'll excuse us we'll like to go to dinner."

"Of course my boy by all means. If there is any thing else I'll just send for you."

Harry and Amelia left Dumbledore's office and headed down to dinner. They saw a scowling Hermione as soon as they walked in the great hall. Amelia leaned over and whispered, "you're on your own." And went to sit on the other side of Ron, leaving Harry to deal with a furious Hermione.

"Harry James Potter why didn't you tell us you were going to be sitting two additional O.W.L.S? And what's the meaning of you just running off like that when I was trying to question you?"

Harry was paying particular attention to his plate which he had filled while Hermione was ranting. He snuck a peek over at Ron and saw that he too was very interested in his food as were Ginny and Neville. He looked across at Amelia who seemed to be very amused by his predicament. Then turning to Hermione he put on his most innocent face and voice.

"I'm sorry Hermione for not telling you earlier, but I sort of wanted it to be a surprise. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione deflated immediately. "Of course I forgive you." She answered then more softly added. "I just wished you'd told us is all."

"Smooth move tiger." Commented Amelia in his head. Just then Ron was caught with a fit of coughing and Amelia reached over to pat his back. When he could finally breathe again he was looking at Hermione and Harry as if they'd just sprouted new heads.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to fall for that disgusting display." Ron cried putting his fork down. "Put me right off my dinner it did. I'm sorry for not telling you, can you ever forgive me?" Continued Ron imitating Harry's innocent voice. "Oh brother I hope I never have to see that again." He finished, rolling his eyes at Harry and Hermione.

"Shut it Ron, you're just jealous because I'm better with the ladies than you." Harry replied with a smirk

"Oh please Harry if you call groveling like a pansy and making us all sick to our stomach better you can have it." Countered Ron. Everyone within earshot of the two erupted in laughter. They ate and joked around like that for the remainder of dinner.

After dinner they went to the room of requirements to discuss the schedules for all the activities they had planned. Harry and Hermione ironed out the details for the first meeting of the D.A and set the date and time on his Galleon. Next they discussed the times they will set aside for themselves for special training. And then Amelia told them about her idea on how to finally be rid of Voldemort. After a few hours Neville left with Luna to walk her to her dorm. Then Ginny, Ron and Hermione left to go take care of some prefect business. After everyone left Harry and Amelia decided to just cuddle for a bit before going back to the dorm.


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**Chapter 12: Training**

Harry was up and dressed for his morning run by five. Ron was still fast asleep and snoring loudly. Harry went over to his friend's bed and shook him.

"Come on Ron get up it's time to go." Ron just rolled over and snored even louder. "Ron come on we've got to go." Harry tried again. This time Ron barely opened one of his eyes and asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 5 o' clock time to get up." Replied Harry.

"5 o'clock?" Cried Ron. "Honestly Harry who gets up at bloody 5 o'clock on purpose anyway?" He finished pulling the covers over his head. Okay Ron you asked for it thought Harry as he softly cast silencing charms on the door and Dean and Seamus' bed. Then he ran over to Ron's bed and shook him violently and screamed. "Ron you have to get out of here there are spiders all over the place." Ron jumped straight out of bed and made a dash for the door grabbing his clothes as he went by. He was out the door before Harry could stop him. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Amelia were downstairs waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. Just then they heard the door to the boy's dorm opened and Ron came bolting out and streaked past them and out the portrait hole at top speed. Then Harry came down the stairs laughing his head off falling into a chair. Everyone was wondering what was going on when Ron appeared through the portrait hole again half dressed and his ears pink glaring at Harry. Harry looked up at his friend and was once again consumed by laughter.

"Harry" yelled Ron trying to catch his breath. "You wanker, you almost gave me a heart attack. I swear you get more like Fred and George everyday. I hope you realize that I'm going to get you back for this." He finished as he continued to dress himself. Harry was having a hard time suppressing his laughter.

"How far did you get mate?" Harry asked his friend between laughter.

"To the top of the main staircase." Replied Ron now starting to laugh himself.

"I'll tell you what," continued Harry "you don't have to run with us this morning, I think you've done enough already." Both boys were on the floor rolling with laughter at this point.

"Okay I give up, what happened?" Neville asked stepping between the two. They manage to control their laughter enough to tell the others what happened. Everyone was laughing at this point.

"Good one Harry." Called Ginny between giggles. "I'll have to tell mum how to get him up in the mornings. The twins will be so proud."

"Don't you dare tell those two I'll never be able to live this one down." Replied Ron turning pink once more.

Once outside Harry decided to take them for a couple of laps around the lake. Afterwards they headed inside. Harry led them to a door off the side of the trophy room they hadn't noticed before.

"Harry where did this come from?" Asked Hermione. "I don't remember seeing this door before.

"Oh, it's been here you just haven't been able to see it." He answered her turning the handle and unlocking the door. They entered into what looked like a jungle. There were tall trees and thick overgrown grass everywhere and plants of all shape and sizes. They could also hear water trickling from somewhere and also what sounded like frogs and other insects. Harry waved his wand and Amelia her staff and the whole thing cleared revealing a lush great lawn roughly the size of the quidditch pitch surrounded by beautiful flowers and treas. There was a sitting area on one side completed with comfortable chairs and a cozy fireplace. Located in the center was a magnificent fountain, featuring a sleeping lion with a badger under one paw, a snake curled up on his torso and an eagle perched on it head with it head tucked under it's wing. The base of the fountain was very interesting, at first glance it looked like a coil of scales. But as they got closer they realized it was a Welsh Green Dragon curled with its head resting on its tail surrounding the other animal. The friends stepped forward into the courtyard and the door closed behind them and seems to disappear. At the sound of the door locking the animals in the fountain immediately sprang to life. Harry advised everyone to remain calm. The animals then circled them sniffing. Once they were satisfied they once again returned to their position in the fountain. The friends decided to explore the strange room some more. They could see the beautiful sky with the sun shining, even felt the sun's ray on their faces but not the slight chill that was in the air. It contained everything they would need for training or just relaxing. There was even a small library, which Hermione immediately fell in love with. And a small greenhouse containing a collection of interesting plants some of which they'd never seen before. Everyone was in awe of the place.

"Harry how did you find this place?" Asked Hermione lovingly stoking the spine of one of the many books.

"I was trying to find a place where we could practice and make plans without being overheard. Or just basically hang out and relax without worry of being interrupted. And Hogwarts showed me this." He replied beaming. "There is one catch," Harry continued. "It is called the Founder's Courtyard, which means only the founders or their heir can find it or enter. Unless they give Hogwarts word otherwise."

"You mean we can come here whenever we want?" Cried Neville excitedly eyeing the greenhouse.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Anyone of us seven can come here whenever we wish." He continued. "I've already asked Hogwarts to admit Ron, Ginny and Hermione anytime they wish. Come now we've dawdled enough let's get back to our training." He showed them a few basic martial arts moves, which they practiced for awhile. Harry and Amelia then demonstrated how to use a staff and how to focus your magic through the staff. Then Hermione ask what was the difference between using a staff and just using their wands. So Harry had Amelia demonstrate.

Harry and Amelia stood facing each other in a duel stance Harry had his wand out and Amelia had her staff. Then Harry gave the signal and they started dueling. Harry immediately sent a barrage of curses at Amelia. She started twirling her staff in front of her like a baton and Harry's curses were effortlessly deflected. Then she swung the staff above her head pointed it at the ground firing some form of energy beam that sent her up in the air were she seem to just float. Then she twisted her body and went into a dive immediately firing curse after curse at Harry who was working hard to keep any of them from hitting him. Then Amelia pointed the staff down once more and floated gracefully to the ground and bow to Harry.

"Did you see any difference between the wand and the staff?" Harry asked turning to face his friends.

"Well yes," replied Hermione. "But you still held your ground using your wand. Even though the staff seem to focus most of her power she still didn't disarm you." She finished looking at both Harry and Amelia.

Harry smiled at his friend "Hermione, Amelia's intention was not to disarm me. It was simply to show you how much more focused her powers could be using a staff. Trust me if she wanted she could positively wipe the floor with me. What you just saw is child's play compare to what she can really do with that staff."

"Child's play?" Interrupted Ron. "Child's play? Harry Amelia just flew through the bloody air and on top of that she almost flattened you. You call that child's play? I don't know what you're thinking but I call that bloody brilliant." He finished smiling broadly. Then he walked over to Amelia and draped his arm across her shoulders. "Amelia like I was just saying I think what you just did was brilliant and I was wondering when can you teach me to do that." Asked Ron.

Harry was trying hard to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape. Ron was simply gushing at Amelia. Ron wasn't one to gush at all so it seems Amelia must have impressed him. This is a start thought Harry. At least Ron was accepting Amelia. The others haven't completely accepted her yet. But at least this was a start. Harry smiled to himself everything was going to be all right. If Amelia can win over Ron the others should be no problem since Ron is usually the one to not trust anyone. Harry decided to let Amelia go ahead and work with Ron while he worked with the others.

Amelia had summoned a staff for Ron to practice with. She placed the staff a few meters away and had Ron practice summoning it using only his mind. At first nothing happened. But after a few attempts Ron could finally make the staff raise a little quiver and then fall back on the ground. After about an hour Ron was starting to become frustrated. The others seem to be feeling as frustrated as Ron. So Amelia had them stop and take a breather for a minute. Then nodding to Harry she faced them.

"Okay, I know you are all very annoyed right now and it is understandable. Sure I would be annoyed too if I was trying to do something that seemed totally impossible." She began. "But even so I want you to try again. First I want you to stand next to each other facing me. Harry is going to take your staff a few meters away and I want you all to call them to you using only your thought."

"That's what we've been trying to do for the past hour." Snapped Ginny.

"I know," replied Amelia. "And you're going to try it again. The only difference this time is that you're going to do it. You are going to do it because you can do it. The only thing stopping you from doing it is yourself. You told yourself it was impossible so you made it impossible. So now I want you to answer me this. Where does it say that you can't do this? You are witches and wizards aren't you? So why can't you do something having to do with magic? You are masters of magic aren't you?" She asked looking at them intently. "So naturally you're supposed to do anything magical right? Now I want you to hold out your hand and focus your thoughts on your staffs and call them to you."

Harry and Amelia watched as their friends do as they were told. Ginny was the first to succeed. Her staff rose from the ground and flew gracefully into her outstretched hand. Next it was Hermione's turn, and then Ron followed by Neville and Luna. They were all smiling broadly looking at Harry. Then with a wave of her hand Amelia banished the staffs further than before. And with little effort they were able to summon them again. Then she banished them even further than that. Each time she banished them further and further and each time they would summon them even faster. After they were able to summon their staffs with little or no difficulty, Harry and Amelia showed them some basic stance, which they practiced the rest of the morning.

It was close to mid morning when they finally decided to quit for the day. After their showers they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Amelia, Ginny and Luna were sitting across from the others facing the Slytherin's table. They were enjoying their lunch talking and laughing when Amelia felt someone staring. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy staring at Ginny with a look of confusion on his face. It was as if he was trying to figure out something about her. Draco looked over and caught Amelia's eyes. He realized she'd caught him staring at Ginny and quickly placed his usual sneer back in place. But it was too late Amelia had seen enough. She gave him a soft smile and went back to eating her lunch watching him out the corner of her eye. Draco was definitely staring at Ginny. Amelia wasn't the only one to notice Draco's attention was somewhere else. The girl next to him had noticed as well and was trying to figure out who he was looking at. Amelia didn't want her to know it was Ginny so she looked up and caught Draco's eyes then smirked at him, which he in turn returned. Amelia looked over at the hard-faced girl now glaring at her and smiled. Amelia went back to her lunch and watch the exchange between Draco and the pug-faced girl out of the corner of her eyes.

Harry was watching Amelia's face and knew that she was up to something. He knew people look at her and think she wouldn't hurt a fly. But he knew her. And when she starts to chew on her bottom lip he knew she was up to some sort of mischief.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked telepathically.

"Oh nothing." Replied Amelia. "I was just thinking of shagging you senseless is all." She finished innocently.

Harry who hadn't been expecting this answer spat pumpkin juice all over the table and was caught in a fit of coughing while his face and neck colored considerably. Hermione was patting him on the back while Amelia asked concernedly. "Harry, are you okay? You look as if you need some air. Don't worry guys you go ahead and finish your lunch. I'll go with Harry to get some air." Amelia smiled trying to cover the laughter that was threatening to escape. And grabbing a still coughing Harry and headed for the door. Once outside she doubled over laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face luv. It was downright extraordinary."

"I'm glad you find this amazingly amusing since I don't." Replied Harry with a look of mock outrage on his face. He had to admit, it was kind of funny now that he looked at it.

"I don't know why you're getting upset." Amelia began pouting. "It's not as if I wasn't being serious." She laughed and took off running towards some trees by the lake. Harry finally caught up with her as she ducked behind a tree. They were both laughing very hard. Harry pulled her to him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Amelia leaned into him molding her body to his. Harry held her around the waist and lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist still lost in their kiss. He walked with her still wrapped around him to the closest tree and leaned her back against it. Then he started kissing her face and neck at the same time reaching up and undoing her hair. He loved her hair. He liked the feel of it as the soft mass fell around them like a copper curtain surrounding them with the smell of beaches and sunshine. Amelia was moving against him and nibbling his ear sending shivers down his spine. When she ran her tongue along his neck Harry knees became weak. He lowered himself to the ground taking her with him. They continued kissing, Harry's hand was under her shirt caressing her back and gradually moving forward. When he touched the skin on her stomach she let out a moan and deepened the kiss. Her hands found themselves under his shirt. When she dragged her fingers down his back Harry thought he would explode from the sheer pleasure. She rolled him over and straddles his waist, leaning forward covering them in a curtain of her hair. She was moving on top of him driving him crazy. Harry pulled her close to him, she had removed his shirt and the feel of her hair on his skin made him shiver even though he was burning up. Amelia was kissing his throat down to his chest raising goose bumps on his skin. Harry interlocked his fingers with hers as a deep moan escaped his throat. Amelia was driving him crazy.

Just then he heard a soft flutter of wings, which seem to get closer. He hoped it wasn't anything to interrupt him, he didn't want to be bothered just now. All he wanted was Amelia and all the pleasure she was giving him at this moment. Sure enough it was something for him. A brown post owl swooped down to where they were hidden in the trees. Harry ignored it at first but the bird seemed to get annoyed and started hooting loudly at them. Amelia looked up at him smiling. "I think you better go ahead and take that letter or he's going to let everyone know we're here."

Harry was pissed at the bird and whoever had sent it. "What is so bloody important that you have to interrupt us?" He yelled at the bird, who only looked at him with reproach. He snatched the letter from its outstretched leg and sent it on its way. Harry sat with his back resting on a tree with Amelia sitting between his legs and her head resting on his chest. She reached back and started to rebraid her hair, he held her hand to stop her.

"Leave it like that." He whispered. "I like your hair down." He finished, running his fingers through it and muttering about not having any privacy.

"You know it's not the bird's fault? Besides we needed to stop anyway, we're outside in broad daylight where anyone could see us."

"I know," Harry conceded. "But that don't mean I have to be happy about it. I still think whoever sent it has really bad timing." He muttered, turning the letter over to see whom it was from. It was from Gringotts Wizarding bank. I wonder what they want, thought Harry as he opened the official looking letter.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Your presence is requested in Headmaster Dumbledore's office tomorrow at 4p.m. for the reading of the final will and testament of Mr. Sirius Black. _

_Yours truly_

_Griphook_

_Executor Black-Potter Estates_

Amelia felt Harry stiffened behind her. She turned to see what was wrong. Harry face looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?" She asked concernedly. "What did the letter say? Harry is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," he reassured her. "I just didn't expect this." He finished handing her the letter to read. "I know it's been a long time but I still miss him sometimes."

"Harry you're going to miss him forever honey. That's what happens when you lose someone you love, you miss them but you keep on living and that's what honors them."

"How come you always seem to know exactly what to say and when?" He asked pulling her close and kissing her neck. "Now where were we before that blasted bird came along?" He murmured wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"We were going inside." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss then added more soberly. "The others will be looking for us soon."

"You're right let's go, besides we need to teach them the animagus spell."

They found the others waiting for them inside the Founder's Courtyard sitting around the fireplace. Ron was sitting on a couch playing exploding snaps with Ginny sitting across from him. Hermione was lying next to Ron reading a book with her head resting on his lap. Neville was exploring the greenhouse with Luna. Seeing his friends so at ease Harry thanked Hogwarts again for showing him this place. He walked over toward the sitting area with Amelia motioning for Neville and Luna to join them. After they were all seated Harry explained that both him and Amelia were animagi and if they were interested in becoming one too. They were all excited except for Hermione who after a few minutes thinking decided she would too. Harry had Amelia explain to them what was involved in becoming an animagus. Since she was the one who taught him. After she'd explain the dos and don'ts of being an animagus she showed them a few exercise. She then have them practice concentrate on the kind of animal the think they'll become.

After about an hour of concentrating Amelia had them take a break. "Did anyone see anything." She asked looking at them.

"I saw a lot of hair." Ron answered.

"Maybe you're going to become a spider." Harry said laughing at the look on his best friend's face.

"Don't even joke about that Harry." Ron replied looking as if he would come out of his skin.

"I believe I'm going to be a bird of some sort of kite maybe." Ginny said deep in thought.

"Well I think I'm going to be a fox." This from Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I didn't see anything. Anyway are you two going to tell us what your animagus form is?" She asked looking from Harry to Amelia.

"Yes we will." Replied Harry. "But first you have to guess what we are."

"I think Amelia is a bird of some sort." Cried Ron. "Maybe a hawk or an eagle, and Harry you're a bear." He finished.

"No and no." Smiled Harry. "Who's next?"

"Let's see," started Hermione. "Harry you are brave so I think you are a lion and I don't know Amelia that well but judging by the unusual color of her eyes I have to say she is a cat of some sort, a panther I think."

Harry smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, wrong on both counts."

"Harry you're a thestral and Amelia is a Crumpled-horned Snorkak." Answered Luna unexpectedly.

"A thestral and a crumpled-horned snork what?." Exclaimed Hermione. "Luna, have you completely lost your mind? People don't turn into magical creatures. And even if they did I don't think people turn into thestrals and there are no such things as crumpled-horned snorkaks. Honestly."

"It's not that I've lost my mind Hermione, it's more like you haven't open yours." Luna replied staring at Hermione.

"My turn," cried Ginny interrupting the two before they can get into a row. "I think Amelia is a wolf and Harry is a stag."

"Not quite." Smiled Amelia. "I am definitely not a wolf and Harry is not a stag. What about you Neville? Do you want to take a guess?"

"Okay," replied Neville. "Let's see, Harry you are a stallion and Amelia is an owl."

"Wrong on both counts mate." Replied Harry. "And Hermione, I'm sorry but people can too become magical creatures. I know because Amelia and I are magical creatures."

"What are you talking about Harry? There are no written facts to support what you've just said."

"He does not believe, that does not live according to his belief." Replied Luna unexpectedly.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Hermione.

"I think she is saying that you can't explain color to a blind person." Interrupted Amelia stepping between the two. "In other words you only believe what you've read in books and you rarely give anything else a chance. But there are things out there that are real that are not in any books, and you have to be either open to them or blind to them." She finished looking at the two girls.

"Exactly." Cried Luna. "I know you know there are things that I believe in that you may think is crazy. And there are things that you believe in that I think make no sense, but how we feel don't make them less real." She finished.

"Okay," replied Hermione grudgingly "I'll try to be more open minded about everything." Then turning to Harry asked. "So Harry are you going to tell us what you to are, or you gonna have us guess again?"

"No you don't have to guess again we'll just go ahead and show you." Harry answered smiling.

Then before anyone could say anything Amelia turned into a magnificent snow-white unicorn. Followed by Harry who turned into a lion.

"I knew it." Cried Hermione. But before she could say anything else the lion extended magnificent eagle like wings.

"Oh my," cried Luna. "You're a golden griffin."

"A golden griffin." Exclaimed Hermione. "I thought they were a myth." She finished walking around Harry admiring him. He had golden brown fur and an enormous mane of burnt orange. His wings were that of an eagle only larger and had the same golden brown color wings, so that when he folded them he looked like a regular lion. The friends were stunned. They have never seen anything like this before. Harry winked at his friends and then turned back into himself followed by Amelia. They were all speechless. Harry laughed at the look of incredulity on his friends' faces.

"So what do you think?" He asked still laughing

"That was awesome you two." Replied Ginny coming to her feet. "I had a feeling you were a unicorn." She smiled at Amelia. "You're just so elegant and mysterious. That was going to be my guess until Hermione said you couldn't become magical creatures."

"I'm sorry okay, I thought people weren't suppose to become magical creatures especially one that is considered a myth. But I stand corrected." Replied Hermione.

"That was quite impressive." Neville commented

"Truly awe-inspiring." Agreed Luna.

Ron open and closed his mouth several times before he could speak.

"Bloody hell Harry you just turned into a golden griffin, a freaking golden griffin. And Amelia, a unicorn and you ask us what do we think. Are you crazy? We think it's bloody brilliant. That's what we think." Ron finished looking from Harry to Amelia. Everyone started laughing at Ron and his outburst, who just glared at them in return.

"I don't know about all of you," continued Ron. "But I've had enough excitement for one day. Besides it's getting late and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Smiled Ginny.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." Replied Ron.

"Okay, we can go down to dinner." Harry started standing. "But first I want you to practice what we've taught you every chance you get and we'll keep working on it. Learning to become a animagus in not like a spell. You don't just learn it. It is a process. You have to feel the animal in you and then you have to be able to call it forth and vise versa. You have to learn about the animal intimately because it is an intimate part of you. With that said let's go to dinner." He finished.

They were among the first people in the Great Hall and decided to sit at the end of the table. They were half way through their dinner when Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Harry the D.A meeting is in twenty minutes."

"I almost forgot." Replied Harry also coming to his feet. "You guys go ahead and finish your meals. Hermione and I will go up and get everything ready for the meeting." He finished heading out the door followed by Hermione.

The others continued with their dinner talking about all they'd done earlier. Luna had decided to sit with them for dinner since she didn't really get along with the students in her house. Amelia had just taken a bite out of her pudding when she felt it. Someone was looking at her with a lot of animosity she could feel it in their gaze. She looked up and caught Pansy Parkinson staring at her with raw hatred. Amelia stared back at the girl with amusement on her face, she glance further down the Slytherin's table and just as she'd thought Draco Malfoy's eyes were staring over at their table. But not at her as Pansy seem to believe. Draco seems to realize someone was observing him as much as he was and turned and caught Amelia's eyes. She smirked at him with raised eyebrow and he returned the gesture. Amelia then indicated to the side with her eyes and Draco turned to see a furious Pansy glaring at him. Then she looked from Draco to Amelia and a wicked smile formed on her face. She leaned over towards Draco and whispered something, which from the looks of it he didn't agree with. Since he had a look of disgust on his face, which only serves to make her even more furious. She stood and started shouting so the entire Great Hall could hear.

"Do you have a crush on Potter's whore or something? You've been looking at the little slut the whole time."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit. He had seen the look that had crept into Amelia's eyes and he was betting it wouldn't be good for Pansy if she continued.

"What, you're protecting the little slut? Is she doing both you and Potter-"

Pansy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. One minute she was shouting the next she couldn't speak followed by all the pudding on the table dumping all over her. Everyone was looking around to see who had done the spells. But there weren't any wands out and no one had even uttered a word since Pansy's outburst. Then Amelia rose to leave.

"Okay, now that we've gotten all that out of our system. I think we need to leave or we're going to be late." Then added louder so Pansy could hear. "I think I'm going to enjoy it here, I didn't realize that we get entertainment with dinner." She smiled over at Pansy and fallowed the others out the door as the Great Hall irrupted in laughter. Once outside Ron turned to face Amelia grinning.

"I know you did that stuff to Pansy, that was brilliant. You didn't even move. How did you do that?"

Amelia smiled at Ron and pretty soon they were all laughing. They were still laughing when they entered the Room of Requirements. Harry and Hermione watch their friends trying desperately to contain their laughter. Each time the seem to have gotten a hold on it they would look at each other and start all over again.

"What's so funny?" Asked Harry and Hermione together.

"It wasn't my fault." Cried Amelia holding up her hands.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and asked in a low voice.

"Amelia what did you do?"

"She just thrashed Pansy. That's what she did." Answered Ron.

"Thanks a lot Ron." Replied Amelia turning to Harry. "Well I didn't start it."

"Well you sure finished it." Laughed Ron.

"Ron will you stop helping me?" Cried Amelia.

"Me help you? Judging by what you just did to Pansy you don't need my help." Laughed Ron

"What did you do to Pansy?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Ron. "She just thrashed her. She shut her up and poured pudding all over her." Ron finished bursting into a fit of laughter again.

"What happened?" Harry asked shaking his head.

This time Ginny answered telling him about Pansy's outburst and her calling Amelia a slut and Potter's whore. By the time Ginny had finished Harry's face had darkened considerably. And a muscle on the side of his jaw seems to be doing a little dance. Amelia had seen the change in Harry while the others were laughing. She knew what he was thinking and wanted him to stop before he lost it.

"Harry James Potter." She called in his mind. "Don't you dare get upset about this. It was nothing, besides I took care of it already."

"That's not the point." Responded Harry. "She disrespected you, and why was Draco staring at you anyway?"

"He wasn't staring at me, she just believe he was staring at me."

"What do you mean? Who was he staring at then?"

"Harry listen to me, finish your meeting then afterwards we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

"Okay, but as soon as we get done here I want to hear everything." He finished.

"Why Harry, you know I can't deny you anything." She purred at him then turned to take a seat as the door opens to admit the first members of the D.A.

Harry quickly suppresses the blush that was threatening to surface and went to the front of the room trying not to look at Amelia. Apparently everyone in the Great Hall had found what happened to Pansy hilarious. Harry had to shout to get everyone's attention.

"First I would like to welcome everyone back, and thank you all for coming." He began. "This year the D.A will be opened to all who wishes to join. This includes the Slytherin's."

Harry's announcement was met with an uproar. He raised his hands for them to quite down.

"I know you're not happy with this arrangement. But I must say that I agree with Professor Dumbledore even if I am not happy about it. With the return of Voldemort everyone need to be able to defend themselves from any threats that may come their way. And another thing, there is going to be a teacher sitting in on our meetings."

This was met by even more murmuring. Harry continued.

"Since we are now a legal school club we have to have a teacher present."

"Who is the teacher going to be?" asked Zacharias Smith a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Professor Remus Lupin." Harry answered and was met with thunderous applause. (At least they were happy with the teacher.) Harry waited for the applause to die down then continued. "This year the D.A. will be used to practice what we've learned in DADA and also to learn more advance spells. We will also be doing a lot of physical training and some hand to hand combat training. Any questions?"

A hand went up immediately that made Harry groaned inwardly.

"Yes Smith."

"Why do we need physical training and hand to hand combat?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well Smith let's just say you are in the middle of a fight. Do you just stand around and let someone fire curses at you? Or do you get the hell out the way? And furthermore do you think that once you disarm a Death Eater that's the end of the fight?"

"Well technically once you disarm someone the duel is over." Replied Smith.

"Are you daft?" Asked Harry. "A Death Eater does not care about the rules of proper dueling. They just care about making you dead by any means necessary. So you tell me Smith, do you need to have physical endurance and be able to defend yourself with a wand?" Harry asked glaring at the boy. When he didn't answer Harry continued. "Does anyone else have any question? Good." He continued when no one answered. "Since no one have any more questions, that is the meeting for today. I just wanted you all to know what was going to be happening before you see it on the bulleting boards. I don't know what our schedule is going to be like, but I'll let you know as soon as we work something out. Oh one more thing before you go, I am going to have some of you help with instructing the younger students. But I'll let you know that at the next meeting also. So once again thank you for coming." He finished smiling at them.

Everyone rose to leave and shook Harry's hand and let him know that they were glad he was continuing the D.A. Harry was helping the others to tidy up when he felt someone approach. He looked up and groaned inwardly it was Cho Chang.

"Hi Harry." She smiled at him.

"Hello Cho." Harry answered.

"How was your holidays Harry?"

"Wonderful, how was yours."

"Great, although Michael Coroner and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Cho." Harry replied wondering were this conversation was going.

"Well, you know that our first Hogsmeade weekend will be soon. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" She finished looking on the verge of tears.

"I appreciate you asking me Cho, but I have a girlfriend and I don't think she would be pleased with me taking someone else to Hogsmeade." Replied Harry turning to leave.

Cho was determined to get Harry for herself. She'd noticed the change in him. He wasn't the scrawny insecure little boy anymore. Harry Potter had turned into the sexiest boy in school. He was now confident and sexy. And Cho was determined to have him. She reached out and caught his arm before he could leave.

"Harry why are you doing this to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Harry so didn't want to deal with Cho and her tears right now.

"You know you don't have a girlfriend," she started moving closer to Harry. "School just started, you're just saying that because I dated Michael. Harry I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again Cho, because it's like I've said before I have a girlfriend." Replied Harry trying to back away from her. But Cho wasn't about to give up. She moved closer until her body was almost touching his.

"Okay Harry if you have a girlfriend where is she?"

"She's right here." Came the reply from behind Cho. She whirled around and was looking into angry blue-green eyes.

"You can't be his girlfriend you just got here. Besides Harry and I have a history together." Cho replied smirking at the other girl.

"You may have had a history." Began Amelia advancing on Cho. "But he and I have a future, and I don't appreciate you touching him." Amelia was now almost touching Cho. "If I see you hands on my man again I will be forced to do something you will regret." Amelia finished in a low voice.

The others were watching the exchange between Amelia and Cho with great interest. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. In fact he was hoping that Cho would just leave. He knew what Amelia was capable of if Cho decided to push the issue; Amelia didn't issue idle threats or make empty promises. If she says she'll do something she will. He decided to step in before the situation escalated. He reached out towards Amelia to pull her away but she turned those dark eyes towards him. So he decided to go help the others tidy up instead. Better she be mad at Cho than him. Amelia returned her attention to Cho who've had enough time to recover from the initial shock to respond.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but as I've said before Harry and I share a history. I'm his first girlfriend and his first kiss." She finished with a smirk.

"I hate to be the one to correct you." Replied Amelia flatly. "You were his first date, not his girlfriend. And as for being his first kiss that is still debatable, but since you insist why don't you tell me about it."

"I don't have to tell you anything except that Harry and I know each other more than you would ever know." Cho replied hotly.

Amelia started to laugh and it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Oh, you know each other. Okay let's see just how much you know each other shall we? Tell me Cho, the first time he kissed you did he steal your breath away and gave it back uh. Oh don't look so shock. Are you telling me it wasn't like that for you? Oh well tell me this then since you know him. Do you know how and where to touch him so he gets goose bumps in the middle of summer?"

Cho was just staring at Amelia open mouthed.

"Like I've said before Cho, you keep your hands to yourself. For I won't be held responsible for anything that happens to you. For you see Cho, Harry and I are not just girlfriend and boyfriend. We are lovers and best friends and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that." Amelia finished walking off and leaving Cho to stare after her. Amelia turned to see five pairs of surprised filled eyes staring at he. She'd forgotten that they were there. Now she felt the color rushing to her face. She looked over at Harry and what she saw in his face stopped her in her tracks. His face was raw with emotion. Amelia had never seen that much love and pride in his eyes before. She could feel her own tears threatening to fall. She didn't want them to see her cry. She turned and left the room before they could say anything.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were staring speechless after Amelia. Hermione was starting to think there was more between Harry and Amelia than they've been led to believe. She turned to Harry to ask him but he was already heading out the door.

Cho was standing with he back to everyone. Ginny noticed that she seemed to be crying. Ginny wasn't particularly fond of Cho but she didn't like seeing anyone cry. She went over to where she was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cho, are you alright?"

"Actually I'm not alright." Cho replied pulling away and wiping her eyes with the back of he hand. "I mean I've known him for years, I even went out with him. And then she comes along and in what two days they're an item?"

"Cho you've gotten it all wrong." Ginny began. "They didn't just meet, Harry and her have been dating all summer. I really don't think that you going to come between them. Well I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to win Harry back."

Hermione had overheard the conversation between Ginny and Cho. She'd also heard her last comment about winning Harry back. This is the happiest Hermione have seen Harry in all the time she'd known him. And she wasn't about to just sit back and let Cho mess that up for him just because she believes Harry would make a great trophy on her arm. Besides Harry and Amelia seem to go much deeper than anyone realize.

"Cho," started Hermione. "I couldn't help overhearing what you just said about Harry. And I'm going to ask you nicely to leave it alone. Harry is really in love with Amelia. And no he didn't just meet her they've been together all summer. This is not just a little crush, like he had with you, this is for real. If I were you I'd just walk away. I'm pretty sure you can find someone else to parade around school."

"Thanks for your advice Hermione, but I don't need it. I'm Cho Chang and I always get what I want." Cho replied coldly.

"Well since you put it that way," added Ron pulling Hermione towards the door. "You always get what you want. Keep interfering and maybe this time you'll get what you deserve."

Harry had caught up with Amelia a little ways down the hall. They walked the rest of the way to the Founders Courtyard in silence, Harry holding her close to him. Once inside they sat by the fire. Amelia leaned into him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Harry I'm sor-"

"Amelia don't." Harry stopped her placing a finger on her lips. "I don't want you to be sorry. You've made me feel like the biggest person in the world. I've never had anyone just come out and professed love for me before, and you did. I don't ever want you to be sorry about it. It will make it seem as if you're sorry for loving me. And I don't want you to be sorry about that." He finished kissing her palm and pulling her to him.

"I can never be sorry for loving you." She whispered against his chest.

"Nor I you." He responded holding her even tighter. "I love you Amelianddra Dinah Emrys, more than life itself." Whispered Harry in her hair.

"And I love you Harry James Potter with my heart and soul." She returned seeking his lips. He claimed her lips in a kiss that seem to rob them of their breath for a minute. In that instance they felt as if they'd exchange bodies with each other. They felt as if each other were caressing things deep in the other that no hands could ever touch making them cry out from the sheer pleasure of it. Then they were back in their own body out of breath and clinging to each other. Harry was the first to regain his voice.

"Oh wow, what was that?"

"It's called syatce, it's what elves experience when they've found the part of them that's missing. That part recognizes its partner and they bind one to the other. I never expect to experience it being that I'm only half elf."

"I don't understand, I thought you and I have soul bonded before in Alfheim and it didn't feel like this."

"Yes we have but this is different. In Alfheim our human side had recognized each other as each other missing half and bonded. This time however it's the part of us that is pure magic that's bonded and we've taken a piece of each other. We've commingled our magic and made it one."

Harry was looking at her with a look of pure love. "Do you mean you and I just-"

"Yes Harry you and I just soul bonded our magic."

"Does that ever happen again? I mean after the initial bonding do you ever feel thing that happened at the beginning again?" He asked with a mischievous grin forming on his lips. "I mean do our souls ever do more than just caress each other?"

"Harry James Potter, you cheeky devil." Cried Amelia pulling away laughing. She'd never thought about it, but now that he'd mention it she had to admit the concept sounded wickedly erotic.

"Well I've never thought about it, but now that you've mention it. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." She finished wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you're onto something there Mrs. Potter." He responded claiming her lips once more and was lost in each other.

Back in the common room the friends were discussing what had happened with Cho. Hermione was close to losing it. How dare Cho just think she could come barge into Harry's life and turn everything upside down. If she believes she was going to get away with messing with his life she had another thing coming.

"Hermione, will you sit down? You're making us all dizzy." Said Ron pulling her down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that she made me so mad. Maybe I should've hexed her."

"Hermione you're a prefect, you can't go around hexing the Head Girl just because she's a git and definitely deserve it." Ron teased putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Anyway you saw what Amelia did earlier. Do you honestly think Cho stand a chance against her? Hell I don't think Harry stand a chance against her if he made her mad enough." Ron finished chuckling to himself.

Hermione took a deep breath. "That's not what I'm worried about Ron. I know Cho couldn't possibly take Amelia one on one. But I know Cho and she will try to fight dirty and I'm more afraid of what Harry would do if she does."

"What do you mean what Harry will do?" Asked Ron. "He doesn't have to fight for Amelia she can handle herself."

"Don't you get it Ron?" Ginny asked her brother coming to her feet. "Cho is going to try and use what Amelia said against her." Ron just stared at his sister. He didn't see how anyone could use what Amelia had said about Harry against her. He didn't have time to try and figure it out because Ginny had started speaking again.

"Ron, Amelia said Harry is her lover and her best friend right?"

"Right."

"Well Cho being who she is, is going to twist that and make it seem cheap. She's going to make it seem like Amelia just met Harry two days ago and already they're lovers."

"But that's a lie. Harry and Amelia have known each other longer than he's known us. She can't just go around saying stuff like that." Ron was pacing now. "If she did and Harry found out he would- oh bloody hell."

"Exactly." Agreed Hermione and Ginny together.

"Well if someone insist on playing with fire, they'll ultimately get burned." Luna exclaimed unexpectedly causing everyone to stare at her.

"That is so true." Responded Neville and they all fell over laughing.

"I wonder were those two are." Exclaimed Hermione. "We haven't seen them since the row with Cho. I hope Amelia is alright."

"Oh they're doing great." Replied Neville turning a deep shade of red.

"Yes they're just fine." Added Luna also turning red.

"What's going on with you two?" Asked Ron eying them suspiciously.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with us." Stuttered Neville. "But Harry and Amelia is another story."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione coming to her feet.

"Oh it's not like that." Answered Luna her face coloring brightly. "We went ahead and asked Hogwarts for Harry and Amelia's were about. And I'm afraid she told us and you don't want to know."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, concern showing on her face.

"Nothing is wrong with them," added Neville hastily. "It's just that- well you remember how Amelia said Harry was her lover?" The friends nod looking at him. "Well I think they are exercising their rights to call each other that." Neville finished coloring even more than he has already.

Harry and Amelia had already started their morning run by the time the others joined them. After the run they worked on some more fighting stance followed by meditation and breathing exercises. Afterwards they to leave to freshen up but Harry stopped them.

"Why don't you guys hit the shower down here? That way we could just head for breakfast from here."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Asked Hermione. "There are no showers down here."

"Oh, but there are showers here. Two sets actually complete with everything you could possibly need." Harry finished pointing to two doors on opposite sides of the sitting area.

"When did those get here?" Cried Ron. "I don't remember seeing them before."

"We found them last night." Replied Harry, with a grin.

"Speaking of last night," Hermione began turning to face Harry and Amelia. "Where were you two last night? We waited up a long time but you never showed up. So out with it you two, where were you?"

Harry noticed that Neville, Luna and Ginny seem to color considerably while Ron was wearing a cat that ate the canary grin. Then it hit him; they knew exactly where he was last night. Hermione just wanted to hear him say it.

"We stayed here last night." Harry replied with a smile.

"You mean that you two slept here last night together alone?" She asked incredulously.

Harry was enjoying Hermione's squirming.

"Well we did stay here, but I can't say we've done much sleeping." Harry replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione visibly paled while the grin on Ron's face seems to get even bigger, followed by "way to go Harry" which earned him a smack from Hermione. Neville, Ginny and Luna seemed to color even more and were admiring the fountain as if it was their first time seeing it.

"Well I think I'll go hit the showers," Ginny announced. "Coming Luna?"

"Sure, a shower sounds divine about now."

"I think I'll go take a shower too." Muttered Neville and headed off.

Harry, Amelia, Ron and Hermione were left standing facing each other.

"Harry I can't believe what you're saying to me. Are you telling me that you and Amelia have, you know,-" she trailed off.

"What Hermione is trying to ask is if you and Amelia had done it." Ron blurted out earning another smack this time in the back of his head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Honestly Ronald, you have no tact."

"What do you mean I have no tact? That's what you wanted to know isn't?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Ron you're hopeless." Then turned back to Harry.

"As Ron so eloquently put it. Have you guys actually done it?"

"Why?" Asked Harry trying not to laugh at his friend's distress.

"Well shouldn't you at least wait until you're married? I mean what if something happens and well there are a lot of things at stake." Hermione finished staring at her feet.

Amelia decided to help Hermione since Harry was enjoying her discomfort too much.

"Hermione I'm truly thankful for your concern. And I assure you that Harry and I will not engage in anything that you wouldn't."

That answer seems to satisfy her, because she squared her shoulder and smiled.

"Good, now let's hit the shower and get some breakfast."

When the got to the Great Hall it was already crowded, either their training went longer than they thought or no one wanted a lie in today. They didn't have long to wait before they found out what was happening. It seems that Cho had been very busy because as soon as Harry and Amelia entered people started whispering and staring. Amelia seemed oblivious to the attention but Ginny and Hermione remained stiff all through breakfast. After breakfast they left the Great Hall and headed outside where they ran into Cho and a few of her friends.

Harry put his arm around Amelia's waist and pulled her close to him he knew if Cho started anything he would need to have a grip on Amelia so she wouldn't hurt the girl. Just then a black haired girl with grey eyes stepped forward into their path. She was about a foot taller than Amelia and stocky wearing an evil grin.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the whore of Gryffindor?" She sneered looking down at Amelia.

Amelia smiled sweetly at the big girl and stepped forward looking up at her.

"And who might you be? She asked. "Am I to assume that you are the Ravenclaw's whore since it takes one to know one."

This was not the response she'd expected it left her without a response. She was still struggling to come up with something to say when Amelia stepped around her. There was a collective gasp and Amelia knew instantly what had happened. She turned to face the big girl again who had her wand pointed at her and Harry and the others had their wands trained at the girl. The girl open her mouth to utter the jinx, but before she could even say the first word Amelia was right in front of her and had twisted her arm so that her wand was pointed at herself. There was another gasp because no one had seen Amelia move. One minute she was across from the girl, and within the blink of an eye she was right on her. It happened too fast for the Ravenclaw girl to recall the jinx, and so was hit full force in the face with a babbling curse the force of which threw her back a few feet. Amelia turned back to Cho Chang and smiled at her.

"Do you always get someone else to do your dirty work?" Then she turned and walked off towards Hagrid's hut. Ginny turned and strode angrily over to Cho.

"Cho, leave it alone. You don't know what you're messing with. You're going around spreading lies trying to push them apart, but it's not going to work. Harry and Amelia have known each other even longer than he's known us. So just walk away."

"I don't care how long they've known each other, Harry is going to be with me." Stated Cho flatly.

"It's your funeral then." Answered Ginny turning and following the others towards Hagrid's hut.

They visited with Hagrid and the animals then headed back to the castle to practice seeing their animagus form. When they got to the Founder's Court Yard Ginny took Amelia's hand in her both hers.

"Amelia don't let Cho Get to you. You know she's just jealous, the only reason she wants Harry now is because he no longer looks like a scrawny insecure boy. She is very shallow so she thinks that since Harry is turning heads now he should be with her. Don't let her cheapen what you and Harry have for each other-" Ginny opened her mouth to say more but nothing came out. Instead her eyes seem to roll back in her head and her body stiffened and a strangled cry escaped her. Amelia caught her before she fell then turned and scream for the others. They carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Everyone was staring at her worriedly when she opened her eyes and look from Harry to Amelia and started smiling at them.

"You two have mated and bonded." She cried sitting up. Harry and Amelia just looked at each other then back at Ginny.

"They've what?" Asked Neville looking at Ginny with concern on his face.

"They've mated and bonded." Replied Ginny now coming to her feet.

"What do you mean mated and bonded?" Asked Hermione.

"I mean their souls have mated and their magic have bonded." Ginny answered smiling at the two. Hermione still looked a bit confused.

"What do mean their soul mated and their magic bonded and how do you know?"

"I know because I just saw it. Their souls mated years ago, but their magic just bonded recently."

"What do you mean you saw it?" Asked Ron also coming to his feet.

"I mean I saw when it happened. Let me start from the beginning, I was talking to Amelia about not letting Cho come between her and Harry but I was wishing at the same time that they would stay together. That when it happened, at first it was like a flash of image, but then it got clearer and I saw Amelia and Harry together they were kissing I know it wasn't here because of the surroundings. But before I could look around to see where I was I saw it. It was as if something sort of like energy or whatever, I don't know what it was but anyway those things embrace each other and went through each other and became one for an instant then separated and went back into them. That's when I realized what it was, their soul had mated. They had recognized each other as their missing piece and had welcomed it back. Then I was pulled forward and the same thing happened again only this time it was more intense the things had form. This time instead of just embracing and caressing they intertwined and commingled and became one then separated each taking a part of the other with it." Ginny finished going back to sit.

"You said you saw all these things?" Luna asked looking at her best friend.

"Yes I did." Replied Ginny

"Ginny you realize what this means don't you?" Ron asked coming to sit by his sister.

"Of course I do. It means we don't have to worry about Harry and Amelia, they are bound together." She finished looking at Ron who only stared at her.

"No Ginny." Amelia started. "It means you're a seer."

"A seer?"

"Yes Ginny you're a bloody seer." Cried Ron. "Mum is going to be so proud."

"A seer?" Cried Ginny again. "I don't want to be a seer."

"Too late for that now." Replied Ron.

"Lay off Ron," came Amelia's voice softly. "Ginny are either your mum or dad a seventh child?"

"Yes, mum is but what does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked looking at her hands as if they'd betray her.

"It means," started Amelia lift Ginny's face to look at her. "That you were destined to become a seer from birth."

"What?"

"There is a very old prophecy that stated: the seventh child of a seventh child shall be blessed with sight beyond sight." Amelia finished, hugging Ginny who now had tears rolling down her face.

"Do you realize what this means Amelia?" Ginny asked now sobbing.

"I know." Amelia answered softly. "It means that now people are going to be expecting things from you. And you don't want that. All you really want right now is to be a kid and enjoy that. You've already given up some of your childhood because of the war and now it seems like you're going to have to give up the rest."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Sobbed Ginny. "What if I mess up and people end up dying? It will be my fault, I don't want to be the reason people die." Ginny was crying by now. Amelia looked around at the others but they all looked as if they were about to cry themselves. Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her attention back to Ginny. She knew what it was like to have something shove at you and able to do nothing to change it.

"Ginny, Ginny-" Amelia called shaking Ginny but she was crying too hard now to hear her. "GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY." Amelia yelled causing everyone to jump. "You listen to me," she continued in a softer voice. "No one can make you give up your childhood except you. Being a seer is a gift and until you accept it for what it is it will be a burden. You have to accept it and go on enjoying your life. You don't ever let anyone or anything take away your happiness. And as for people dying being your fault. Don't be ridiculous, people has been dying since the dawn of time. You being a seer won't change that one way or another."

"You know," Ginny smiled wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "For a minute there you sounded exactly like mum."

"Well I take that as a compliment. I've met your mum and she's very thoughtful and caring."

"That she is," responded Ginny. "I just hope her expectations aren't too high, I don't want to let her down."

"Well I hate to tell you this Ginny, all parents have high expectations for their children and mothers have the highest. But deep down all they want is for you to be happy. Take my mum for example she wanted for me to forget about this world and just live a gay unobtrusive life at court. It took me going to war to make her see that life wasn't for me. I know she still hope I'll change my mind but she's happy for me nonetheless." Amelia finished with a smile.

"Your mum wanted you to be gay?" Ron asked incredulously. "I bet she didn't take you going with Harry very well then."

Amelia was looking at Ron confusingly. She didn't understand what he was talking about at first then it hit her and she started laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"Ron it's not like that. She didn't want me to be gay, she wanted my life to be gay. Actually she is quite taken with Harry as a matter of fact I think she would disown me if we ever broke up."

"I still don't understand, why would she want your life to be gay if she's so taken with Harry?"

"Ronald Weasly." Hermione cried jabbing him in the ribs. "Not that kind of gay, honestly. She wanted her to be happy and carefree that meaning of gay not the one you're thinking of." She finished rolling her eyes. Ron held his head down and was staring at his feet his ears turning bright pink.

"Well if you two are finish," started Ginny coming to her feet. "Shouldn't we be getting back to our training?"

"Yes our training," Amelia started getting to her feet. "I think today Harry will continue working with the others on their animagus form. While I help you with your new ability. Don't look so surprised I am descended from one of the greatest seers of all time."

"Oh yea I almost forgot Merlin was a seer." Ginny nodded her face tingeing red with embarrassment.

Harry worked with the others while Amelia showed Ginny a few blocking techniques using her mind. Ginny was a fast learner and pretty soon she could touch Amelia and get only a silvery mist. They continued working and by lunch she could touch her and get absolutely nothing. Ginny was ecstatic one of the reason she was so worried was she thought she would have to go through life not touching people for fear of what she'd see. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna joined them in the sitting area for lunch. Everyone was hungry especially Ron who attacked the food with gusto.

"Where'd all this come from?" Harry asked Amelia telepathically.

"I asked Dobby to bring it up while we were training. I didn't want Hermione to blow a gasket, so I figured I'd just do it while she wasn't aware."

"Good call, we don't want her to start telling us about the evils of house elf bondage." Harry chuckled attacking the food.

After lunch they went back to their animagus training while Amelia and Ginny continued working on occlumency. They worked like that until it was time for them to report to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they got there they found the rest of the Weasley's already there. Amelia stood back while the others were dragged into bone crushing embraces and pats on the back. Standing there looking at the Weasley's Amelia suddenly missed her own mother. She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't see Mrs. Weasley approaching her until she found herself in a breath-stopping hug.

"Its okay dear, I'm sure she misses you too. Maybe she could come visit and that way we could all get to meet her."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. How'd you know I was thinking of her?"

"Mothers always know these things dear. Come on let's have a seat so we can get this over with."

Everyone took his or her seats and the Goblin Griphook proceeded with the reading of the will.

_I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body (though some may debate that)_. There was a series of chuckles from everyone. It was just like Sirius to try to make light of something serious._ Do hereby bequeath that all my possessions be divided up between the people I consider to be my family as follows: To Harry James Potter whom I consider to be my son (Harry had tears in his eyes, he did think of Sirius as a father and he missed him terribly. Amelia had seen the tears and reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.) I leave eight million Galleons and my family homes in Egypt, Australia and France with the condition that he lives his life to the fullest and treat everyday as a new adventure._

_To my best friend and brother Remus Lupin I leave one hundred thirty million Galleons and an estate in England, Germany and the United States._ Remus was speechless, he just kept looking straight ahead with tears rolling down his face.

_To my cousin Nymphadora Tonks_ (I used her full name because she hates it) _I also leave one hundred thirty million Galleons. And an estate in England, Greece and France. Tonks buried her face in her hands and cried._

_To Author and Molly Weasley who've acted as surrogate parents to Harry I leave twenty five million Galleons and an estate in England._ Author had to catch his wife who'd went pale and then fainted.

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave The Noble and most Ancient House of Black to continue using for is noble work. _Professor Dumbledore just nods and wiped his eyes.

_To the Weasley twins I leave one million Galleons each and an estate in Scotland and one in Hogsmeade provided that they continue on in the spirit of the marauders. _(Sorry Molly) Fred and George had matching evil grins on their faces as they rub their hands together.

_To Ron, Ginny and Hermione I leave one million Galleons each and an estate in Ireland, Scotland and America respectively and also to Hermione I leave the contents of the Library at The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. _(As_ she is the smartest witch I know) Ginny was crying holding on to Ron who kept opening and closing his mouth. Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks._

_To Bill and Charlie Weasley I leave one million Galleons each and estates in France and Romania respectively._ The older Weasley boys just stared at each other speechless.

_The rest of my possessions in various vaults and in the attic at The Noble and Ancient House of Black I leave to my son Harry to be divided up between him, Remus and Nymphadora. And also a few things that I believe would be useful to the Weasley twins._

After the reading of the will everyone was deep in conversation when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat calling for their attention.

"I know that we are all very emotional right now, but there is still other business to discuss. Harry there is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Harry turned in the direction Dumbledore indicated and there stood another more distinguish looking Goblin. Dumbledore introduce him as the Goblin's Chief Garlsnock. Harry bowed deeply to the goblin before him and greeted him in a language the others have never heard before. The goblin smiled at Harry who in turn introduced Amelia who also bowed to the goblin and also said something in that strange language. The Goblin smiled at the two, "Mr. Potter, Ms Emrys it is a pleasure to meet you I have heard a lot about the two of you." Then turning to Dumbledore, Garlsnock continued. "The goblins will stay out of the war no longer, but I will only pledge allegiance to Mr. Potter and his Lady." Then turning back to Harry he continued talking in that strange language. Then Harry and Amelia shook hands with the goblin. He then bade everyone good evening and both goblins left. Soon after that Harry and Amelia were bombarded by questions.

"Harry when did you learn to speak gobbledegook?" Hermione asked.

"About five years ago." Harry replied with a shrug

"Harry dear," began Mrs. Weasley. "Just what did the goblin mean by he's heard a lot about you and Amelia?" She finished looking from one to the other. Harry was trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's eyes so Amelia answered for them.

"Harry and I travel to the Goblin's Realm while in Alfheim, and while we were there we helped with a conflict they were having."

"What sort of a conflict?" Asked Mrs. Weasley narrowing her eyes at Harry. Just then Harry heard Amelia's voice in his head.

"I got the first one, now it's your turn."

"Thanks a lot sweetie, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry replied sarcastically. Harry swallowed visibly and turned to Mrs. Weasley running his hand across his mouth and mumbled. "A small war."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY? DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE IN A WAR?"

"It was only a small war, more of a skirmish really."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SMALL WAR. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF TO A WAR?"

"Well that was just a small one compare to the others."

Mrs. Weasley colored visibly she couldn't speak.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHERS?" Hermione yelled storming over to him.

"Can we talk about this later?" Harry asked coming to his feet.

"NO, WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS NOW." Yelled both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"If I may intervene," started Dumbledore. "We should indeed discuss this later as the other members of the Order will soon be here."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione glared at the Headmaster who visibly shrank in his chair. Then Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Amelia.

"And you Amelia does your mother know you've been participating in wars?"

Amelia looked at the other woman and smiled. "As a matter of fact yes. At first she'd gotten upset but after my first ten she gave up and just wish me luck when I go."

Mrs. Weasley was beside herself. "Te- te- ten."

"Oh that's nothing Harry and I together have been in way more than that."

"Thank you honey why don't you just go ahead and give them all the gory details while you're at it?" Harry whispered in Amelia's head.

"Well she did ask." Replied Amelia.

"You and I have got to talk about when, where, and how much to reveal to people when they ask a question."

"Well you are the one who don't want people keeping things from you."

"Yea well that's beside the point."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Later, later it's always later with you."

"Okay well have I ever disappointed you?"

Amelia couldn't answer the question instead she turned facing the wall so no one would see her face colored bright crimson. After she'd composed herself she turned back towards the others. Mrs. Weasley was telling Harry that he would have to tell her everything after the Order meeting. Harry nodded and threw Amelia a dirty look, and she in turn made a face at him.

Dumbledore was watching the exchange between Harry and Amelia with great interest. He knew they were constantly communicating even though no one else seemed to notice. He motioned for everyone to join him in the other room so they could get started with the meeting.

"If everyone would retire to the adjoining room we will get this started." He began ushering everyone to the next room, and then he turned and looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes and continued. "I'm sure young Harry here have quite a few things that he will be more than happy to share with us as soon as this meeting is over." He finished eyes twinkling madly. If Harry didn't know better he would say that the Headmaster knew something. Even if he didn't he was up to something

Remus walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I see you've grown up quite a bit there Harry," Remus began with a smirk. "Even got yourself a nice girl, got some spunk in her too." Remus laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I want to hear all about those wars you've been in." Remus smiled patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah that, I'll tell everyone about them later after this meeting." Harry replied looking at his feet.

The rest of the order was already gathered when they enter the adjoining room. The room seemed to have been magically enlarged to seat everyone comfortably since the entire Order was present for the initiation of their newest and youngest members.

After the induction into The Order of The Phoenix Harry stood and explained to the others why he had assumed leadership of the Order and his plans for special training within the Order. He explained that member of the Order should be able to work efficiently together in everyway.

"I want us to become an elite force, which is able to work with each other. I want us to be able to trust each other implicitly and explicitly. I want us to think as one so that there is no way the enemy can divide us. Now with that said I would like everyone to leave a list of times that they usually have free that way I can make up a schedule for training. I must warn you that most of your training will be physical and quite rigorous and then the rest will be mental and even that will be considerably rigorous. This brings me to the last thing. Professor Dumbledore, do you think you could provide us with an area to be used for training purposes that would fit everyone here comfortably? Training will be held here at Hogwarts since it is the safest place." Harry finished turning to look at everyone in turn.

"I think I will be able to find you something Harry." Dumbledore responded smiling to himself.

"Good," began Harry. "Now if there are no questions this meeting is adjoined." He finished taking his seat.

Everyone congratulated him and those who hadn't seen him in awhile welcomed him back home. Soon everyone was gone except Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley turned expectantly at Harry but was interrupted before she could begin by Ginny.

"Mum, I have something to tell you." Ginny began averting Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Actually what I have to say concerns everyone." Started Ginny. "I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just say it. I'm a seer." She finished in a rush.

Her announcement was met by total silence. Mrs. Weasley was the first to regain her voice.

"Oh Ginny dear, " began Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes. "I was wondering when it was going to show."

"You knew?" Asked Ginny incredulously.

"Of course dear." She smiled. "There were a few seers in my family and being that I'm the seventh child and you are the seventh child, not to mention the only girl Weasley for several generations I sort of expected it." She finished pulling Ginny into a fierce hug.

"You sort of expected it," Ginny started pulling away from her mother her eyes flashing with anger. "You sort of expected it, and did you sort of expected to warn me that this would sort of happened. It would have sort of helped me if I was sort of expecting it then it wouldn't have been a complete surprise. I probably could've control how it happened. Do you know what it's like to just invade some ones privacy without their permission?" Ginny finished breathing hard.

"Ginny I'm sorry," Molly began taking her daughters hand. "I didn't think it was important. Besides I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would happen and I didn't want to give you false hopes or pressure you into thinking this was what you had to be. I didn't want you to feel trapped Ginny, I wanted you to live your life and enjoy your childhood." Molly finished tears rolling down her face.

Ginny threw herself at her mum crying. The rest of the Weasleys surrounded them in a group hug. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Molly held her daughter away from her and looked at her proudly.

"Ginny dear, what did you mean you invaded some ones privacy? Who's privacy did you invade dear? Just how did you find out about your powers?" Mrs. Weasley asked staring intently at her daughter.

Ginny was looking at the floor and cursing herself. She always seems to say too much when she was angry. How was she supposed to tell them what she'd seen. "I invaded Amelia's privacy that's how I found out I was a seer." Ginny finished hoping that they wouldn't ask her what she saw, she wasn't prepared to share that with anyone. Besides that was for Harry and Amelia to explain.

"What did you see?" Asked the twins together.

"What she saw is none of your business," Molly began turning on the two. "Whatever she sees in her visions is between her and the people involved." She finished.

Ginny let out a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding. She was glad her mother had stopped anyone else questioning her, she didn't feel like divulging Harry and Amelia's personal life with anyone. Besides if they wanted people to know they would tell them.

"I have something else to tell you," Ginny began laughing trying to lighten the mood and looking over at Ron.

"What?" Ron started then his ears turned pink. "Oh no Ginny please. I'll do anything." He begged his sister.

"Anything?" She asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yes anything." Ron squeaked.

"Come on Ron, are you sure you don't want me to tell everyone how to wake you up in the mornings?" Ginny started enjoying her brothers' discomfort. "It's so simple, it'd be a shame not to tell them."

"Ginny please, I'm begging you not with those two." Ron began pointing at Fred and George.

"Oh come on Ron," she started again with a grin. "It is ever so simple really I doubt the twins will be the least bit interested. Besides all you have to do is yell there spiders everywhere and you come running out of bed at top speed."

Ron groaned inwardly and braced himself for all the teasing that would no doubt be coming from Fred and George. He was listening to Ginny relate every embarrassing details to his whole family and all their laughter.

"Why Ronnekins we didn't know you could move that fast mate. All the way to the main staircase in the blink of an eye, I think we should stop calling you Ron and call you flash or lightning or something to that effect." The twins laughed while Ron ears got even pinker.

"Leave your brother alone." Author began trying and failing to contain his laughter.

Molly also was fighting a losing battle even the usually stern professor McGonagall was trying hard and failing to conceal her laughter. Ron just glared at everyone while his brothers heckle him.

"I hope you know I'm going to get you back for this Ginny, maybe not today or even tomorrow but someday when you least expect it I'm going to get you." Ron snarled at his sister.

Harry was hoping Mrs. Weasley had forgotten all about him being in a war but one look at her told him that his hopes were in vain. Molly looked over at Harry and brought her laughter under control clearing her throat.

"Oh yes, Harry you were about to tell us about these wars you've participated in."

Harry was staring intently at his hands on the table. He so didn't want to go through this right now especially with Molly. He took a deep breath and stood.

"Okay, like I've said before Amelia and I have traveled to different realms during the course of my training in Alfheim. One of the realms we've been to happened to be that of the Goblins, when we got there they were in the middle of an uprising between them and the trolls. So we kinda sorta helped them out because they were grossly outnumbered. Then there was another time that we helped the elves in Draknock. This time we went up against drows. We've also been to war with dwarves, orks, a misunderstanding with some vampires and a small skirmish with some giant. And oh yes, I almost forgot I had a run in with a few dragons but that was cut short when Amelia showed up." Harry finished looking at everyone.

No one said anything they were all looking at him as if he had just grown a second head and sprouted horns. Molly seemed to have paled. Bill and Charlie both looked like fishes out of water they kept opening and closing their mouth as if they were trying to catch there breath. Fred and George were looking at Harry as if Christmas had come early. Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes were big as saucers and were staring at Harry with mouths open. Tonks was in such shock that her hair had gone from the deep blue she had to a bright red. The only people who seemed not to be affected were Professor Remus who was looking at Harry with a slight smirk and Professor Dumbledore who was twinkling madly and Amelia who look as if she was fighting to compose herself. Harry was wondering how long he would have to wait before someone said something.

"Bloody brilliant," both Fred and George yelled causing everyone to jump. "Harry you are the master we salute you." They finished saluting Harry smartly which brought a smile to Harry's face and earned them a reproachful glare from their mother.

Harry could tell that Molly was about to go off on one of her tirade so he braced himself for it.

"Harry James Potter," she began taking long even breaths to calm herself. "How dare you run off to go fighting in wars with goblins and Giants and Merlin knows what else. You could have been seriously hurt or even worse killed. What has gotten into you? Do you even realize how serious this situation is? War is not a game it is a very serious matter that children have no business in. Do you even understand the seriousness of your decision? A war is no place for a boy of your age."

"Mrs. Weasly," Harry interrupted. "I know you worry about me a lot, and believe me when I say this. I wouldn't have it any other way, you are the closest person I have to a mother and I promise you that I would never do anything to hurt you. But there a certain things that I had to do and I am sure once you calm down you will understand. I went to war because even though I am considered a child here in Alfheim I'm a grown man with responsibilities. And therefore I had to accept those responsibilities and respond accordingly."

"Harry you're only sixteen dear, I can't help but think of you as a child still." Molly answered shaking her head.

Harry walked around the table to where Molly sat and took her hand in his.

"Mrs. Weasly I know you think of me as a kid but technically I'm over twenty." Harry chuckled. "Over thirty if I was to calculate the times spent in other realms." He finished.

"I know dear, but it's hard for me to think of you as all grownup."

"I know Mrs. Weasly and I love you for it." Harry replied giving her hand a squeeze.

Molly had tears in her eyes. She had to admit Harry was indeed grown up even if he still looked somewhat the same. She was also choked up over what he'd said about her being the closest to a mother that he had.

Amelia was very proud of Harry right now. It had taken her a lot of time and hard work to get Harry to be comfortable with sharing is feelings. She remembered how unsure he was at first. He would just hold everything inside and he wouldn't let anyone in, it had taken her months to even scratch the surface of the puzzle that is Harry Potter. The further she got the more complex he seems to become. Harry had a tendency of blaming himself for everything bad that happens to anyone, he would walk around with a tremendous amount of guilt. And was wary of letting anyone get too close as his way of protecting them from something happening because of him. Harry and her had many fights and breakthrough then fights then breakthrough once more. Then finally he'd come to the realization that bad things didn't happen because of him but because there are bad people in the world.

Harry looked over to where Amelia was sitting and his breath caught in his throat at the look of pride and admiration in her eyes. He knew why she was so proud and she had every right to be. Merlin knows she'd had an uphill battle with him trying to make him embrace his emotions and learn to express them. It wasn't an easy task for him because he wasn't use to opening up to anyone. But she had made it somewhat easier by accepting each and every one of his emotional flaws and she never asked him to change any of them. Only that he learns to be comfortable with sharing his feelings with people, even his anger. At first he thought she would give up on him when she found out about his temper. But all she said was that was part of what makes him who he is. He had deliberately picked fights with her trying to push her away. But it seemed that the harder he pushed the closer she got, then finally he'd given up fighting her and accepted what he'd felt which in his opinion was the best decision he'd ever made.

Dumbledore was studying Harry and Amelia closely, he could see that Harry had become a fine young man and he believe he knew who was partly responsible for that. Dumbledore had seen the look of pride and admiration in Amelia's eyes and the look of pure love that Harry returned. He knew that there was more to there relationship than anyone realized. They loved each other deeply more deeply than any boyfriend girlfriend school crush. Dumbledore was looking at the two, eyes twinkling madly. This would be something for the history books if his suspicion were correct. The heir of Gryffindor and the heir of the most powerful mage together would make a very powerful adversary indeed.

Apparently Dumbledore wasn't the only one considering the possibilities between Harry and Amelia. Remus was looking at the two with a knowing smile. He knew that there was something they weren't telling. He could smell it but he decided he would wait until they were ready to tell.

The Weasley's were looking at Harry as if it's their first time seeing him. Harry had become a part of their lives and their mother had a soft spot for him. Where she thinks she should make up for all the horrible things his relatives had put him through. They'd come to regard him as the eighth Weasly but they hadn't dreamed he had felt so strongly about them. To say that they were proud of him would be the understatement of the century.

As if thinking as one the Weasley's descended on Harry and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny smothered him with hugs. While the men gave him pats on the back. It took the combined effort of Author, Bill and Charlie to pry Molly away from Harry. After they got her off of Harry she went over to where Amelia was sitting and dragged her into one of her famous breath stopping hugs.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back to us dear." She whispered to Amelia.

Who returned the hug and answered. "I wouldn't keep him away for the world."

Both women looked at each other and they had one of those moments of total understanding between each other.

After they'd finished asking and answering questions the friends bade the adults good night and headed of to their dorm to prepare for their first day of classes.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to routine

**Chapter 13**

**Back to routine**

The friends awoke at five as usual and did their morning exercises. When they returned to the common room the rest of the house starting to stir. They went to their respected dorms and took showers and headed down to breakfast.

"I wonder what our schedules are going to be like?" asked Ron as they entered the great hall.

"Well we know one thing for sure," started Hermione. "It should be easier than last year except for the fact that we will have the Slytherins in every class." She finished.

"I wish I only had the Slytherins to worry about," replied Ginny. "You guys seem to forget Luna and I have O.W.L.S this year."

"Don't worry Ginny," Harry began, draping an arm across her shoulder. "You seem to forget you have four of us that have been through this before, and we will gladly tutor you in anything you need help in. Not to mention you have a witch here who has done everything that they will cover in your classes plus more, and trust me she would be more than happy to help you out. She really enjoys teaching. Harry finished, laughing at the look Amelia gave him. They were among the first to arrive in the Great Hall. They were halfway through their meal by the time everyone else had arrived. By that time Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out schedules.

"At least this year classes are looking up." Smiled Ron. "I don't have to sit through a class with the greasy haired git."

"Me too," joined in Neville. "I think I'm going to enjoy this year." He finished as he and Ron gave each other high fives.

"What about you Harry?" He asked turning to his best friend.

"Well I guess I'm not so lucky," Harry began with a smirk. "But I think I'm going to enjoy this year nonetheless." He finished winking at Amelia.

"Well that's okay," replied Ron. "I guess Neville and I could find a lot to do while you three suffer with the dungeon bat."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Honestly Ron I would've thought you'd learn your lesson about calling people names after what happened last time." She finished fixing him with a cold stare causing his ears to turn pink. Harry pointed out that they should go or else they would be late for their first class.

The first two hours went considerably well. Both charms and transfiguration were mostly review from last year. All too soon they found themselves in the dungeons facing Snape. Snape was sitting at his desk sneering at everyone as they entered. As soon as everyone had taken their seats he stood and started speaking.

"I know a lot of you just manage to make the grade necessary to get into my class. While others have received preferential treatment because they believe themselves to be special." He began staring coldly at Harry. "Even so don't expect to receive any such treatment here. I am here to hopefully force feed you what little information your insignificant undeveloped little brains can handle, I'm not her to baby sit arrogant spoiled brats. Hopefully you were able to grasp what I've just said. Now pass the homework that was assigned forward and today's assignment is on the board, copy down the potion recipe." He finished going back to his desk. Snape waved his wand to retrieve the homework scrolls, sneering at Harry.

Harry wished he could just wipe the sneer off Snapes greasy face but his features remained calm even though his temper was rising. Harry knew Snape was trying to get him to lose his temper and he wasn't about to let him win. He'd learn a lot of things during his stay in Alfhiem and the Magical Realms one of which was control.

Snape was beginning to lose his temper. He had been certain that Harry would have blown up by now, but the boy remained calm and challenging. Snape wasn't about to give up just yet. There had to be something that will set him off. He wanted to prove that Harry wasn't as special as everyone made him out to be, he was in fact an arrogant, rotten, attention seeking spoiled brat.

Harry was watching Snape out the corner of his eye, he had seen the man staring at him with pure hatred. He'd known that the speech earlier was Snapes way of trying to gourd him into losing his temper. Little did Snape realize that he wasn't dealing with Harry the little boy anymore. This Harry was all grown up and wasn't about to let a self-hating, bootlicking, insignificant Death eater wannabe make him lose his temper. Harry smiled inwardly at the way Snape was loosing his cool trying to make him lose his.

Snape stood, he believe he has the perfect plot to make Harry lose his temper. He'd seen the way he acts around the Emrys girl and he knew there was something going on between them especially if he was to believe the rumors that have been circulating. He was betting Potter wouldn't be too happy if he was to team the girl up with his worst enemy and insisted they remain lab partners throughout the year. Snape could hardly contain his pleasure. His plan was devious but subtle enough to make it work.

"Okay then quills down if any of you manage not to get everything written down oh well." He began. Clearing the board of all traces of the potion recipe with a wave of his hand. "All of you will get into pairs and work with your partner brewing this potion. You might want to be especially careful, as you will be testing it on each other. Miss Emry's since you are new you will work with Mr. Malfoy here I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you catch up on what you've missed so far." He finished with a triumphant sneer at Harry.

Harry had to smile to himself. If this is the best the man could do putting him in his place was going to be positively boring. He helped Amelia collect her things and gave her a wink before she left. Harry was left with no one to partner with since Hermione had thought he would be partnering with Amelia had went ahead and partnered with Blaise Zabini.

Snape was positively beaming at this point, this was working out better than if he'd planned it himself. Not only was his girlfriend paired with his worst enemy but it had left him to work on his own. This was going to be positively delectable.

"Your partners now will be your partners for the rest of the year." He said coldly. "You will be brewing a strengthening potion today and do try not to muck it up. Since doing so will have the opposite effect on you." He finished talking and walked around the room insulting and sneering at everyone before taking his seat once more.

Amelia was watching Harry curiously, he had remained calm the whole time Snape had been baiting him. But she was wondering how long it would be before he told the man to shove it. She knew he was royally pissed at Snape but she was proud he wasn't giving the man the satisfaction of losing his temper.

"Hey tiger," she whispered in his head. "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," he answered smiling as he chopped his ingredients. "How about you? How's the prince of Slytherin treating you? Has he been rude yet?"

"Actually he's been a perfect gentleman. He's been doing everything to help me catch up or so he thinks. I think I'll just humor him." Amelia replied with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Malfoy, A perfect gentleman? I don't think so."

"Well to me he is, as a matter of fact he is quite charming."

"Honey I think Malfoy has manage to charm you somehow. You do know he is part veela don't you?"

"I guess you would know all about that wouldn't you? But whatever the case may be I still think that you and Mr. Malfoy here do have a rather distorted view of each other. Besides you more than anyone else should know that things aren't always what they appear to be." Amelia stated a bit annoyed, as she slam the shields between them shut.

Draco was watching Amelia with great interest. He still couldn't understand what she saw in Potter. The boy was nothing but a self-absorbed pampered spoiled brat. Where she on the other hand was easy going and down to earth. He could see why Potter was taken by her, the girl was beautiful but not overly so. It was more of an exotic type of beauty. But she didn't wear it on her sleeve like a lot of girls do. So why Potter? It didn't make any sense to him. He decided he was going to make the best of their forced time together and get to know her better. He wasn't interested in her in that way. But he was interested in her, besides she may be the link for him to get to what really interested him. But first thing first, he needed to apologize for what he'd said over the weekend.

"Miss Emrys I would like to apologize for my tactless comment over the weekend, I know you must think me a complete arse. But I pray you would give me the chance to redeem myself."

"I accept your apology Mr. Malfoy, and agree to start over. Hi I am Amelianddra Dina Emrys and you are?" She smiled extending her Hand.

"Draco Malfoy at your service." Draco replied taking the offered hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, you may call me Amelia."

"Well then you should call me Draco."

They continued working on their potion while Draco told Amelia about himself. He'd found that she was easy to talk to and pretty soon they were having a conversation as if they were old friends.

Snape was watching the interaction between Malfoy and the Emrys girl with fascination. They seem to be getting along well together, it couldn't have gone better even if he'd planned it himself. He smirked to himself thinking about Harry's reaction to his girlfriend and his worst enemy getting on so well with each other. It was time to check on everyone's potion and see what kind of disaster they had managed to come up with. He was feeling very please with himself he couldn't wait to see how is little separation was affecting the boy.

"Cauldrons down let's see what sort of chaos you've manage to come up with." He began as he walked around inspecting everyone's potion. When he got to Harry his usual sneer grew deeper as he picked up the phial containing Harry's strengthening potion.

"I see you've manage to mess this up as usual Potter." He drawled holding up the phial. "Look around you Potter, as you can see the potion is suppose to be light green not blue. I hope you are prepared to test it because I'm curious as to what the effects will be." He sneered putting the phial back on the desk with distaste.

Draco was eyeing Harry's potion uneasily, his was the exact same color as Harry's. He knew the reason for that was Amelia had stopped him putting in the Golden Seal and had added Ginseng Root instead. He looked at Amelia uneasily but she only smiled at him. He turned back toward Snape and cleared his throat.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy," Snape asked turning to face Draco. Draco held up his phial to show the potion professor who was now scowling at him.

"What is the meaning of this." Snape yelled at his prized pupil.

Draco remained silent while Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Potter I suppose you have some outlandish explanation as to why both you and Mr. Malfoy here potion differs from all the rest." He sneered down his nose at Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do have an explanation sir. You see my potion is this color because I prepared it the way it was meant to be prepared." Harry answered flatly

"What do you mean the way it was meant to be prepared? The way it was meant to be prepared is the way I had it written on the board. Are you trying to tell me that you know more than I do Potter?" Snape spat.

"Those are your words not mine sir. But since you ask strengthening potions are no longer made with Golden Seal since the effect only last a few minutes. Instead it is now made using Ginseng root since it has been found that the root allows the effect to last for days and also extends the shelf life of the potion from a couple of days to at least two weeks or longer if stored in cool dark space." Harry finished looking Snape in the eyes.

Snape stared at Harry for a while anger showing in his eyes. The boy was right and apparently so was his little girlfriend. He was too upset to speak right now, he decided they would test their potions tomorrow.

"Label your potions with your names and place them in the cupboards to be tested tomorrow. Class is dismissed for today." He stated coldly turning on his heels toward his office.

Everyone was quiet as they labeled and put their potions away. This was the first time they had seen the sourly professor at a lost for words. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Amelia were the last ones to leave. Draco was helping Amelia to label and put away their potions after they were finished he turned to her and smiled.

"I think classes are about to get quite interesting." He began with a grin. "Your boyfriend does enjoy living dangerously doesn't he?" He asks shaking his head as they walked out the door. "Well I guess I will see you around then." He finished heading towards his dorm.

Harry was waiting outside the door for Amelia. He knew she was probably still a bit upset with him, so he had told Hermione to go on ahead so that he and Amelia could talk.

"Amelia are you upset with me?" He asked softly.

"Why would you think that?" returned Amelia.

"Maybe because you've closed the link between us and put up all your shields."

"Maybe that was a bit extreme, but I was a little disappointed that you of all people do not believe that people sometimes are not what they appear to be."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that the whole time I've known Draco we've hated each other and I guess it's kind of hard to break that habit."

"Well I guess I can't hold that against you, it's human nature after all."

"Thanks hon, you're the best. How about we meet up with the others and grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good, besides I know Ron is just dying to hear what happened between you and the Professor." She finished a smirk tugging at the corner of he lips.

"Yeah I know he is going to be so disappointed." Harry answered also fighting a smirk.

"About what."

"Well for starters the fact that he wasn't there to see it himself, and I'm sure he'll come up with some of his own."

They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. They had managed to get their laughter under control by the time they got to the great hall. They started eating as if nothing had happened at the same time Harry was eyeing Ron wondering how long it was going to take him to lose it.

"So Ron what did you and Neville do with your free time?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

"Never mind what I did, how was class with the old grease bucket?"

"Oh that, it was about the same as it usually is. He insults and sneer at everyone and we do the assignment and pray the class would get over with already."

"What? Are you kidding? I mean what just happened with you and Snape. We just heard that you showed him up in class and all you have to say is it was the same as usual." Ron asked incredulously.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." Hermione shrugged.

"It wasn't her, that's all anyone that was in the class been talking about. So out with it already."

"Okay Ron, but it wasn't anything really. I'm sure that what you've heard was probably greatly exaggerated. All that happened was Snape had us make a strengthening potion and mine came out a different color than the rest, other than Draco and Amelia's that is." Harry finished taking a bite out of his sandwich and looking at his friend.

Ron was beginning to lose it, his ears had taken on a scarlet hue.

"Harry will you quit playing around already and just spill it. And what do you mean Draco and Amelia's potion. Never mind just start from the beginning."

"Okay Ron here goes."

Harry spent the following few minutes relating everything that had happened in class between him and Snape to his friends. When he was finished both Ron and Neville had huge grins on their faces. Then Ron jumped up and slapped his friend on the back.

"That was brilliant. Why is it the good stuff always happen when I'm not around to see it?" Ron asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice and shaking his head. "Wait a minute, did you say that Amelia has to work with Malfoy from now on?" Ron asked turning to look at Amelia and back to Harry who only nodded.

"I'm sorry Amelia looks like the old dungeon bat has it in for you too."

"Oh I don't think that's altogether correct." Amelia started. "I think he did it to get to Harry. And working with Draco is not as bad as you may think. I believe he is in actuality a perfect gentleman." She finished.

Everyone was staring at her as if she'd just sprouted horns or something.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked. Looking from Amelia to Harry.

"Malfoy? A perfect gentleman?"

"Ron, leave it alone." Harry warned. He had seen the shadow pass behind Amelia's eyes.

"Leave it alone? Did you hear what she just said? She said Malfoy was a perfect gentleman for crying out loud."

"Just drop it Ron."

"Drop it? Don't you see what's going on here? If Malfoy is being nice to a Gryffindor he must be up to something, unless he has a crush on her or something."

"Ron I've asked you to drop it." Harry replied tensely.

"Harry surely you can see what's going on. Ron is right for Draco to be nice it must mean that he is up to something." Hermione began.

Harry turned cold eyes towards her, they were beginning to annoy him. They were talking about Amelia as if she wasn't there, and he could tell Amelia was waiting on him to set them straight since they were his friends. If not she would deal with it, and she didn't appreciate people being rude. The part of her that was elf requires that she is polite and honest. Elves on a whole were very polite and formal in everything they did. That was one of the things that he had to get use to while living in Alfheim. He remembered what his friend Melchior had said during one of their lessons on etiquette. He'd said 'the elves had made living into an art.' And that's all that was keeping Amelia from hexing them both right now.

"Hermione now is neither the time nor the place for having this discussion besides things aren't always what they appear to be."

Harry finished.

"But Harry surely you don't-"

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted sternly. "Don't you think that Harry and Amelia have thought about every possibilities? Besides you two are being extremely rude discussing Amelia as if she wasn't sitting right here. I am so ashamed of you two right now, especially you Hermione. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Ginny finished angrily. Glaring at both Ron and Hermione.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at Amelia who had remained silent during their conversation. They opened their mouths to apologize. But was stopped by the look in Amelia's eyes as she looked up at them. Her eyes that were usually filled with warmth and understanding were now cold and filled with disappointment as she stood to leave.

"Save it, until you are absolutely sure what you want to apologize for." She stated coldly and walked out the door.

The rest of the day was strained to say the least. Harry was upset with both his good friends and Amelia deliberately avoiding all of them. The only person she spoke to was Ginny when she would see her in the hallways between classes. Neither Harry nor her had joined them for dinner that night. They had the rest of the day free after dinner so they decided to go to the Founder's Courtyard for animagus training. They were about to enter when they heard a noise like metal hitting metal coming from inside. They entered to see Harry and Amelia going at each other with swords. It was the most amazing thing they had seen. Each of them had two swords apiece but there were a lot of other weapons lying around including bows and arrows spear looking things and all different types of swords. Each time one would be disarm they would just summoned another weapon and keep going. Harry was attacking Amelia with a broad sword which she easily deflected using a staff that separates into three parts. It was amazing, the two was doing things that seemed impossible. At some point it seems as if they were flying while still sparring with their weapons. After they had used up their weapons the continued on using magic against each other. Harry was sending spells at Amelia at lightning speed, which she was dodging just as fast. The two were doing things with magic that none of the others have seen. Harry had just sent a nasty looking hex Amelia's way when she made a graceful turn waving her arm, at the same time the earth rose up surrounding her like a shield taking the full force of the curse. Before Harry could send off another curse Amelia had sent the wall of earth hurtling towards him. He had to dive to get out of the way and just like that in the blink of an eye Amelia was on top of him pinning him to the ground. They were both breathing very hard at this point, the others were staring at them in awe. Harry turned and regarded his friends coldly while Amelia gave him a hand helping him to his feet. Harry told the others to go ahead and start with their meditation while he and Amelia went to clean up.

When they returned Harry worked with the others while Amelia continued working with Ginny. She had decided that since Ginny had established some control over her new powers they would go ahead and work on finding her animagus form. They were working for about thirty minutes when Luna squealed.

"I did it! I know what I'm going to be. I'm going to be a fox."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to say something but a look from Harry stopped her dead. Just then there was a shout from Neville.

"I saw what I'm going to be also. It is brilliant, I'm going to be a wolf. More specifically an arctic wolf." Neville finished positively beaming.

"Good job you two." Harry began. "Now all you two have to do is practice taking your shapes." He finished. "How about you two? Have you seen anything yet?" He asked turning toward Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing yet." They both answered.

"That's okay just keep working at it then. How about you two?" He asked turning toward Amelia and Ginny.

"We're doing just fine," Amelia answered. "I think Ginny here already knows what she is going to be. She's already changed her eyes."

"She has?" Everyone chorused. Coming over to where the two were sitting.

"I have?" Asked Ginny with surprise.

"Yes you have." Smiled Amelia summoning a mirror so Ginny could see for herself.

Ginny took the mirror and stared at herself with golden eyes with narrow slitted pupils.

"Ginny this is brilliant, what are you going to be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know exactly," Ginny started but I know it's some sort of bird, a hawk maybe." She finished deep in thought.

They continued working on their animagus training until it was time for them to return to their common rooms. Amelia still hadn't said anything to Ron and Hermione and headed to bed as soon as they got to Gryffindor tower. Harry glared at his friends and also went up to his dorm.

"What's with them?" Ron asked slumping into one of the comfy chairs.

"Honestly Ron either you are incredibly insensitive or you are extremely thick." Exclaimed Ginny. "You two have insulted Amelia and you still have yet to apologized."

"But why should she be insulted if we say that Draco cannot be trusted it's not as if we've said that she could not be trusted." Hermione stated stubbornly.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Ginny began. "For someone as smart as you are you are acting rather stupid right now. You are standing there telling me that you believe Amelia is upset because you said Draco could not be trusted? Honestly, do you think she would be upset about that? Well since you've both decided to share a brain today I'm going to explain it to you. Amelia is upset with you two because one, you were discussing her as if she wasn't there and two, you were trying to force the way you felt about Malfoy on her instead of allowing her to decide for herself. And three, you two acted as if you've had years of experience deciphering people's character. When in all actuality you two don't really know Malfoy yourself. Did you hear how many wars she's fought in? Don't you think she knows how to read people and how to handle herself?" Ginny finished leaving before either of them could answer.

The following day went by rather quickly and without incident. Amelia was still ignoring Ron and Hermione and Harry was still upset with them. Before they knew it, it was time for the meeting of the DA. Harry wasn't looking forward to this. He had a sinking feeling it was going to be an extremely trying couple of hours, which was being made worst by the tension between Amelia, Ron and Hermione. He decided to go up to the classroom and get ready before everyone arrived. After Harry left Ron and Hermione approached Amelia.

"Amelia we would like to apologize for our action yesterday." Hermione began.

"And what exactly do you wish to apologize for?" Amelia asked.

"We are apologizing for being rude, when we were speaking of you as if you weren't there." Replied Ron.

"And for trying to force our opinions on you." Continued Hermione. "We were wrong for doing that. You have the right to form your own opinions about people and we have no right to try and influence you in anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "We are really sorry about all that. We are not usually that rude or thick."

"I accept your apologies and I hope you would trust me to make the right decision when it comes to Harry." She smiled extending her hand.

"Now if you would excuse me there is someone I need to speak to before the start of the meeting." She finished and headed out the portrait hole.

She found Harry deep in thought in the room of requirements.

"Hello tiger, are you nervous?" She asked as she strolled over and took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Sort of but not because of the upcoming meeting." He answered reaching over and twisting a lock of her hair around his finger absent-mindedly.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." She started smiling at him. "They've apologized and I've accepted, everything is back to normal."

"Good," he began moving to stand in front of her. "Because I was seriously considering hexing them both if they hadn't."

"Oh you were, were you? And what would cause Harry Potter to hex his friends?" She purred rubbing her cheek next to his causing a shudder to pass through him.

"The thought of his friends making his love uncomfortable." He breathed next to her ear.

"Well I'm glad it didn't have to come to that. Beside I'm feeling very comfortable right now." She nuzzled his ear.

He was too lost in the feeling of her for words. Instead he pulled her head back using her hair and claimed her lips in a deep soulful kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard people entering the room. Harry looked up from the kiss to see his friends along with a few other early arrivals watching them. Cho was among the early arrivals and was staring daggers into Amelia's back.

Amelia had felt Harry stiffened and knew they had an audience. It really didn't matter to her, she wanted to be close to him right now and she wasn't about to let a few gawkers steal the moment. She tightened her arms around his waist and turned her head to the side resting it on his chest as she surveyed the room. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron were off preparing things for the class while Ginny was looking at her with raised eyebrow. Amelia gave her a smile and Ginny returned a mischievous grin indicating with her eyes. Amelia looked in the direction Ginny indicated and saw Cho glaring at her with hatred. Amelia gave Cho one of her sweetest smiles and turned back to Harry pulling him into another breathless kiss before releasing him and joining the others.

Amelia had joined Ginny in a corner toward the back and were whispering conspiratorially with each other. Harry looked over at the two and shook his head. He felt sorry for anyone thick enough to go up against those two. He considered Ginny his little sister but now he was considering if it was wise bringing her and Amelia together. He was happy that they seemed to be getting along famously. The two have already developed some sort of sisterly bond and was very protective of each other, which was a good thing since Ginny was an only girl he figured it was a nice change having another girl who didn't mind pulling pranks and getting into trouble. Hermione was okay but she was too much into the rules for either of them. And as for Amelia having Ginny around was like having her own little sister that she could do things with and get into trouble with. Harry chuckled to himself, Merlin helped them all this was going to be one hell of a year.

Soon the rest of the original remaining DA had arrived followed by those wishing to join. Harry had just stood to address the room when Draco and his goons swaggered in with his famous Slytherin sneer in place.

"Well Potter I guess you can begin now since those of importance have arrived." He drawled while his cohorts sniggered.

Harry didn't even bat an eye in Malfoy's direction, instead he addressed everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. As I am sure you are all already aware of this is a defense club formed last year in order to enable us to learn how to defend ourselves."

"If that's the case Potter, I guess you haven't learned anything from your own club then." Began Draco dryly. "I've yet to see you win a proper duel Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy are you willing to test that theory?" Harry asked coolly.

"Anytime Potter, just name the time and place and I would be more than happy to oblige." Answered Draco a sneer forming on his face.

"How about right here, right now since everyone will be dueling so I can gauge their skill level." Harry answered with a tight smile.

Draco face dropped considerably. He hadn't expected Harry to accept much less suggest it be now. He quickly replaces his look of surprise with one of confidence that he didn't quite feel. He was sure Harry was up to something. Harry had changed over the summer, he wasn't the little insecure boy of former years. Harry had grown a lot over the summer. He had gotten a lot taller and a bit wider in the shoulders and it wasn't only physical. Harry had an air of authority about him and he wore his confidence like a cloak. But he couldn't back out now. There was no way he was going to give Potter that satisfaction.

"Ready Malfoy?" Harry asked stepping up on a platform that had appeared in front of him.

"I'm always ready Potter." Draco answered also stepping up to the platform.

"Alright then." Began Remus coming up from behind. "You two know the rules for dueling, I will be monitoring to make sure no one decides to break those rules."

At first it seemed as if Draco was giving Harry a run for his money. But that quickly changed when Harry started sending a volley of spells at Malfoy. Draco was having a hard time dodging the spell coming at him at lightening speed. He was so preoccupied with keeping out of the way of Harry's spell that he didn't notice he was disarmed until everyone started applauding. He looked up to see Harry holding both of their wands with a smug smile on his face. Harry returned the wand to Draco who turned to leave.

"Are you leaving already Malfoy?" Harry asked a little disappointed.

"Sure I'm leaving Potter, you certainly don't expect me to sit around while you gloat do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do expect you to stick around and not for me to gloat' which by the way would be considered unsportsmanlike. But that decision relies entirely on you." Harry finished turning to address the rest of the class.

"I want everyone to pair up, you are going to be dueling each other so we can get an idea of how advanced you are. That way the more advance can help the less advance in catching up. Once you've chosen the person you wish to duel a platform such as this one will raise from the floor were you are standing. You will enter the platform and the dueling will commence. You will perform both defensive and offensive jinxes in order to disarm your opponent. There will be no use of dark or questionable curses and the first person to disarm the other wins, then the winner will duel each other followed by the top two winners dueling it out. Does everyone understand the rules?" He asked looking around.

At which everyone nodded in the affirmative.

"Very well then choose your opponents and let's begin."

Harry was walking around the room observing whom everyone chose to duel. He noticed that most of the original DA members chose to duel amongst themselves, he was also mildly amused by the fact that both Cho and Pansy were headed towards where Amelia was leaning against the wall. Harry walked over to Amelia at the same time Cho and Pansy had approached her.

"I'm sorry ladies but Amelia is not participating in this little exercise." Harry stated flatly.

"Why?" Pansy began turning to face Amelia. "Are you afraid we will hurt you little girlfriend?" She spat.

"I think he's more afraid of us messing up her pretty little face." Cho added icily.

Before Harry could respond Amelia was standing in front of him.

"I think I would very much enjoy participating in this little game here." Amelia stated with a pleasant smile, but Harry had seen the way her eyes had gone from a beautiful blue green to mostly green. These two had threatened her so now their was nothing he could do but hope he wouldn't have to explain any injuries to Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay," Harry began. "Since you put it that way, Amelia I changed my mind you can duel these two or anyone else that comes along." He finished.

"Okay, now do I duel you both together or are you going to take turns?" Amelia asked, looking from one to the other.

Both pansy and Cho looked at each other then turned to Amelia.

"It don't really matter to us but if you think you can handle both of us, who are we to refuse you." Pansy drawled.

"Okay then," replied Amelia with a grin. "Let's get to it then."

The three girls stepped onto the platform and faced each other. Remus had noticed the two girls going up against Amelia and was about to stop them when Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stop it Remus, they challenged her and I believe she has accepted."

"But Harry it is two against one." Remus stated worriedly.

"Don't underestimate her Remus." Harry began.

"Trust me I don't underestimate Amelia, I just feel sorry for those two." He finished eyeing the platform nervously.

Everyone had stopped their dueling in order to watch the three girls on the platform. Draco was wearing an amused smirk. This was turning out to be very interesting. He'd known Pansy had it in for Amelia but he never thought she would go as far as to challenge her to a duel. He'd never seen Amelia duel before but if the incident before the start of classes was any indication he was pretty sure pansy had bitten off more than she could chew. Even if she did have Cho Chang to back her Draco was pretty sure Amelia could wipe the floor with them. Just then Crabbe and Goyle came up to him.

"I think Harry's little girlfriend is about to be taken down a peg or two." Said Crabbe chuckling.

"Yeah I just hope Pansy don't mess up that pretty little face of hers." Added Goyle.

"Ten Galleons says Amelia wins." Countered Draco with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Goyle incredulously. "It's two to one, she can't possibly beat them both."

"I have another five Galleons that says not only will she beat them both, but she'll do it without breaking a sweat."

"You're on." Both Crabbe and Goyle agreed. Chuckling to themselves. "It's going to feel great beating you for once Draco."

Pretty soon almost everyone was in on the bet. Draco was positively beaming, it wasn't because of all the money he was about to win but the look that would be on everyone's faces when Amelia gets finished with those two.

Harry, Remus, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna didn't take part in the bet. But they were amused that most thought Amelia would lose. And even more amused to see that the person who've bet the highest on her winning was none other than the prince of Slytherin himself. Harry glanced over to where Draco was standing and had to catch himself. Draco was positively giddy with anticipation, Harry shook his head to clear it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He returned his attention to the platform where Amelia, Cho and Pansy were getting ready for their duel.

The duel between the three was spectacular. Cho and Pansy was sending curse after curse at Amelia who was blocking them with hardly any effort. After about five minutes all hell broke loose. Amelia who had been blocking the whole time was now sending back all the curses they'd sent at her in rapid succession. Cho had managed to dodge a babbling curse but ran head first into a jelly legs curse. Pansy had tried attacking Amelia from behind with a slicing curse, which she deflected effortlessly.

"That was quite nasty, I thought this was suppose to be a clean fight." Amelia stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess you thought wrong then didn't you?" Pansy replied nastily.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Amelia smiled obviously enjoying herself. "Not to worry I wont do that again."

"I know you wont." Replied Pansy with a smirk. "Because you wont be able to once I'm finished with you. I'm going to make sure that your pretty little face is not pretty anymore, that way Draco wont spend all that time staring at it." She finished with a laugh.

"Oh now I understand. You think that Draco has been giving me the eye and you are jealous. I must say I can see why he would look elsewhere."

"You bitch, I'm going to make you eat those words." Pansy screeched. "Crucio."

"Uh uh uh you know the rules." Amelia laughed blocking the curse with a flick of her wand. "I think I should wash your mouth out for using such dirty words. Scourgify"

Pansy found her mouth filled with soapy bubbles, she was trying everything to get them to stop when she was hit with another jinx, which caused her hair to grow long and stringy and gray. She started screaming eyes wide with horror. Cho used this to try and jinx Amelia while she was busy but was caught with a nose-growing hex. She too started screaming. She tried hitting Amelia with a babbling curse which she dodged causing it to hit Pansy. Everyone was laughing at Pansy who had stringy gray hair, bubbles coming out of her mouth and was babbling uncontrollably. Amelia turned her attention back to Cho who was screaming at her.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for this."

"I will thank you not to refer to me in that manner." Amelia began coldly, her eyes flashing warningly. "Since I have not refer to you as anything other than your name I suggest you extend the same courtesy towards me." Amelia finished.

"I will refer to you in any manner I see fit. Besides you are the one stealing my boyfriend so I'm calling it as I see it." Cho replied hotly.

"Okay miss Chang if that's the way you choose to behave I guess I have no choice than to oblige you. Now I'm going to explain to you one more time."

"I don't need your explanation." Cho interrupted sending an engorgio curse at Amelia.

"Oh but I think you do." Amelia smiled dodging Cho's spell gracefully. "So listen up, silencio. It's like I've said before he was never your boyfriend. Scalairio. You cannot steal the willing. advancio arges. And lastly if you ever refer to me with anything other than my name I promise you I won't be this easy on you again petrificus totalus expelliaramus." She finished turning to Pansy who was recovering from the scourgify curse but was still babbling uncontrollably. She repeated the last three curses she did to Cho to Pansy then turned and bow holding three wands. The room erupted in applause, then Amelia turned back to the two who now looked like hags completed with hook nose and hump and whispered so only they could hear.

"From now on you two will address me by my fathers name and nothing else. You are not worthy of saying my given name."

She finished with a slight bow toward them and left the platform. She handed their wands to Remus who took them with a grin.

"Amelia you are amazing, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I doubt that you ever will professor." She answered with a smile.

"I believe you are right about that but please call me Remus, I haven't been a professor for a long time now."

"As you wish Remus, although I must say that you are indeed a professor right now. I'm certain Harry will have you doing more than just merely observing, now if you would excuse me I would like to observe the other duels." She finished turning to leave.

Remus was smiling to himself. He would have to have a talk with Harry about Amelia. He wasn't sure if Hogwarts was ready for someone like her but he was amuse to see what they would make of her. The girl was a paradox. He could tell she loved Harry deeply and that he loved her the same in return. But she was a puzzle, she can be very caring and warm at one moment then cold and indifferent in the next it was amazing how much like Harry she seem to be yet she was completely different. Remus decided he was going to enjoy being here at Hogwarts this year and he wouldn't have missed it for the world. It was going to be like the marauders all over again. He only wish James and Sirius was here to see it.

Draco walked over to Amelia wearing a huge grin. He had enjoyed the duel between her and the two girls. He had never seen anyone keep their cool like that before. Well except for Potter during their duel but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. But enough about that he had to talk to Amelia.

"Amelia may I be one of the first to congratulate you on a spectacular duel. It was both entertaining and educational." He began extending his hand.

"Thank you Draco I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Amelia returned taking his hand.

"Oh I am. I'm very glad I'd decided to stay. You were amazing, I've never seen anyone move so fast and with so much grace before. It was like watching an intricate dance, and your spell work was quite dazzling." He finished smiling.

"Draco you flatter me, but I am almost certain that my spell work is not the reason you wear that grin."

"Smart and dangerous, I will have to remember that. But you are right that is not the only reason I am so happy. It seems that you have just won me some money. But the money is beside the point. The look on everyone's faces was worth even more than that."

"How did I win you money and how much?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You won me money because there was a bet going on about who would win the fight and I won. And as for how much I won, it was just shy of a hundred and fifty Galleons."

Amelia eyes went wide in astonishment. "You bet on the duel?"

When Draco nodded she continued. "How many of you were in the pool?"

"Everyone except for your boyfriend and his followers and of course professor Lupin."

"And you bet that I would emerge the victor?"

"Of course I did. I never thought for one moment that those two would defeat you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because of how you performed in your classes today. And what happened the other day with that Ravenclaw girl who tried to attack you."

"I see you can be very observant when you choose to be."

"You have no idea."

"Indeed."

"I have a question for you Amelia."

"And what would that be?"

"Why Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you are very beautiful and could get anyone you want so why Potter?"

"Oh you want to know why I'm with Harry?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Why am I with Harry? Oh I don't know maybe because he's really terrific in the sack." She answered and walked away before he could reply.

The look on Draco's face was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head and his usually pale skin was quickly turning bright scarlet. He couldn't believe what Amelia had said. Forget that, he couldn't believe she'd said it at all.

Harry was watching the interaction between Amelia and Malfoy with great interest. It seems that she was right about him, the whole time he was talking to her Harry hadn't seen even a shadow of the usual sneering Malfoy. He was behaving like a real person talking and laughing, he even looked different. Harry had seen the way Malfoy had flushed and was wondering what Amelia had said to him to cause that reaction. He just hoped it wasn't something he would be hearing all over school by tomorrow. Amelia tend to give people very straightforward answers when they ask a question. And he was wondering what kind of an answer would cause Malfoy to blush.

Amelia went over to where Ginny was standing wearing a mischievous grin.

"What is so funny?" Amelia asked.

"You and Draco." Ginny replied grinning even more.

"And what is so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing, it is just kind of amusing seeing Draco like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, talking and laughing. Not sneering at everyone. I must admit he is kind of cute when he's not sneering. You should have seen the look on his face while you were dueling. It was as if he was enraptured by you. I think he has a crush on you."

"A crush on me? I don't think so. Yes I interest him, but not in that way. I believes he thinks of me as a puzzle of some sort that he has to understand and solve."

"If he doesn't have a crush on you then why was he blushing just now?"

"Oh that, he asked me why I was with Harry when I could be with anyone."

"That don't explain why he was blushing"

"No, but my answer will."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was with Harry because he is terrific in bed."

"Oh-," Ginny cried starting to laugh. "You told him that? I bet he hadn't expected that answer." She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. "I wish I had a camera the look on his face was priceless."

"Ahem," Harry started. "Is there something you two wish to share with the rest of us?" He finished.

"No there isn't." Amelia answered calmly and Ginny shook her head trying to control the laughter that was threatening to escape. Looking at Harry proved to be too much and Ginny doubled over with laughter once more.

"If you would excuse us I think Ginny needs a bit of fresh air." Amelia stated trying to suppress her own laughter at the look on Harry's face. Both girls walked out the room with heads held high, as soon as the door closed behind them they lost all their composure and gave in to their mirth. When they went back inside Harry was bringing the meeting to an end. After everyone left Harry and the others approached Ginny and Amelia.

"What is wrong with you two?" Harry asked, disappointment in his voice.

"What was so bloody funny anyway?" Asked Ron.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny started. "I couldn't help myself. It was Amelia and Malfoy."

"What about Amelia and Malfoy?" Ron asked eyes narrowing.

"It's nothing really. Malfoy just asked Amelia why she was with Harry and told him because he was terrific in bed, you should have seen the look on his face. It was positively priceless." Ginny replied starting to laugh once more, the others joining in.

Harry could feel the color rushing up his neck. He started looking around for something to occupy himself with when he spotted Remus and from the look he was giving him he knew he must have heard everything.

Remus had indeed heard what was said, but he wasn't about to let on that he'd heard. He was going to talk to Harry and Amelia by himself.

"That was a very interesting first meeting Harry." Remus began. "I must say I am looking forward to the next one."

"Thanks Remus I just hope everyone got everything out of their system today." Harry answered.

"I'm sure they have." Remus answered. "Oh by the way Harry I've found out a few things that I believe concerns you and Amelia both. If you have some time I would like to discuss them with you two."

"No problem Remus." Harry answered then turned to the others. "We'll meet up with you guys later." He stated following Remus out the door with Amelia right behind him.

"This way Remus," Harry called leading the way to the Founders Courtyard.

"Wow-," exclaimed Remus whistling. "What is this place? And how did you find it."

"It is called the Founders Courtyard and Hogwarts showed it to us." Harry replied leading them to the sitting area by the fire. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Harry conjured a tea tray containing tea and scones and poured tea for them all.

"As wonderful as all this is I didn't come to talk to you about that." Remus began. "I want to talk to you two about what is going on between you. And don't give me that we're going out story I can see right through that."

"Okay Remus I'll tell you everything but first I must ask you not to repeat any of it to anyone. And also I would like to inform Hogwarts that this is a private conversation so not to allow any eavesdropping."

Remus was startled to feel the castle pulsed a few times then settled down.

"What was that?"

"That was Hogwarts preventing anyone from listening in on us." Harry replied sitting down and helping himself to some tea and scones.

"Okay Remus I guess we should start at the beginning." Harry started, buttering his scone.

Harry and Amelia told Remus everything from the first time they met in the park all the way up to their first day back at school.

"Maybe you should explain everything to professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he would make special arrangements for you." Remus began after he'd listen to their story.

"We do not need any special arrangements. We do not want to be treated different from anyone else." Harry stated flatly.

"I know it can't be easy for you two changing your living arrangements like that. You could at least request to leave for a weekend here or there, that wouldn't hurt anything." He finished shaking his head.

"We'll think about it." Harry answered softly.

"Good you two do that. Merlin knows you're going to need it. Anyway you two said you were animagi didn't you? Well come on then lets see them." He laughed.

Harry and Amelia changed into their animagus form for Remus then back into themselves again. To say Remus was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He was speechless with astonishment. He just stared at them for a while a wide grin on his face.

"You could knock me over with a feather right now. Magical creatures? This day just keep getting more interesting by the minute." He exclaimed getting to his feet and walking over to where they were standing.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked grinning.

"What do I think? I think this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Meeting a magical animagi in itself is extremely rare. And here I am looking at two. I guess we should uphold the marauders tradition and come up with names for your animagi."

"We've thought about that and have come to the conclusion that you should have the honor of naming our animagus. You being one of the original marauders and all." Harry answered smiling at the man who was the only remaining link he had to his parents and Sirius.

"You mean the only one." Remus answered softly, he'd said it so softly that if he hadn't been listening Harry would have missed it. Harry felt bad about mentioning the marauders. He'd forgotten that Remus hadn't had as much time to grieve has he had. To Remus Sirius death is still new.

"Remus I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Harry, I know you didn't mean anything, besides we can't just stop talking about them now can we? If we did then that would mean they weren't a part of our lives, which they were. So we should talk about them as much as we can and remember the happiness they'd brought us. Besides if we don't talk about them I think James and Sirius would be quite put out, you know how they loved being the center of attention and all. Now where were we? Oh yes I have two animagi I need to name. I think I will start with Amelia. I think Moonbeam is a pretty name for that beautiful unicorn I just saw. I never thought you could surprise me anymore today Amelia but I must say I find myself pleasantly surprise once more." Remus smiled and kissed her hand.

"Moony will you stop trying to chat up my girl and get on with it." Harry stated feigning outrage.

"Excuse me Amelia but I do think that someone is rather jealous." Remus started with a smirk.

"Maybe he'll get over it if you tell him how beautiful he his also." Amelia smirked.

"Maybe I'll do just that." Remus smiled turning to Harry. "Fair Harry I must admit I'm at a lost for words to describe your beauty."

"Cut it out Moony this is not funny."

Amelia was enjoying this immensely. She'd never dreamt Remus would be one to fool around like this and the way Harry was glaring at him was too much for her as she doubled over in laughter, while Remus advance on Harry quoting Shakespeare.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

"Remus would you knock it off already. Besides you're creeping me out."

"Okay, okay I'll stop as long as you've learned not to patronize an old man."

"Yes I've learned my lesson, but you are far from being an old man."

"I could argue that but I wont. Come on lets name the Golden Griffin shall we? I must say I'm rather particular to Sun, what do you think?"

"Son?"

"I think Sun is a wonderful name for a Golden Griffin." Amelia interrupted before Harry could answer. "Besides he does seem to radiate don't he?"

"That he does." Agreed Remus.

"Well Sun it is then." Agreed Harry catching on to the double connotation.

After that they talked with Remus some more about life in Alfheim. He was very interested and had many questions. By the time they were finished answering all his questions it was very late. Remus warned them to be extra careful with what they said and did and gave the father son talk to Harry which embarrassed him to no end, then bid them goodnight and left.

"Amelia," Harry began. "Why did you say that to Draco?"

"Because at the time it seems the only response that would prevent him asking anymore questions. And might I add I was correct in my assumption."

"I am sure it did. If I was in his shoes I wouldn't have asked you anymore questions either." He replied running his fingers through his hair. "I have to admit the look on his face at that point was indeed priceless. When I saw the color rush up to his face I was wondering what you'd said to cause such a reaction."

"What do you mean you where wondering. I cause reactions like that in you all the time."

"Yeah but that's different. The things you say to me should not be repeated to anyone else." He stated softly, pulling her into his arms.

"I see, so I'm only suppose to make you blush and no one else?" She purred against his throat.

"Exactly," he started nibbling her ear. "You'll find that I'm very selfish when it comes to you."

"Is my love telling me he gets jealous?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. The only thing that keeps me sane is the fact that I'm the only one who can do this." He finished. Claiming her lips, Harry felt all the tension from the day leaving him the moment her lips touched his. When her tongue met his Harry felt as if he was floating on air. He held her away from him staring into her eyes that had gone mostly blue now.

"Amelia what am I going to do with you?" He whispered.

"Love me." She replied huskily and pulled him down to claim his lips once more. Harry pulled her closer until it was hard to tell where his body ended and hers began.

"I need you so much right now Amelia."

"I need you too Harry. It's been so long."

"I know and the hardest part is you being so close and yet so far away. I know we agreed to wait till we leave school but I can't help missing waking up next to you. Sometimes at night I reach for you and wake up in alarm when I don't feel you next to me."

"I use to be the same way but lately I've been wearing one of your t-shirts to sleep in, that way I can at least smell you."

"Maybe I should sleep in one of your t-shirts then." He started causing Amelia to giggle.

"As much as I would love to see that I don't think Ron and the others would appreciate you strutting around the dorm with your midriff bare." She was laughing so hard she had to lean against him for support. Harry really love the sound of her laughter, it always seem to calm him somehow. He held her close to him as if he wouldn't let her go. Amelia was his anchor and he needed her tonight.

"Let's stay here tonight." He whispered in her hair.

She looked up into his eyes and the intensity they held caused her breath to catch. She needed him as much as he did her, especially after all the happenings of the day. All she wanted was to stay in his arms and let him kiss away all of her tension. She wrapped her arms around his neck and answered him with a searing kiss that left them both breathless. They spent the rest of the night lost in each other's touch nothing else mattered.

The next day Snape was in a right mood. He was still upset about the incident with the strengthening potion. Potter was trying to prove something and he was going to put him in his place today after they test the strengthening potion and realize that the adjustments he'd made to the portion was inconsequential and had little if any bearing on the outcome.

Everyone remained silent upon entering the potion classroom. They could all tell that Snape was in a darker mood than usual, and none wanted to be the one he took his wrath out upon.

"Today we will be testing the strengthening potions you all attempted to brew on Monday. You will all retrieve your phials and place them before you. As you should all know strengthening potions are usually use to treat those who are ill or injured and are too weak to do much of anything. But since you are all unfortunately healthy the effects will be different. Instead of giving you enough strength to pick yourself up it should enhance your existing strength about tenfold. I am placing these metal rods before you and I want you all to try bending them now and then you will try again after taking the potion." Snape stated with a sneer as he placed a metal rod in front of each student.

"Now I want you all to try bending these." He sneered.

He was walking around examining them all while they attempt to bend the metal rod. He was wearing a smug look on his face as he watch them all try in vain to bend the rod. His smugness was soon replaced with one of outrage when he got to Harry. The metal rod was sitting on Harry's desk bended to form a perfect circle. Snape was beside himself, he looked up from Harry's desk and caught sight of Amelia's. She too had her rod in a circle.

"Potter, Emrys I see you two have deliberately chosen to disregard my instruction and do things as you see fit. Did I not say to try and bend the rods before taking the portion?" The man sneered.

Harry didn't answer he was just staring at the rod in front of him in disbelieve.

"Yes Professor you did." Amelia answered when Harry had failed to respond.

"So you did hear what I had said and you deliberately ignored it. Very well then ten points from Gryffindor and detention each, for you total disregard for the rules."

"But Professor we've done exactly what you've said. You can see for yourself that we haven't touched the potion." Amelia answered calmly.

"WHAT?" Cried Snape, examining their phials.

The potion was indeed untouched. Snape glowered at the two of them for a minute then snapped.

"Emrys, Potter outside now. The rest of you lot copy down the formula on the board until I get back. Draco you make sure that everyone does what I've said and there isn't any distraction." He finished. Stalking out the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"You two come with me." He snapped as he strode pass them and up the stairs leading from the dungeons.

They followed the potions professor to the stone gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster's office. He said the password and the gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing the moving stairs. Snape knocked and they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice telling them to enter.

"Ah Professor Snape, what brings you here at this hour?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well Headmaster it seems that Mr. Potter and Miss Emrys has seen fit to disrupt my class with their lack of respect and their total disregard for rules." Snape answered glaring at them.

"Perhaps you should explain." Stated Dumbledore looking over his spectacles from Harry to Amelia.

Snape explained everything to the Headmaster.

"So you see Headmaster there is no way these two could've done what they did unless they had taken some of the potion before hand. I think Potter here is trying to get attention again and have somehow talked miss Emrys into his little escapade. Whatever the case I want them both punished for their flippant behavior." Spat Snape.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to Harry and Amelia.

"Professor Snape accusation is false." Amelia answered meeting the headmaster's eyes. "We did not take the potion before hand as he's stated. He himself have seen that the phials are untouched."

"Then you must've snuck some out on Monday and taken it before class today." Snape snarled.

"We've done nothing of the sort." Amelia snapped her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Then explain to me how it is possible for you two to bend these without any help." Snapped Snape angrily, holding up the two bent rods.

"I don't believe I will, being as you have already made up your mind that we've cheated." She answered glaring at Snape.

The two were glaring daggers at each other while Dumbledore examined the two pieces of metal rods.

"What about you Potter?" Snape drawled. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Or are you just going to hide behind your girlfriend here?" He finished with a sneer.

"No Professor I do not. Being as I know about as much as you do right now." Harry answered tightly through gritted teeth.

"Are you trying to tell me that you bent the rod but you have absolutely no idea how you did it?"

"That is exactly what I am saying professor. Or would you rather me lie to you."

"Your arrogance have even surpass that of your fathers-"

"Professor Snape I would appreciate it if you would leave my father out of this discussion. Whatever happened between you two is in the past so why don't you leave it there? Beside why would you allow a dead man to dictate how you live your life? It's not as if you can get back at him or anything so why let your hatred of him consume and blind you?"

"I bet you think he was real clever don't you?" Snape spat

"No I don't think he was real clever." Harry ground out. "As a matter of fact I thought he was a complete git and sort of a bully. But at the time he was a kid and kids tend to make stupid mistakes. Besides we are all human and are prone to making mistakes so why don't you get over it and lay it to rest." Harry finished, staring at the vile man.

Dumbledore was watching the encounter between Harry and Snape with great interest. It seems that Harry had somehow manage to discover part of the reason why Snape disliked his father. He suspected that was the reason Snape had stopped giving Harry occlumency lessons. He was watching the way Snape was eyeing the boy, he'd obviously realized that he had judged him wrongly. He'd thought that Harry would find the discovery amusing and was currently in shock to discover that the complete opposite had occurred. Dumbledore decided that he should take it from here and let Snape return to his class to sort out what had happened.

"Severus-" began Dumbledore. "Why don't you go back to your class and I will resolve this matter about the potion with these two?" He finished with a smile and walked the potions professor to the door. Then turning back to Amelia and Harry he began.

"Would you two like some tea?" He asked, pouring them all a cup before continuing. "Now Amelia do you mind explaining what happened with these rods since Harry obviously has no clue?"

"Certainly Professor." Amelia answered setting her cup down. "It would seem that Harry has inherited some of my powers. It is the only possible explanation. You see I possessed lycan strength and that is the reason I am able to bend the rod without the strengthening potion. I suspect that somehow this ability had been past along to Harry through me." She finished, taking a sip from her cup.

Dumbledore sat forward in his chair and rests his elbows on his desk with his fingers steeple and looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before saying anything.

"I can understand the possibilities of all this happening. But nonetheless I have a couple questions."

"Go ahead professor." Amelia answered.

"Right-" began Dumbledore with a hint of a smirk. "Firstly how did you come by lycan strength? And secondly how did it get transferred to Harry?" He finished twinkling madly.

Harry who was thinking about what Amelia had said looked up sharply at Dumbledore's last question. He had to admit the man was crafty. He knew that Dumbledore suspected that there was something going on between himself and Amelia and now he was discreetly asking if his suspicions were correct. Harry shook his head the man was incorrigible.

"Well Professor I came by lycan strength because I was attacked by one. I contracted lycanthropy but was save from being a slave to the moon by the fact that I am part elf. And as you probably already know elves cannot contract lycanthropy, so when I contracted the disease the Elvin blood combated it but my human blood retained most of the positive aspects of the disease. As for how it was transferred to Harry, that professor is a personal question." She finished, taking a sip from her cup.

"Miss Emrys there are only a few ways in which magical powers can be transferred between witches and wizards, and none of them match your situation save for one. So I'm inclined to believe that you two have either soul bonded or have chance upon a totally new way of transferring powers and making the transfer permanent. So which is it?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward eyes twinkling madly.

"It's as I have said before professor, that is a very personal question, and with all due respect I refuse to answer it." Amelia answered, she too leaning forward with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What about you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face him. "Do you also believe this to be a personal question?"

"Well Professor, I can honestly say that since I have absolutely no idea what is going on I cannot answer that question." Harry answered, looking Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

"Very well I will respect your privacy and try not to pry, but if anything like this ever happens to either of you again I want you to come straight to me. I'm almost positive that this is the beginning of a lot of little surprises that you two will be experiencing. Now you two head on down to lunch, I will have a talk with Professor Snape." He finished, ushering them towards the door.

They thanked him for the tea and promised to let him know if they noticed anything peculiar then headed down to lunch. Once outside Harry turned to Amelia.

"You do realize that you've answered his question don't you?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

"Of course I do, but I also didn't answer his question. That way he couldn't ask anymore which I am sure he would have." She answered taking his hand.

"And here I was thinking that he'd gotten the best of you." He began, chuckling to himself. "How about we have lunch in the Founders Courtyard and you can tell me more about this transfer of powers and this lycan strength which I now possess." He finished, pulling her behind him as the headed down the hall.

The rest of the week went by without incident. And before they knew it, it was the weekend. The sixth years didn't have a lot of homework so they had time to laze about after school on Friday. Ginny and Luna was nowhere to be found, it seems as if they had taken up residence in the library. Ron had talked Hermione into going for a walk around the lake and Neville had disappeared earlier probably to the greenhouses. Harry and Amelia headed up to the transfiguration classroom to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Potter." She asked peering at them over her spectacles.

"Professor I was just wondering if I could get my broom back since that hag confiscated it last year. And also if I will be able to play Quidditch this year since I was banned last year."

"Don't be ridiculous Potter, of course you'll be playing Quidditch this year. All of that odious woman's decrees were thrown out along with her. And as for your broom I have it right here. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to seek after it." She finished a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"I guess I've been a little preoccupied lately." Harry began. "But I just thought that since we will be starting Quidditch practice soon it would be a good idea to get in a little solo flying. And maybe give Amelia here a few pointers seeing as she plans to try out for the team." He finished with a smile.

"Oh miss Emrys, you are? Well what position do you intend to try out for." McGonagall asked a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I think I should be well suited as a chaser, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"I think you would make an excellent chaser. You have the right build for it. Now if you two would excuse me I have a lot of work to do." She finished dismissing them and going back to her work.

Harry grabbed his broom from the closet McGonagall had indicated and headed outside toward the Quidditch pitch with Amelia. Ron and Hermione who were coming back from their walk soon joined them.

"Alright Ron?" Harry called to his friend as they approached.

"Alright Harry," Ron replied. Then continued, "Harry I made captain I know it should have gone to you since you've been on the team longer. If you want I'll tell McGonagall that I don't want it." He finished in a rush.

"Ron, Ron will you calm down. Of course I don't want you to quit. In fact I think you are the perfect choice for captain. I mean I love Quidditch and all but you eat, sleep and drink Quidditch besides you are a brilliant strategist and that is exactly what we need." Harry replied with a grin and slapping him on the back.

"You really mean that mate?" Ron asked relief sounding in his voice.

"Of course I mean it, besides I have a whole lot of things on my plate right now so I wouldn't have time to put in the extra effort that being captain requires. I have one question though."

"What?" Ron asked starting to look uneasy.

"Why didn't you tell me before this. I mean this must be the most exciting thing for you and you haven't even mention it."

"Oh I guess it slipped my mind with everything that's been going on." Ron answered a little embarrassed.

Harry was laughing now he couldn't believe that something had caused Ron to forget about Quidditch.

"Stop the press," Harry began still laughing. "Ron forgot about Quidditch."

"Harry you wanker, that's not funny."

"Yes it is, but enough of that. When are you going to hold try outs?"

"Oh yeah try-outs, I was thinking maybe Monday after classes and then we could set the schedule for practice from there." Ron answered getting into his Quidditch mode.

"That sounds great, I see you have everything under control now if you don't mind I was about to take Amelia for a ride." Harry finished kicking off on his broom with Amelia holding on to him. They flew around the pitch a few times then Harry headed higher. They flew all over Hogwarts grounds including the forbidden forest. After a few hours they headed inside for dinner then a meeting with the Headmaster.

It seems as if the weekend had just arrived, and it was Sunday already. After breakfast Amelia headed off with Ginny and Luna to the Founders Courtyard to teach them how to brew the draft of peace which they were currently working on in potions. They were having a hard time with it since Snape was being his usual self and making it hard for anyone to concentrate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the common room to try and come up with a schedule for all the training they had to do without leaving anything out.

By lunch they had come up with the perfect schedule. They had lunch in the Great Hall and were surprise to see that neither Amelia, Ginny nor Luna had showed up for lunch. After lunch they headed down to the Founders Courtyard. Harry made a stop by the kitchens and got some sandwiches and juice from Dobby to bring to the girls.

"What are those for?" Both Ron and Hermione asked.

"These are for the three hermits. If I know Amelia, and believe me I do, they haven't eaten anything. I doubt if they even realize what time it is."

"Oh," Hermione started. "I didn't realize she was so into studying."

"Hermione not because you don't see Amelia do something does not necessarily mean that she doesn't. I think Amelia has read more books than you and I both combined. The only reason you don't see her pouring over her textbooks is because she already knows this stuff."

"Oh really, and what kind of books have she read?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hermione it would be easier for me to name the ones she haven't read." Harry replied.

"What about you Harry? At the beginning of term you'd said that you've read more books than I have. So just how much have you read?"

"Not as much as Amelia only a few thousand is all."

"A few tho, tho thousand?" Hermione stuttered. "Only a few thousand he says. Harry what kind of books have you read?"

"Let's see I've read the Book of Nord, the Persian Scrolls, the Grecian text, the Galeon Scrolls, the Book of Melchior and the Great Scrolls of Armethalieh among others some of which I can't mention to anyone and oh yeah one of my favorites The Elvin Chronicles."

Hermione looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Harry do you realize that some of these books you've mentioned are very rare some of which are even believe to be a myth."

"I know that. But I can assure you that they are not in the least bit a myth and most of them are owned by Amelia."

"She owns them?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes Hermione she owns them. Why do you sound so surprised?" Harry asked tightly.

"No reason I just didn't picture her as the well read type." Hermione finished lamely at the look Harry was giving her.

"Hermione I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that." Harry stated coldly and walked ahead to the Founders Courtyard.

Amelia looked up from the potion she, Ginny and Luna were in the process of bottling and smiled at him.

"Oh good, I see you've come bearing gifts, it's a good thing too since we've missed lunch."

"I sort of figured you would. Besides I felt sorry for Ginny and Luna here, they are not used to the way you work."

"And what is wrong with the way I work?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing if you don't mind not eating or sleeping for days on end." Harry answered setting the tray down and turning to face her.

"Are you saying I'm a workaholic?" She asked in mock outrage.

"That my dear would be the understatement of the century." He began, moving closer to her. "I don't think they've invented a word yet to describe your work ethics." He finished, taking her face in his hand.

"And what is wrong with my work ethics?" She asked, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Nothing only that it takes some getting use to for those of us who tend to enjoy the simpler pleasures that life has to offer, such as eating and sleeping for instant." He stated, claiming her lips before she could respond.

"Do you two have to do that here? For crying out loud people are trying to eat." Ron cried in disgust.

"Shut it Ron, you don't hear me complaining when you and Hermione are snogging each other senseless." Harry answered watching his friend's ears turn pink. "Besides I am allowed to kiss my girl hello since I haven't seen her all day." He finished, giving her a quick kiss before releasing her so she could eat.

Amelia grabbed a sandwich and sat next to Harry. They talked about what they've been doing all morning while they ate.

"I don't believe potions is going to be such a headache anymore." Ginny commented between bites while Luna nod in agreement. "Amelia have showed us how to brew our first six formulas already and it as been relatively easy."

"Ginny remember that for O.W.L.S you'll need both practical and theoretical." Hermione began. "Besides what good is learning to brew a potion if you don't understand the concept behind it." She finished, looking from Ginny to Amelia.

"And who said that I don't understand the concept behind all the potions I've brewed today?" Ginny asked hotly. She was beginning to become annoyed with Hermione. She'd noticed that ever since classes had begun Hermione has been harboring some sort of resentment toward Amelia. She decided that she would have to have a talk with Hermione about it. She suspected that Hermione was feeling a bit put out since she was no longer the smartest witch in school.

"I wasn't trying to say you didn't, I was just trying to explain that knowing the concept was also important. Anyone can brew a potion by following the instructions but if you don't understand the concept the potion is virtually worthless."

Amelia had felt Harry stiffened next to her and decided to change the subject before someone said something they would come to regret.

"I think we should finish bottling these potions and get them up to the hospital wing." She countered, getting up and pulling Harry with her.

They finished bottling the potions in silence and sent them off to the hospital wing. Afterwards Ron took Hermione out for a walk around the grounds before dinner while the others hung around the Founders Courtyard.

"Hermione is everything okay?" Ron asked once they were outside. "I mean is there something going on between you and Amelia that we don't know about? Because lately you've been genuinely hostile towards her."

"I'm fine and I haven't been hostile at all."

"Hermione I know that sometimes I can be extremely thick when it comes to emotional stuff. But I would have to be brainless not to see that something is going on between the two of you. Now what is it?"

"Ron honestly it's nothing, now come on let's enjoy our walk."

"Hermione, you and I have been dating for months now and even though you may think that I am thick when it comes to women I do know when something is bothering you."

"Okay Ron you're right. Something is bothering me but this is something that I'm going to have to take care of myself. But I promise that if I do need help you'll be the one I come to."

"Good, now that that's all taken care of can we get in a snog session before we have to go back?"

"Ronald Weasley, you are incorrigible. And here I was thinking you've gotten in touch with your sensitive side."

"Oh I have, I promise I will be very sensitive."

Harry was still fuming over Hermione's little display, he was in the process of taking out his aggression on a training dummy with a long sword. Amelia decided to have a talk with him and save the other dummies before he ripped them all to shreds. She transfigured her robes into her Elvin armor and summoned a pair of Sais as she approached the training platform and contacted him telepathically.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, then do you mind if I join you since the poor dummies have no way of defending themselves?"

"I don't think so, I'm not thinking straight right now and I could hurt you."

"That's okay I've come prepared. Besides you going to need more of a workout that the dummies could possibly give you."

"Okay fine, just be extra careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Ginny, Neville and Luna watched the match between Harry and Amelia anxiously. They soon realized that the two have been holding back tremendously during their training. Harry was attacking like a mad man and Amelia was defending as if her life depended on it. The room was extremely quiet except for the clash of metal against metal. They have been going at it for about an hour now and both had a fine sheen of sweat covering them. But neither gave any indication of stopping soon. The kept on fighting for about another thirty minutes then Harry abruptly threw his sword into one of the dummies and stood with his hand clenched into fists and staring at the ground. Amelia walked over to him slowly and took both his hands in hers and forced him to look at her.

"Harry everything will be just fine, don't worry about it."

"I know I shouldn't be this upset but it's like every time I take one step forward I have to take two backwards. And it's always because of something stupid that cannot be changed."

"Harry you have to try and understand she is feeling a little threatened right now. I'm sure she's not doing this on purpose it's just a defense mechanism that exist in all of us."

"I know Amelia, it's just that the way she is acting towards you right now is exactly the same way Ron behaved in fourth year and she was the on to stand by me the whole time, and now she is acting just as bad as he was."

"Harry I'm sure she will always stand by you and be there whenever you need her. It's just that right now she is having a little difficulty accepting me right now and you can't blame her for that."

"Why is it that you always try to protect those that offend you?"

"Because you are always trying to rip them apart."

"I'm sorry but I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"And I love you for it. Now come on you look like you could use a good fly."

"That's a terrific idea, want to come along?"

"Sure."

"Good I'll just call my broom and we could get going."

"You don't need your broom. Why don't you release the Griffin and we can fly like we used to in Alfhiem."

Harry changed into his animagus form and they took off after Amelia had climbed on his back. It was a beautiful day for flying there was a slight chill in the air but the skies were clear and the sun was shining brightly. Harry rose high into the sky until Hogwarts looked like a small dot. He got that feeling of peace that flying always seem to give him, it was even more satisfying now because he had Amelia stretch out along his back with her head resting on his and her fingers playing absentmindedly in his mane. Amelia's touch had always been calming for him but when they flew like this all his problems seemed to disappear altogether. They flew around for a few minutes then Harry took off at hyper speed and the next minute they were standing at the entrance to Le Petit Nice Passedat in Marseille. They entered the charming hotel where they'd spent a week before on one of their expeditions from Alfhiem. The concierge recognized them immediately and welcomed them informing them that their room was available. They thanked him and Harry informed him that they would only be there for a short time and that they would be dining on the terrace in about an hour. They showered then went for a walk over to the nearby Fort Saint-Jean then back up to their room for dinner on the terrace enjoying the picturesque view of the Mediterranean Sea while dining on bouillabaisse and grilled fennel fish. After dinner they took a romantic stroll along the beach before heading back to Hogwarts.

They arrived with a few minutes to spare and headed up to the head masters office were most of the Order was already assembled. The meeting was a decidedly short one since no one had anything of consequence to report. After the meeting Dumbledore asked Amelia and Harry to remain behind because he had something to discuss with them.

"A funny thing happened today-" Dumbledore began with a twinkle. "I was looking out my window after feeding Fawkes and I saw something that both shocked and amazed me. Would you like to know what I saw?" He asked them, positively beaming.

"Sure Professor," Harry began. "What did you see that was so amazing?"

"I'll get to the amazed part soon enough but first let me tell you about the shocked part. As I've said before I was looking out my window and lo and behold what should I see come zipping by? Only the most magnificent sight I've seen, a Golden Griffin and the amazing thing was he was carrying a very beautiful young lady with bright copper colored hair on it's back. Now you two wouldn't happen to know anything about this Griffin and girl now would you?" Dumbledore asked peering at them over the top of his spectacles. "I'm just hoping that the Golden Griffin I saw no matter how magnificent he was, is not a unregistered animagus and also there isn't not a pack of unregistered animagi roaming around this school." He finished, taking his seat facing them.

"Professor you are right in your assumptions." Harry began, getting to his feet. "The Golden Griffin you saw is my animagus form and yes I am unregistered. But-" Harry continued before Dumbledore could respond. "I am not required to register with the ministry here."

"What do you mean you are not required to register?" Dumbledore asked, coming to his feet.

"He means-" began Amelia softly. "He means that the Elves have a long standing agreement with humans that exclude them from having to registering their animagus form."

"So what does that have to do with Harry? He is not an elf."

"No he is not, but he is a citizen of Alfhiem and therefore do not have to comply with the rule that requires him to register his animagus form and neither do I." She finished.

"What do you mean he's a citizen of Alfhiem? I thought humans couldn't become Elvin citizens?"

"Well I'm human and I am an Elvin citizen."

"You are only half human and your mother happens to be an elf. Harry has no such genealogy going for him so how is it possible for him to become an Elvin citizen?"

"Well Professor, the counsel thought it in everyone's best interest if they made him a citizen."

"So you're saying that both of you are animagi and that you are not required to get registered. Okay then what about the others?" Dumbledore asked, taking his seat once more.

"What about the others?" Harry countered.

"I mean are they animagi too? And if they are don't they need to be registered?"

"No they are not Animagi." Harry began. "And if they became animagi whether or not they registered well that depends."

"Depends on what?" Dumbledore asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well it depends on whether or not the council decides to grant them anonymity."

"What are you saying? They can't do that. The have no say in the administration of our laws."

"Professor you would be surprised at the things they can and have done. You see everything in the universe have to be in balance so you see whatever happens in our world affects theirs and vise versa. And needless to say that lately they have not been very happy."

"What do you mean they're not happy?"

"Think about it Professor. Now if that is all may we leave now?"

"Certainly but could you please keep me inform of things that are happening."

The next day classes were somewhat subdued, Snape was his usual nasty self but today he was being nasty to everyone. The best part of the day came after dinner because Gryffindor was holding tryouts for the house team. Ginny, Amelia and Seamus and tried out for the seeker positions and made it while the two beater positions were filled by the Creevey brothers. After the tryouts Ron had inform everyone that they would be starting training this week and practicing extra hard being as they had mostly new people on the team. After returning to the castle Hermione announced that she was going to the library. After she left Ron approached the others.

"Guys Hermione's birthday is in a week and I have no idea on what to give her."

"You could give her jewelry." Luna stated matter of factly. "Besides all women likes jewelry."

"But Hermione is not like other women." Ron began, "she is not into jewelry and girly stuff." He finished.

"Ron trust me all women are into jewelry if you give them the right kind." Harry stated to his friend.

"But what kind of jewelry do you think Hermione would like?" "She is sdhurrani yana isn't she?" Amelia asked

"Yes she is." Answered Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Ron.

"What is a suriyani, whatever Amelia just said?" Asked Ginny.

"It's sdhurrani yana," replied Harry. "And it means muggle born in elvish."

"Oh, I see, but what does her being muggle born have to do with anything? Ginny asked.

"Well from my experience living amongst them I know that they love symbolism." Amelia explained. "So if you are going to give her jewelry it should be symbolic somehow. So what kind of things does she like?"

"Well she loves books." Ginny supplied.

"I know, but the gift is from Ron so it should be something more intimate."

"I know,-" cried Ron suddenly. "Her favorite flower, I could get her something with her favorite flower on it."

"That's a great idea mate, what is her favorite flower?"

"Roses specifically fire and ice roses."

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed. "I think I know the perfect person for to get in touch with. He is very busy but he owes me so he'll do it for you. Just write a note explaining everything about her personality and he'll send you something superb." She finished, getting to her feet and calling for Horus.

Ron finished writing the note and handed it to Amelia who in turn added some strange writing and a seal then handed it to Horus. After Horus left Harry turned to his girlfriend.

"Did you do what I think you just did?"

"Of course I did."

"But didn't he say he was retired the last time we saw him?"

"Of course he was, he's been retired for as long as I've known him. He just says that to keep away people he's deemed unworthy of his creations."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Amelia.

"We were talking about who Amelia had sent that note to."

"So whom did you send the note to?" Ron asked, turning to Amelia.

"To a jeweler I know."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing," Harry began. "Except for the fact that he's retired and a bit dodgy."

"He is not."

"Not what? Retired or dodgy?"

"Neither"

"WHAT!"

"He is not retired if he gets a challenge and he is not at all dodgy. He's just a bit eccentric."

"If he's just a bit eccentric I'm a dwarf goblin."

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things."

"My point exactly."

Ron was watching the exchange between the two with growing trepidation. From what Harry was saying he probably won't get his present for Hermione. Amelia had seen the look on Ron's face and turned to reassure him.

"Ron everything is going to be just fine. Don't listen to Harry he's just a tad bit put out by Chalfant is all."

"I'm not put out by that old codger, besides you encourage him."

"I do nothing of the sort, besides he's harmless."

"Harmless my arse, he's a dirty old elf and you know it."

"Excuse me," began Ginny interrupting their playful banter. "But who is Chalfant and why does Harry say he's crazy."

"I'll answer that." Amelia said, stepping in front of Harry before he could reply. "Chalfant is the best jeweler in the entire Elvin kingdom. And Harry thinks he's crazy because he retires everyday claiming that the jewelry people ask him to make lacks imagination."

"Okay so why do you call him a dirty old elf?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. Amelia had colored slightly at the question, while Harry got an evil grin on his face.

"I call him a dirty old elf because dear old Chalfant is a lecher."

"He is not." Cried Amelia laughing

"The hell he's not. Some of the things that come out of that elf's mouth would curl your hair. And that's not all," continued Harry. "Old Chalfant has a crush on a certain half elf that I'm not going to name, Amelia."

"He does not."

"Yes he does. The last time we saw him didn't he ask you to-"

"Harry James Potter don't you dare." Amelia cried coloring profusely and lunging at Harry pinning him to the ground. The others were rolling with laughter at the look that had come over her face.

The following Monday Horus returned with a package at breakfast which Amelia promptly placed in her bag without saying a word. Everyone seemed not to have noticed except for Hermione.

"Amelia what's that?"

"Oh nothing." She answered, as she grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

After Quidditch practice Harry, Ron, Ginny and Amelia met up with Neville and Luna in the Founders courtyard. Hermione had gone to the library so they had enough time to plan for her party the next day. Ron was extremely excited after Amelia had showed him the masterpiece Chalfant had created for Hermione. It was a necklace made from the finest gold. The chain was extremely fine and gave the illusion that the single miniature fire and ice rose was suspended in mid air. Amelia hadn't been joking when she said he was the finest jeweler in the Elvin kingdom. The workmanship on the rose was superb. The leaf and stem were made from a dark green jade while the petal started out with sapphires and aquamarine on the outside and rubies on the inside. Luna and Ginny was staring lovingly at the necklace, it was the most beautiful and delicate thing they've ever seen. The next day Ron was a bunch of nerves. He was relieved when classes were finally over. The others including Remus were already in the Founders Courtyard when Ron arrived with Hermione.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everyone yelled as Ron and Hermione entered.

Hermione stood in shock she'd thought her friends had forgotten her birthday since the only people who've said anything were her professors except for Snape of course. She had been extremely hurt by it and had been extremely disappointed especially at Ron. She should have known her friends wouldn't have disappointed her like that. She had tears in her eyes as hugged each of them in turn.

"Happy birthday Mione." Started Ron as he handed her his gift.

Hermione just stared speechlessly at the delicate rose in its velvet box. She'd never seen anything like it before. She held her hair out of the way while Ron fasten it around her throat. Then she rose and pulled him into a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"I take it you like it then?" Ron asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Like it, I love it. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it is so life like and exquisite how did you come by it?"

"Hermione don't you know, a wizard never tells his secret?

"Hermione I know my gift is not as exquisite as Ron's but I hope you like it anyway." Ginny smiled handing her a leather-bound copy of Runes of the World.

"Oh Ginny it is wonderful."

Neville and Luna gave her a quill and ink set that will never spill or go empty. Remus got her a copy of Dark creatures and How to Defend against them. Harry handed her a small package wrapped in silk.

"This is from Amelia and myself."

Hermione removed the silk cloth to reveal a small book bound in soft leather bearing a crest containing the rays of the sun falling to the earth. She opened the book to find that it contained nothing. She looked from Harry to Amelia.

"What is going on? There's nothing in it."

It was Amelia who answered. "There are a lot of things written in it, you're just not ready to see it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"She means," answered Harry. "That the book decides when you are ready to see certain things and then reveals it."

"Do you mean like Tom's diary?" Asked Ginny, visibly shaking.

"No it's not like Riddles diary. Let me explain, it is a book about Elvin society depicting their customs and courtesies and it will only reveal whatever it believes you should know about a particular subject."

"Oh, so why don't it believe I should know anything now?"

"I think it does. Look at the cover."

She turned the book over and watched in awe as the title appeared.

"Customs and Courtesies of the Elvin society. Wow this is amazing; I can't wait to see what else it tells me. Thank you I'll treasure it." Then turning to everyone she continued. "Thanks everyone this has been the best birthday yet. Now come on lets celebrate."

They ate cakes and drank butterbeer until it was time to go to the D.A. meeting.

Between personal training, schoolwork, Quidditch practice and order meetings to keep them quite busy September seem to fly by. And before long they were looking forward to their first Hogsmeade weekend.


	14. Chapter 14: A taste of things to come

**Chapter 14**

**A taste of things to come**

The weeks leading up to Holloween were very busy. The wizarding world was in total chaos.

Harry and his friends had been eating breakfast in the Great Hall when the mail arrived. Hermione picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet and let out a surprised yelp.

"What is it Hermione." Ron asked a pale faced and shaken Hermione.

She didn't answer, she just turner the paper around so everyone could see the headlined.

'MASSIVE BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN'

Everyone paled visibly. How could this have happened? Why wasn't the Minister of Magic doing his job? Just then Professor Dumbledore stood to address the room.

"As some of you no doubt have already read, there was a breakout at Azkaban prison last night."

The noise level in the Great Hall rose considerably at this revelation. There were cries of disbelief as students ripped open their newspaper and saw for themselves. Dumbledore raised his hands again for silence. Once everyone had quieted down he continued.

"As I was saying before, a lot of people lost their lives last night. And many others were wounded. I am quite certain that all of you will be affected in one way or another by what has happened. But I assure you all that Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now. Although if anyone wishes to leave I will not stop you, your parents can pick you up at any time. But I must impress upon you the graveness of the situation. We are at war right now. I know most of your are too young to remember what it was like when Voldemort and his followers ran rampant."

There was a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Voldemort's name, which caused Harry to become very annoyed. But Professor Dumbledore continued on as if he hadn't heard it.

"Those were very dark days as those of us who remember will tell you. He instilled fear in everyone. But then he was defeated and his powers destroyed."

Harry felt many eyes look at him at the mention of Voldemort's destruction. But he kept his eyes fasten to Dumbledore so he wouldn't look at them.

"After that," continued Dumbledore retrieving everyone's attention. "Many of us pretended as if it hadn't happened, and those of you who weren't around think it to be a bedtime story we tell to children to scare them. I assure you that this is very real. And it seems it has begun once more. The Death Eaters have escaped and Voldemort has returned to try and instill fear in our hearts once more. But you must not let him do this, you must help each other to overcome this darkness. This is your time and you must not let anyone take that away from you. In the days to come you are going to need each other more than anything. There's going to be terrible news from home, but during these times of great sorrow I want you to help each other to overcome for in helping each other you're ensuring that you will overcome and take back what is rightfully yours." He finished then turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore seem to have aged quite a bit during the last few hours they'd seen him. Harry rose to leave, he had to talk to Dumbledore. The others rose as well, Harry had to smile to himself despite the somber atmosphere. His friends reminded him of a muggle adventure story called the Three Musketeers he and Amelia had read to each other on one of their holidays in Alfhiem. Except there weren't three musketeers here, instead they were seven but the motto held true all the same. All for one and one for all. His only wish was that everyone could be the same because that's what was going to make the difference in this war, togetherness. The friends walked in silence to the entrance to the headmaster's chambers. That's when Harry realized he didn't know the password, but before he could say anything the stone Gargoyle jumped aside revealing the moving staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. The friends entered to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk with his fingers steepled deep in thought.

"Ah, I suspected you'd all be showing up. Sit down, would you like some tea?" He poured them all a cup but no one seemed to be in the mood for tea.

"Professor how bad is it?" Harry asked looking in the Headmaster's eyes. "And what is the ministry doing about it?"

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes before he let out a deep breath.

"I won't lie to you, I'm afraid it is very grave indeed. Many Aurors lost their lives last night and some were administered the Dementors's kiss. All the Death Eaters escaped last night, but some were killed in the process of escaping and those who'd refuse to leave with Voldemort were slaughtered. Our side have suffered a tremendous loss my boy and as for the ministry, they are doing everything they can given all the confusion that's been happening there."

"What do you mean confusion?" Asked Hermione.

"What's been happening at the ministry Professor?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I supposed you haven't heard yet, the ministry is in turmoil. After Voldemort showed up at the Department of Mysteries last year Minister Fudge position have been under a lot of fire. He's being criticized on the way he's been running the ministry. An inquiry was ordered and a lot of things didn't add up where the minister was concerned. And I'm afraid after last night events he' received a vote of no confidence and had been order to resign."

"It's about time." Remarked Harry with a sneer that would've made Snape proud. "It took them long enough to realize the man was nothing but a pompous, self centered idiot that would do anything to ensure his own success even at the cost of everyone else."

"So who's going to be the new Minister of magic?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry's reverie.

"Madam Bones will take over temporarily, until we can get the full Wizengamot to vote. And for now Author Weasley is in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Then turning to Ron and Ginny Dumbledore continued. "I'm sorry but Percy is under investigation also. I know that he's been estranged from the family but he is family nonetheless."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other in disbelief. Percy was an over inflated, self important git but they were pretty sure he wouldn't knowingly side with Voldemort. At least they hoped not.

"It's okay Professor," replied Ron. "We understand everyone has to do what needs to be done. I'm just worried about mum and how she's taking it." Finished Ron looking at his sister.

"So what are they doing about Azkaban?" Hermione asked. "Seeing that the Dementors have gone back to Voldemort and after what happened last night we need different guards there. We can't keep sending Aurors there, that is basically a death sentence."

"Why don't you ask the dragons?" Amelia asked offhandedly.

"The Dragons?" Cried Dumbledore. "And who would control the Dragons? I don't think that's a viable suggestion."

"Why not?" Asked Amelia coming to her feet. "Who would try to attack a prison surrounded by dragons?"

"No one." Answered the Headmaster. "But how would we control the dragons?" Asked Dumbledore tiredly.

"That's the mistake many wizards make." Started Amelia. "You do not try to control the dragons. You work with them, you talk to them intelligently and ask for their help. Dragons are not unintelligent and prone to violence like most people seem to believe. They are in all actuality very intelligent and gentle creatures and they only rampage when they are provoked or threatened."

Everyone just stared at her. They hadn't realized how strongly she felt about dragons.

"What makes you such an expert on dragons?" Asked Hermione in a huff.

"Hello, Hermione, she has a dragon for a familiar Remember?" Ginny snapped. Hermione was getting on her nerves with her pettiness.

"Just because she has a dragon for a familiar don't automatically make her an expert." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione," Amelia began. "Now is neither the time nor the place for squabbling. And it is definitely not the time for in house rivalries and petty differences we are suppose to be on the same team fighting for the same thing so don't let your personal prejudices cloud your judgment."

"Ahem," started Dumbledore trying to avert the row that would invariably commence. "How would we go about asking the dragons for help?" He finished turning to Amelia.

"Well Harry and I could go to Romania with Osirus and ask the ones on the dragon reserve. Then if we need more we could ask others. There are a lot of dragons all over the world that people don't know about. It probably would take a little while but I'm pretty sure we could work something out."

"Okay then," replied Dumbledore once again starting to look like his old self again. "I'll suggest it to the wizengamot at our next meeting and see what they think about it." He finished with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Now I must warn all of you to be very observant. Remember some of those Death Eaters were in Azkaban because off you six, so they will be out for revenge. Especially Lucius Malfoy. And you Amelia have to be especially careful I've no doubt that they've heard about you and of what you mean to Harry here. And they will do anything to get to him. Now with that said, it is a beautiful day outside, you all should go out and enjoy it."

They left Dumbledore's office and headed towards Gryffindor tower. But Harry didn't feel like dealing with people staring at him, which was inevitable whenever the subject of Voldemort came up. He decided he needed some time before facing anyone. He asked his friends to go on without him because he needed to talk to Amelia alone.

"Sure mate, we understand, you want to talk." Laughed Ron, winking and slapping him on the back. Earning him a slap in the back of the head from Hermione.

"Sure Harry we understand, we'll have everyone cleared out by the time you come up." Hermione replied dragging Ron behind her. Harry had to smile his friends really did know him. Then turning back to Amelia he asked.

"Fancy spending some quality time with me?"

"I thought you would never ask." She replied linking her arm through his. They headed off down the corridor away from Gryffindor tower. They came to a door they thought to be an empty classroom, but on closer examination Harry realized it was the room of requirements. Only this time it looked like their large sitting room back in Alfhiem complete with a large fireplace with a fire already burning and overstuffed red velvet coach. They entered and Harry only hoped they wouldn't be interrupted. At that point the door seem to disappear leaving only a solid wall.

"Thanks girl." He whispered to the castle as he led Amelia to the coach in front of the fire. He sat pulling her down with him, he just wanted to hold her and don't ever let go. What Dumbledore had said earlier of Voldemort hurting her to get to him really bothered him. He didn't know what he would do if something was to happen to her. Amelia sensing his need reached out and stroked his face. Harry leaned into her touch and covered her hand next to his face with his.

"I'm sorry Amelia, I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STOP RIGHT THERE." She cried, taking both his hands in hers. Then in a gentler tone she continued. "You didn't drag me into anything, I was already involved remember? Meeting you was the best thing that to ever happened to me and don't you ever forget that. You've given my life new meaning and showed me love that I've never even dreamt about. I love you Harry Potter, I think I've loved you from the first day I saw you in the park moping about. Our love is complete Harry and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. I know that we have a lot of obstacles ahead of us but it will be okay because we've got each other and I won't ever leave your side." She finished resting her forehead against his.

Harry's heart felt as if it would burst with all the love he was feeling, he looked deeply into her eyes before responding.

"I love you too Amelia, more than anything in this world. You mean more to me than you can possibly know and I wont let anything happen to you."

"Nor I you." Amelia responded as he claimed her lips in a soul-searching kiss. Kissing her seems to make all his troubles disappear. He pulled her with him to lie on the coach while still kissing her. She was caressing his chest through his shirt and her fingers where doing things to him that he couldn't explain. He'd move down to nibble her neck and she his ear. Both their robes were lying in a pile on the floor. They were both breathing very hard still exploring each other with lips and hands. Harry had to hold Amelia away from him for a minute so he could form coherent thoughts. He always found it hard to think with her body pressed against his. He wanted her really bad but this was neither the place nor the time to give in to his hormones. Merlin knows it was hard, especially when she was laying next to him flushed from all the snogging they'd just done and looking at him through half closed eyes and lips slightly parted. She was caressing the side of his face and pulling him in for another snog session. He knew if he didn't stop now he probably wont be able to stop later. But he lost what little control he had when she raked her nails along his throat sending shivers up and down his spine. With a growl he'd reclaimed her lips once more. Before he knew it he was kissing his way down her neck and his hand was making its way up under her blouse. Amelia had managed to remove his shirt without him noticing until he felt her kissing his chest. At this point Harry knew he had to stop before they went any further.

"Amelia, honey we have to stop." Harry pleaded between kisses. "Amelia you're not helping." Harry continued as he tried to untangle her legs from around his waist. "Amelia come on, you're not making this easy you know."

"I know," she replied in a husky voice. "I'm not suppose to make it easy." She whispered in his ear sending another wave of shivers down his spine. "But I will stop because you're right. This is neither the time nor the place. But I must say I'm looking forward to Christmas when we get to go home."

"OH believe me I'm looking forward to Christmas also." Harry replied softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But until then I'll settle for just holding you." He finished, breathing in the scent of her hair. He loved the way her hair always seems to smell like beaches and sunshine. At least that's what he thought after their first visit to the Caribbean with their beautiful beaches and crystal clear waters, which just happen to be the same color of her eyes. They lay and talked like that until the dozed off.

At first he thought he was dreaming but he couldn't be for there it was again. Something was brushing against his cheek. Harry opened his eyes to find five pairs of eyes looking at him. Both Ron and Neville were wearing silly grins while Hermione and Ginny were both blushing and Luna was in a different world altogether. Harry was wondering why everyone was looking at him like that. He turned his head and saw the reason for the girl's embarrassment. Amelia was still asleep with her head resting on his chest and that beautiful copper colored hair fanned out around her and spilling over the side of the couch. He had undone her hair earlier so he could run his fingers through it and now it looked like a copper waterfall spilling over his chest and onto the floor. She had an arm around his waist and their legs were entangled. Harry used some of her hair to tickle her ear with to wake her up. She stirred then snuggled closer to him muttering.

"Mon amour c'est trop tÔt pour tu obtenir villain." Harry hoped no one understood what she'd just said. But from the color of Hermione's cheeks and the fact that Luna appears to be totally aware of what is going on. Harry could safely bet they understood perfectly. He had to wake her up before she said anything else.

"Honey wake up, we have company." Harry called nudging her gently.

Amelia eyes flew open immediately.

"What company?" She started, and then relaxed once she saw who it was. "Oh, I hope I haven't kept you all waiting, I must have dozed off." She got up and started re-braiding her hair as if it was the most normal thing in the world for them to walk in on her and Harry half dressed and asleep in each other's arms. She looked up at her friends who were just staring at her. The girls were looking positively scandalized.

"What?" She asked looking from one to the other. It was Ginny who finally answered.

"Well Amelia, it's just that we just walked in to find you and Harry in a somewhat compromising position and you are just so relaxed about it." She finished staring at the floor.

"Oh, that's what this is all about, let me tell you something this isn't nearly as compromising as the time when we-"

"AMELIA!" Harry screamed. "I don't think that will be necessary." He finished, coloring brightly.

"Oh right, well the reason I am not at all embarrassed is the simple fact that I rarely care about anyone's opinion about me, besides I haven't done anything wrong or immoral-"

"And what do you call laying half naked in a man's arms?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Truthfully, I call it an erotic experience myself but that's just me. What do you call it?" She asked turning to Hermione.

Hermione just stared at her with her mouth opening and closing. There was a snort from Ron then the others started sniggering.

"Oh and Hermione, do not assume that you know anything about me, because you don't and I would very much appreciate it if you explain to me what I've done to you." She finished then turned towards Harry. "So, were you embarrassed at being discovered?"

"Of course not." Harry replied. "But I was a bit put out by what you'd said when I first tried to wake you up."

"Uh-oh, and what was it that I said?" Amelia asked apprehensively.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it was quite embarrassing really." He teased he was enjoying her squirming. It was Luna who finally answered.

"Mon amour c'est trop tÔt pour tu obtenir villain." She finished in an exaggerated French accent.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Ron and Ginny together.

"It translates 'oh love it's too early for you to get naughty'." Hermione answered before Luna could.

Everyone started laughing and Ron and Neville was calling Harry a naughty boy and pretending to spank him while the girls were pretending to swoon. They laughed even harder when Amelia went bright pink. It was refreshing to see that she could become embarrassed since she's the one who's usually shocking everyone.

"I'm glad to see that I'm so amusing to you all, but if you'll excuse me I think I'll just go to dinner and leave you to your laughter."

"Amelia," cried Neville, desperately trying to control his laughter. "I'm afraid dinner is over. We waited a few minutes for you two in the common room, and when you didn't show up we went to the Founders Courtyard and waited. Then when dinner time came around and you didn't we came looking for you then Hogwarts led us here." He finished.

"That is not a problem guys." Harry started. "We are in the room of requirements aren't we? So all we have to do is-"

"Think of what we want." They all chorused. Just then a low table surrounded by big squishy pillows appeared in front of the fireplace laden with fruits, meats, bread, cheese and pumpkin juice. They sat and ate and talked for the rest of the evening until it was time to turn in for the night.

After training the next morning they showered then went to breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast the owls arrived with the morning mail. It seems Draco had received his weekly supply of sweets from home. Harry glanced up and watched as he open the package with a smug look on his face that turned into a sneer once he saw Harry looking at him. Harry ignored him and kept eating his breakfast. After breakfast all of them including Luna went back to the Founders Courtyard to hang out and relax. Amelia locked wits with Ron in an intense game of wizards chess while the others played a fierce game of exploding snaps. After dinner they double checked their homework then hung out until the prefects had to make their rounds.

The next morning Amelia awoke with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was off; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Their first class charms went off without a hitch and the day seem to be shaping up nicely. Their next class transfiguration wasn't fortunate enough to go off as well as charms. The Slytherin's were their usual charming self. Malfoy was being his usual self, trying to gourd Harry into losing his temper.

"Hey potty are you scared yet? You know they're coming to get you right?" He taunted while his two goons guffawed.

Harry just ignored him, he wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him. After class they collected their things so they could head to lunch. Malfoy chose this moment to really annoy him.

"Scared Potty? I see you've been hiding ever since you heard about the escapes from Azkaban." Sneered Malfoy while his goons Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Amelia looked as if she was about to say something but Harry stopped her telepathically.

"Amelia don't, I'll handle this Malfoy is just trying to get some attention and I'm not about to give him the satisfaction."

"Great Scott, get a hold of yourself man, you're falling all over the place." Draco continued as he picked up a quill and handed it to Harry. Harry reached out to snatch the quill from Malfoy. But the moment his finger touched the quill both him and Draco was whisked away in front of a hallway filled with startled students.


	15. Chapter 15: Draco’s redemption

Chapter 15

**Draco's redemption**

It took a few moments for everyone to register what had just happened, by that time professors Dumbledore and Snape had arrived and was trying to inquire from Professor McGonagall what had happened. She in turn told them that Harry and Draco had just been port keyed to Merlin knows where. Dumbledore was about to ask McGonagall how it happened when they felt it. It was a subtle change in the air, kind of like the air had suddenly became to thick to breath and was charged with electricity. There was a small wind that whipped their robes around them and sent papers flying through the air. Then Dumbledore felt the power rushing towards them like waves in a stormy sea; he turned in time to see Amelia standing by herself aglow surrounding her and her long hair whipping around her. Dumbledore was awe struck. He'd figured she'd have possessed great powers but he hadn't realized just how powerful she was and he suspected this was only the tip of the iceberg so to speak. Amelia started gliding towards the main staircase followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Dumbledore knew immediately what was happening. Harry was apparently kidnapped right in front of her and now she was going after him. But there was no way he was going to let other students endanger themselves.

"Miss Emrys just where do you think you're going?" Dumbledore asked, striding over to her.

Amelia stopped and turned to face the headmaster.

"I'm going after them and then I'm going to snap that sniveling, slimy little snake in half." She replied through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore had seen the way her eyes had bled from there usual blue-green color to mostly green and knew that her mind was made up and that she wasn't about to let anyone or anything stop her, but he was determined to try anyway.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to go off like that, besides he could be anywhere. We have no idea where he's been taken and-"

"I know where he is." Amelia cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "He and I are connected so I know where he is."

"But surely miss Emrys-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off again by Amelia.

Professor with all due respect it doesn't really matter what you say at this point. The fact still remains, I'm going to get my husband." She grounded out then turned and continued down the stairs. She seems to be floating and Hogwarts seem to bow and flex at her will. She reached out her right hand and a staff appeared. Then her school robes seem to transfigure themselves into a robe of deep purple with a crest bearing rampaging twin dragons on either side of a staff. And her uniform into a black form fitting pants and black tunic mad of some sort of scaly material complete with knee high boots made of the same material which Dumbledore ascertained must be dragon hide. The six friends headed toward the front entrance and the great doors just crashed in on themselves. They entered the courtyard then Amelia turned to the others.

"Are you ready?" When they nodded in the affirmative she held out her staff and they all touched it and were gone.

Dumbledore was taken aback he hadn't realized just how powerful Amelia was. She seems to ride on her power like a wave, even the castle walls seemed to bow to her will. And did she just refer to Harry as her husband? Professor McGonagall calling his name brought him out of his thoughts.

Albus, what just happened here? I thought no one could apparate in or out of Hogwarts, and what was all that earlier? Did you feel it? It was as if power was being poured in the air, you could actually feel it against you skin." She finished rubbing her arms.

"Well Minerva," Dumbledore started. "If you would pardon the expression, I believe someone has managed to royally piss miss Emrys off. And as for apparating in and out of Hogwarts, as far as I know you still can't. Miss Emrys did not apparate everyone, she teleported them. I must say I do feel just a bit sorry for whomever is responsible for taking Harry." Dumbledore smiled stroking his beard. Then turning to the students gathered around the main entrance he continued.

"I must insist that all of you report to your respected houses. Your heads of house will be along shortly with further instructions. Prefects please escort everyone and await my instructions." He finished in a voice that brook no argument.

Amelia was beside herself with anger. She was going to wring Draco's neck for this little stunt once she gets her hands on him. They were standing just outside of Malfoy Manor. She'd contacted Harry the moment he was taken and he'd told her where he was. He was in the dungeons beneath Malfoy Manor. Amelia had teleported them outside of the wards even though she could have went right through. But she was certain that Dumbledore would have the Order there as soon as he could and she didn't want them wasting any time trying to disable them. So she proceeded to destroy the wards surrounding the place. She was like a rampaging dragon. The others hadn't said a word to her since they left the castle. They'd just stood back when she asked them to without asking any questions. And now she was demolishing the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. She'd ripped the last of the words down and entered the property when they were surrounded by Death Eaters they had their shield in place as they approached the manor. Death Eaters were firing cursed at them from all direction then suddenly the felt when their shields all seem to flex in then out and merged and afterwards it felt like a metal dome was surrounding them that was allowing everything out and nothing in. They continued walking towards the manor when about a half a dozen Death Eaters charged them from the Manor and were dispose of as quickly as they'd approached. Amelia's powers seem to roll off of her and crashed into them sending them flying in all directions. The others brought up the rear stunning Death Eaters as they went. Once inside they paired off and went to search the house. Ron and Hermione went upstairs to make sure they didn't get any surprises from up there. Neville and Luna took the front of the house and Amelia took Ginny with her towards the back taking out Death Eaters as they went.

Harry and Draco landed inside a dark musky cell he immediately reach for his wand and realized it was gone. Harry quickly erected his shields as he looked around while Draco seemed to pull into the shadows as if he was trying to hide. Just then a torch lit on the opposite wall illuminating their surroundings. Footsteps could be heard approaching then a hooded figure appeared, and then Harry heard a sneering voice he knew all to well.

"Hello Potter, didn't I tell you that your meddling would bring you to the same sticky end as your mudblood mother and muggle loving father?"

"Nice to see you too Lucius." Harry replied coldly. "I see you've managed to escape from Azkaban. I must say I'm rather surprise Tom didn't leave you there to rot. I guess he's even more desperate for followers than I thought."

"You will refer to the Dark Lord as Lord Voldemort." Lucius spat vehemently.

"Lord Voldemort indeed, oh spare me the dramatics Lucius the man isn't Lord anything. He is just a self-loathing megalomaniac who has somehow convinced other egotistical idiots into believing he is something he's not. Lord Voldemort my arse his name is Tom Riddle son to a muggle father and a witch mother. So tell me Lucius, how does it feel to be licking the boot of what you claim to hate?"

Lucius was livid at this point. How dare this insignificant piece of magical waste talk about the Dark Lord in that manner? He was going to make him pay for his insolence.

"How dare you speak such lies about the Dark Lord. You're not even worthy to speak his name."

"I see we're still on that, are we? The only person lying here is you, and the worst part is you're only lying to yourself. And as far as me being worthy spare me the melodrama, as if I would want to be considered worthy by a bunch of simpering idiots."

Draco was silently watching the exchange between his father and Harry. He was surprised Harry didn't seem to be afraid of his father. Once he'd seen where they were he was suddenly terrified. He'd expected Harry to be begging for his life once his father showed up but instead he was managing to enrage him. And the things Harry was saying about Voldemort, could they possibly be true? Did his father just blindly follow a mad man? Draco was confused his whole belief system had just been shattered.

"Well Potter," continued Lucius. "We'll just see what you say when I'm done with you. I'm going to make you pay for your disrespect and for sending me to Azkaban. CRUCIO." But nothing happened. Instead Harry just stared at him with a bored expression. CRUCIO, he cried again and still nothing happened. Lucius was beside himself with anger. Why wasn't anything happening, he raised his wand again but Harry waved his hand sending him sailing across the room and crashing into the door behind him.

"FATHER!" Draco called out. Lucius notices his son for the first time and got a look of murderous rage in his eyes. He had been so focused on Harry and all the hate he felt that he hadn't noticed that his son was there also.

"What are you doing here?" He Barked at Draco. "Why can't you ever do anything right? I give you a simple task and you managed to muck it up. Make sure potter gets the quill. That's all I asked. And what do you do? You get dragged along also. Is there anything you can do right?" He finished, glaring at his son.

"But father, I-"

"SILENCIO." Shouted Lucius. "Since you wanted to come along with him, you can suffer along with him."

Harry saw the terror in Draco's eyes as his father yelled. "Crucio." and his son bent double in pain unable to cry out. Harry had seen enough. Even Draco didn't deserve this, especially not from his own father.

"STOP IT." Harry yelled, waving his hand sending Lucius crashing once again into the door. Harry went over to where Draco was laying rolled in a ball. He removed the silencing charm and adjusted his shield to include the trembling boy. Harry was helping Draco to a sitting position when they heard more footsteps entering from above. Lucius was now back on his feet grinning maliciously.

"Now Potter we'll see just how tough you are. The Dark Lord himself approaches to make sure you pay for all you've done." Lucius ranted.

Harry knew exactly what Voldemort wanted and started preparing his mind for inevitable intrusion. He placed all the trivial insignificant things in the forefront of his mind and from there on he strengthened his shields around the things he didn't want Voldemort privy to.

Just then the snake faced man entered and the older Malfoy threw himself at his feet. "Master." He began, kissing the hem of his robes.

Draco was astonished. How could his father bow down and grovel to another man like that. He looked like nothing but a common dog. Then Voldemort spoke.

"Lucius my faithful servant, you've done well. But you acted without order and for that you must be punished. CRUCIO.

Draco saw his father doubled over in pain screaming.

Harry was right. Voldemort was a lunatic. How could you punish someone for doing something you considered good?

Raising his wand from Lucius Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Ah, Potter," he hissed. "I believe you possess something I desire LEGILLIMENS."

The assault on Harry's mind was ruthless but his shields held. Just then all hell seems to have broken loose outside. Harry felt when the wards were ripped apart and knew it had to be Amelia. She's the only person he knew who wouldn't waste time in trying to disable them. There were shouting and screaming coming from upstairs. Harry smiled inwardly; he could only imagine the havoc she was wreaking upstairs. Voldemort was assaulting his mind with renewed vigor. No doubt he believed it was Dumbledore upstairs. It was taking everything Harry had to keep him out. They felt the magic before they even saw her. The doors to the dungeons crashed opened revealing a purple and black clad figure followed by a petite red head. Harry was beginning to lose control. Voldemort was hacking away at his shields. He'd gained access to a part of Harry's mind, which he called Pandora's box, and he was hacking away trying to get in.

Amelia looked around the room and saw Harry struggling for control. She sent out a call for the others and rushed towards him. She waved her staff and sent Voldemort crashing into the opposite wall. She ran over to Harry and threw herself at him.

"Harry I'm so glad you're alright. How far did he get?" She asked him giving him a once over to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm fine Amelia." He answered. "He got as far as Pandora's box. I'll be fine go help Draco I think he's hurt."

"He's going to be more than just hurt when I get through with him." She began, helping him to his feet and turning towards Draco.

"Amelia it wasn't his fault, he had no ide-"

"HARRY" Amelia screamed. Harry had suddenly gone pale and had a death grip on her arm. Voldemort was inside his head once again and was hammering at his defenses.

"Harry." Amelia screamed, shaking him. "Drop you shields and let him in enter Pandora's box.

Harry stopped struggling and allow Voldemort to enter into his mind. Voldemort was pleased with himself. Soon he would have the information he required and be able to dispose of this nuisance forever. But his triumph was sort lived, for no sooner had he entered that her started screaming and trying to pull back to his own mind but it was too late. Amelia had entered Harry's mind behind Voldemort and had strengthened his shields, which Harry now erected in full force trapping the vile man inside. It was more than Voldemort could stand. He had to get out of here. He was surrounded by memories of Harry and Amelia together and expressing their love in one-way or another. He didn't know how much more of it he could stand so with one last desperate move he managed to pull himself free and collapsed on the floor.

Harry was trying to convince Amelia that he was okay when he noticed Ginny going rigid. At first he thought some sort of curse had hit her but then she started speaking in a hollow voice.

"THE TRUE SERPENT LORD WILL SOON BE AWAKENED… OLD BONDS WILL BE RENEWED AND NEW OATH TAKEN... BROTHERS IN DEED AND BROTHERS IN ARMS WILL BRING FORTH THE LIGHT AND BANISH THE DARK... THE BEGINNING OF A NEW DAWN IS UPON US… A MAGE WILL ONCE AGAIN WALK AMONG US TO PROTECT THE FUTURE AND PRESERVE THE PAST… THE SERPENT LORD WILL SOON BE REVEALED." Ginny finished falling to the floor.

Voldemort had heard the prophecy in its entirety and had managed to apparate away while everyone's attention was on the redhead.

Amelia had rushed to Ginny the moment she fell and was helping her to a sitting position. Harry looked up in time to see Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at Ginny whose back was towards him. He'd just started saying the killing curse when a powerful banishing charm hit him squarely in the chest sending him flying across the room and connecting with the adjacent wall with a sickening thud. They all turned in the direction the spell had came from to see Draco standing with his wand drawn and a look of pure rage on his face. The rage was slowly starting to dissolve and was being replaced with one of guilt and remorse as the realization of what he'd done began to dawn on him. His wand fell to the floor as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Ginny walked over to where Draco was kneeling and sobbing uncontrollably and touched his shoulder.

"Draco it's going to be okay, it was an accident."

He looked up at her with tear stained face then wrapped his arms around her waist sobbing.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I just couldn't let him kill you. I just couldn't. When I saw him starting to say those words I just couldn't- it was as if something inside just snapped- I just knew I had to stop him- I didn't mean to- I just couldn't let him- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He finished sobbing loudly in her waist.

Ginny felt her heart break for the boy sobbing uncontrollably before her. She reached down and gently began to stroke his hair.

"It's okay Draco, you're not a bad person. It was an accident."

Ron who'd seen the whole thing was speechless and confused. Did Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin and the amazing bouncing ferret just save his sister? And did that same Draco Malfoy end up killing his own father while doing so and is now holding on to his sister sobbing? This was too much for Ron. Just when you think you know someone they go and change on you.

Ginny managed to get Draco to his feet and they headed upstairs in time to see Dumbledore and Kingsley along with several ministry Aurors and a few members of the Order who were rounding up unconscious death eaters.

Dumbledore turned to his students with relief and asked if they were all right.

"We've seen better days." Replied Harry. "But otherwise we're fine." He finished, taking Dumbledore aside and explaining what had happened to Lucius in the dungeons. Dumbledore had Remus and Tonks escort them back to Hogwarts while he and the Aurors decided what to do about Lucius and the other death eaters.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they reported to the hospital wing at the insistent of Professor McGonagall where madam Pomfrey confirmed that other than a few scrapes and bruises everyone was fine except for Draco who appear to be in shock. She told the others they could leave but Draco had to remain there for observation and Ginny decided to stay with him for awhile at least until he fell asleep.

They were all gathered in the Headmasters office discussing everything that had happened, including the prophecy Ginny made and of Draco saving her.

Professor Dumbledore was listening intently to everything. This was indeed an interesting turn of events.

"Harry you're are absolutely certain that young mister Malfoy didn't intentionally place you in mortal danger?"

"Yes professor I'm certain. Draco was as surprised as I was to find ourselves in a dungeon. But I do believe he's spent time there before." He finished shaking his head.

Everyone turned to look at him then but it was Dumbledore who asked the question.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he recognized the place immediately."

"That's because it's his house." Ron replied hotly. He was still trying to process everything that had happened.

"That may be so Ron, but that's not how he reacted. I don't know how to explain it but I know Draco Malfoy had spent time in that dungeon before and it wasn't so he could have a quiet place to read."

"But Harry how can you be so sure?" Hermione asked.

"Mione I don't know how to explain it. It was as if he was scared out of his wits when he saw where we were. He sort of just drew himself inside as if he expected pain, and you could actually see the terror in his eyes. And then when his father Crucio him and-"

"Crucio him," cried Amelia coming to her feet. "His own father Crucio him? What kind of a monster uses an unforgivable on his own child? This is an outrage, it is simply barbaric, unheard of-"

"Amelia calm down," Harry called grabbing her hand to stop her from pacing back and forth. "It's over, he's going to be okay."

"Yes miss Emrys it will take some time but he should recover." Dumbledore agreed. "Right now we should examine the events of the day and try to figure out what this new prophecy means.

Ginny was sitting on a chair next to Draco's bed. He'd only recently fell asleep and had finally let go of her hand. She was trying to figure out what was going on. Why would Draco make such a sacrifice for her? She decided she would wait until he was feeling better to get her answers.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny jumped at mention of her name. It was madam Pomfrey and by the looks of it she had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Miss Weasley the headmaster would like to see you in his office." Madame Pomfrey informed her then added. "I will be sure to inform you the moment Mr. Malfoy awakens."

Ginny thanked madam Pomfrey and headed to the headmaster's office where the others were waiting for her.

"Miss Weasley I have just been inform of some very interesting news and would like to examine the facts if you don't mind."

"You mean that prophecy everyone claims I made but I can't remember?"

"You are correct in your assumption miss Weasley that is indeed what I am referring to."

"But I don't remember anything professor, I don't see how I could help."

"Not to worry miss Weasley, all I need you to do is just relax and let me retrieve the memory and place it in the pensieve, that way we can examine it closely."

"Okay professor." Ginny answered, as she sat back and closed her eyes. The next moment she felt a gentle tap on her temple then a slight tug. She opened her eyes to see Dumbledore pulling a silvery strand away from her head and placed it in his pensieve. Dumbledore prodded the silvery strand with his wand and watched as the silvery mist cleared and became recognizable. They watched in silence as Ginny in the memory went rigid and started speaking in that hollow voice. "THE TRUE SERPENT LORD WILL SOON BE AWAKENED… OLD BONDS WILL BE RENEWED AND NEW OATH TAKEN... BROTHERS IN DEED AND BROTHERS IN ARMS WILL BRING FORTH THE LIGHT AND BANISH THE DARK... THE BEGINNING OF A NEW DAWN IS UPON US… A MAGE WILL ONCE AGAIN WALK AMONG US TO PROTECT THE FUTURE AND PRESERVE THE PAST… THE SERPENT LORD WILL SOON BE REVEALED." After the memory faded everyone turned questioningly towards her.

"Why are you all staring at me? I don't even remember saying that stuff."

"I realize that," Dumbledore began. "But do you have any clue as to what or whom it is referring to?"

"I don't know professor but what I gained from it is that maybe we were all wrong in our assumptions that Tom is the heir of Slytherin. But as for the rest I'm a bit confused."

"What if-," Hermione interjected. "The old bonds will be made means that whoever is the heir of Slytherin once he or she is found will join with the other heirs and new oaths taken probably means he'll decide to fight alongside them instead of against them."

"Well," interrupted Harry. "That would explain the other part also, But if Voldemort is not the true heir of Slytherin then who is?"

"I don't know my boy," began Dumbledore. "But I suspect we should find out soon enough."

Ron stood before Dumbledore could continue. "Say all of this is true and Voldemort is not the serpent lord, and whoever is the serpent lord decides to be on our side how does that explain the beginning of a new dawn part?"

It was Luna who answered him. "It means that no matter what happens or which side wins, it is going to change us all in one way or another."

Everyone was looking at Luna intently this was the first time that she had spoken and it wasn't in some sort of riddle or something.

"Well that explains that, but what about the mage bit?" Asked Ginny coming to her feet.

"That my dear is the question of the hour." Dumbledore began. "There haven't been a mage around for close to a millennia and I'm afraid he died a long time ago." He finished, looking around at all of them. He'd noticed the look that passed between Harry and Amelia at the mention of the mage.

"I think we've racked our brains enough for tonight, why don't you go ahead and get something to eat and then get some much needed rest. Harry, Miss Emrys may I have a word with you please?"

"Sure professor, what's on your mind?"

"Well first of all earlier this morning after you were taken Miss Emrys made to go after you. When I tried to stop her she informed me in no uncertain terms that there was nothing I could do to stop her since she was going to get her husband." Dumbledore paused, observing them both. "Now what I would like to know is, was this a mere slip of the tongue or are you two truly bonded?" He finished, twinkling madly.

Harry and Amelia exchanged surprised looks.

"Did you tell him that? I thought we weren't going to reveal that to anyone until we were ready to perform the other ceremony." Harry asked telepathically.

"I guess I did," Amelia answered taking a deep breath. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do? Why does it have to be me? You're the one who told him, so why do I have to come up with something?"

"Because whenever I explain something you always say that I volunteer too much information. But if you want I could explain everything to him, including our wedding night."

"NO! I'll tell him." Harry responded quickly coming to his feet and trying to hide the color that was rapidly staining his cheeks. "Professor the answer to your question is yes we are bonded."

"So why haven't either of you said anything before now?"

"Because we are suppose to be having a ceremony here so all of our friends can attend and take part in the happy occasion, but someone decided to spill the beans early." Harry responded, turning to look at Amelia.

Dumbledore smiled to himself these two were obviously in love and he'd suspected that there was more to it from their first day back at Hogwarts.

"If you had said something earlier I probably could have made arrangements for your special circumstances."

"That's okay professor, we don't need to have special accommodations. We'll continue the way we'd planned except now we will have to tell a few people."

"Okay if that's the way you prefer it, but if you change your minds do let me know. Now what are your thoughts on young Mr. Malfoy? And do you have any idea why he would do what he did?"

"Truthfully professor, I don't know what to think of Malfoy right now, and I have no idea why he saved Ginny."

"I see, what about you Miss Emrys? Any thought on the subject." Dumbledore asked, turning to Amelia. He'd seen the slight change in her features when he'd asked about Malfoy.

"Well Professor," Amelia answered coming to her feet. "I've been working with Mr. Malfoy for few weeks now and I can honestly say that he his not as bad as he wishes everyone to believe. As a matter of fact the whole time I've been speaking to him I got the feeling that he was rather conflicted. As for why he chose to save Ginny, I'm afraid it would be purely speculation on my part." She paused then continues. "Professor what is going to happen to Draco?"

"Ah yes, young Mr. Malfoy will be remaining here. I've sent word out to his mother and she should be here within a few hours. She usually travels whenever her son is here at school."

"I guess her coming will do him some good."

"But what about the incident at the manor? How is that being handled and how do you believe she'll take it?"

"I've decided to leave it up to Mr. Malfoy to tell her what happened. And as for how it's being handled, as far as everyone is concerned while Harry was in the dungeon Voldemort showed up and a fight ensued and during the melee Lucius was thrown against the wall where he suffered a blow to the head and died. I'll leave it up to Mr. Malfoy if he wishes to say anything different, but I've already cautioned him against doing so."

"That's the best way, because if Voldemort finds out that Draco is the one who killed Lucius he will most certainly kill him."

"That is my point exactly, but we will have to wait for young Mr. Malfoy to recover before doing anything. And while we are on the subject of Voldemort and Death Eaters, Miss Emrys how soon do you believe you can negotiate with the dragons about guarding Azkaban?"

"Osirus has informed me that a lot of them has agreed but we will still need to go to the reservation and speak to a few elders there. If you'd like we could leave tonight for Romania and be back with an answer within a couple days."

"That would be greatly appreciated, I see no reason why you couldn't leave tonight. Now that that's settled there is something else I would like to understand. Harry my boy you said that Lucius used the cruciatus curse on you but it didn't affect you, how is that possible?"

"I was taught how to block it while I was in Alfhiem."

"Interesting, so how does one block such a curse?"

"First you have to know what the spell requires, once you know that you can block just about any curse that's being cast at you. For instant the cruciatus curse requires fear. Fear is actually what your feeling the whole time. Because you've been told that it would hurt that's the reason it hurts. It is sort of like how people treat Voldemort, they are so afraid of him that they even fear his name and in doing that they've made him stronger the same applies with the cruciatus. What it does is it takes your fears and magnify them to the point where it paralyze you and causes involuntary muscle spasms all through your body which are extremely painful. But if you learn to conquer your fears then you've conquered the curse."

"I see, so that's why it didn't work on you. You have knowledge of how it works so therefore it didn't affect you, very interesting."

"You know what they say professor, knowledge is power."

"It is indeed my boy. And by gaining knowledge you've taken away one of the Death Eater's greatest weapons."

"Professor, you are not listening, I said the same principle applies to most of the other curses as well."

"You mean you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am professor. You see when I went to Alfhiem I sat down with the elders and we had a discussion about my part in the upcoming war. I told them all about the prophecy and how my mother had sacrificed herself in order to save me. And they told me that the sacrifice had nothing to do with why I survived the killing curse. They said if that were the case many of the children that had died in Voldemort's reign would still be alive because a lot of mothers had sacrificed themselves also. No the only reason why I survived the killing curse that night was because I had no fear of it. I was too young to even comprehend what was happening to me. So when Voldemort cast the spell and it didn't work he experienced a moment of fear himself and that's why it rebounded on him, and if he hadn't taken all those precautions using dark magic he would have died but instead he just lost his body."

"Are you telling me that your mother's sacrifice was for nothing?"

"No professor it wasn't for nothing, her sacrifice kept me alive all these years. Because of her sacrifice I am able to feel love even though I grew up with none. And that same sacrifice makes it virtually impossible for anyone to attack Privet Drive while I'm living there."

"Harry as usual you've surprised me, this is indeed a lot of information for me to mull over. But first I must see to the rest of the students and check on young Mr. Malfoy, you two go ahead and I will speak to you if anything comes up."

They left the headmaster's office and headed toward the Founders Courtyard. The others were already there when they arrived and wanted to know what Dumbledore had to say. Harry and Amelia told them everything that was said. After they were done everyone was silent for a few minutes before they were bombarded by questions.

"You know how to block the cruciatus curse?" Ron asked in disbelief. But before he could answer Hermione and Ginny was advancing on him and Amelia their eyes flashing.

"You, you two have been married all this time and you haven't told us. I thought Amelia was just upset about you being taken when she said it to Dumbledore but now I know she was dead serious."

"Hermione please I can explain."

"Don't Hermione please me, you two have been holding out on us."

"Yeah," added Ginny. "What else have you two been keeping from us?"

"Not a whole lot, but as I've said before some things I am unable to reveal right now."

"Okay so how long have you two been married."

"Nine years."

"Nine years!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down Hermione, it's nine Elvin years which translates to roughly a little over one month in our time."

"It doesn't really matter how long it's been," began Ginny. "The fact is you kept it from us. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends and I am sorry that we didn't tell you, but I wanted to wait until you got to know Amelia first before I said anything."

"Harry you didn't have to wait for us to accept Amelia, we would have been happy for you nonetheless."

"I know that and I'm sorry, I promise I'll tell you everything but right now we have a order meeting to get to and later Amelia and I are leaving for Romania."

"Romania? Why are you two going to Romania?" Hermione asked looking from one to the other.

"We're going to speak with the dragons about Azkaban. But we are keeping it quiet for now, the only people that know are you and Dumbledore and that is all that needs to know."

After the Order meeting the friends went back to the Founders Courtyard. Harry and Amelia went off to get dress to leave. Harry was the first to rejoin them he was wearing all black. Black pants, black form fitting shirt and black leather trench coat.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ginny. "Harry you look both sinister and sexy at the same time."

"Thanks Ginny," he answered trying to control the color that was creeping up his neck.

"Yeah Harry you look like one of those chip-n-dale dancers."

"Hermione," Harry cried, coloring furiously. "What do you know about the chip-n-dale dancers?"

"Oh come off it Harry, I'm not a child you know besides you do look like one of them."

"What are chip-n-dale dancers?" Asked Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"You don't want to know." Harry answered quickly.

"Oh they are these cute guys with really hot bodies who strips." Came a voice from behind causing everyone to turn. Amelia was dressed exactly as Harry except for hers seemed to have been painted on. And she was wearing knee boots that were laced all the way up and carrying her trench coat over her arm. Harry was dumbstruck along with everyone else. Luna was the first to recover.

"I want the name of the person who made that outfit, I have to have one for myself."

"Thank you Luna, I'll be more that happy to oblige."

"Bloody hell Amelia, what did you do spray it on." Asked Ginny grinning.

"Yeah Amelia how do you plan to sit in that?" Hermione asked, coming over to get a closer look.

"Quite comfortably actually, it's not as tight as you may think the material is very pliable and moves with you." She answered with a smile. She'd noticed that since the battle at the manor Hermione had became less hostile towards her.

"Ron close your mouth before something decides to move in there." Ginny called to her brother.

"Yeah, you too Neville." Hermione laughed.

"And Harry I can see your thoughts from here." Luna began in her dreamy voice. "And I must say they are rather shocking." She finished causing Harry to turn beet red to the amusement of the girls. Then Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes then look from Hermione to Amelia then asked.

"What were you two saying about chip-n-dale dancers?"

"Oh that," began Amelia with a grin. "I was just saying that they are these really good looking guys with extremely hot bodies that strip."

"Oh yeah," began Hermione catching on. "I was saying how much Harry looked like one in that outfit he's wearing."

"Uhmm," Ginny began with a grin. "They sound like something I'll have to see sometime." Causing Ron's eyes to open wide and his ears to turn pink. Then she continued striding towards Harry. "Do you think that since we don't have the chip-n-dales here that Harry would give us a show?"

"GINNY" cried a mortified Harry.

"I don't see why not." Began Amelia.

"AMELIA"

"Oh come off it Harry it's not as if we're going to tell anyone." Added Hermione.

"Oh Harry please do, it would be such an interesting change." Luna added.

"What has gotten into all of you, especially you Hermione? I expect this from Ginny and Amelia but not from you and Luna."

"Come on luv, it's not as if you have anything to be ashamed of. You have a gorgeous body." Amelia purred at him.

"Yeah Harry if you've got it flaunt it." Added Ginny.

Ron and Neville couldn't help the color that had stained their cheeks. They felt bad for their friend but there was no way they were going to draw attention to themselves. Harry would just have to handle this on his own.

"This is so not happening," Harry began. "There is no way I'm going to take my clothes off for your entertainment."

"Oh come on Harry, besides you're really good at it."

The look on Harry's face was too much for the girls and they dissolve in laughter. Harry turned to his two friends standing behind him.

"Thanks for your help guys, I couldn't have done it without you. You two were extremely brave."

"We didn't want them to start asking us to give them a show." Began Neville.

"Yeah mate," began Ron. "We figured you wouldn't mind taking one for the team."

"Take one for the team indeed, I hope you two realize that I'm going to get you for this."

"Oh come on mate we knew they wouldn't actually make you strip."

"Ron how in the world did you know that? You underestimate your sister and you have no clue about Amelia and as for Hermione and Luna I'm never putting anything past them ever again."

"But Harry you have to admit it was pretty funny the way they had you going." Began Ron starting to laugh at the look on his friends face.

"Yeah Harry they even had me going." Neville added also starting to laugh.

Harry had to admit to himself that it was really very funny but there was no way he was going to admit it to anyone else.

Amelia came over to where Harry was standing scowling at everyone and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You didn't actually think we were serious did you?" She whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Weren't you?"

"Of course not, you know your stripping is for my entertainment only." She purred against his neck making him swallow involuntarily.

"Amelia," he began but had to clear his throat that had suddenly gone dry. "Amelia it's time for us to go. Besides it's getting rather late."

"You are absolutely right." She began as she unwrapped herself from him. "Osirus is on his way and I just have to make sure we have everything then we can leave." She finished as she gathered up her coat and headed towards the weapons locker.

There was a loud rustle of wings then Osirus appeared. They climbed onto the back of the enormous dragon and in the next moment they were gone.

After Harry and Amelia left Ginny headed up to the hospital wing to check on Draco. She was really worried about him. Madame Pomfrey had promised to let her know if he woke up but so far she hadn't heard anything. On her way into the hospital wing she saw Dumbledore escorting out a crying Narcissa Malfoy. She made her way over to where Draco was laying still fast asleep. She sat on the chair next to his bed and watched him while he slept. As she sat there looking at him she saw something she hadn't seen before. Draco Malfoy was very handsome when he wasn't sneering at everyone. Without his usual sneer his face was boyish and lovely and his lips looked positively inviting. "I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips." She thought to herself. Now where did that come from, the fight must have affected me more than I thought for me to want to kiss Malfoy. She shook herself trying to get rid of the image that had invaded her mind and caused the color to rise up her neck. She didn't know what to make of Draco anymore. Sure Amelia had said he's not what he appeared to be but this was crazy. Why would he go out of his way to save her and even more why go up against his own father? As far as he was concerned she was beneath him, so why the heroics? She needed someone to talk to about this. She wished Amelia didn't have to go to Romania, she was the only one who'd seen some good in Draco and she would probably be the best person to talk to about all the things that were going through her mind right now. She sat there watching him until madam Pomfrey came over and told her it was time to return to her dormitory.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for her in the common room when she got back they was worried about her. She was spending entirely too much time with Malfoy. Even though Malfoy saved her life Ron wasn't too keen on her spending so much time around him. Besides he was worried that Ginny was blaming herself for what happened.

"Alright Ginny?"

"Alright Ron."

"Ginny how is Draco doing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, he seem to be okay but you can't really tell because he's been sleeping the whole time. I saw his mum on my way up to see him and she didn't look so good."

"Narcissa Malfoy is here?" asked Ron.

"Yes I saw her leaving the hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore."

"How do you think she's taking it? Do you think she knows what happened?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think she knows exactly what happened but she was crying and holding on to Dumbledore"

"Did she see you going to check on Malfoy?"

"No Ron I don't even believe she saw me at all she was too distraught to notice anything."

"Good, Ginny I want you to be careful around Malfoy, I know he saved your life but we're not sure what he's about."

"Ron how could you say that? I think we should at least give him a chance. Besides he jeopardized everything to save my life and he didn't have to do it."

"I know that Ginny but all I'm saying is you don't want to trust him blindly until we know which side he's on."

"I am aware of that Ron but you also have to understand that I can't just ignore him, I have to at least thank him for saving my life and find out why he did it."

"Ginny," Hermione began. "I understand what you are saying and I agree with you but you have to think about Draco also. It wont look too good for him if all of us was at the manor when his father got killed and then all of a sudden he's seen being all chummy with you. What do you think would happen to him if that sort of information gets back to Voldemort?"

"Hermione trust me I've already thought about that besides I think Voldemort probably heard that he is friends with Harry's girlfriend."

"That is completely different he and Amelia did not become friends right after his father died."

"Hermione I think you're missing the point completely. Sure he and Amelia had been great friends and they always talk to each other in and out of class and some might even say he flirts with her every chance he gets. But Amelia was at the manor and you didn't see what she did to Voldemort combined with the fact that Harry was shielding Draco from his fathers attacks bring me to the conclusion that Voldemort is going to try to kill Draco no matter what. He's going to have to be extra careful now and it is going to be up to us to keep him safe whether or not he chooses a side."

"I hadn't thought about it that way. So what's going to happened to him when the other Slytherins finds out what happened at Malfoy manor."

"I think that is something we need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore as soon as Draco wakes up."

Draco awoke with a start, he was confused about where he was. He looked around and then the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. His father was dead and he had killed him. Draco couldn't face himself he felt unclean and guilty. He'd killed his own father, what kind of a person would do such a thing. He replayed the events of the previous day in his head but instead of answers he had more questions. Like why had Potter protected him when he was the one that brought him there in the first place? And were all the things Harry said to both his father and Voldemort true? Was Voldemort really a half blood or was Harry just baiting him? And what was that prophecy that Ginny made about serpent lords and vanquishing the dark? He was getting a headache trying to think about everything especially what was going to happen to him? Was he to be sent to Azkaban for his father's murder? He vaguely remembered Dumbledore speaking to him last night but he couldn't remember what was said. Draco decided he needed answers and he knew exactly were to go for them.


	16. Chapter 16:Dragons, answers & Draco

**Chapter 16**

Charlie met Harry and Amelia at the entrance to the dragon reservation. The reservation itself was quite impressive. It was built like a fortress surrounded by high walls with towers and gigantic metal gate bearing the words 'nunquam interpomo agito dracos aio aticulus acen aliquantus odor.' Amelia looked at the sign and cast a questioning look at Charlie.

"Well it is true." Charlie countered with a grin.

"He does have a point there." Harry agreed as they follow Charlie through what seem like a small village on the way to the paddocks. They were a short distance away from the paddocks when a thunderous roar erupted followed by another. Amelia took off at a run in the direction of the uproar.

"What is she doing? She could get killed." Charlie cried running after her followed by Harry.

Amelia entered the paddocks to see a pair of metallic grey dragons with very long talons and deep red eyes thrashing about while about a dozen keepers tried to control them. The dragons were uncontrollable at this point and the keepers were running out of options. They stood back and withdrew their wands and fired a barrage of stunning spells at the two dragons. Charlie watched in awe as Amelia waved a hand and deflected the spells as easily as swatting a fly. The keepers realizing that their spells were deflected made to fire a second set but was stopped by an angry voice.

"STOP DOING THAT. WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

They watched stunned as the slender girl walked of to where the two dragons were busy snapping and breathing fire at each other and started speaking to them.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you please?"

But the two dragons kept on fighting among themselves.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET FOR ONE MINUTE AND GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A CHANCE TO SPEAK?"

The two dragons mouths snapped closed immediately as they turned and looked down at the person who dared to speak to them in that tone.

"Now that's more like it. So do either of you mind telling me what you two are arguing about?"

"Is this human addressing us?" The larger of the two dragons asked turning to his counterpart.

"I believe she is."

"Of course I am, you are the only two arguing around here."

"You understand us?" The smaller one asked, bowing his head to get a closer look at the human that understood dragons.

"Of course I do."

"But that's impossible, the last person to have mastered our tongue died over a millennia ago. So how is this possible?"

"You're right about him being gone for more than a millennia, but I am his heir and therefore have inherited a few things from him. Allow me to introduce myself I am Amelianddra Dina Emrys."

"Please to meet you Miss Emrys, I am Romulus and my young friend here is Argus. What can we do for you?"

"Well first you could tell me what you two are fighting about?"

"It is of little consequence." Answered Romulus.

"Yeah sure little consequence indeed and I'm a little lizard." Countered Argus sarcastically.

"Not to be rude or anything Argus but to some you would be considered a little lizard." Replied Amelia gaining a chuckle from Romulus.

"See little one even the human knows you're too young."

"What do a mere human know about the affairs of dragons?"

"You watch your mouth, this is no ordinary human. She is our matriarch and you will treat her as such."

"How can you be so sure she is who she claims to be? Didn't all the prophecies about the coming of the new leader say that whoever it is should bear the mark of the twin dragons? So where is the mark?"

"I am sure of who she is because she smell like one of us, she as our blood."

"I am sure that there must be spells and potions out there that could combined our blood with theirs so her smelling of us do not prove anything."

"You're right," Amelia interrupted before Romulus could reply. "How can you be sure that I am who I say I am? But just for the records there are no spells or potions out there to combined dragons blood to human's that wont kill the human in question. Don't get me wrong human use dragon's blood in a few potions but there is now way for them to combine the cells and make them coexist. That is something you have to be born with. And as for the mark is this proof enough for you?" Amelia finished, pulling off the black trench coat she was wearing to reveal what looked like an intricate tattoo of two dragons wrapped around her left arm all the way up with one head resting above her left breast and the other in the back on her shoulder blade. Everyone was staring at her including Harry who've only heard about the impression on her arm but have never seen it. Romulus and Argus had brought themselves down to her level upon seeing the mark and all three where engaged in a deep conversation.

Charlie watched the interaction between Amelia and the dragons for a while before turning to Harry.

"Harry she's amazing, tell me are you two dating? Or is she free and single?" Charlie asked turning to look Amelia over another time.

"Yes Charlie we are dating and I would appreciate it if you stop undressing my girl with your eyes." Harry began, punching Charlie in the arm.

"Sorry mate, but you have to admit it's kind of hard not to look." Charlie laughed at the scandalous look on Harry's face.

They looked up in time to see Amelia coming towards them.

"Charlie I would like to see the other dragons please."

"Certainly Amelia anything for you." Charlie replied offering his arm.

She took his arm and he led her further into the paddock followed by Harry, Osirus, Romulus and Argus. The inner paddock where all the dragons rest was like a great circular room complete with dragon size caves going all around it. They entered and Amelia stood in the center of the room with Romulus, Argus and Osirus. Romulus addressed the room in a thunderous voice.

"The Lady Emrys request an audience with the elders."

"And what is so special about the Lady Emrys that we should grant her an audience?" Came the reply from a black dragon with bronze horn and spikes on its tail.

"Because she is our matriarch and we are bound by blood." Osirus answered stepping forward.

"How can you be so sure that she is the matriarch?"

"Because I say I am and I bear the mark." Replied Amelia removing the coat that she had slung over her shoulders and revealing the mark of the twin dragons once more. There was a moment of silence as the dragons inspected the marks on Amelia's arm. Afterwards nine dragons the size of Romulus came forward and encircled her.

"The elders are assembled my lady, what may we do for you?"

"I am here requesting your help. We need guards for the wizard prison Azkaban and I wondered if you would help. There is a war taking place and the former guards for the prison have abandoned their post to join with the enemy."

"This war do not concern us," began the dragon with the bronze spike. "Why should we take part in a war concerning humans?"

"Because the war not only concern humans it concerns everything and everyone living on this planet no matter what realm you live in. The balance has been shifted and the ultimate evil is preparing its forces to conquer us all. The outcome of this war here will decide the fate of the world. If we allow the enemy to win this war then the balance will be shifted in favor of evil and we are all as good as dead."

"We know you speak the truth and we agree to guard your prison and in the event of a war we will fight alongside you. But in turn you must inform the humans that we do have feelings and wish to be treated with more respect."

"It will be done."

"Very well then, your guards will be at their post by the time you get back. Farewell my lady until we meet again." Romulus replied and they all gave her a slight bow

"Until we meet again then." Answered Amelia returning the gesture.

Once outside Amelia turned to Charlie her eyes blazing.

"Charlie I want you to gather all the other keepers first thing in the morning I wish to speak to them."

"Why? Have we done something wrong?"

"Yes Charlie you most certainly have."

"What did we do?"

"First let me ask you this Charlie. What I witnessed here this evening is that common practice?"

"I don't understand, what did you witness?"

"Charlie what I'm asking is if it is common practice for keepers to stun their charges?"

"Well, yes what is wrong with that?"

Amelia looked as if she was about to hex Charlie right there. Harry seeing the look in her eyes hurriedly stepped between her and Charlie.

"Amelia calm down, I'm sure he had no idea. So why don't you calm down and explain everything to him."

"Explain what to me?"

"About dragons Charlie and the way they are being treated. You fail to realize that they are highly intelligent living creatures that deserve to be respected and treated with dignity. Not bossed around and stunned whenever they behave according to their natural instincts."

"What are you talking about? We only use stunning spells whenever they become uncontrollable."

"That is my point exactly Charlie dragons were not made to be controlled. They are terrifying and awe inspiring carnivores who like to hunt. Being in confinement is hard on them but they understand and accept that it is for their own good. And all they ask in return is to be treated with respect. What you consider to be uncontrollable behavior is actually normal everyday behavior for them. Don't you notice that whenever they fight with each other they always do it outside in the open? Don't you ever wonder about that? Their arguing and fighting is a part of their learning experience, if they get too loud all you have to do is ask them to keep it down. You may not understand them but they understand you perfectly."

"So what if they wont listen?"

"Charlie a stunning spell is supposed to be a last resort. And if you are having trouble with any particular one you can always send for me."

"Okay Amelia I'll make sure that everyone follows your directions."

"Good Charlie because if anything like this evening ever happens again I wont hesitate to hex each and every last keeper on this reservation."

Charlie looked over at Harry who in turn nodded then whispered, "she is dead serious about that."

Charlie swallowed visibly and looks over at the girl now talking to Osirus. She appeared to have calmed down somewhat, she finished talking to the dragon and Osirus took off. She turned and looked at Charlie her eyes now playful.

"By the way Charlie I want to thank you for that compliment earlier."

Charlie was taken aback, he didn't remember complimenting her. Then realization dawned on him as his ears turned pink with the famous Weasley blush.

"You heard what I said?"

"Every last word." Amelia replied, smiling at his embarrassment. Harry was finding the situation very entertaining. Amelia walked over to where Charlie was standing.

"My my Charlie what's the matter? You've gone speechless on me, is it something I said? Or would you rather I took the coat off again?" She finished, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Charlie was now beet red with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. This was too much for Harry who fell on the ground laughing and holding his stomach.

Charlie took them to his home located in Sighisoara overlooking the Tarnava Mare River on one side with lush gardens on the other. The house itself was very impressive. It was large but not too much so and made entirely of wood. The inside was warm and had a homey lived in feeling to it. Charlie showed them to their suite on the side of the house over looking the river. Their suite was made up of two rooms on either side of a common room with a large fireplace and comfortable wooden sofa covered with chenille cushions in a deep wine red color. The bedrooms were decorated in shades of sage and pale yellows and contained a four poster bed made of dark wood and a dresser, armoire and night stands made of the same dark wood.

"You two get settled then meet me in the kitchen, I'm going to round us up something to eat then we can sit and talk for awhile." After settling in and freshening up the headed back to the kitchen. Charlie had made up a tray filled with all kinds of cheese, cold cuts, vegetable spread and rolls. Charlie filled their goblets with wine while they update him with all the happenings of the previous day. They ate and talked for hours discussing ideas about the upcoming war until Charlie announce that he had a early day ahead and needed to get some sleep. Harry and Amelia also retired to their rooms for the night. Harry was laying awake in bed when his door opened and Amelia walked in wearing a short black kimono style dressing gown.

"Amelia," Harry began, getting out of bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong." She began as she slowly undid the belt of the dressing gown. "I was just thinking that since we are no longer at school," she continued slowly opening the dressing gown. "That maybe we should take this opportunity to spend some time together." She finished at the same time the dressing gown fell to the floor revealing black lace bra and matching black lace boy shorts underwear. Harry was staring open mouth at Amelia, his eyes went over the gentle swell of her breast down her flat stomach and all the way down those long shapely legs and back up to stare into her eyes. He was speechless, Amelia was standing in his room almost naked with her hands on her hips looking ravishing and all he could do was stare at her. He walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. She responded with her own hunger molding her body to his and kissing him back with as much fervor. He pick her up gently still kissing her and brought her to the bed, the passion between them was fever pitch and threatening to overpower and consume them if they didn't ride its waves.

Harry awoke feeling extremely relaxed and contented, the reason for his relaxed feeling was laying next to him with her head resting on his chest and a mass of copper colored hair splayed out around her head. Harry smiled to himself he didn't want this moment to end. Everything felt perfect, her hair across the pillows, her head on his chest, her legs wrapped around his and even the way she would snuggle into him whenever he moved it all felt so perfect. He wished this war was already over that way he wouldn't have anything to worry about except showing her how much he loved her. He just had to think of a way to rid himself and this world of Voldemort because they can't be totally happy while Voldemort remained a threat. Harry shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about Voldemort right now. All he wanted to do right now was savor this moment laying here with Amelia in his arms. He wasn't going to let Voldemort ruin this for him, Voldemort had taken away too much from him already and he's not about to let him take anymore. Amelia stirring brought Harry out of his musings.

"Good morning beautiful," he began as he pulled her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I trust you slept well."

"Oh I don't know let me think." She began with a wicked grin. "Let's see I just woke up in your arms totally naked and I can't help but wonder what I would be doing in bed naked with you. What about you, do you have any ideas of what we could be doing here? Let's see if you're naked too." She laughed as she held up the covers to look. "Oh my, I see you're as devoid of clothes as I am and i take it you do have some ideas." She smiled as she replaces the covers and started to slide slowly to the other side of the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Harry asked grabbing her hand before she could get away.

"Nowhere, I just thought that maybe you needed some space to sort out your ideas."

"Don't worry I need only a little space but I do require a lot of help though." He finished. Pulling on top of him and proceeded to tickle her unmercifully until she surrendered. Then he pulled her down to him and claimed her lips passionately.

At first Charlie thought he'd made a mistake but it was no mistake he was standing at Harry's door looking at Harry and Amelia in bed snogging each other senseless among other things. He'd come to wake them for breakfast when he saw Harry's door already opened and had walked in intent on pulling a prank on him. But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. The pair looked as if they'd spent the entire night together. Charlie backed out of the room and shook himself, he stood in the common room and called.

"Harry, Amelia time to get up breakfast is ready."

"Alright Charlie, we'll be there in a minute." Harry called back.

They got up and Amelia went back to her room to get dressed telling Harry she would meet him there. Harry took a quick shower then pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a pair of gray and black trainers and went ahead down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Don't good morning Charlie me. Just what do you think you're doing, I am so disappointed in you. I would have expected this sort of behavior from Bill or the twins maybe but not from you."

"Charlie, Charlie calm down, what are you talking about? What did I do?"

"Don't tell me to calm down you know bloody well what you did. I saw you with Amelia just what do you think you were doing. Do you realize you could ruin your lives behaving that way?"

"What are you going on about? I wouldn't do anything to ruin Amelia's life, she means too much to me."

"And you don't call having premarital sex ruining her life?"

"Yes I would call it that, but Amelia and I never had premarital sex."

"Oh come off it Harry I saw you together this morning when I came to get you two for breakfast and I know what you were doing, I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"Charlie I'm not saying you didn't see what you saw I'm just saying that Amelia and I couldn't have premarital sex because we are already married."

It took Charlie a moment to realize what Harry had said. And all he could do was stare at him open mouthed.

"Charlie close your mouth before something decides to move in."

Charlie shook himself trying to digest the information. "You and Amelia are what? When did this happen? Does mum know about this?"

"Married, in Alfheim and no."

"I'm sorry Harry but why didn't you say anything? Aren't you two a bit young to be married?"

"That's exactly why we didn't tell anyone, well except for Remus. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm too young for this or I'm just a kid. But if you count the years I'm almost as old as you, I'm not a kid anymore Charlie and I wish everyone would see that."

"I'm sorry Harry but when are you going to tell everyone that you two are husband and wife and not just boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Professor Dumbledore all found out yesterday so the only people I have to tell is your mum and dad, the twins and Bill. But I'll be the one to tell them I don't want your mum taking my head off because she didn't hear it directly from me. So please promise me you won't say anything to her."

"I promise but you better tell her soon because she has ways of finding these things out."

"Don't I know it? We'll just have to make a small detour on our way back to Hogwarts."

"Good Morning," came Amelia's voice from the door. "And what could possibly have the two of you so deep in conversation this early in the morning?"

"Funny you should ask," Charlie began with a lopsided grin. "Since we were discussing you. I guess congratulations are in order?"

"You know? How did you find out?"

"It was hard not to, after the display I witnessed this morning." He grinned at her.

"Oh well I guess it's better this way, thanks Charlie I was getting rather tired of keeping it a secret anyway." She smiled and hugged him then sat down and started piling bacon and sausages on her plate. Charlie looked over at Harry questioningly he was sure he had her after what she did to him last night, but she didn't even take the bait.

"Sorry mate but you would probably have an easier time brushing a dragons teeth than trying to bait her." Harry laughed at the look on Charlie's face.

"Oh now I get it." Began Amelia. "You were trying to get me back for yesterday. I'm sorry but you're going to have to try harder, living with Aldoran and Dalkyn and the others have taught me well. You'll find that I'm not so easily baited."

After breakfast they went with Charlie back to the dragon reservation to speak with the other keepers about their treatment of the dragons. They were saying goodbye to Charlie when an owl swooped down towards them and held its leg out to Harry. Harry removed the note from its leg and offered it a sausage that he'd save just for this occasion.

"What's that Harry?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh nothing, just a note from your mum agreeing to have lunch with Amelia and myself today."

"Oh well good luck then, you know you can always blame everything on Amelia so she wont yell at you as much."

"WHAT?"

"Let's face it Harry you're one of us now so mum will yell at you but she won't yell at Amelia. Kind of like when you and Ron got into trouble she would yell at Ron and not at you. But now the tables have turn and now to mum you are one of her sons so get use to it because the girls are always right, just ask Ginny."

"I see your point. Well I guess we should get going then, no use delaying the inevitable."

They said their goodbyes to Charlie and teleported to The Burrow to meet with Mrs. Weasley for lunch. They arrived at The Burrow in time to help Mr. Weasley prepare lunch. They'd just appeared without warning in the kitchen startling Molly.

"My stars, how did you two get in here without setting off any of the alarms?"

"You don't have any anti-teleportation wards in place."

"Right, I guess I still need to get use to you two doing that. Come over here and have a seat, what is so important that you had to tell me now." Molly asked looking from Harry to Amelia. She'd seen the way they behaved around each other and she was just hoping that Amelia wasn't pregnant.

"What time is dad getting here? I would rather say this to the both of you at the same time." He answered as he started to pace back and forth in the kitchen.

"Harry dear would you please stop doing that? You're making me nervous." Began Molly as she watched him intently. Something was making him nervous, he'd called Author dad without even realizing it. Dear Merlin please don't let Amelia be pregnant. Just then the flames in the fireplace flared and Mr. Weasley stepped out.

"Harry, Amelia great job with the dragons, if Dumbledore hadn't informed us ahead of time I would have sworn Azkaban was under attack. It was a spectacular sight, they flew in just as the sun was coming up and circled around a few times then landed in courtyard and took up their post around the prison. I wouldn't have missed a scene like that for the world. Now what is it that you wish to discus with us?" Author asked taking in seat at the table and helping himself to a couple of sandwiches.

"Well sir what I have to say concerns both myself and Amelia and I would like to first ask you not to get too upset with us."

"Sweet Merlin you got her pregnant." Cried Mrs. Weasley causing Amelia to spit pumpkin juice all over the table.

"NO! I mean Amelia is not pregnant."

Both Author and Molly breathe a visible sigh of relief.

"Well at least I don't think she is. Are you?"

"Don't make me hex you." Amelia began but was cut off by Molly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE AROUND WITH. HAVING A CHILD IS A SERIOUS MATTER."

"Mum calm down please," he interrupted her before she worked herself into a right state. Molly mouth snapped shut immediately and tears welled up in her eyes. He'd just called her mum.

"It's nothing like that Amelia is not pregnant. All I wanted to tell you is that Amelia and I are married." The silence that followed his announcement was deafening. Author and Molly just stared at the two in disbelief for what seemed like an hour but was in all actuality only a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't think I heard you correctly, do you mind repeating that dear?" Molly asked, getting up from her chair.

"Sure, I said that Amelia is my wife."

"That's what I thought you said. HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ANYONE. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD YOU KEEP US IN THE DARK LIKE THAT? WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT MARRIAGE ANYWAY? BESIDES YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SERIOUS AND NOT LET YOUR FAMILY KNOW ABOUT IT?"

Mr. Weasley was watching them quietly the whole time his wife was screaming. He calmly got up from his chair and walked over to where Molly was standing over the two lecturing them about responsibilities."

"Calm down Molly, give them a chance to explain themselves. I'm sure they didn't just get married on impulse. Did you?"

"No sir we didn't just get married on impulse, I've actually thought about it for years before I asked her to become my wife."

"Did you say years?"

"Yes sir, I knew Amelia for six years and we dated for about two of those before I asked her mother and brother for her hand-"

"That is beside the point." Molly interrupted.

"I don't understand." Harry began but was cut off my Amelia.

"I do, Mrs. Weasley here is feeling cheated. One of her kids got married and she wasn't involve in the event."

"Exactly, why couldn't you have waited until after school, that way everyone would have been there to celebrate and share in the special event?"

Harry's heart broke with the hurt look on the face of the woman he'd come to think of as a mother.

"I'm sorry mum, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. It's just that the situation didn't permit me to prolong the engagement."

"What do you mean the situation didn't permit? What's going on Harry?"

"I'm sorry but there are a few things that I'm not ready to talk about yet but I promise that as soon as I am able I'll tell you everything."

"Harry dear what's going on? Was this an arranged marriage?" She asked, turning cold accusing eyes on Amelia.

"I resent the implication that I would force someone into marrying me." Amelia began, meeting Molly's eyes.

"Well if the shoe fits-"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that based on the fact that you're upset right now, but for future reference I tr-"

"Amelia, I'm sure mum didn't mean anything by that. I think we should all calm down before one of us say something we will come to regret." Harry began as he pulled Amelia over to sit by him. "Yes let's." Amelia smiled tightly.

"As I was saying," Harry began once more. "When I asked Amelia to marry me I had to follow the Elvin traditions and that's why we had to get married before we came back."

"Well maybe if you were told of these traditions ahead of time then you would've been able to make a knowledgeable decision regarding your marriage and-"

"That's it," Amelia started, getting to her feet. "I refuse to sit here and listen to these ridiculous insinuations. Harry you speak to your parents I'm leaving." She finished, fixing Molly with a cold stare and was gone before Harry could stop her.

Molly cringed inwardly at the look that came into Harry's eyes. She wished desperately that she could take back what she'd said.

"Okay, I hope you are happy," Harry began evenly. "All I came here to do was inform you of our marriage and Amelia wanted to ask you to help her plan the ceremony for here since her mother wont be able to make it until the last minute. But what do I end up with? You upset and a wife I have no idea of where she is."

"Harry I'm sorry," Molly began but was cut short by Harry's upheld hands.

"No I'm sorry, this is all my fault and I'll figure out a way to fix it. You know I thought you would've been the one to understand but I guess I was wrong. If you'll excuse me I'm going to find my wife." He finished and was gone before either of the elder Weasley's could stop him.

Harry searched for Amelia in all of her usual quiet places but she was nowhere to be found. He was beyond upset by the time he got back to Hogwarts. He'd teleported to the gate and walked the rest of the way up to the school. He was hoping the short walk would help him blow of some steam, he'd just started to calm down a little when he ran into Snape. "This is so not my day." He thought to himself as he strode pass Snape and towards the marble staircase.

"Potter why aren't you in class?" Snape asked disdainfully. Harry kept on walking as if he hadn't heard him. He knew that if he stopped he was going to be rude to Snape and he'd promised Dumbledore to at least show him the same respect he would a professor.

"Potter don't you hear me talking to you?" Snape asked climbing the stairs behind Harry.

"Potter you arrogant prat, you hear me talking to you." Snape continued as he reached out an arm towards Harry.

Harry turned around just as Snape was about to grab his arm.

"You touch me and I will rip your goddam arm off." Harry growled at Snape causing him to snatch his arm back as if Harry was a steaming hot caldron. Snape was taken by surprise by Harry's tone and the look in his eyes. All he could do was stand there speechless staring after him. Harry had to admit that the look on Snape's face was worth every point Gryffindor was about to lose. Relief overcame him when he entered the Founders Courtyard and saw Amelia in the practice ring sparring with about a half a dozen dummies. His exhilaration was quickly replaced by guilt when he saw her hair. She only shorten her hair like that when she was really upset. Her hair had gone from luxurious long copper curls to really short pixie cut that reveals the slightly pointed ears that mark her as half elf. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his friends talking to him until Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry what happened? Amelia has been practicing for over two hours now and she won't talk to anyone or even let any of us close enough to say anything. I tried going over there to talk to her but it's as if she's erected some sort of shield around the entire practice area. And look what she's done to her hair."

"Harry did something happen in Romania? Asked Hermione, concern in her voice.

"Yeah mate did you two have a row or something? Asked Ron.

"Nothing happened in Romania, and we didn't have a row."

"Harry you're not making any sense." Began Hermione. "If nothing happened in Romania and you two didn't have a row then why is Amelia demolishing every last practice dummy?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Why not from the beginning?" Asked Luna, glancing over to where Amelia was in the process of eviscerating another dummy.

"Okay I guess that's the best place." Harry began, and then proceeded to tell them the whole story from meeting with the dragons to Charlie finding out about him and Amelia all the way up to when Amelia left the burrow.

"I can't believe mum would say something like that. I'm going to have to talk to her, no wonder she's been ripping the heads off those things all afternoon." Said Ginny

"No offense Harry," Neville began. "But if Amelia had to force someone into marrying her she could've done a whole lot better." He finished with a grin.

"Good one Neville, I think you've been hanging around with Ron too much he's starting to rub off on you. But seriously though if truth be told she was probably forced into marrying me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione and Ginny together.

"Well, when I first asked Amelia to marry me she walked out without giving me an answer. And when I asked her why she didn't answer she told me that I should find someone better to marry. Because she would just end up ruining my life."

"She did? So what changed her mind?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know all I know is that when I asked her a month later she said yes."

"Actually it was a month and a half later, because I kept avoiding him at every chance." Amelia answered startling them.

"AMELIA!" Cried Ginny. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about my mum, she's just mad because she wasn't able to plan the wedding. She'll come around soon I can promise you that."

"I know Ginny, I just needed to vent a little."

"So what made you change your mind about marrying Harry?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"My mother."

"Llanderia?" Asked Harry incredulously. "How?" he asked staring into her eyes. Amelia felt as if she would drown in those green green pools.

"She told me I was being a fool worrying about what will be and not thinking of what is now. She told me that I should stop worrying about what will happen and to claim any joy that life offers me, as these things have a way of working themselves out. Then she told me to imagine what my life would be like without you in it." She answered staring into his eyes.

"And did you?" Asked Harry, moving towards her.

"I did."

"And?" He asked, tilting her face up so he could look in her eyes.

"It was worst than death itself." She answered softly tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't want to live in it."

Harry gently brushed her trembling lips with his before claiming them in a soul-searching kiss, which only ended because Ron was busy clearing his throat. They'd forgotten that they weren't alone. They turned to see their friends staring at them, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful." Sobbed Hermione while Ron rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to mimic her behind her back then stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to throw up. Amelia couldn't help it and started giggling at Ron's antics. Hermione turned in time to see Ron in the middle of mimicking her

"Ronald Weasley you're such a prat." She scolds at him and punched him in the ribs.

"Ow, was that really necessary?"

"You two are hopeless," Ginny began, shaking her head. "Oh I almost forgot, Professor Dumbledore wanted you two to report to his office as soon as you returned. And Draco woke up this morning but he hasn't been allowed out the hospital wing. I think he's still in shock."

"Did he say anything?" Harry asked.

"Not really, he asked for you though."

"Me, for what?"

"I don't know, something about why did you save him."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out. Coming Ginny?"

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office with Draco. Malfoy was sitting on a chair across from Dumbledore staring intently at the floor. He didn't even look up when the three newcomers arrived.

"Draco it's good to see you up and about again." Amelia began as she walked over to where he was sitting. "How are you feeling?"

Draco looked up at Amelia incredulously, he was expecting a lot of things from her but this certainly was not what he had in mind. He'd expected her to start yelling and screaming and threatening to hex him two ways from Tuesday, not sitting next to him asking how he was feeling.

"I'm doing okay, what happened to your hair?"

"What, don't you like it?

"No I think I like you better with long hair."

"Yeah me too, but I'm sure you didn't come up here to discuss my hair."

Draco looked down at his hands lying in his lap, he didn't know where to start or what to say. There were just too many questions.

"Amelia I'm sorry." He whispered softly. He'd said it so low that if she hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it. Then he looked up at her and continued in a slightly bolder voice. "I had no idea what my father had planned. I thought it was a blood quill. I thought that I would just let Potter get a few scars and that would be it. I never knew that he was to be taken away and killed. Even though I don't like Potter I wouldn't try to kill him. In fact I hate his guts but that's no reason for me to kill him, I'd much rather make his life miserable and get him into trouble it's more enjoyable seeing him squirm anyway."

Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore were watching the exchange between Draco and Amelia intently. Dumbledore was particularly interested in how comfortable Draco was talking to Amelia. This is the most he'd said since he woken up, he'd tried getting answers from him about what happened yesterday to no avail. And now here he was just pouring out his heart to Amelia as if they were life long friends.

"I get it you wouldn't want to kill Harry even though he is your arch rival simply because you enjoy the thrill of competing with him for everything." Amelia stated simply.

"Exactly, he can't just die. Where would the fun be in that?"

"Where indeed?"

"But I don't have to worry about that anymore now, do I?"

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Amelia don't you understand? I have been trying to get away from my father now for a long time, and for a moment I thought I did. But then he escaped from Azkaban and now it seems that I will be following in his footsteps and spending my life in Azkaban for his murder." There was a sharp intake of breath as Ginny turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Professor he can't be serious. Are they really going to send him to Azkaban for murder? But it was an accident, he didn't mean to kill him it was an accident. This is entirely my fault, if I hadn't been there then none of this would have happened. I mean how can you send him to Azkaban for saving my life?"

"Miss Weasley if you would be so kind as to calm yourself. No one said anything about sending anyone to Azkaban."

"What are you saying professor? Of course I'll be sent to Azkaban. I killed my father, isn't that considered murder?"

"I very much doubt that anyone will send you to Azkaban because you saved an innocent person's life."

"Professor it doesn't matter why I did it. The fact is I did it."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." Harry began, walking over to where Draco was sitting. "Malfoy you are one of my least favorite people in the entire world but even I could tell that you didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident."

"What do you know Potter? You don't understand any of this. When my father went to Azkaban I thought I was finally free but then he came back and I had to pretend that everything was just fine. And now he's dead and I hate to say it but a part of me is happy that he's dead, and that part is having a conflict with the other part that sees me as a cold blooded murderer."

"I don't understand why would you be happy that your father is dead?"

"I don't expect you to understand what it is like to live with someone who sees you as a complete failure." Draco began scornfully. "Not perfect Harry Potter, the Wonderful Boy Who Lived. How could you possibly understand anything about me when you're nothing but a pampered, spoiled, arrogant, selfish, self centered prat who've been famous all his life and have people gushing over him and waiting on him hand and foot so how could you understand what it is like living like a slave in your own home. Being beaten and locked in the dungeon whenever you did something that was considered below your standard. Or being told that you're not good enough to be called a Malfoy because your marks aren't high enough or because you couldn't beat famous Harry potter at something. So yes Potter I am happy he's dead."

Harry was staring at Draco in disbelief. He'd thought Draco was a lot of things but he'd never pictured him as the abused child of a lunatic. To him Malfoy was the spoiled, rotten prince of Slytherin.

"Did I shock you Potter? I see you're speechless, I bet you thought everyone had it as easy as you did, didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Harry began in disbelief. "Are you daft or something? Do you honestly believe that I had a pampered life? Well let me enlighten you a little about my life Malfoy. Your idea of my life couldn't have been further from the truth. I didn't even know anything about my parents or myself until I came here to Hogwarts. I spent my whole life being told that my parents were good for nothings who'd gotten themselves killed in a car accident and left me to be a burden on my relatives. My whole life was spent being a slave for those people. I lived inside a cupboard until I was ten and the only reason they made me move out of there was because they thought the other freaks like myself were spying on them and they didn't want them to do anything abnormal to the. I've never worn a suit of clothes that was new. I never had friends until I came here. Do you have any idea what it is like living with people who consider you less than dirt? Do you know how many times I wanted to die? How many times I wish I were dead? How many times I tr-"

"Harry," Amelia whispered wrapping her arms around him. "Harry its okay." She had tears rolling down her face. She knew all about his childhood and all that he'd been through. She'd relived every moment with him by accident and it wasn't something she would soon forget.

Draco was staring open-mouthed at Harry, was the famous Harry Potter standing here before him revealing a childhood not unlike his own. He didn't know what to say, he'd always thought of Harry as a pampered spoiled brat and now he was finding out how wrong he was about him. Everything that he'd thought he knew and had come to believe was falling apart in front of his very eyes. He couldn't handle this right now he had to think of something else.

Dumbledore was watching the two boys closely. He knew that Harry had endured a lot in his life and he wished he could go back and changed it somehow but at the time Voldemort was the danger and he had to protect him from Voldemort, but at what cost? Mr. Malfoy's revelation on the other hand came as a complete shock to him. He had no idea that Lucius was treating his own son in that way. It was appalling he just hope that it wasn't too late for young Mr. Malfoy to recover and become a productive part of society.

Ginny was staring from Harry to Draco she'd known that Harry's relatives were horrible be she hadn't realized how bad they've treated him. It is a miracle that he grew up with such a tremendous capacity for love. A lot of people in Harry's position would hate everyone and everything but instead he is one of the most compassionate people she knew. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was a paradox. Out toward he appeared to be the embodiment of everything that Voldemort stood for, but now sitting here listening to him talk he was nothing but a scared little boy trying to live up to his fathers expectations and failing miserably. But that still didn't explain why he'd save her life and that was the question she needed answered at this moment.

"Draco," Ginny began. "Do you remember everything that happened yesterday?"

"I believe so," Draco began warily. "Why?"

"Well I'm a bit confused as to why did you go out of your way to save my life?"

Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he would be asked that question. Well what did he expect? He'd just gone against everything the name Malfoy stood for and protected a Weasley, he took a deep breath and began. "I didn't go out of my way, I just couldn't stand by and watch an innocent person murdered is all." He finished softly and looked away then quickly changed the subject, but not before everyone had seen the look that passed between him and Amelia.

"Potter I have a question for you, all those things you said yesterday are they true or were you just trying to piss my father off?"

"Everything I said is true."

"So you are telling me that You-Know-Who is not a pure blood as everyone believes?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"And how did you come by that information? I guess he told you himself didn't he? That would explain why you know and everyone else seem to have no clue."

"As a matter of fact he did."

"What? Are you trying to tell me the You-Know-Who just came out and told you that he really is?"

"Something like that."

Draco was staring at Harry in disbelief. He was beginning to see why the Daily Prophet had reported that he was unstable because he had to completely off his rockers if he thought he was going to buy this wild story of You-Know-Who telling him who he was.

"Potter you're even dodgier than I thought if you expect me to believe what you're trying to tell me."

"I don't expect you to believe anything, I'm just answering your questions."

"So you're telling me that You-Know-Who just walked up to you and said hey Potter guess what? I'm not really a pure blood like I let on, as a matter of fact I'm a crazy half blood maniac." Stated Draco as waved his arms around wildly.

"Not exactly in that manner but basically." Harry answered calmly.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Potter will you come off it?"

"Look Draco I can see you're not going to believe me and I really don't have all night to try and explain everything so how about I just show you?"

"Why don't you do that Potter?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore who looked a bit amused. "Professor may I use your pensieve?"

"Sure Harry." Dumbledore answered waving the pensieve over placing it on his desk. Harry walked over to the pensieve with wand in hand. Leaning over the pensieve he tapped his temple and withdrew a silvery thread and placed inside the stone basin, after prodding it a few times he motioned for Draco to take a look.

At first Draco was confused, he was standing in a chamber of sorts. He was just trying to figure out where he was when he saw Harry coming towards him. But something wasn't right, this wasn't Harry as he appeared now this was a younger Harry. This Harry ran pass him as if he didn't even see him and knelt next to the motionless form of a girl. Draco moved in to get a closer look and was seized by a feeling of dread when he saw who was lying on the floor. Draco felt as if someone and kicked him the stomach and knocked all the air out of him. He fell to his knees looking at the pale form of Ginny lying on the cold floor and reached out to touch her hair, which shone bright red next to her pale skin. What was happening? How could Ginny be dead this didn't make any sense he just saw Ginny in Dumbledore's office. That's when it hit him, this wasn't happening now this was Potters memory but why was Ginny laying here so pale. He was brought out of his musings by the approach of someone else. It was someone he didn't recognize but Potter had called him Tom. Could this be You-Know-Who? Hadn't Potter say his name was Tom Riddle? But he didn't have time to think about it because Harry and the newcomer were talking and he'd just said something about Ginny dying so he can live and about not understanding how a mere child as Potter could have defeated the greatest wizard who ever was. Then Potter asking him what Voldemort had to do with him since he was after his time, to which the newcomer replied, "Voldemort is my past present and future." While using Potter's wand to write TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air then with a wave of the wand he rearranged the letters to spell; I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Draco felt as if is legs were going to give out, he couldn't even breathe he was so much in shock that he didn't even hear the rest of what Tom Riddle or Voldemort was saying. He felt as if he was drowning, drowning in the realization that Potter was right all along and his father had blindly followed a mad man. He stood in shock and watched as Riddle set the basilisk on Harry, he was rooted to the spot. He didn't even blink when Harry came running back followed by the now blinded basilisk or when Potter pulled the sword from the hat. He just stood and watched the whole thing in a sort of daze. He stood rooted to the same spot until he felt the scene starting to fade and he was back in the headmasters' office. Draco finally shook himself and looked around at the people staring at him.

"Was that for real?" He asked Harry in disbelief. "You, Voldemort and Ginny and I take it that was inside the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes and yes." Harry answered as he picked up the silvery thread of memory and placed it back where it belonged.

"So Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle? And you've know this for let's see the chamber was open in our second year, so that means you known this for about four years now and you didn't say anything? Don't you think it would've been a good idea to let people know what's going on?"

"First of all maybe you should stop ranting and raving and secondly I did try to tell people about Voldemort and him being back and you saw what happened. I was ridiculed in the papers and made to look like an unstable, attention-seeking idiot, which I'm quite sure you remembered. So don't go all noble on me now because I'm really not in the mood."

"All I was trying to s-"

"Save it Malfoy I don't have time to argue with you about whether or not I was right about Voldemort and who I should've told about it. If you still have questions about Voldemort you can always talk to Professor Dumbledore he knows all about Voldemort. I'm sure he won't mind filling you in, but I have to be somewhere right now and as it stands I'm already late." Harry finished bluntly. He knew he didn't have to be anywhere since Hermione had sent out the notice canceling the DA meeting for the day but he was getting tired of trying to explain things to Malfoy. He was happy even grateful that Malfoy had saved Ginny but he still didn't trust him and he sure as hell wasn't about to sit here and play nice with him as if nothing had happened. He couldn't just up and accept Malfoy like that and pretend as if he hadn't been a royal prick the whole time he'd known him. No if Malfoy wanted him to trust him he was going to have to prove himself more than just once, he knew that Amelia was going to be disappointed but he couldn't just forget about what Malfoy had stood for. Harry left Dumbledore's office with Ginny and Amelia and headed to the Founders Courtyard in silence each of them deep in thought. Amelia left them and headed towards Gryffindor tower after saying she would meet them in the courtyard. Harry and Ginny told the others what had happened in the Headmaster's office. By the time they were finished Ron looked as if he was about to explode.

"Who the bloody hell do he think he is? So he thinks that because he saved Ginny we're just suppose to forget what a bloody git he is and start fawning over him."

"Ron I'm quite sure he doesn't think that," began Hermione. "Besides he could have changed, maybe we should give him a chance."

"WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND? GIVE Malfoy A CHANCE? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND HAND HIM THE KNIFE SO HE PLUNGE IT IN YOUR BACK WHILE YOU'RE AT IT?"

"RONALD WEASLEY THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO REASON FOR YOU TO YELL. YOU'RE ACTING AS IF I WAS TELLING YOU TO BECOME HIS BEST FRIEND OR SOMETHING."

They were both staring at each other breathing heavily. Then Ron continued in a somewhat calmer voice.

"Okay fine, if you want to give him a chance go right ahead but don't expect me to just forget everything he's done."

"Honestly Ron I don't understand how you can be so pigheaded sometimes."

"Let's face it Hermione sometimes you can be downright naïve for someone so smart." Ron spat back at her then turned and walked out before anyone could say anything to him.

Ron stormed down the corridor fuming, how could she just sit there and try to tell him to give Draco a chance after every nasty thing he's done to them in the past five years. Ron was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Amelia walking towards him until he'd almost bumped into her.

"Excuse me Amelia I didn't see you."

"What could be so compelling that you didn't see me?" Amelia asked with concern.

"Oh nothing I just had a row with Hermione I need some time to think."

"I don't see anything that would cause you to row with Hermione."

"It wasn't her fault I think I just took out my frustration on her and now I have to think of a way to make it up to her."

"Okay Ron but don't stay away too long, I have something I would like to share with everyone." Amelia smiled.

"I won't I'll only be a minute." Ron answered as he walked away.

Amelia was smiling to herself wickedly, this was going to be almost too easy.

Hermione was still a bit upset with Ron and turned her back on him when he walked back into the Founders Courtyard a few minutes later. What he'd said about her being naïve had really hurt her and she decided she wasn't going to speak to him. She was standing in front of one of the bookshelves with her back to him pretending to look for a book. She hadn't heard Ron walking towards her until she felt his hand gripped her arm and spun her around throwing her against his chest. The whole thing was so unexpected that she didn't have time to react and the next moment Ron was kissing her fiercely. At first Hermione tried to fight but he only deepened the kiss and pretty soon she was lost in it. This wasn't like any of the other kisses she'd received from Ron. This kiss was more erotic and stirred things deep within her. It was tender and fierce at the same time, and when his tongue brushed the roof of her mouth her legs gave out and she sagged against him lost in that kiss that threatened to drink her soul. Hermione was so lost that she hadn't realized that everyone was staring at her and Ron with wands pointed at them. She only recovered when she heard someone yell her name that sounded vaguely like Ron. Hermione pulled her lips away from Ron's reluctantly and turned to see who'd called her name. Her body froze against Ron's as she stood looking at a very pissed off looking Ron.

"Ron? Two of- but how- what-" Hermione stuttered looking from one Ron to the next. They where completely identical except the one next to her was wearing a boyish grin while the one across from her had a murderous look in his eyes. Hermione tried to pull away from the smiling Ron but he held her close to him pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You wish to leave me after we've shared such passion?" Smiling Ron asked, purring the word passion against her skin drawing a slight whimper from her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked managing to pull herself out of his embrace.

"I am wounded that my love does not know who I am." Ron replied reaching out to brush her cheek. Hermione pulled away from the hand. This was definitely not Ron. Ron most certainly would not say anything like that. She looked toward her friends who were all staring at her and the two Rons and she thought she saw Harry smirked just a little but it was so brief she wasn't even sure she'd seen it. Hermione was confused, she looked from one Ron to the other and she couldn't get over how much they looked alike. She was certain someone was using polyjuice potion but she couldn't think of who would do something like that and why. She was starting to get upset now. She was sure that the person who'd just kissed her wasn't Ron because Ron didn't say things like I'm wounded or my love. That just wasn't Ron. She now had her wand pointed at the imposter but he only smiled at her and shrugged.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hermione asked stepping closer to the imposter.

"You already know who I am," he began as he took a step closer still smiling at her. "And as for what I want, let's just say you know that already since we both want the same thing." He finished standing only inches away from her and staring in her eyes.

Ron was getting more than a little peeved. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing to Hermione. She was just staring into his eyes like some lovesick puppy. That was it he was going to pound his face into mush. Ron took a step towards Hermione and the fake Ron but Harry held him back.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake."

"Mistake? I'm not the one making the mistake here, it's that guy who think he can just walk in here pretending to be me and grope my girlfriend in front of my face and get away with it. That's who is making a big mistake."

"You're right and normally I would be right with you kicking his arse but I think Hermione has to be the one to handle this."

"Harry are you crazy?"

"Ron trust me on this, let her handle it."

"Okay Harry but if I see she can't handle it I'm going to pummel him and them I'm coming after you."

Harry smiled at his friend and they both turned to watch what was happening with Hermione.

Hermione shook herself and took a step back from the Ron imposter. It was hard to think straight with him right next to her.

"What do you mean I know who you are and we want the same thing?" Hermione asked.

"Because you do and I can prove it to you."

"How?"

Before she could say anything else he was in front of her and she was in his arms getting the most amazing kiss of her life. She'd tried to struggle but gave up after his tongue dart between her lips. She closed her eyes and her arms moved up around his neck and she kissed him back intertwining her fingers in his hair.

Ron was rooted to the spot. He'd made to go and help Hermione but had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her kissing the imposter back.

Ginny was speechless all she could do was stare at the couple open mouth. So were Neville and Luna. Everyone was watching the two in disbelief. Then as if it couldn't have gotten any more weird the imposter Ron began to change slowly as they kissed. First the body got slimmer then the hair started growing then it dawned on those watching what was happening.

Hermione had felt the person starting to change in her arms. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the blue green ones of

"AMELIA," Hermione scream pulling away from the laughing girl. She looked at the others and found that they were all starting to laugh.

Ron's look went from one of hurt and disbelief to amazed amusement.

Hermione didn't see the humor in all this.

"I can't believe you did that. That was just wrong on so many levels I can't even begin to think about them. I can't believe you all just stood there and let me fall for a prank like this."

"We didn't know anything about this." Began Ginny. "This was all Amelia's doing."

"Oh yeah, are you telling me that not even you knew about this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I honestly didn't know she was going to do this, but I did figure it out when Ron came in also."

"Oh I get it," began Ron. "You knew it was Amelia that's why you came up with that cockamamie story about how Hermione had to deal with this herself."

"So if you'd figured it out why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"Because Hermione you had it coming to you."

"What do you mean I had it coming to me?"

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ginny began. "You know the way you've been acting towards Amelia, I'm just surprised that all she did was kiss you I probably would have hexed you."

"Now, now Ginny," Amelia began, coming to stand next to Hermione. Everyone knows that there is more than one way to skin a cat. I chose this one because it is one our Hermione will not soon forget." She finished looking in Hermione's eyes causing her to blush.

"You know I was thinking," began Ron.

"Don't even think about it." Harry started cutting him off.

"I'm with Ron on this one Harry." Added Neville.

"NEVILLE!" Cried Harry turning to look at the boy. "Don't encourage him."

"Encourage him with what?" Asked Luna.

"With the usual male fantasy that involves two girls and a guy." Answered Ginny, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Ginny, how'd you know about such things." Ron asked his sister incredulously.

"Don't Ginny me I live with you remember, don't you think I hear what you lot talk about when you all get together."

Ron's ears were now pink as he stared at his sister.

"It's okay Ron," Amelia began with a mischievous smile. "I'll be happy to bring your fantasy to life." She grinned and reached over to Hermione.

Hermione had a bewildered look on her face as she backed away from Amelia. Amelia kept stalking towards her with a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't tell be you despise me now after what we've just shared." She purred as she stalked towards Hermione.

"Amelia don't, I'm sorry about everything that I've said and done. And I'll try my best not to let it happen again. Just please don't do that again." Hermione pleaded the whole time backing up.

Amelia was having a hard time keeping a straight face. The look on Hermione's face was too much the others have already dissolved in laughter and if she didn't quit she would too.

"Okay Hermione just stop looking like that." Amelia answered as she dissolved into laughter. "Come on Hermione," Amelia called breathlessly as she tried to control her laughter. "I accept your apology and will try not to mess with you anymore tonight besides we have a lot of things we need to discuss pertaining to everything that's happened."

Hermione walked back with Amelia over to where the others were sitting trying to compose themselves.

"Okay then," Harry began. "Now that we've all gotten that out of our systems, we have a lot of things to discuss such as what does the prophecy means and what is Malfoy playing at?" He finished looking around at everyone and remained staring at Amelia.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Amelia asked, meeting his gaze.

"Oh no reason, I have a sinking feeling that you know a lot more than you're letting on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered raising her chin defiantly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw the knowing look that passed between you and Malfoy when Ginny asked him why he'd saved her."

"I was surprised at his answer."

"Everyone was a bit surprised by his answer," began Ginny. "But that was not what passed between you two, it was as if you know something and he didn't want you to tell."

"Well if you believe that I know something he doesn't want revealed why are you asking me to reveal it?"

"Amelia please," Harry began, turning her to face him. "It's late and I'm tired so why don't you just tell us what it is that Malfoy is trying to hide."

"I don't know what it is you wish me to tell you."

"Blasted elf," muttered under his breath then continued. "Amelia, will you please tell us what you know of the reason behind Draco saving Ginny? I think that is a straightforward question and you can't go around it and I know for a fact that you can't lie."

Amelia took a deep breath and took a seat. "Okay fine, you know sometimes you can be downright exasperating. You're just lucky I love you."

"Amelia stop trying to change the subject and just tell us what you know."

"Okay, okay. I don't know for certain but I think Draco saved Ginny because he has a crush on her." She finished. Everyone just stared at her in silence.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US THAT SLIMY, NO GOOD GIT HAS THE HOTS FOR MY SISTER?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Amelia are you sure about this?" Hermione asked before Ron could start yelling again.

"Yes"

"But how can you be sure?" Ginny asked.

"Because he started having a crush on you ever since you slapped him at the beginning of term."

"He told you this?"

"Part of it, the other part I figured out for myself."

"How long have you known this?" Ginny asked.

"Since the Saturday before start of school."

"What? How did you come to that conclusion? He wasn't even acting differently."

"As a matter of fact he was acting differently you just didn't see it."

"Amelia could you please explain to us without beating around the bush how did you know that Malfoy had a crush on Ginny?" Harry asked, rubbing his temples. He was beginning to get a nasty headache and he couldn't deal with Elvin riddles right now.

"Okay fine, I figured out that Draco had a thing for Ginny after she'd slapped him. I would catch him staring at her sometimes when she wasn't looking, and all the time he would have this look as if she mesmerized him as if he was trying to memorize every line of her feature. Then after he and I became friends every time we have a conversation it always somehow lead to Ginny. So I put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that he likes you." Amelia finished turning to Ginny.

"Stranger things have happened I suppose." Luna started, breaking the silence that had followed Amelia's announcement. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and turned to Amelia.

"Amelia if you knew this why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Because it is not about you besides look at the way you acted when I said he wasn't as bad as you thought. It is about Draco and Ginny, and I didn't say anything to you Ginny because I figured he would let you know in his own time."

"I'm not upset with you for not telling me besides if you had I probably would have thought you were crazy or something. You have to admit though it is a bit creepy having Draco Malfoy liking me."

"Well if that slimy git thinks he's going to lay a finger on my sister he has an-"

"Shut up Ronald," Amelia snapped cutting him off. "If anything was to happen between Draco and Ginny I don't think that there is much you could do about it, besides Ginny is not a child and it is up to her to make her own decisions concerning her life which I'm sure she is more than capable of doing."

They were all looking at her incredulously. This was the first time any of them had heard her snap at anyone something must be bothering her.

"Amelia is everything alright?" Ginny asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and I have this overwhelming feeling that we are missing something."

"Well if we missing something I suggest that we figure it out after we've gotten some well deserved rest." Harry stated coming around to rest his hands on her shoulders. He had the same feeling of missing something but he didn't want to think of it right now. All he wanted now was to cuddle up next to her warm body and sleep. He didn't want to think about Malfoy and his game or Voldemort or anything except Amelia nestled close to him. But he'll have to settle for the dormitory and Ron's snores, oh well at least he'll get some sleep.

Draco lay awake in his bed listening to the other boys snoring around him and thought about all the things he'd just discovered. He couldn't get over how much he and Potter had in common and yet how completely different they were. He never would have guessed that the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who destroyed you-know-who was treated worse than a doormat growing up. He'd always thought that the wonderful hero of the wizarding world grew up being spoiled and pampered. He'd never guessed that his life was in fact the complete opposite from that. Looking back now he realized that if he hadn't been so caught up in out doing Harry he would have noticed the signs, but he'd been too busy trying to please Lucius by proving he could be better that Harry and always failing miserably. Draco sighed and turned on his side, he was still reeling from everything that had happened in the past couple of days. His reality had been shattered into a million pieces over the course of that time. Everything that he'd come to believe turned out to be the ramblings of a mad man. And his father he was the most disappointing of all, after all the abuse he'd endured trying to please the man and prove to him that he was worthy of the name Malfoy only to see him grovel and licked the boot of the very thing he claimed to hate. "I'm sorry father but I will not bow down to anyone especially not to a self-hating madman." He felt the anger beginning to rise inside of him thinking of all the things his father had put him through. He got out of bed and went to the common room and sat in one of the chairs by the fire, there was no way he was going to fall asleep now. There were too many unanswered questions, the most confusing of them being why did he save Ginny Weasley? He was totally confused when it came to her. "Oh Merlin what am I to do? I'm so drawn to her even though I know I shouldn't be, I think about her all the time she even manage to invade my dreams at night. What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a lovesick puppy but I know I'm not in love with her, I mean I'm a Malfoy she's a Weasley for crying out loud, that would never work. I admit she is pretty especially when she's mad but that's about it. If that was all then why is it that I can't seem to stop thinking about her? And why is it that I always have to see her even going out of my way to get a look at her? And why did I go against father for her? What if he hadn't flown into the wall? What if the spell had gone as I'd intended and I'd succeeded in just disarming him? What would have been my excuse for saving her? He would have quite possibly killed me, Merlin knows he's come close a few times and only my mother begging him had stopped him. But mother wasn't there this time, if he'd lived he would have surely killed me." He shuddered at the thought and pulled his dressing gown closer around him. He sat there staring in the fire thinking until the sky started turning gray when sleep finally claimed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**We are in this together**

Harry awoke with a start his scar burning for the first time since he's been back from Alfheim, it seems the contact with Voldemort reopened some of his shields. Thankfully some of them still held, he didn't have any nightmares or shared in any of Voldemort's activities but he still needed to get his shielding back in place he didn't want a repeat of what happened last year. He pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed and went to stand by the window looking out his mind deep in thought. Voldemort was up to something he just wished he knew what it was. He could tell from the his emotions during his brief contact before his scar started burning that he was desperate and he viewed Hogwarts as a threat to himself. He was also very upset at the lost of Lucius and even worst he knew how Lucius had died and by whose hand. There was no telling what he will do to Draco for losing him one of his most influential servants. Harry was so deep in thought that at first it didn't register but then he stiffened, someone was standing behind him. He relaxed after a moment when he felt who it was.

"_What are you doing out of bed?"_ He asked telepathically.

"_I felt when you awakened, is anything wrong?"_

"_I think so, but first we must speak to Dumbledore. I think we have a spy amongst us."_

"_I see, well he is awake we could go up and see him."_

Dumbledore seemed to have been expecting them when they teleported to his office.

"Harry, Amelia have a seat, would you like some tea?" He asked pouring them each a cup of tea and then settling himself back in his chair eyeing them. "I know this is not a social call so what can I help you with?"

Harry took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back down before replying.

"I believe we have a spy on our side."

"What make you say that my boy."

"Because I was in Voldemort's mind tonight and he knows how and who killed Lucius and that is not common knowledge. And the worst of it is he is planning on recruiting Draco and if he don't join freely he's going to force him and if that don't work he plans to kill him." Harry finished taking another sip of tea.

"I see," began Dumbledore leaning forward in his chair. "So Voldemort knows that it was young Mr. Malfoy's action that led to the demise of Lucius, but that would mean the spy is within the order itself since no one outside knows what really happened."

"What about the aurors don't they know what happened?" Asked Amelia speaking for the first time.

"I'm afraid not Miss Emrys." Dumbledore began. "I only told them that there was a fight during which Lucius was thrown against the wall and died. The only people that knows exactly what happened is us within the order."

"Professor, what about Mrs. Malfoy did anyone tell her what happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not my boy, I'd left the decision to tell her up to young Mr. Malfoy and I'm afraid he was in no position to talk while she was here. And he hasn't spoken to her since."

"So that proves it then," Harry began. "We have a traitor within the Order."

"I'm afraid so my boy."

"So how to we go about uncovering the traitor?"

"Who says that we have to uncover him?" Began Amelia who have been deep in thought the entire time. "Why not use his effort against them?"

"Miss Emrys surely you don't mean-"

"That is exactly what I mean professor. You know you have a spy within your midst so why not use him to your advantage? Through him you can give Voldemort the information you wish him to have and thus catch him unawares."

"That is all good in theory but I don't think you understand the enormity of the situation."

"I assure you I understand the situation perfectly professor, the only thing I don't understand is why are you so surprise to discover you have a spy within your midst. After all this is a war and we do not believe the enemy wishes to know what they are up against, you said it yourself professor knowledge is power and Voldemort is power hungry so all you have to do is play him at his weakness."

"I understand your reasoning but I still don't know how you're going to deceive Voldemort without deceiving the members of the Order also." Dumbledore stated shaking his head.

"I have the solution for that already." Harry began. "I was going to wait for the next Order meeting and show it to everyone at the same time but I guess the situation requires me to let you in on it beforehand."

"Let us in on what?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"I think it would be better if I show you." Harry replied heading for the door followed by a confused headmaster and Amelia.

"Harry where are we going?" Amelia asked, coming alongside him.

"You'll see in a minute." He replied smiling to himself.

They went up four flights of stairs then turned left on the sixth floor. Dumbledore was somewhat surprised to see where they were headed, there was nothing on the sixth floor, no doors or windows or anything the sixth floor consist of only a long corridor spanning the length of the castle.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "Exactly what are you searching for?"

"A room."

"I'm afraid you will not find any rooms up here, the sixth floor is just a long corridor and nothing else. It has been that way for as long as I or anyone can remember, they've been countless searches trying to figure out why the founders built a floor with no rooms and I'm afraid we still have no answers."

"Oh but we do professor." Harry began, walking toward the end of the corridor smiling. Professor Dumbledore watched dumfounded as a huge door started appearing at the end of the wall the closer Harry came to it. Professor Dumbledore stared at the door in awe. The door in itself wasn't at all extraordinary, it was what was carved in the door that left him speechless. It was twin doors made of a dark wood polished to perfection, and carved into the very center was a crest of Hogwarts resting on the shoulders of a two dragons with a giant phoenix perched on top. Harry walked up to the door and it slowly opened by itself revealing a very large room with a round table off in a corner to the right with carved phoenix details going around it and the crest of Hogwarts superimposed in the center. The chairs were made of the same wood with padded seats and back in leather emblazoned with twin dragons. The walls of the room was covered in various weapons and banners and hanging above the table was a banner bearing the crest of Hogwarts and the banners of the four houses two on either side. One side of the room seemed to be dedicated to practical training, it had weapons upon racks and padded floors when they walked over to that side they noticed that it was also shielded so that spells could not leave the assigned area. The corner directly adjacent to the one containing the table seemed to be reserved for research as it contained shelves of books and comfortable chairs with a worktable off to one side and cupboards containing cauldrons and all the necessary tools for brewing potions. The headmaster and Amelia was speechless as they admire the room and its contents, it was Dumbledore who broke the silence.

"Harry my boy I dare say that I am at a lost for words. How did you come up on this?"

"Hogwarts led me to it just now."

"I see, I guess it's like the room of requirements then."

"I don't think so." Amelia answered from across the room where she was admiring a tapestry. "This room is nothing like the room of requirements. This room contains a lot of magic, old magic. Can't you feel it?" She asked, spinning around her arms outstretched. Both Harry and the professor lowered their shields a bit and felt the magic flowing around them like waves. Harry looked over to where Amelia was standing and was surprised to see a soft glow emitting from her, that haven't happened since they left Alfheim, so this was sort of unnerving.

"Amelia what's going on? You're glowing."

"Can't you feel it? There is Elvin magic here. Elvin magic was used in the creation of this room, all the charms associated with this room was cast using Elvin magic, very old Elvin magic. That's why I'm glowing it recognizes me and is calling to me."

Both Harry and Dumbledore was staring at her dumbfounded but it was Dumbledore who asked the question on both their minds.

"Amelia are you telling us that Elvin magic was used in the creation of this castle?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying professor. I've suspected it for a while now, I've been feeling it ever since I got here. But now I am certain of it and this is where it is where it is mostly concentrated. I'm surprised you hadn't felt it." She finished looking around.

"I have felt it but I thought it had something to do with me being one of the heirs. Besides it doesn't feel like any Elvin magic that I've been around." He answered looking around also "Amelia what are you looking for?" Harry asked, following her movement.

"The heart stone." She replied offhandedly.

"The heart stone? What heart stone."

"The heart stone of the castle of course. I wonder where they hid it."

"Where who hid what? Amelia could you please explain to us what you are talking about." Harry asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get preoccupied. As I was saying, Elvin magic was used in the creation of this castle especially in this room, and for magic that old to still be so strong there has to be a heart stone. A Heart stone is basically the heart of the castle, the place where the castle pulls its magic. We are the only ones that I know of that uses heart stones and we only use it in places and buildings that are under our protection."

Both Harry and Dumbledore were staring at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head with horns and a fork tongue.

"So," Harry began, shaking himself. "You're telling us that Hogwarts has one of these heart stones."

"Yes."

"And it is somewhere in this room?" Added Dumbledore.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Harry began. "You just said you felt the pull of it, so what do you mean maybe? Is there a heart stone or not?"

"Of course there is a heart stone there is no question about that. The question is, is it in this room or not?"

"So is it?"

"Shh, I'm trying to focus. Besides if you had paid more attention to Sliedmier's teaching you would have figured out that there was a heart stone." She finished as she walked away leaving him red faced with embarrassment.

Amelia sat on the floor where she was standing with her legs crossed and eyes closed, after a few minutes she suddenly spun around as if someone had grabbed her shoulder and spun her around like a top. Then just as suddenly she stopped and was facing the center of the room. Harry and Professor Dumbledore were watching her curiously. Then she started to glide across the floor and stopped in the center of the room and opened her eyes smiling.

"I found it, it's right here in the center of the room beneath us. It was forged by the elves and contains the magic of the founders plus one. What is beneath this room?"

"I'm not certain, why?" Dumbledore replied.

"Because this heart stone is very strong which means it's drawing power from the earth itself. Wait here I'm going down to check." She finished and was gone before either of them could get a word out.

"You know," began Dumbledore. "I know you two can teleport but it is still a bit disconcerting whenever you do it."

Before Harry could respond Amelia was back and smiling broadly.

"It's just as I'd suspected, the heart stone runs all the way up from the earth through the center of the castle."

"But this is not the center of the castle." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh but it is Professor." Began Amelia conjuring up an exact replica of the castle. "Look at this, we are right here," she pointed at their position. "Now measure the distances on both sides stopping at the entrance hall."

"The lengths are the same." Harry began. "But they don't look as if they're the same."

"That's the beauty of the whole thing, the castle was built irregular so that it would be near impossible to locate the center. Therefore you couldn't locate the heart stone."

"But you found it."

"That's only because one, the stone recognized me and pulled me towards it. And two, I knew what to look for."

"So what does all this means?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat in one of the many comfortable chairs.

"Nothing except the castle is virtually impossible to destroy as long as the heart stone is undamaged. And also anyone that is tied to the castle by blood can draw power from the heart stone if their reserves gets depleted."

"Which brings us back to this room," Harry began, also taking a seat. "I was wondering what to do about the spy amongst us and how to use them to our advantage. I was thinking of replicating the spell that I had placed on your office but that would need replenishing. And that's when I remembered that Hogwarts had shown me this room and that it had a permanent concealment charm in place, so from now on the Order of the Phoenix will meet in this room. That way we can discuss everything and only what I wish to leave this room will leave this room." Harry finished.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement as he leaned back in his chair deep in thought.

Harry and Amelia left him to his thoughts and went to further examine the room then afterwards Amelia showed him how to distinguish between the layers of powers involved in the building of the heart stone. He soon realized that she was right, if he had paid closer attention to Sliedmier when he was trying to teach him how to identify magical signatures he would have been able to discern the subtle differences between each of the spells used in the creation of the heart stone. Once Amelia had shown him how to meld with the magic in the stone he could easily discern who had done what. It was like walking through layers of cloth each one had a different texture, a different feel. It was as if each person involve left a peace of themselves behind in the spell. The spell in itself was amazing, Harry found that it was made so that others could add to but not change the existing protections or the castle itself and none of this could be done unless you had blood ties to the castle and the heart stone. Sitting there mingling with the magic of the stone Harry learned a lot of things about Hogwarts and her creation. It was as if someone was forcing the knowledge in his head. He now knew everything about Hogwarts and its environ. Harry was still immersed in what the heart stone was revealing to him when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder jolting him back to the present. He turned to see the Headmaster regarding him with concern.

"Professor is something wrong?" Harry began, taking a step towards Dumbledore.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Replied Dumbledore. "For a moment there I thought you were in a trance of some kind."

"Oh that, it was nothing, I was just learning about Hogwarts and the founders. This heart stone is a well of information." Harry answered raking his fingers through his hair. "Well enough about that, I think we should all try to get some sleep and discuss this more in the morning." He finished, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, you're right but first I was wondering how you plan to inform the members of The Order about the fact that we will be using this new room because there may be a spy within our midst?" Dumbledore asked coming to his feet.

"I'll tell them the truth I suppose." Harry stated with a shrug as if the answer was obvious.

"Yes well that may be easier said than done my boy." Dumbledore sighed. "I'm almost certain that your announcement to have the meetings here and what that entails will me met by a few disapprovals."

"Why?" it was Amelia who asked the question.

"Pardon me, why what miss Emrys?"

"Why would anyone disapprove of having the meetings here?"

"Well some may feel as if you don't trust them or see this as an affront to their dignity."

"Oh I see, well in all my experience I've never seen anyone take offence to a necessary precaution unless they were guilty of something."

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is right love." Harry began, coming to stand next to her. "Things aren't as simple here as they are in Alfheim, we humans tend to get offended by just about any and everything even when it's for our own good."

"Simple? I thought you said Alfheim was complicated? And I find it hard to believe that the same people who are fighting along side you for the same thing will take offense to some precautions."

"Oh don't get me wrong, Alfheim is very complicated regarding certain things but not as complicated as we are when it comes to emotional baggage. And as for these being the same people fighting alongside me, that is the very reason why they would be affronted."

Amelia looked from Harry to Dumbledore who only nodded and shook her head. She feared she would never truly understand humans. At least the elves don't concern themselves with protecting everyone's feelings all the time, if one of her warriors was suspected of being a traitor she would asked him a direct question and if he was guilty then he'd have to face her in a duel. Too bad everyone can't be like the Sidhe, not being able to lie to a direct question does tend to make life a bit easier but then again the Sidhe do have a talent for sidestepping that makes getting answers somewhat tiresome at times. But she never has to worry about hurting their feelings. The Sidhe placed a higher value on the truth than on ones feelings, where humans placed more values on emotions than truth. She would just have to learn to adapt to their customs the same way Harry has adapted to hers. Besides their customs were partly hers too.

"I still don't understand but I admit that there is a lot I need to learn about how humans operate. But I still believe if you didn't wear your feelings on your sleeve so much you wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt all the time. You two can sit there and try to come up with the best possible way but I'm going to bed." She stated heading towards the door. Then turned once more hands on her hips to ask, "you do realize that neither the Bill of Rights nor the Wizarding Code of Conduct contains anything about protecting peoples bloody feelings don't you?" She finished then turned on her heels leaving a stunned Harry Potter and an amused Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was still staring at the door when Dumbledore spoke bringing him out of his stupor.

"Maybe you should let her make the announcement to The Order." Dumbledore began, eyes twinkling madly. "I doubt anyone would argue with that kind of logic." He finished, chuckling softly.

"She is something else isn't she?" Harry began, a smirk playing on his lips. "Can you imagine her telling Molly and the others that there are no legal documents protecting their bloody feelings so get over it?" He asked chuckling also.

"Oh I can my boy I can even imagine the look on Severus' face at being told to stuff it by a mere child." Dumbledore answered trying to control the laughter that was threatening to escape. They looked over at each other and that was all it took, the two men started laughing so hard that they had to hold their sides as they thought about how everyone would react to Amelia telling them to stuff it.

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling of foreboding that he instantly blamed on the grey skies outside. The morning was very overcast and dreary with the promise of rain. During their workout Harry saw that he wasn't the only one feeling the effect of the gloomy day. No one seemed able to focus this morning. It was if they were all waiting for something to happen. They decided to cut the training short for today since everyone lacked concentration. They showered and headed down to breakfast. In the great hall the mood was the same even though there were only a few students around being as it was still quite early. Harry looked up to the staff table and noticed the grim look on Dumbledore's face and realizes he probably had the same feeling of unease that he was experiencing.

They were halfway through their first class of the day when the Headmaster's voiced resonated throughout the castle.

"All students will report to The Great Hall immediately and await further instructions. All teachers please assemble in the teachers lounge."

Harry entered The Great Hall to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the other prefects trying to calm the younger students who were panicking over why everyone has been summoned to The Great Hall. Harry and Amelia took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited for The Headmaster and the rest of the teachers to arrive. It seemed as if everyone had the same feeling of unease that he'd had since waking this morning. The atmosphere within The Great Hall was so tense you could actually feel the static charge in the air like the calm before a storm. Professor Dumbledore walked into the room along with the other teachers each wearing an expression of dread, it was just as Harry had thought something terrible had happened and he was willing to bet that Voldemort had something to do with it. Dumbledore stood regarding them with sadness in his eyes while everyone looked up at him expectantly, then he utter five words that brought cries of outrage, shock and terror from all present.

"DEATHEATERS ATTACKED LONDON THIS MORNING." He had to wait until all the cries had died down before he could continue. "This morning Death Eaters attacked the London Underground and a Double Decker bus killing over fifty people and wounding over seven hundred others twenty two of which were in critical condition. It seems the Death eaters blew up a Double Decker bus and three commuter trains including one leaving from Kings Cross Station. There are deaths and injuries on both the muggle side and ours. I'm almost certain that some of you here will be feeling the loss greater than others and at this time I would like to implore everyone to support your fellow schoolmates. Do not let petty differences keep you from lending a hand where it is needed. We are currently at war and the only way for us to emerge from this war victoriously is to unite within our walls, forget house rivalries and come together because after all is said and done we are all just one house, Hogwarts, and in order for her to stand we must all work together for a house divided cannot stand but a house united will never fall." Dumbledore finished. The applause that followed was deafening, almost everyone was on their feet cheering including to Harry's surprise Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherin. The look of determination was apparent on almost every face, this was their time, and their life and they weren't about to let anyone take it away without a fight. Dumbledore waited until all the applause had died down before continuing.

"Due to the enormity of the situation I am hereby canceling classes for the remainder of the day so we can all contact our loved ones to be sure of their wellbeing. The staff will be available to you in case you have any questions or concerns. If anyone have any questions at this moment I will do my best to answer them." He finished looking around at them all. A hand shot up from the Hufflepuff table. "Yes Miss Jones?"

"Professor I just wanted to know if you had any word on who the people that had been killed were?" The dark haired girl asked.

"I'm afraid the names of the decease will not be release until after the families have been notified." Dumbledore answered then dismissed them when no one else had any questions.

Upon leaving The Great Hall Harry led the others up to the sixth floor so he could show them the new room for The Order of the Phoenix. The room impressed them all but their enthusiasm was somewhat subdued as they explored the room in silence. They were so lost in their own thoughts that they hadn't heard when Dumbledore entered until he'd spoken.

"I'm afraid I bear some very disturbing news." He started looking at each of them in turn finally stopping on Hermione. Who started sobbing before he'd said anything. "Miss Granger I'm very sorry but it seems your mother was on one of the trains that was attacked and I'm afraid she didn't make it" he finished as Hermione let out a strangled cry and fell on a couch sobbing uncontrollably while Ron tried to comfort her. Dumbledore was still standing he looked tired and defeated, he seemed to have aged tremendously since last night. He looked as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him. Everyone had gathered around Hermione trying to comfort her finally her sobs began to subside a little and she was able to sit up and face them. Harry looked up from his friend to the Professor.

"Who else did we lose Professor?" He asked coming to his feet.

"Well to put it bluntly my boy these attacks have hit closer to home than we've expected. Along with the lost of Miss Granger's mother is also the lost of both of the Creevey's parents and Miss Abbot's father. Mr. Zabini lost an aunt and Mr. Boot an older sister and both Mr. Thomas' parents were injured. It would seem that the attacks have been coordinated to happen at approximately the same time and to target Muggles and anyone associated with them in any shape or form."

"Why'd you say that?" Amelia asked.

"Because Miss Emrys The Burrow was attacked at approximately the same time of the attacks on London." There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a strangled cry as Ginny buried her face in Amelia's shoulder and Ron stared blankly ahead. Amelia held her while she cried soundlessly, Amelia didn't say anything she just held her and let her cry even when she felt her own chest tightened she held her and let her cry. Finally it was Ron who asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What about our folks? Are they all right? They didn't die did they?" He asked, tears rolling down his face.

"No Mr. Weasley fortunately no one was hurt. It seems that Arthur was already at the ministry and the wards had alerted Molly to the invasion and she was able to get out in time. She is fine but I'm afraid the Burrow was destroyed."

This revelation brought another sob from Ginny but this time she was crying with a mixture of relief and grief. Hermione flung her arms around Ron and sobbed into his chest while Neville and Luna just held each other. Harry looks over everyone and rose to leave.

"Harry where are you going? Neville called after him as he walked out the door.

"To check on Colin and Dennis." He replied and disappeared out the door.

Harry didn't know what he was going to say to the Creevey's he just knew that right now they needed someone to be there for them and that is exactly what he intend to do. This was not supposed to be happening. If he'd just killed the blasted snake last year when he had the chance all these people wouldn't be suffering. Hermione would still have her mother, the Creevey's would still be a family, the Weasley's wouldn't have lost their home and all the other people that were suffering wouldn't be suffering. This was his fault, he knows what he has to do so why is it he hasn't done it yet? What the hell was he doing? Voldemort is his responsibility so how come he was letting him kill innocent people? Voldemort has to be stopped and come hell or high water he was going to stop him. But right now he needed to speak to Colin and Dennis and make sure that they are being taken care of.

Harry entered the common room to find Colin and Dennis on a couch crying on each others shoulders while the other students that were there offer their condolences. Harry walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Dennis and touched his shoulder. When Dennis looked up and saw him he threw himself on him sobbing uncontrollably while Colin stroked his brother's hair in an effort to comfort him. Finally Dennis sobbing subsided to soundless crying, Harry wanted to tell them that everything would be fine but he couldn't. Harry would have given anything at this point to have the excitable, somewhat irritating duo back to the way they were. But that would never happened now he thought as he reached out a hand and squeezed Colin's shoulder. The Creevey's were now changed forever and all Harry could hope for was that they would be able to return to some semblance of their former self as time goes by. Dennis had finally stopped crying and looked up at Harry with tear stained face.

"Oh Harry, they're gone. Our parents are gone, he killed them and now we have no one to go home to." Dennis wailed fresh tears rolling down his face once more. Harry felt his heart broke at the look of grief on Dennis' young face and he made a silent vow that if he had anything to do with it that look would never again mar his young face.

"We have no family or home to go back to," Colin began tears rolling down his face as he stared ahead wide eyed. "That bastard took away our entire life." He spat vehemently "I want him dead, I want him to die a thousand times over, I want him to experience the same pain that he'd caused in others."

Harry was looking at Colin incredulously he couldn't believe this was the same easy going Colin he knew. He felt his anger at Voldemort increase at what he'd done to Colin. Colin was supposed to be out there smiling and warm and enjoying his life not sitting here grief stricken and cold. Harry made a vow to himself at that point Voldemort was not going to win, when the time comes he was going to die even if he Harry had to die along with him. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that the world would be rid of Voldemort.

After leaving Colin and Dennis Harry went up to see Dumbledore in his office.

"Professor what is going to happen to Colin and Dennis?"

"Well Harry as you already know both their parents were killed today and I'm afraid the only family that remain is an estranged brother of their father's in Hampton who from the looks of it is somewhat of an alcoholic so naturally that rules him out. I'm afraid the only other option open to us is for them to be sent to an orphanage." Dumbledore finished rubbing his temple.

"You can't."

"I know it seems terrible Harry but that's the best we can do."

"You can't just ship them off to an orphanage like that."

"I'm sorry Harry but that is all we can do-"

"The hell it is-"

"Harry!"

"Sorry professor, but I'm not going to just sit here and let you ship them off to some godforsaken place in Merlin knows where just because that's the best you can do."

"What do you propose we do then?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"They could live with me."

"What at the Dursleys?"

"Of course not at the Dursleys, they would have been better off going to the orphanage. I mean to Alfhiem or one of the other places I own."

"Harry you know you have to go back to your relatives until you come of age, that's how the protection works."

"Professor I thought I explained about the protections, besides I don't need them anymore. I more protected in Alfhiem than anywhere else."

"Sure you are, but what about your aunt and uncle and that cousin of yours? Your being there is what has protected them from being attacked all this time."

"Yeah that is true but it still doesn't make any sense really. Say I went back there for a couple of months until I turned seventeen then I leave what is to protect them from being attacked then?"

Dumbledore was staring at him dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about it but the boy was right what difference did it make for him to go there if they could be attacked after he left?

"Alright Harry I will speak to the authorities and see what can be done. But what about Miss Emrys and the Creevey's are they in agreement with this decision?"

"I'm sure Colin and Dennis will agree, and as for Amelia let me worry about that but I would be very surprise if she said no."

"Good, I'll send a letter to the ministry right away, before I do is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Oh yes, the funerals, how are they being taken care of?"

"The Muggle government has agencies that are going to take care of it since the boys are so young and there are no other relatives to assume responsibility."

"Could you take care of it professor? You can charge any expense to my vault. I don't think a bunch of strangers should be handling this after all they are family."

"Right you are my boy, right you are. I believe that is precisely the attitude we need to adapt in order to win this war. Now I believe that there are a few people waiting to speak with you and I will contact the ministry and make the necessary arrangements."

Harry was thinking of all the things that had happened and how Voldemort had managed to ruin even more people's lives. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice the person following him until they'd called out to him causing him to stiffen at the voice.

"Potter."

At first Harry didn't answer, this was the last thing he needed right now. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away,_ Harry thought to himself as he kept on walking.

"Potter I know you heardme, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked turning around to face him.

"I want to know what you're planning to do about the attacks." Draco asked expectantly.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Why would I be doing something about it? Isn't that the ministry's job?"

"Yeah it is the ministry's job but you've been doing their job for how long now? And besides you're the self proclaim hero of the wizarding world aren't you?"

"What the hell are you on about? When have I ever said I was a hero?"

"Well never actually but that's besides the point, you know what they say Potter actions speak louder than words. So according to that you've been speaking volumes besides whom else have as much experience as you do fighting You-Know-Who? You've faced him what, about six times right? And you're still alive I don't think there are a lot of people that can say that."

Harry just stared at Draco for a moment. He wasn't aware that he had been so up to date on his encounters with Voldemort.

"Why Malfoy, I didn't realize you're a fan. I must say I'm touched by your consideration." Harry answered with sarcasm

"Get over yourself Potter, all I'm saying is that you've face the man more times than anyone else and that Gryffindor courage won't let you stand by and let him just slaughter innocent people especially ones that are close to you."

"Okay, say I was going to do something about what happened, what does that have to do with you?"

"Nothing except I want to help."

Harry was dumbstruck did he hear correctly? _Did Malfoy just say he wanted to help fight Death Eaters?_ _This had to be some kind of joke, what the hell was going on here? Maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe he'd awaken in an alternate universe were hell is frozen over, because that would be the only explanation for Draco offering to help him catch Death Eaters. This was too much he had to get away from Malfoy before he said something to get himself in trouble._ He shook himself mentally before replying.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Malfoy and if I plan anything I will be sure to inform you as soon as possible." Then he turned and left before the other could reply. Harry entered The Phoenix Room (as he'd taken to calling it) still deep in thought about his conversation with Malfoy.

"Alright Harry?" Ron called to his friend a bit anxiously after he'd walked in looking somewhat dazed.

"Alright Ron." He replied looking around the room, Ginny and Amelia was sitting with Hermione talking softly (obviously trying to comfort her). Ron was sitting with Neville and Luna was admiring the many paintings on the wall. He was wondering how to tell them what Malfoy had just said when someone spoke.

"Harry are you okay? You look as if you just swallowed something vile." Hermione asked concern evident in her voice.

"I guess you could say that depending on your point of view." He replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked.

"It means that I've just received the shock of my life." He began, and then continued before anyone could interrupt. "Malfoy just asked me if he could help in the fight against Voldemort." He finished looking at them. They all wore the same shocked expression except for Amelia who had the ghost of a smile playing upon her lips.

"WHAT?" They all cried in unison.

"Harry did we hear you correctly?" Ron began.

"Did you say Draco Malfoy" Neville interrupted.

"Future Death Eater has offered-" Hermione asked.

"To help" faltered Luna.

"Fight Death Eaters." Finished Ginny.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"You're joking right?" Asked Ron.

"No I'm not joking, he just stopped me in the halls and asked me what I was going to do about the attacks and that he wants to help."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I told him that if I decided to do anything I would let him know."

"What I want to know," began Ginny "is why would he want to get involve?"

"No I believe the question should be why wouldn't he want to get involved?" Replied Amelia speaking for the first time. "I mean Voldemort have destroyed his life also or are you all too blind to see that?"

"How'd you figure that?" Asked Ron. "For all we know his whole family are Death Eaters and he's the leader for the junior Death Eaters club."

"You're probably right, we know his father was a Death Eater and his mother is possibly one also but obviously he doesn't want to travel the same path as his father so why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Why would we do that? Besides he's been nasty to us ever since we've known him and he's going to continue being nasty."

"Well people can change can't they? Besides he's not the only one that has been nasty."

"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked glaring at her.

"I'm not 'trying' to say anything. I 'am' saying however that both you and Harry haven't been the poster boys for the angelic clubs now, have you? Think about it Ronald it takes more than one person to start a quarrel." Amelia replied glaring back at him. They were only a few inches apart now both on the verge of losing it. Harry rose to step between them but before he could Ron started talking once more.

"Why are you always defending him anyway? Is it because he's a bit keen on you?"

SLAP! That was it, she was tired of all the insinuations from everyone. She'd been trying to rein in her temper but this remark was the last straw. She stepped closer to Ron so they were only a mere arm length apart and started in a low voice.

"Now you listen here Mr. Ronald Weasly the reason I keep defending him is because you all are always attacking him. I am the first person to tell you that Draco's personality leaves a lot to be desired but he is not at all what you think he is. I've been around him for a while now and I have yet to sense anything truly evil about him. I'm not saying that he is cute and cuddly or anything like that because he is not, as a matter of fact he can be downright cruel at times but that's just his insecurity. He creates this persona to mask his true feelings about everything and that is all that is, a façade do you understand? So before you go around thinking you know someone maybe you should take the time to really know him or her. And another thing if you ever come at me with a comment like that again you can rest assure that I will do more than slap you."

No one said anything at first they were too busy trying to digest what just happened. Amelia had just slapped Ron who by the looks of it was still too stunned to respond. Harry decided he needed to change the subject before the situation escalated since he knew Ron didn't exactly know when to shut up.

"I spoke to Colin and Dennis earlier."

"Oh yeah, how are they holding up?" Ginny asked grateful for the subject change.

"Not too good I'm afraid. It seems they have nowhere to go home to."

"What do you mean don't they have any family?" Hermione asked looking up from checking Ron's cheek where Amelia has slapped him.

"They have an uncle on their father's side but he is a drunk so the only other option is for them to be sent to an orphanage."

"No," began Ginny. "They can't be sent to a place like that. Dumbledore can't be seriously considering sending them their."

"He was since he had no other choice."

"And I take it he now has a choice?" Amelia asked knowingly.

"Well I couldn't just sit there and let him ship them off to some godforsaken place now could I?"

"No luv you couldn't." Amelia smiled at him.

"Do you mind letting the rest of us in on your little secret?" Ginny asked irritably.

"Oh right, sorry, it's just that I told Dumbledore that he couldn't send Colin and Dennis to an orphanage instead they would come and live with Amelia and myself."

"Harry that's great." Cried Neville.

"Yeah mate that's great. What did they say when you told them?"

"I haven't told them yet, I wanted to see what Amelia would say since I hadn't discussed it with her."

"What is there to discuss?" Began Amelia "besides Donella will be thrilled to have someone she can show around for a change."

"Yeah I think we'd better warn them not to fall for her sad eyes or she'll have them eating out of her hands." Replied Harry with a fond smile.

"You mean like she has you?" Amelia asked poking him in the side.

"Excuse me," began Luna, interrupting them. "But who is Donella?"

"Oh sorry, Donella is our little girl and I must say she is a-"

"YOUR LITTLE GIRL?" All five of them cried in unison.

"Harry you didn't tell us you had a kid." Began Hermione.

"Yeah mate and don't tell us she slipped your mind because something like that don't just slip your mind." Added Ron.

"Well she didn't exactly slip my mind it's just that the occasion never really came up."

"Whatever Harry," began Ginny. "How old is she anyway?"

"She's eleven now."

"Eleven?" Began Hermione "But that would mean that you two-"

"Hermione before you dig yourself in a hole she is not our biological daughter. Her mother was a childhood friend of Amelia's who'd died and her father had passed away before she was born."

"Okay I get it but where is she now?"

"With my mother in Alfhiem." Amelia answered.

"How long has she been with you two?" Ginny asked

"Since the day she was born."

"Oh so that means her mother,"

"Yes Oliwen died right after giving life to Donella." Amelia answered softly.

"I'm sorry Amelia I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine Ginny, it's just that sometimes I really miss her. She was one of the first to accept me in Alfheim apart from my relatives and we'd been inseparable ever since. But after Ronat died I think a part of her died along with him and she just held on long enough to give birth to Donella then she gave up."

"That is so sad," began Luna. "I guess she was lucky to have you, you realize there aren't a lot of people that would take on the responsibility of raising a child especially when they're so young."

"There was never any question about what would happen to Donella. After Oliwen passed away not even the council questioned my decision, and as for Donella she is perfectly happy with the way things are. We make sure that she never forgets her parents by talking about them all the time and she believes she is the most special person in Alfhiem because she has two mommies and daddies." Amelia finished with a wistful smile.

"Enough about Donella you'll all get to meet her soon." Harry began trying to change the subject. He'd seen the fresh tears started to roll down Hermione's face at the mention of Oliwen's death. "I think we should go get some lunch and see if there is anymore news."

Everyone rose to leave but Hermione hung back telling the others to go ahead. After they left Amelia turned back saying that there was something she had to do and would meet them in the Great Hall. She walked back into the Phoenix room to find Hermione lying on her stomach on a couch sobbing uncontrollably. Amelia walked over to were she was and quietly sat on a chair facing the sofa and watch her cry. She didn't offer any words of comfort because she knew it wasn't the time for that yet. Right now what Hermione needed was to give vent to her grief and not hold it in. Amelia knew from experience that it was better to cry yourself dry than to hold it in and pretend that everything was just fine. She sat there and watched Hermione cry until her sobs became hiccups and then she went over and laid a hand on her shoulder. Hermione sat up with a start then relaxed once she saw who it was. She took the hanky that the other offered and wiped her face wondering why she was there, she hoped she wasn't there to tell her she should talk about it because she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. But Amelia didn't say anything instead she stood and extended a hand to help her up.

"I think we should get something to eat don't you?" Amelia asked as she pulled Hermione to her feet. Hermione nodded thankful that she wasn't about to press her to talk about anything or offer her any empty useless words of encouragement. They walked to the Great Hall arm in arm in silence. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the others who were deep in conversation and only looked up when the sat down.

"You okay Mione?" Ron asked eyeing Amelia suspiciously.

"I'm fine Ron." She answered reaching for some pumpkin juice. But Ron kept looking from her to Amelia suspiciously, until finally Amelia turned to face him.

"Will you stop looking at us like that? If she says she's fine then she's fine. For crying out loud I give you my word that I didn't molest her or anything, does that make you feel better? Honestly Ron you need to get your mind out of the gutter." She finished causing Ron's ears to turn a nice shade of pink while Hermione spat pumpkin juice on the table as everyone within hearing distance turned to look at the group. A few of the boys looked as if they would say something but thought better of it when they say Harry scowling at them. Hermione decided to change the conversation since this one wasn't suitable for public discussion.

"Where are Colin and Dennis?"

"They are with Dumbledore." Ginny answered. "Professor McGonagall came and got them a little while ago."

"Oh, well what about Dean, has anyone seen him?"

"Oh yeah his parents were taken to St Mungos and he went to go see them." Ginny answered. They spent the rest of the time in silence barely picking at their food thinking about how close the to them the war was and each vowing to do their best to win it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The rest of October went by rather slowly, their trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled because of the earlier attacks but it didn't really matter since almost everyone's mind was somewhere else anyway. There were funerals for those that had passed away and some of the injured were back home with their loved ones. Hogwarts however remained a somber place for many. It was drawing close to the first Quidditch match of the season and everyone was looking forward to it happy to have some sense of normalcy returned to his or her lives.

The friends went back to their regular routine of working out in the mornings before breakfast then classes except now the workouts have become even more rigorous and instead of hanging out during free periods they were doing research on ways to defeat Voldemort. Then there were Quidditch practices and order meetings along with the DA that they were kept entirely busy for the most part, which wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't an entirely good thing either. Everyone was feeling the stress of the previous attacks, which resulted in a few visits to Madam Pomfrey due to stress, induced hexing in the hallways. Fortunately none have been anything too serious only a few stinging hexes and a few that caused questionable skin conditions that were treated and sent on their way.

Today had proven to be one of the more trying of days in a long line of trying days. It was Monday, and if that wasn't bad enough in itself nothing seem to be going right.

Harry had awakened for sometime now due to a very disturbing dream he had about Voldemort. In his dream he'd seen Voldemort training what looked like a small army of various dark creatures including Orcs which Harry was almost certain was impossible since he'd only encountered them in the realm of Feary. But try as he may he could not shake the feeling that what he'd seen was in fact real since something that he'd heard before in Alfheim and discarded kept on popping up in his mind.

He'd first heard it when he'd met with The Council to discuss his status and what needed to be done in order for him to succeed, that's when they'd inform him that the war to defeat Voldemort did not lay solely on his shoulders since the threat that Voldemort represents went much further than he was aware of. He'd asked Amelia what the council meant at the time and she'd said that Voldemort was only a part of a greater threat. She'd told him that Lord Dracklor or the Prince of darkness as he is sometimes called is the embodiment of all that is evil, and his victory would signal the death of the light and bring about the age of darkness. And also that Dracklor's influence did not only exist inside Feary but experienced throughout all the realms. It seemed that the King of the Endarkened wasn't very particular of who served him just that there was war and strife. Dracklor thrived on conflict and so he has his followers suggest bigotry and hate into peoples mind causing conflicts based on what a person his rather than whom they were such as with Voldemort against Muggles and muggle borns.

He was staring across the room at Amelia who was pacing back and forth in front of the fire muttering in Elvish. He'd gotten out of bed after his nightmare and made his way up to the Phoenix room only to find her already there pouring over some tombs on old magic and blood magic trying to find a way to bind Voldemort's soul to his body so he could be killed. She'd told him when he'd asked that she had a hard time sleeping so she decided to get some research done while she was up. He in turn had told her about his nightmare and what he'd seen. He was immediately thankful that everyone was asleep because she'd let loose a string of very colorful words that he hadn't heard her use before and now she was pacing muttering something about breaching the void and creatures of darkness.

"Harry, you are absolutely sure that you saw Orcs in your vision?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well I wouldn't call it a vision per say-"

"Will you stop splitting hairs? Dreams, visions it doesn't really matter now does it?" She snapped causing him to look up at her. This has got to be very serious if she was snapping at him.

"Okay fine, yes I'm sure they were Orcs along with others some I don't even recognize." He answered then added under his breath

"You really should get some sleep you're turning into a real grouch."

Amelia heard him but chose to ignore the comment for the time being.

"You do realize what this means don't you?"

"You mean apart from the fact that Voldemort has been acquiring dark creatures from another realm. Or the fact that our so called spy have conveniently forgotten to mention anything about it, or the fact that he has a small army that is being trained extensively as we speak and all we have are a few students, some Aurors and few members of the illustrious Order of the Phoenix." He asked bitterly.

"Geez I hate it when you get like this. Will you stop being so pathetic? It's not as if you don't have allies that will back you or access to an army if you want, that's not the problem. The problem now is the Orcs. Harry we can't allow Voldemort to acquire any more and we have to eliminate the ones he already have."

Harry looked at her and realization finally dawned on him. She was right Voldemort couldn't be allowed to keep the Orcs or be able to get anymore. These things could not be allowed to be let loose on anyone least of all defenseless Muggles. They were just glorified killing machines. They possess neither thought nor conscience all they lived for was blood and carnage. He looked over at Amelia and saw that her face reflected exactly what he was thinking; Voldemort was trying to wipe out the entire muggle population and anyone else who oppose him.

"God Amelia what are we going to do? We have to stop those things and we have to do it quickly or else it's going to be too late."

"I know and the only thing for us to do is find out where he is hiding them and launch a direct attack and try to wipe them out and find out just how they are entering this realm and seal the gateway."

"And just how are we going to find out where he is keeping them?"

"We'll just have to think really hard using what you remember from your vision, our skills of deduction and pressure Snape for the rest."

"Ok but why can't we just ask Snape if he knows where they are?"

"Because neither you nor I trust the illustrious potions professor. You because of the way he's acted towards you and me well let's just say that I've yet to see one of Dracklor's followers turn over a new leaf so to speak."

"So you're certain that Voldemort is with Dracklor?"

"Yes I'm sure, I told you that when we first got back and I met Snape and again after the incident with Malfoy and Voldemort they all reek of Dracklor and the Endarkened besides, that would explain why Voldemort mutated the way he did. That's what happen to you when you wield Dracklor's powers it comes with a price."

"Okay then, say we figure out were Voldemort is keeping them, how are we going to take them out? You and I are the only people here who've fought with Orcs and the other denizens of the Shadowlands no-one else has any idea what they're up against and we can't possibly do it ourselves."

Amelia thought about it for a while. Harry was right these people had absolutely no battle experience and putting them up against Orcs was not the best way for them to gain any. There had to be another way. Then it hit her and she turned to Harry a smile playing on her lips.

"I've got it. Dalkyn is in this realm remember? He could go along with us."

"Right, I remembered you saying something about that last week. Why is he here again?"

"Do you want his words or the truth?"

"Both I guess."

"Well according to him he is here to party, but the truth is he is here to keep an eye on me." She answered with a frown.

Harry watched her a knowing smile playing on his lips. He knew how protective her brothers were of her and how much she hated it. So it was no coincident that Dalkyn owned a condo in London along with a nightclub since Amelia had a tendency to leave the Glade on occasion to spend time in this realm.

Dalkyn was the only full elf that Harry knew that was as technologically advanced as any muggle and his condo proved this. It was a large contemporary structure all lines and angles and equipped with all the technological do ickies that money could buy. Yes sir when Dalkyn came to town he was just another human with lots of money looking for a good time much to the consternation of his older brother.

The brothers were totally different in everything. Where Dalkyn was fun loving and laid back Aldoran was stoic and reserved. Where Dalkyn enjoyed hanging out with Muggles and learning of their technological advances Aldoran would rather take a bath in molten iron than having so much as a conversation with Muggles and he regards all their inventions as useless and mundane the only thing the two ever agreed on was that one of them should be close to Amelia at all times to protect her. This in itself was quite amusing since Amelia is in command of her own army (The Hawks Raiders) and is more than capable of taking care of herself and anyone else that she chose.

"I wish they would realize that I can take care of myself already. They act as if I was still an Elfling or something I mean honestly, I have commanded armies, resolved conflicts and gotten married and they still view me as a child or something." She pouted prettily.

"Well I don't think you're ever going to get your brothers to stop treating you like a child. You have to realize that you are the youngest and only sister, so you are always going to be their little sister no matter what." Harry replied with a slight smile, he remembered his first time meeting all of Amelia's brothers and how intimidated he'd felt. Being ganged upon by six elves bent on protecting their sisters' happiness was not something he'd looked forward to. As a matter of fact the whole experience was a bit scary especially when he met Aldoran the eldest.

Aldoran had made it clear that day that if anything was to happen to Amelia or if she were to become unhappy for any reason he would have no problem inflicting pain upon Harry's person. Dalkyn on the other hand was jovial but left no doubt that he would hurt Harry if anything happened to Amelia. The same could be said for the other four men also. Mishka, Hhreidmar, Sindri and Aakarchan had also made it known in no uncertain terms that they could and would inflict bodily harm on him if anything was to happen to their only sister and he had no doubt whatsoever that the elves would follow through on their promises. So it was by no mere coincidence that Dalkyn was away from their realm and here in this one. Which brought him back to the problem at hand. How were they going to stop Voldemort from using the Orcs against Muggles? It was bad enough that the things were ruthless but they also tend to reproduce at an alarming rate making it virtually impossible to totally eradicate them.

"I guess you're right." She sighed then continued. "I just wish they would at least give it a try. Anyway as I was saying, Dalkyn is here and so are Siobhan, Malik and whomever else he could talk into hanging out with the Muggles, they could be our back up once we find were the Orcs are." She finished, and then went over to a desk to compose her letter to Dalkyn. After a few moments she came back to were he was sitting holding a piece of parchment which she handed to him. Harry unrolled it and read it then grinned broadly as he handed it back to her.

"I think he'll be here by the end of the day."

"I know he will." She replied as she unrolled the scroll and scanned the contents, which read:

_Dalkyn since you say that you are here only to party so I thought it would be very selfish of me not to mention the party to end all parties. But I'm afraid that I cannot disclose the details in this missive since it is by invitation only and we don't want anyone that is not invited to crash. So if you could find the time to drop by (the sooner the better) I promise you that I will be able to get you on the list. This is going to be a party like no other, so don't delay because everyone who is anyone will be there and they're going to be talking about it for years to come._

_Amelia_

_Ps. I've reason to believe that some very close friends of ours will be attending that I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss._

"Don't you think he'll be upset when he finds out?" Harry asked, trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine once he finds out what we're up against."

"I thought that elves couldn't lie?"

"I never said we couldn't lie, I said we don't lie, which I didn't"

"So what do you call that?" He asked pointing at the parchment.

"I call it creative writing, besides how else was I to make sure that he got the message and no one else did if it was intercepted?" She asked innocently.

"Oh come on," he chuckled. "You know damn well that there is no way anyone is going to intercept Horus why don't you just admit it. You did that to get back at him for treating you like an Elfling." He finished now laughing.

"Well."

"Well nothing," he started laughing. "I swear sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat placed you in the right house, because you can be so Slytherin it's scary."

"Oh and you don't display Slytherin like characteristics sometimes?"

"Well I never said their methods weren't effective in some things." He began wrapping his arms around her. "Besides it never hurts to be well rounded isn't that what you told me?" He finished nuzzling her ear.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat causing them to look up to see Ron standing by the door wearing a bemused expression. "I see you two are already up, I take it neither of you could sleep?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No we couldn't, what is your excuse for being up so early? It's not even dawn yet and how did you get up here without anyone seeing you?" Harry asked eyeing his friend.

"Well I was awaken by a feeling of uneasiness so I check your bed and you weren't there so I checked the common room only to find Hermione and Ginny looking for Amelia there. So we thought about where you two might be and came up with this room, so we borrowed your invisible cloak and here we are." He finished stepping inside followed by the floating heads of Hermione and Ginny.

"I take it we're not the only ones who had a hard time sleeping?" Harry asked now facing his friends.

"Not me," began Hermione. "I was sleeping just fine until Ginny woke me up." She finished taking a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire.

"Yeah well you would have woken everyone if you'd seen what I saw." Replied Ginny also taking a seat and staring thoughtfully into the fire.

"What did you see?" Asked both Harry and Amelia at the same time.

"I don't know exactly what it was, I just know that it was awful." She answered still staring in the fire.

"What was so awful Ginny?" Harry urged.

"I don't know what they are only that they are working for Voldemort and that they enjoy killing any and everything."

Harry and Amelia exchanged a knowing look before urging her to continue.

"What did these things look like?" Amelia asked taking a seat next to her.

"They look like monsters, the had grey rubbery looking skin and sharp teeth. They were ugly and ruthless and evil. They seem to enjoy killing and causing pain, they didn't care if they killed mothers and babies or men they just killed. And Voldemort was letting them loose on Muggles, they were slaughtering Muggles like cattle. There was so much blood and pain and misery and they seem to gain their strength from the suffering of others it was awful." She finished tears rolling down her face.

Everyone was staring dumbfounded until they heard a gasp from the doorway. They all looked up to find Neville and Luna standing there with horrified looks on their faces.

"What is this? Roam the halls of Hogwarts night? What are you two doing up anyway?" Harry asked turning to the two.

"I think it was the castle," began Neville. "One moment I was sleeping then the next I felt as if something was terribly wrong so I got up only to find that both you and Ron was gone. So I got up and on my way here I ran into Luna here and you know the rest. Now what are these things that Ginny's been talking about?"

"They are called Orcs," Amelia supplied. "And until recently they only existed in the realm of Feary. They are vicious blood thirsty killers who neither possess thought nor conscience for anything but death."

"So if they only exist in Feary," began Hermione. "Then how did Ginny see them with Voldemort?" She finished looking from Harry to Amelia.

"I believe that Voldemort with Dracklor's help are gating them here. That is the only way an army of dark creatures could invade this realm and go unnoticed by the Sentinels of magic or the council."

"Amelia what are you talking about?" Ron asked staring at the girl who was now pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"Not now Ron." Harry answered walking towards the large table where meetings were conducted and tapped it three times with his wand.

"Harry what are you doing?" Cried Ginny. "You can't possibly mean to call an Order meeting at 4 am?"

"I do, don't you understand what is happening? The more we delay the more people are going to die."

Just then there was a low rumbling and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley emerged from the fireplace.

"What is going on? Are you all alright? Did something happen?" Molly asked checking each of them in turn.

"Mum we're fine," replied Ron trying to get away before she could check him in some embarrassing way. "Geroff will you?"

He was saved from further scrutinizing with Dumbledore entering followed by Professors McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Snape.

"This had better be important." Began Snape. But Dumbledore cut him off before he could continue.

"I'm sure it is important Severus, I don't think the entire order would have been summoned if it wasn't." He finished turning expectantly to Harry but at that moment the fireplace flared green and out stepped Fred and George followed shortly by Bill then Remus then shortly after that Tonks followed by Madam Bones then finally Charley.

"Well that seem to be everyone that was summoned so if you would all take a seat we can begin." Harry started as he headed towards the table. After everyone was seated he stood and addressed them all. "I know you are all wondering why you were all summoned here at this hour especially by students that should be in bed." There was collective nod of assent followed by a derisive snort from Snape, which he ignored and continued. "I assure you that if this was not an emergency I wouldn't have called you here. Last night I had a look through Voldemort's eyes and I must say that what I saw has given me cause for alarm. My suspicions were further confirmed by a vision that Ginny had a few hours ago." He paused as the room erupted in questions. Harry held his hand up for everyone to be silent then continued. "As I was saying I had a look through Voldemort's eyes last night and I'm afraid that what I saw is cause for immediate action. Voldemort has acquired Orcs from the realm of Feary to aid him with his campaign for world domination."

His announcement was met with total silence has they try to decipher what was said.

"Harry are you absolutely sure about this?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir I'm am very certain besides Ginny had seen them in her vision also."

"Excuse me." Began Fred. "But what are Orcs?" Finished George.

"Orcs are dark creatures from the Shadowlands of Feary once thought to be elves that had gone over to the Endarkened. They are vicious bloodthirsty killers that do not feel remorse nor sorrow." Amelia supplied. "The only purpose they serve is to kill any and everything that stand in the way of Dracklor. Our only choice is to kill them before they kill us." She finished eyes resting on Snape, who shifted uncomfortably under her pointed stare.

This was followed by a murmur of disapproval and outrage. Amelia ignored them and went on addressing Snape directly. "Professor do you know where Voldemort is hiding the hoard?"

Snape was looking at her bewildered but was save from replying by Molly interrupting.

"Now wait just a minute, you can't mean for us to just go in and slaughter those things now do you?"

"Yes," began Harry. "We have to go in and take them by surprise, destroy the ones that are already here and seal the gate so no more can get through."

"You can't do that." Dumbledore began getting to his feet. "That is considered murder and I'm afraid we can't back such a thing." He finished flatly.

"Okay professor so what do you propose we do?" Harry asked.

"We could always detain them if they attack someone, but we can't just go in and kill them with no proof of wrongdoing."

"Maybe you can't but I can and I will." Countered Amelia.

"You do that Miss Emrys and I'm afraid we will have no choice but to incarcerate you." Dumbledore answered quietly.

"And I guess we will be incarcerating you alongside her as well." Interrupted Harry eyes flashing he was getting tired of everyone talking about the problem and doing absolutely nothing to solve it.

"What do you mean by that? On what charge?"

"It's simple really," Harry began in an even tone even though his eyes flashed dangerously. "Criminal negligence for one among a few others once Voldemort release the Orcs on the Muggle population and they slaughter them all." He finished staring at the Headmaster.

"I will not be made to feel guilty just because I won't condone the murder of innocents."

There was a harsh laugh as Amelia stood up. "The murder of innocents you say, well maybe you'd like to see your so called innocents in action?" She asked bitterly and with a wave of her hand they were standing in a village knee deep in blood and carnage watching as Orcs attacked and slaughtered everything in sight while a handful of Elves tried to hold them back. One of the Elves trying to hold them back soon turned out to be Amelia although it was hard to tell at first with her wearing full Elvin armor and covered in blood. But when an Orc attacked and killed a mother trying to protect her child the armor clad figured attacked taking the head of said Orc and taking out at least three more that were advancing on the child licking their lips hungrily. Once the Elvin warrior got to the child he removed his helmet to reveal the telltale copper colored hair and blue-green eyes of Amelia. She pick up the child and made a peculiar sign over it and the next moment it was gone just as a vicious looking Orc attacked with a nasty looking axe and she rolled to one side to avoid him then ducked when he swung at her head and slashed across with her sword eviscerating him. She was attacking yet another Orc when the scene faded and they were once again sitting at the table in the Phoenix Room.

"So Professor do you still think they are innocent? Keep in mind that use to be a village of Cleaners, you know what cleaners are don't you professor?"

"Of course I know what Cleaners are." Dumbledore replied indignantly.

"Good, then you are also aware that there is no way they could have done anything to provoke the attack on their village and neither could they defend themselves." She stated coldly.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond then closed it once again staring daggers at the half elf.

"Excuse me," Ginny interrupted. "But what exactly are Cleaners?"

"Forgive me I forgot that not everyone knows of the Cleaners. They are humanoid beings of magical makeup sort of like what the Elves are, but their sole purpose is to monitor magic and maintain its secrecy. In other words they are the ones who clean up whenever there is a magical spill of epic proportion, for example The Great Crusades. It wasn't what people believe it to be. It wasn't a war to deliver The Holy Places from Mohammedan tyranny as many believe. It was in fact the war between the Endarkened and the Protectors of the light. But because of its ferocity the Sentinels decided that it would be better if the minds of the Muggles were modified to believe something entirely different so the Cleaners were brought in and that became known as The Great Crusades with all the romanticism that goes along with it. They do other everyday things as well, the Ministry takes most of the credit but the cleaners are the ones who maintain the secrecy of the magical world."

"Okay so why were they attacked?"

"Because they wouldn't submit to Dracklor and they couldn't fight back, just like the Muggles wont be able to fight back." She finished casting a disappointed look towards the headmaster who in turn held his head down.

"If these Orc things are as bad as you say they are," began Bill. "How are we supposed to stop them?" He finished looking around the table.

"You're not." Harry answered flatly. "The only reason we said anything was to let you know what is going on since we are all in this together." He looked over at Dumbledore. "None of you have any experience fighting these things and magic is not very effective against them, so Amelia and I along with a few friends will take care of the Orcs while you take care of any Death Eaters that may be around, unless of course attacking Death Eaters is considered a crime." He finished evenly staring at Dumbledore.

The headmaster started at this. "Now look here I will not be undermined by children just because I choose to follow the law."

Harry gave a derisive snort and turned toward Dumbledore while addressing everyone else through gritted teeth. "If everyone would be so kind as to vacate the room, it seems the Headmaster and I have a few things to discuss between ourselves." At this everyone rose and left leaving the two men who were staring daggers at each other.

Harry rose to his feet after everyone had left and stood directly in front of Dumbledore.

"I see you have a problem listening to my plan because I'm as you put it 'a child.' But you didn't seem to have a problem when you were the one controlling said child and using him as your own personal weapon now did you? It never bothered you before now because you were the one controlling The Bloody Boy Who Lived right? It never mattered that I was a child when I was tossed into near fatal situations time and time again and you did absolutely nothing to aid in my education knowing that the madman wouldn't stop until I was dead. How many times have Voldemort tried to kill me? How many times have I survived just by sheer luck? And you knew it would never stop and yet you did nothing but sit around waiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled and by some miraculous stroke of luck the power that The Dark lord knows not should just appear out of nowhere and Voldemort would be destroyed. But I'm here to tell you this Professor, I'm not about to sit around twiddling my thumbs while Voldemort slaughter defenseless Muggles. But if you want to by all means go right ahead but don't criticize me now that I am taking control of my life and charting my own destiny. And don't expect me to buy into your self-righteous ideological crap either about what should and should not be done, because I've participated in wars Professor and I know from experience that you don't win them without getting your hands dirty. So you can save all that bullshit about stunning the enemy and not killing anyone for all the other sanctimonious arses who've never seen a real battle before but wants to tell everyone how they work. I know you didn't beat Grindelwald by tickling him so why the hell do you insist that I be nice to Voldemort?"

"Harry you don't understand, I don't want you to kill anyone because something like that changes you. After you've killed someone you're never the same again. And I'm afraid that I would rather you enjoy what's left of your childhood for now rather than taking on Voldemort but I can see now that that's never going to happen." Dumbledore finished tiredly and Harry noticed that he seemed to have aged tremendously in the past couple of months.

"Professor believe me when I say that I am grateful for your thoughtfulness, but I will never be able to enjoy my what's left of my so called childhood as long as Voldemort is out there. And as for killing someone you don't have to worry about that either, like I've said before I've been in battles and I know what is involved."

"Are you saying that you've killed before?" Dumbledore incredulously.

"Yes Professor, why do you seem so surprise to hear that. You didn't look surprised when you saw Amelia's memory."

"That was Amelia I was sort of expecting it but not you. You're still an innocent."

"What are you saying Professor, that it is easy to see Amelia as a killer but not me?"

"No that is not what I'm saying."

"So what are you saying Professor?"

"It's just that Miss Emrys have lived most of her life with the Elves and it is well known that Elvin warriors are considered amongst the best there is, so one would assume that she would have some experience in combat and from what we've seen and heard from her I was sure she'd slain before."

"So you're saying that you know Amelia have killed before because she said she's been involved in wars, and from what she'd just shown us. But you can't believe that I've done the same even though I've told you I've been in a few altercations myself, why is that professor?"

"I guess maybe it's because I've known you since you were born and I'm trying to hold on to the deluded hope that you'll still be able to enjoy your childhood, but I can see now that that is never going to happen."

"I'm sorry Professor but my childhood ended sixteen years ago when that bastard killed my parents and there is nothing anyone can do to replace that except help me to stay alive to enjoy the rest of what is left of my life." Harry finished looking Dumbledore in the eyes. Both men stared at each other for a moment and in that time a mutual understanding past between them and they both nodded their understanding that no matter what each of them would do whatever was necessary to eliminate Voldemort.

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the table and the rest of the Order returned and took their respected seats and the meeting continued with everyone wondering what was said between Harry and Dumbledore but none asking outright.

"Harry you said earlier that you had some friends that would help with the Orcs," McGonagall asked as soon as they were seated. "May I ask who are they?"

"A few elves I met in Alfhiem."

"Yes but who are they?" Molly joined in.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait and be introduced once they get here."

At that moment Horus flew in and landed on the table in front of Amelia who reach out and took the scroll that was attached to his leg. She glanced at hit briefly than smiling handed it to Harry who smiled and rose to leave.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go and receive our guests."

"What, you mean they are here already?" McGonagall asked looking a bit put out.

"I'm afraid so professor, it seems our dear Dalkyn is not one to waste any time when there is a party at stake." He answered with a mischievous grin at Amelia who flashed him her most innocent smile in return.

Harry was chuckling to himself as he made his way down the staircase toward the entrance hall. He had his features schooled by the time he got to the main doors and threw then open just as the Elvin party appeared on the grounds. Harry walked out to greet the tall dark haired man with vibrant eyes as blue as a summer sky.

"Welcome Dalkyn prince of Faylin ruler of Aramathea protector of the light one only hopes that the light finds you in good spirits." Harry greeted with an exaggerated bow.

The tall elf regarded the raven-haired man in front of him stonily before replying.

"The light have indeed found me in good spirits, so much in fact that if you don't cut the ceremonious crap I will be forced to kick your sorry arse right here in your own courtyard." He finished with a grin as the rest of his party roared with laughter and the two men embraced each other.

"You could try but I must warn you it wont be easy since I have the home field advantage." Harry chuckled as he slapped the other man on his shoulder.

"Yes Dalkyn," began a silver haired elf with lilac colored eyes.

"The little runt may get lucky for once."

"Siobhan!" Harry exclaimed pulling said elf into a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you too _callentiia._" Replied Siobhan returning the hug.

"Don't we get a hug?" Came a deep voice Harry knew all to well.

"Or maybe he don't find us beautiful enough." Added another voice less deep.

"Malik, Wiwendin, it's good to see you both and for your information I was saving the best for last." He answered draping an arm across each of the elves.

"Ooh Malik listen to him our shy little _callentiia_ is all grown up." Laughed Wiwendin.

"I see Wendin, I think the air here has agreed with him or probably warped his mind."

"If you're all finished flirting with each other I would like to go inside and see what my devious little sister is up to." Dalkyn stated with a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah let's see what our esteemed _Alocallentia and Caohime_ is up to." Siobhan grinned as she turned to follow Harry inside the castle.

"Wait!" Harry began stopping abruptly and turning around. "I don't think it's a good idea to call her that just now. She's been under a lot of stress lately and you know how much she hates titles." Harry finished looking at the small group of elves who were trying their best to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Don't worry Harry," began Dalkyn a sly smile playing on his lips. "We won't do anything that will upset our _Caohime_." He finished fixing Harry with his most innocent smiles, which didn't fool Harry for one minute.

Amelia was engaged in a heated debate with the headmaster. She was slowly losing her patience with the man. For some strange reason he refuse to listen to reason.

"Look Professor I understand your concern but this is something that has to be done."

"And I stand by my word Miss Emrys when I said I will not condone murder of any kind. I will not sit back and watch you slaughter innocent victims or drag Harry down with you."

"And I wont stand by and watch you get him killed."

"Miss Emrys," cried McGonagall sharply. "May I remind you to whom you are speaking?"

Amelia turned her head and regarded her head of house before answering.

"And may I remind you professor of what it is we are dealing with? This is a war and I am sick and tired of you and everyone else within The Order with your self-righteous notions and adamantine behavior. Whoever heard of fighting a war without getting dirty? I can't believe you are all sitting here trying to tell me to stun the enemy into submission. Please, the whole concept is so naive it borders on being ludicrous."

"Amelia." Molly screamed a murderous look in her eyes. "I think you need to watch your tone young lady."

Amelia shot the woman a withering glare causing her to pull back. She was still upset with Molly and the things she had insinuated about her and Harry's marriage and she still had yet to apologize. She was on the verge of voicing her opinions to Molly when the doors opened and Harry walked in followed by Dalkyn, Siobhan, Malik and Wiwendin.

The sight of the four elves caused her to smile in spite of herself. Seeing them made her realized how much she'd missed them all. She rose from her chair and walked over to them still smiling.

"Dalkyn," she breathe as he pulled her into a warm embrace picking her up and twirling her around causing her to laugh melodiously before setting her down again.

"I missed you two _diallanna_." He smiled and pulled her in for another hug. "And look I come bearing gifts." He drawled turning her around to face the others who all dropped to one knee with heads bowed the minute she faced them.

"I see you _Amelianddra_ _Vastekkia Faylin Allocallentia a Caohime y illume."_

"I see you Malik, Siobhan and Wiwendin and if you don't get up this instant I'm going to kick all three of your sorry arses from here back to Alfheim." She said an amused grin playing at the side of her mouth.

The three elves grinned up at her and sprang to their feet each pulling her into a warm embrace. Then Amelia turned towards the table still smiling and introduced the visitors.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my brother Dalkyn, and my friends Siobhan, Malik and Wiwendin." She said pointing to each in turn then went on to introduce the rest of the order in turn. After the introductions they sat back down and continued on with the meeting.

"Dalkyn, Siobhan, Malik and Wiwendin will be going with Harry and me to take care of our Orc problem." Amelia said turning to look over at her brother.

"I knew there had to be a catch." Began Dalkyn leaning forward and quirking an eyebrow. "So tell me _diallannia_ how did Orcs come to be in this realm without the Council or the Sentinels knowing about it? And where are they now?"

"That _diallan_ is what we're trying to figure out, but the one thing I'm sure of is that Dracklor is involved."

"So the king of the Endarkened is trying to get a foothold in this realm?"

"I believe so."

"Well we have to make sure he doesn't succeed then don't we? So where is the hoard hiding and when do we take them out?"

"I don't know yet but as soon as they are located we move."

"Just wait one moment there," Dumbledore began getting to his feet eyes flashing. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said the order would not be participating in this mass murder you have planned." He finished glaring at Amelia and Dalkyn.

"You did professor," Harry answered. "That's why we are not asking you or The Order to participate."

"Hold up a minute Harry," began Remus. "I hope you don't plan on excluding me?"

"Remus you can't possibly be serious." Dumbledore asked looking at him.

"I'm afraid I am Professor, if what we just saw is any indication of the kind of havoc these creatures can wreak then I'm with Harry. They cannot be allowed to remain here and slaughter innocent people."

"So you would rather commit murder then?"

"It's the lesser of two evils actually. Either I sit here and wait for them to slaughter villages of Muggles and I go through life knowing that I could of done something to prevent it but didn't. Or I go along with the plans of those who've face them before and take them out. I probably won't be able to sleep at night knowing what I did but I will be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing that whole villages wasn't wiped out because I was too self righteous to do anything."

"Remus you can't be serious." Dumbledore began but was cut off by Remus.

"Look Albus when you inducted Harry you gave him full head privileges so what's the use of him having such privileges if we don't respect his suggestions?"

"But we cannot take part in a mass murder." Stated Dumbledore ferociously.

"And no one is asking you to." Began Amelia. "It's like I've said before, the Orcs are our responsibility and we will take care of it however we see fit. With or without your help."

"You can have our help." Added Fred and George jovially.

"Besides what could be more fun than messing up You-Know-Who's plan for world domination?"

"Boys you can't be serious, you heard Albus you'll-"

"Look mum we understand the consequences," began George. "But it's like Professor Lupin said, we said we would follow Harry and we should keep our word." Finished Fred.

"Besides," continued Charley. "I don't think Harry would knowingly jeopardize our morals."

"It's not Harry that I'm worried about," began Molly but Bill cut her off before she could continue.

"Oh mum you're not still put out by what Amelia said at the last meeting are you?"

"Well."

"Well nothing mum, besides she is right there is nothing that says we have to protect everyone's feelings all the time. If there was I doubt we would ever get around to protecting peoples lives."

Harry was watching the exchange with interest when he felt something brush his mind and looked up to see Dalkyn staring at him in amusement.

"_Please tell me my Diallannia did not say that to these people."_

"_She did among other things."_

"_Such as?"_

"_I'll tell you later once this is over."_

"Okay that's enough." Harry began getting to his feet. "There is no need for us to fight amongst ourselves over this. The fact is Orcs fall under the jurisdiction of Feary and are therefore the responsibility of Faylin. And as representatives of Faylin we can deal with them in whatever manner we deem appropriate." He said indicating himself and the four elves sitting at the table.

"But this is not Faylin and here we do things differently." Dumbledore began but was cut off before he could continue by Madame Bones.

"Albus I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Harry on this one."

"What are you saying minister Bones?"

"I'm saying that Harry and Amelia are right." She held up her hand to stop the protest. "Let me finish. After Harry came back and told us that story of where he'd been and what he'd done I did some research on Alfheim for myself, and during the process I found a few laws on the books pertaining to citizens of the realm of Feary more importantly the royal family of Faylin." She paused looking at Amelia and Dalkyn.

"What does that have to do with them contemplating murder?" Dumbledore asked eyeing her suspiciously. He'd seen the look she had given Amelia and her brother and was suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Under the law if a member of the Royal family or the council gives permission an authority can retrieve fugitives or criminals from this realm without interference from our government."

"That still doesn't explain why you would condone the suggestions of these two." Drawled Snape his voice dripping with disdain.

"Oh but it does professor, and the only reason I caught it was because I've been going over the old tomes at the ministry but if I am not mistaken we are in the presence of members of the royal family."

"What?" Dumbledore looked stricken. Everyone was looking at the Minister of magic as if she'd gone off her rocker but she ignored them and continued.

"Albus Dumbledore and Members of The Esteemed Order of the Phoenix may I present to you Amelianddra Emrys princess of Faylin and her brother Dalkyn whom I'm assuming is Prince of Faylin." She finished indicating the two.

Amelia smiled at the woman and stood along with Dalkyn who was wearing an amused grin, as the rest of The Order regarded them suspiciously.

Amelia turned to the minister of magic and extended her hand. "How did you find out?" She asked the woman as the gripped each other forearm in the customary greeting.

"As I've said I've been doing quite a bit of research and have picked up a few words in your language so when your three friends greeted you I surmised who you were by the first part of that greeting but I admit I am not familiar with the last part of your title."

"It is not really a title just something they refer to me as from time to time but how did you know they weren't just kidding around?"

"Because miss Emrys if I've learned nothing else during my research I've learned that your people don't play around with names or titles because you believe certain power can be drawn from them. So what did they call you?"

"I see you've done a thorough job researching us, I must say I'm impressed since the last minister refused to even acknowledge our existence at all. _Cohime y illume_ means guardian of the light in elvish."

"Oh I see." Answered Minister Bones staring at Amelia as if seeing her for the first time. She was suddenly very curious about the young half elf in front of her. A million questions warred in her mind for supremacy but she gave voice to none for at the moment Dumbledore's voice cut through her thoughts.

"If you are indeed the princess of Faylin why didn't you say so when you first arrived?" Dumbledore asked fixing both Harry and Amelia with a hard stare.

"Because professor I didn't come to Hogwarts as princess of Faylin I came as Amelianddra Emrys a normal student."

"But you are a Princess of Feary and as such special accommodation would have been provided for you that reflected your status."

"And that Professor is the answer to the ten million galleon question, 'why didn't I say who I was?' the answer is because I didn't want any special treatment." She finished softly taking her seat next to Harry.

"What my darling sister is trying to say Professor," began Dalkyn speaking for the first time his voice causing all the females present to turn towards him. Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother who only smiled broadly at her before continuing. "Is that she really hates titles and ceremonies and only do them when they are absolutely necessary and cannot be avoided. It's sort of funny really, she has no problem getting suited up in full armor and going off in battle to protect her people but she gets uncomfortable getting dressed up so said people can fawn over her. The whole thing is a mystery to me; I'm still trying to figure it out. I mean how can one who is princess of Faylin hate to be recognized as such?"

"Thank you so much _diallan_ for that informative explanation, but I think that we should focus on the problem at hand namely the Orcs." Amelia began shooting her brother a death glare.

"Right the Orcs we have to find them and eliminate them." Dalkyn answered soberly. "Have you figured out how you're going to find the hoard?"

"Yes I have actually, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before now."

"Thought about what? Amelia what are you talking about?" Harry asked looking at her with concern, she was now pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

"It's quite simple really… I just need them both to relax and think about what they'd seen… the hearthstone can act as a focus… we can put the two piece together and get a general idea then go from there."

"Amelia luv," Harry began going over to her.

"uhmm"

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no nothing is wrong." She answered snapping out of her reverie. "I was just thinking of the best way to do the spell."

"What spell?"

"The one to recall yours and Ginny's vision of course."

"W w wait a minute what are you talking about? What do you mean recall mine and Ginny's vision?"

"The ones you two had recently of Voldemort. I'll just recall them the way you first saw them before you imprinted your interpretation on them. Then we'll examine the two and match the similarities in order to come up with a general location." She finished with an elegant shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Everyone except the elves was looking at her as if she'd suddenly morphed into Voldemort himself.

"What? You've never heard of a dream recall spell?"

"Of course they've never heard of a dream recall spell _diallania_ the ability to walk in dreams is very rare even amongst us." Answered Dalkyn before the others could react.

"What do you mean walk in dreams?" Asked Hermione. "I've never heard of such an ability."

"That's because my sister here is the only one in over a millennia that possess that ability." Dalkyn answered.

"You mean-" began Fred.

"That you can-" added George

"Invade other peoples dreams?" Finished Fred.

"Yes but I only do it under extreme circumstances and with the persons permission because dreams are extremely personal."

"Okay say I understand all this dream walking stuff," began Ginny. "How does that help anything since we are not dreaming right now?"

"That's where the dream recall spell comes in. You don't have to be currently dreaming for me to enter your dreams, as long as you can recall at least a part of it I can enter."

"Okay so you enter our dreams then what? And is it going to hurt?"

"I find the vision I'm looking for remove it and leave and no it won't hurt."

"All right then so what do we have to do?" Harry asked coming to stand next to her.

"Nothing really," she answered taking his hands. "You just have to relax and trust me."

"You have a point there it's nothing, since I already trust you completely." He replied squeezing her hands.

"Yes well I appreciate your show of confidence but you're not the only one involved in this." She replied looking at Ginny.

"I trust you Amelia just tell me what I need to do."

"Thanks Ginny, I'll start with Harry so you get an idea of what I'm doing. Okay Harry let's do this." She began leading him to one of the two straight back chairs by the fire.

Everyone watch anxiously as she walked around Harry in a circle and shimmering dome appeared enclosing the two cutting off all sound from them.

Harry sat on the chair Amelia indicated and watch while she walked around him in a circle muttering in elvish and a shimmering dome rose up and enclosed them. Then she walked over to him smiling indulgently.

"Okay luv there are a few ways we could do this of which choice I'm going to leave entirely up to you. You are going to be in a kind of trance and you can choose to sit as you are now lay down or just stand."

"I think I'd like to lay down." He answered with a mischievous smirk.

"You're incorrigible it's nothing like that so get your mind out of the gutter."

In the next instant the chair was gone and he found himself facing Amelia feeling lighter than ever. Harry looked around and was surprised to see that he was floating but he felt surprising peaceful. He looked back at Amelia to find that she was floating in front of him. Then he found himself being turned onto his back and started to panic but one look at the encouraging smile on Amelia's face and he relaxed once more.

"Okay luv, this is it all you have to do now is think about what you saw in your vision and relax. I promise I'll be gentle." She winked at him causing a snigger to escape before his mind went back to the night before. Amelia rose above him staring intently into his eyes, it wasn't long before Harry found himself being drawn into those amazing eyes.

The rest of the order was watching the proceeding with opened mouths. They've never seen anything like this before. Harry was laying on his back floating in thin air while Amelia floated above him staring down at him. Then she started to shimmer and fall closer and closer then she seems to fall right into him. They watched for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes and then she emerged and became solid once more then the two floated back down smiling at each other.

Amelia dissolved the circle and was met by total silence. Everyone was staring at her and Harry as if they've never seen them before.

"Right, yes well I've got the first vision, I just need to retrieve the next one then we can compare them and see if contain anything we could use." This seems to get their attention but they were still staring at her.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Cried Fred and George in unison causing the others to jump. "That have got…to be…the most…incredible…thing…that we've…ever seen." Exclaimed the twins continuing each other's sentences.

Amelia had to smile at the two and how they always seem to know what each other was thinking. She turned to Ginny still smiling. "Are you ready Ginny? I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of."

Before Ginny could respond however, Molly stepped in front of her daughter facing Amelia a look of rage on her face.

"I don't know what you're up to but I wont let you touch her and corrupt her." She spat.

Amelia shook her head at the elves who'd taken a step forward at Molly's action. "How do you figure I'm going to corrupt her?" Amelia asked tiredly. Molly was beginning to try her patience.

"The same way you've corrupted Harry."

"And how did I corrupt Harry?"

"Look at the way he talks to Dumbledore, you've turned him into a blood thirsty warlord who won't think twice about going in a slaughtering innocent victims because you say they are evil."

Amelia could feel the energy emanating from Harry next to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to get his attention.

"_Harry you have to calm down. She really don't know what she's saying, you have to give her a chance. She's just upset like any mother would be."_

"_But how can she say those things?"_

"_People tend to say things they don't really mean when they are upset luv. Just promise me you won't say anything just let me handle this. Besides I'm the one she's upset with."_

"_But-"_

"_Harry please."_

"_Okay but if they continue acting like that against you we're leaving. I will not stay here and let them insult you."_

"_Thanks luv. Just let me handle her for now okay."_

"_Okay."_

Amelia returned her attention to the angry woman in front of her who was currently glaring at her.

"And you believe that he's only doing these things because I've corrupted him somehow? Well let me enlighten you Mrs. Weasley I have done nothing of the sort. The only thing I've ever done was try to help, after all we are all on the same side so why would I want to corrupt him as you say?"

"Bollocks!"

"MUM"

"Don't mum me Ron, if you are on our side as you claim then why did you take him away then uhm. I'll tell you why. Because you wanted to brain wash him into doing what you wanted him to. You wanted-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." Amelia cut her off. She was sick of Molly and her insinuations and she was going to put a stop to them right now.

The atmosphere inside the room had suddenly became charged as Amelia glared at the woman standing before her and continued in an even tone.

"You've insulted me before and I let it go because of what you are to Harry but I'm not about to let you do it again. Yes I took Harry away to Alfheim, yes I provided him with the necessary training and yes I even got married to him. But none of those things have anything to do with you. If you all care so much why didn't **you** provide him the necessary training needed to protect himself? You all knew VoldebloodyMort was back but you left him to fend for himself with no training whatsoever. And if that wasn't bad enough you sent him to his relatives in an emotional state after he'd just lost the closest bloody thing he'd had to a father to stay with a bunch of people that are in my opinion emotionally circumcised. No let me finish you've had your say now it's my turn." She continued cutting Molly off who'd opened her mouth to speak.

"You want to know why I took him right? I was sent to get him by the council because they didn't think that you could keep him alive or provide the proper training. They were getting tired of watching him escape death just by sheer luck. Tired of watching the people he's suppose to protect belittling and discrediting him, and they were damn well tired of the fucking ministry trying to put him in Azkaban. And I must say after reviewing his case I had to agree with them. I mean you all knew that that crazed wannabe Dark Lord was going to stop at nothing until he killed him and what do you do? You left him vulnerable. I mean was it so hard to train him and make some exception for him while he was away from school? I don't think so. But what do you do? You continued treating him like a child even though you know what was going to happen. Then you made the ultimate mistake and you still don't realize it do you?"

"And what mistake is that?" It was Dumbledore.

Amelia laughed a bitter laugh.

"You still haven't gotten it have you? The main reason why I took Harry over the summer was to save is life. If I had left him there he would have been killed."

"What do you mean he would have been killed? He is protected at his relatives through his mothers blood." Stated Dumbledore indignantly.

"Exactly, he was protected because of his blood. Don't you see what is wrong with that?"

"No Miss Emrys I do not."

"Professor, how much do you know about blood magic?"

"Not a whole lot since its use is disbanded."

"Well I know a lot since it is not evil as humans seem to believe. The only thing that's evil is the way in which some people practice it. Anyway the spell that's suppose to protect Harry at the Dursleys was suppose to make it that none could harm him while he was there right?" At the Headmasters nod she continued. "But that didn't stop them from abusing him now did it? Do you see where I'm going with this Professor?"

"I can't say that I do but please continue."

Amelia took a deep breath then continued. "The Dursleys could harm him because the spell had a flaw and that flaw was his blood. The spell was made with the idea that blood wouldn't harm blood. But we all know that that's a load of crap so when Voldemort used Harry's blood to returned that gave him-"

"Access to the Dursleys." Finished Hermione as she fell into a chair.

"Oh Merlin." Cried Molly as all the blood seems to rushed from her face leaving her deathly white. "You mean that V v He who must not be named-"

"Say his name Mrs. Weasley."

"What?"

"Say his name. Call him Voldemort or Tom or Riddle if you have to but stop giving him power by fearing his name. He is a man no matter what he tries to make us believe otherwise, in the end he can be killed just like anyone else."

"Yes well do you mean that Vol, Vol I mean Tom could have just walked into, I mean gone to his relatives and oh sweet Merlin I can't even think about it."

"Miss Emrys," began Dumbledore. "Are you absolutely sure about this claim?"

"I don't lie professor but you don't have to take my word for it Harry is right here why don't you ask him?"

"Harry?"

"Yes Headmaster it's all true. I didn't believe it at first myself until the counsel made me test it for myself and they were right anyone possessing even a drop of my blood can get through the wards and since Voldemort used my blood in his resurrection he could get through and kill me but that is all in the past now and besides we have more pressing matters right now." He finished trying to change the subject.

"Ginny may I?" Amelia asked taking his cue to change the subject.

"Uhmm yes of course." She replied still a little shaken by what she'd just heard but following Amelia nonetheless.

The retrieval of Ginny's vision went rather swiftly and pretty soon they were back sitting at the table looking at both visions but no one was able to concentrate because of the revelations of a few minutes ago. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts of how close Harry had came to being killed over the summer and kept sending him furtive glances.

Harry could see that they weren't going to get anymore accomplished for the remainder of the morning with everyone so distracted. So he decided that it would be a good idea to get something to eat and then come back to this later, besides it was getting a bit late the rest of the school was starting to wake up.

"I suggest that we take a break and think about what needs to be done, so how about we all go and get some breakfast and we can talk about this later."

Everyone nod their accent and rose to leave saying their goodbyes. Harry joined Amelia and the others over by the fire after everyone else had departed.

"So are we going to go down to breakfast or are we gonna just sit here?"

"I say we go to breakfast." Amelia answered grabbing Dalkyn by the hand and leading him out the doors.

"I guess we'll go to breakfast then." Harry smiled offering Siobhan his arm.

"What do you say Wendin shall I escort you to breakfast?" Malik began with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"By all means please do." Wiwendin respond looping his arm through Malik's amongst the chuckles of the others. It was a welcome break from the stress of earlier and everyone decided to join in the fun. Hermione took Ron's arm and Neville offered his to Luna so only Ginny was left on her own but that was easily rectified when both Malik and Wiwendin each offered her an arm which she took and headed out between the two of them.

Ginny was having a good time with the two elves that reminded her of Fred and George. The two even looked as if they could be twins. They both had light brown hair that fell to their knees and hazel eyes. They even sported matching smiles. If Malik wasn't a hair taller and dressed in a deep green tunic oppose to Wiwendin's light brown one she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. She was enjoying the way the two seemed comfortable with her even though they were relative strangers.

Hermione who've been observing everything turned to Ron and asked, "Do those two remind you of anyone?"

"What two?" Ron asked looking around at everyone.

"Those two." Hermione answered pointing to the two elves with Ginny.

"Oh them, I don't know they kind of act like Fred and George."

"You see it too? I wonder if they are twins also."

"I would think so since they look so much alike an all."

"I guess you're right, so what do you think about what Minister Bones said about Amelia and Dalkyn?"

"What? About them being royalty?"

"Yes that."

"Well I sort of suspected it to tell the truth."

"You did not."

"Sure I did."

"Okay then Mr. I suspected it the whole time, when did you first suspect it?"

"Well if you must know I never thought that she was a royal or anything just that she was someone very important."

"And when did you first suspect this?"

"Honestly Hermione, I do pay attention sometime you know."

"I'm sorry, so tell me when."

"Oh that, I thought she was important from her first night here."

"What? How?"

"Well you would have seen it too if you weren't giving Harry the evil eye for having house elves."

"What do you mean I would've seen it too?"

"I mean that night when dobby showed up with the food he took one look at her and started to bow but she gave him a look and he stopped. It all happened so fast and everyone was focused on you and Harry that I don't believe anyone but me noticed it."

"Oh!"

"Oh yeah and there was that time with that Goblin guy, if you remember he called her Lady Emrys."

"So he called her Lady Emrys, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it luv? In the magical community people don't just go around calling each other by titles just for the hell of it. So I figured she was important but I thought it was just because of her relation to Merlin not because she was a princess."

"You know Ron, sometime you can be downright brilliant once you put your mind to it."

"Thanks Mione I- hey I think I resent that."

"Oh Ron you know I'm only joking, besides I still don't understand how Dalkyn is her brother if she is an only child."

"I guess you'll just have to ask her."

"I guess." She conceded then the both fell silent as they headed towards The Great Hall.

There were quite a few students already present at breakfast when the doors to The Great Hall opened and the small group of people walked in deep in conversation oblivious to the stares they were garnering. Everyone was wondering who the four strangers were with Harry and his friends. The group sat down without so much as a glance at anyone else and proceeded to pile food on their plate and continuing their conversation. Dalkyn was regaling Amelia with news from Alfhiem and Siobhan, Wiwendin and Malik would add their comments from time to time keeping mainly to the topic of how Llanderia was handling things while she was away and what sort of havoc Donella was wreaking. Dalkyn was in the middle of telling them of how Donella had taken off following the herd of horses out on the plains and was gone for almost a fortnight before she was caught by the stable master who'd gone out to the plains to find out if the horses had seen her and found her curled up next to Truth fast asleep when Amelia felt a tug on her sleeve.

"What is it Siobhan?" She asked to which Siobhan leaned towards her and whispered.

"Who is that over there?"

"Where?"

"Over there sitting at the far table."

Amelia looked in the direction Siobhan had indicated and saw Draco Malfoy wearing a slight smirk and next to him Pansy Parkinson wearing a look of pure hatred. Amelia smiled at Draco then turned back to Siobhan and whispered.

"Which one."

"What do you mean? The blond of course."

"Oh that one? Let me see, don't you think he's a bit young for you?" She asked pointedly causing Siobhan to flush intensely.

"No…I mean…yes…I mean that's not why I was asking." She replied trying to compose herself.

"Well then, why are you asking?" Amelia asked staring intently at her friend an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"I was asking because, well look at him. Don't he remind you of someone?"

"Well, yes he does but is that the only reason you want to know who he is?"

"Not exactly but that's the one I'm willing to admit at this time."

"I see," Amelia began smiling knowingly at her friend. "Well his name is Draco Malfoy and Harry along with almost everyone else believes he is evil."

"Who is evil and what are you two talking about?" Dalkyn asked intruding on their conversation.

"My dear Diallan didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"As a matter of fact they did and I wasn't, I just happen to overhear you two talking about someone being evil so who is it."

"He is not really evil people just believe he is and his name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy uh, well where is he? I want to see this person that everyone believe is evil."

"Well Diallan look behind you, he's sitting at the far table trust me you can't miss him."

Dalkyn turned his head and looked over toward the Slytherin table then turned back opened mouth staring at Amelia.

"What's the matter with you?" Malik asked at the look on Dalkyns' face.

"Malik look over there at the far table and tell me what you see." Answered Dalkyn.

"Okay but I don't know what I'm suppose to be- oh Danu, Wendin look over there at that table what do you see?"

"Where?"

"The far table."

"Odin's beard its Aldoran's twin." Wiwendin exclaimed turning to look at the others.

"What are you all going on about?" Harry asked. He'd been watching the elves and wondering why they were behaving so oddly.

"It's that kid over there." Dalkyn answered. "Don't he remind you of someone?"

"Who?"

"They're talking about Draco, luv." Amelia supplied.

"What about him?" Harry asked warily.

"Don't he look like anyone to you?" Dalkyn asked again.

"Yeah his dad."

"Look guys he's not going to see it. I told you they hate each other, therefore his feelings towards him is projecting and he's not able to see what we see." Amelia stated going back to her breakfast.

"What are you all taking about? Who is he suppose to look like?" Harry asked looking at each of them in turn.

"He looks like Aldoran." Siobhan supplied.

"What? Have you lost your mind? He doesn't look anything like Aldoran."

"Told you he wouldn't see it." Amelia stated calmly as she rose to leave.

"Where are you going?" Siobhan asked also getting up.

"I have a location to pinpoint and I'm not about to waste any time before doing so." Amelia replied heading towards the doors Siobhan close behind her.

"Aren't you guys gonna go with her?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to the three remaining elves.

"Nope." Chorused all four in reply.

"Why not? You don't really expect her to do all that work by herself do you?"

The men all looked at each other then replied with a resounding

"YES!"

"Why is that?"

"Do you want me to tell her or will you tell her?" Dalkyn asked smirking at Harry.

"I guess I'll tell her." Harry answered.

"Good, after all she's your wife." Dalkyn chuckled

"And your sister." Countered Harry.

"Will you two just tell me already?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Oh right," began Harry soberly. "It's just that whenever Amelia gets started on researching something important especially one that have something to do with saving people's lives it's best to stay out of her way until she ask for assistance." He finished cryptically.

"Oh, but why?"

"Because she becomes an enormous grouch." Dalkyn answered before Harry could say anything.

"No she does not." Harry rounded on the elf.

"Oh come off it Harry you and I both know that it's true."

"Well maybe just a little." He admitted while Dalkyn, Malik,

and Wiwendin rolled their eyes dramatically at him.

"Okay, okay you're right she practically turns into an ogre, now are you happy?"

"Very, it's about time you admit it instead of pretending that she is the easiest person to live with at all times." Dalkyn answered with a wry smile.

"Here, here." Chorused Malik and Wiwendin laughing and slapping each other's shoulder.

"Alright you two," Harry began fixing the two in question with a cold stare. "Anyway Mione it's not that we do not want to help, it's just that we'd be of more assistance if we stayed out of her way." He finished returning to his breakfast and shaking his head at the three elves sitting next to and across from him.

"Suit yourself," Hermione began. "But I'm going to help besides she probably wouldn't be such a grouch if you all weren't so incapable." She finished and turned to leave but was stopped by Dalkyn's voice.

"My dear Hermione how about you and I take a walk later and I will prove to you how very capable I am?" He asked suggestively the sound of his voice causing a slight tremor to run through her.

Hermione blushed all the way to her roots and rushed out of The Great Hall before everyone could see her condition. The last thing she heard was Ron berating Dalkyn to stop hitting on his girl before the door closed behind her.

She'd managed to compose herself by the time she got to The Phoenix Room. She entered to find Amelia walking around the great table looking at what appeared to be pictures suspended above it that could be viewed from any angle and Siobhan pouring over maps.

Amelia looked up when the doors opened to find Hermione standing there looking taken aback.

"Come on over Hermione maybe you can help us figure out were this land mass is." She began in a clipped tone, which Hermione ascertain must be her business tone. Hermione walked over to where the two women were standing and started studying the pictures while Amelia told her what she'd gained so far.

"We've narrowed it down to an island off the coast of Scotland or Wales but we have yet to pinpoint which. We've tried scrying but that doesn't work not that I'd expected it to and a dozen different kinds of locating spells and still nothing so we'll just have to go with only the power of our brains to put this puzzle together." She paused and raised the screens up to eye level. "Here look at this." She continued moving one of the screens so that it overlay another. "Do you see that?"

"I see it," Hermione began excitement evident in her voice. "Each screen is like a layer, it's as if each of them saw a different part of the island and if you overlay them correctly you can see the lay of the land." She finished using her wand to move the screens around to overlay each other.

It was close to lunchtime before they were satisfied with the order in which the screens were placed on each other.

"That's it," Hermione began tiredly. "Now the only thing we have left to do is find it on the map."

"That shouldn't be so hard, now that we know what it looks like." Agreed Siobhan who was studying the map for a match.

"I know where it is," began Amelia softly staring at the picture.

"What?" Asked both Hermione and Siobhan.

"I know where it is. I know where Voldemort is hiding the horde and I have to give it to him it is ingenious no-one would even think to look there."

"Amelia what are you going on about? Where is Voldemort hiding?" Hermione asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Allocallentia are you well?"

"Of course I'm well, but come it's almost after lunch we should get something to eat." She headed towards the door as the two women exchanged worried looks then shrugged and followed her out the door.

Elvin words

Diallanna-sister

Diallannia-Little sister

Diallan-Brother

Callentiia-Captain

Alocallentia-Commander

Caohime y Illume-Gaurdian of the light

Vastekkia-Princess


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione and Siobhan finally caught up to Amelia just outside the Great Hall, as she was about to enter.

"Bloody hell Amelia how did you move so fast? We could barely keep up with you and you are not even a little out of breath." Hermione panted trying to compose herself. She'd nearly had to damn well sprint in order to catch up to the person in question who was right now irritating her with her benign smile.

Amelia was watching Hermione a bit of humor playing around her eyes. She had to admit that she was beginning to like the bushy haired teen even though they'd gotten off to a rocky start. She rather enjoyed her natural hunger for knowledge, her hard working ethics, her zest for research and her attention to detail. If it hadn't been for her help she doubt she'd have figured out where Voldemort was hiding this fast. She should thank her but was feeling slightly mischievous besides she rather liked having her squirm; the shades of pink she tends to turn were rather amusing.

"Hermione, such language it doesn't become one of your intelligence." Amelia began trying to sound outrage, which was ruin by the quirk of her lips.

"Oh stuff it Amelia, besides that is a case of the pot calling the kettle black since I've heard from very reliable sources that you yourself have produced language colourful enough to make a sailor blush." She retorted with a satisfied grin causing the half elf to quirk a questioning brow at her.

Hermione ignored the unasked question and plowed on instead. "Besides you were about to tell me how you managed to get here so fast and not be out of breath. And also what you'd discovered upstairs in the war room."

"War Room?"

"Yes, well that is what it basically is isn't it? Besides you're trying to change the subject and it is not going to work." She finished crossing her arms across her chest and staring at the Elvin princess.

"You know Siobhan, I believe the sorting hat has placed this one in the wrong house, don't you think?" She asked the elf standing next to Hermione.

Siobhan had been watching the interaction between the two with interest; the two were acting as if they were old friends teasing and joking with each other then a mischievous glint shone in her eyes as she turned her attention to Hermione but addressed both of them.

"You know you two are acting like a pair of married people." She didn't have long to wait as the colour seems to start at below her collar and slowly rose until Hermione was tinted a rosy pink. She turned to Amelia who only shrugged elegantly and started advancing on Hermione a wicked grin playing on her lips.

"Amelia what are you doing?" Hermione began, edging towards the double doors keeping her eyes on the half elf. She'd remembered what had happened the last time she'd seen that look in her eyes and wasn't looking forward to another performance of that day especially since at times her mind seem to want to relive that one experience.

"Oh nothing, just trying to show you a bit of spousal affection since you have been acting like one." She answered and reached for the bushy haired Gryffindor who lost all her courage at that moment and dashed for the doors.

"Amelia please don't." She screamed as she smashed through the doors startling those inside including the teachers. As she dashed over towards their house table next to Ron leaving the two elves bent double with laughter. Hermione cast them a dirty look, which was useless since it only served to add fuel to their laughter and they both decided to blow her kisses and winked at her. The two were laughing so hard at the nasty look Hermione was sending them, which by the way wasn't very effective since she was blushing profusely that they literally had to hold each other up.

The laughter from the two girls was so infectious that pretty soon everyone within earshot was laughing them self even if they didn't know what the joke was about.

The headmaster noticed this through his own laughter and decided that maybe the half Elvin Princess wasn't so bad after all since this was the first time he'd seen all four houses shared in an activity without malice. If only he could get her to see things his way then everything would be perfect.

After managing to get their laughter under some semblance of control Amelia and Siobhan walked the rest of the way to their table still draped over each other and sat down between Harry and Dalkyn.

"Okay what happened?" Harry inquired looking at all three females and causing Hermione to start colouring again.

"Nothing luv, just tried to show Hermione here a little affection but she bolted like a cat with its tail on fire." Amelia answered nonchalantly and winked at the girl in question causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"That's not funny Amelia, besides you know I'm not like that." Hermione mumbled as she started putting food on her plate.

"I know luv and neither am I, but you have to admit that that is an effective way of keeping you quiet though isn't it?" She asked with a smirk that would make Draco Malfoy proud.

"Is that why you did that?"

"Of course, how else was I supposed to distract you from your train of thoughts?"

Hermione stared at the girl in front of her for a moment before she started chuckling to herself.

"You," she began shaking her head. "And you try to say that I was manipulative? Well played Amelia I think you've been hanging around the Ice Prince for far too long." She finished smiling at the girl.

"I'll take that as a compliment Hermione and I must say you rather surprised me yourself." Amelia answered. The two girls looked at each other a moment of understanding and mutual respect passing between them before going back to their lunch.

The others were looking at the two as if they had just appeared there out of thin air complete with forked tongues and horns but no one said anything and before long they were asking questions about their findings from this morning but Amelia sidestepped them saying that they shouldn't be discussing it in public. They grudgingly agreed that she was right and went back to eating their lunch and trying to think of what she could have found out.

On the surface Amelia appeared to be a picture of calmness but Harry could feel the nerves below that calm exterior through their link with each other. She was extremely worried about something and he wanted to know what it was so he reached out with his mind and brushed hers.

"_Okay luv, are you gonna tell me what you saw or do I have to pry."_

"_I'll tell you but you can't react in anyway that shows the others that you know."_

"_Okay I promise to keep my emotions at bay. Now can I see it?"_

"_Okay go ahead, you know what to do."_

Harry let down his barriers and allowed Amelia's mind to meld with his, he had to fight to keep his expression under control after seeing what Voldemort had planned for the Orcs.

Dalkyn had been watching the subtle interaction between Harry and his sister and because of this he was able to pick up on the miniscule change in Harry's expression. He'd known the lad for a good number of years and has even fought beside him so he knew when something was amiss when most wouldn't. Like now for instance, he knew Amelia was communicating some sort revelation that was bothering the young man from how his lips thinned slightly and the slight tightness around his eyes and the erratic beat of the pulse on the side of his neck. He knew it had something to do with the Endarkened and the fact that it was bad, both by Harry's reaction and from the slight tension in his sister's eyes. He was an elf after all and they had the unique ability to sense subtle changes in energy levels such as atmospheric pressure the rise or fall in one's blood pressure even the gentle pull of the moon upon the earth and he was willing to bet that the others had sensed it as well. He'd always thought that the ability of the elves to sense such things was duly because they were creatures of nature without the restraints of being human but that couldn't be said for Amelia and Harry, although in Amelia's case he'd thought it was possible because she was mostly elf even though she'd always claimed to be only half so. But Harry, Harry was the exception to the rules. He could sense the changes the same way they could and yet he was totally human and as far as Dalkyn knew he was the only human that can do so without being trained or first going into a meditative trance. He knew humans were able to sense things but not on the level that being of pure magic could for instance he could tell everyone's emotional state by the pattern of their heartbeats, he could hear hundreds of them each different and could match each person to a heartbeat and he knew from experience that the young man sitting next to his sister could do the same. Well maybe not this many without having to concentrate but the fact still remain he could do it.

Dalkyn was brought out of his thought by something gently brushing his mind.

"_Diallan what's the matter? I know you are dying to know what I've discovered but yet you've said nothing."_

"_My dear diallannia nothing is wrong I was just thinking besides I knew if I waited long enough you'd come around to sharing."_

"_My aren't we a bit sure of ourselves, but I will admit that you're correct in your assumptions that I would share but I'm going to need everyone to link because I don't want to have to keep reliving this."_

They all linked and without showing any outward emotion Amelia showed them what she'd discovered. After the link was broken she could feel the anger and outrage from the others but no one showed any signs of how they felt and continued with the lunchtime conversation but they'd seem to have lost their appetites.

After a few minutes Harry rose to leave pulling Amelia with him the others weren't far behind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and she in turn wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked along in silence towards The Phoenix Room or The War Room as Hermione had dubbed it.

Harry was feeling a little unsure of his self right now and needed the comfort that the contact with her provided. He'd never realized that contact with another person could offer so much comfort until he went to Faylin. No wonder the elves were constantly touching each other, at first he'd thought that they were overly promiscuous but he soon learned that not all touching was sexual and that they knew the difference but he still had a bit of a problem with gaining comfort from anyone but his beloved. It wasn't that he had anything against any of the others its just that Amelia seem to calm something deep within him that no one else could, he guessed it was because of the bond they shared but he wasn't sure.

Once they got to 'The War Room' and had summoned the remaining members of The Order Amelia went straight to the point of what she'd discovered from studying the dream sequences from Harry and Ginny's memory.

"Okay I realize that everyone is anxious to know what I've found out so far." She paused before continuing. "But I must tell you something before I reveal the location of Voldemort and the Orcs. The fact of the matter is there is nothing we can do right now." She finished looking around waiting for the explosion.

She didn't have to wait long; Albus was the first to get to his feet.

"Miss Emrys what is the meaning of this?" The headmaster began in a low voice that brooks no arguments. "What is going on exactly? One minute you're going on about how the Orcs had to be destroyed and now you're telling us that you know the location but all of a sudden you are unable to take action? Tell me Miss Emrys, what exactly is going on here?" He finished, eyeing her suspiciously.

Amelia was slightly surprised by the obviously veiled suspicion that was apparent on a few faces present. No doubt they all thought that she'd all of a sudden changed her mind about the Orcs because she was in cohorts with them. Amelia looked around and was very surprised at some of the faces that doubted her. The only people that seem to believe in her were Harry and her friends from both here and Alfheim. Amelia opened her mouth to refute the subtle innuendos but was saved from doing just that by Harry standing up and whirling on the order.

"Just what the hell are you implying? If you have something to say why don't you just come out and say it?" He ground out staring intently at the man he'd once thought could do no wrong.

"Do sit down Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began firmly. "I'm not implying anything just trying to gain some insight as to why the sudden change?"

"Okay Professor, why didn't you just say so without the subtle innuendos?" Harry began sarcastically. "Since you're not implying anything…I guess maybe I should explain the latest developments. I'm quite sure that everyone here is familiar with the celebration of Samhaim?"

"Of course," began Hermione. "It's the celebration of the third harvest, the end of the pagan year when we celebrate the long sleep and the promise of rebirth in the spring, the Muggles celebrate it as All Hallows eve or Halloween. But what does that have to do with anything?" She finished staring at him uncertainly. She was sure she wasn't going to like the answer.

Harry smiled at his friend; he could always count on her to know the answer. "Good and I suspect that I wouldn't be wrong in assuming that everyone knows what two Fridays from now is?"

"We are well aware of what day Samhaim falls on Potter; I hope you didn't drag us all up here with the hopes of impressing us with your new found knowledge and understanding of our various holidays and celebrations." Snape sneered.

"As I was saying before that that rude interruption and childish remark;" Harry began ignoring Snape all together which only served to make him sneer at him harder. "Samhain is in two weeks and what Ginny and I saw was Voldemort's way of commemorating the glorious occasion."

"What are you saying Potter?" McGonagall began staring at him. "That V, V, Voldemort plans to slaughter these Muggles during their Halloween celebration?" She finished looking as if she was about to pass out.

"Yes Professor, what we saw was a glimpse of what was to come, what I don't understand though is why I got the vision also seeing as Ginny is the only seer."

"Never mind that now," Molly began, looking suddenly pale. "We can't just sit here and let those things slaughter all those people."

"That is our concern as well," began Dalkyn speaking for the first time. "I know my sister can be a bit how you humans say; ah blunt but she is absolutely correct I'm afraid. The presence of the Orcs in this realm is very troubling indeed that and the revelation that this Voldemort individual means to use them to perform is own sick sacrilege has garnered the attentions of a number of the Magickal councils and the decisions have already came down from most. I'm afraid we truly do not have a choice they must be destroyed and the gate effectively sealed preventing any more such leaks." He finished observing the faces of the assembled humans.

"Wait a minute," began Dumbledore. "When and how were these decisions made and why weren't we informed?"

"As for when, the answer is about a few hours ago. How? Well they had a discussion and then voted of course." Dalkyn answered as if trying to explain something obvious to a small child. "And as for you not being informed, well you were. You see I just told you and I'm sure that the council has already informed your Minister of Magic along with the other countries by now. So you see everyone has been informed, right?"

Dumbledore didn't answer just inclined his head while McGonagall shot the elf a baleful look.

As if on schedule Minister Bones stepped out of the fireplace wearing a grave look on her face.

"Minister Bones" Dumbledore began rising from his seat but Minister Bones waved him to be seated as she took a seat in a vacant chair.

"I'm afraid that I have some very disturbing news," she began. "It would seem that Voldemort is planning on using the Orcs to slaughter Muggles during their Samhain celebrations." She finished looking around noting the nods from everyone indicating that this was common knowledge. "I have been contacted by a member of The Council Magickal with information and instructions on how this should be handled." She pauses taking in the look on everyone's face before continuing. "We are to work together with the elves in the capacity that we handle the Deatheaters while they round up the Orcs. I've agreed with The Council's decision and there is only one stipulation."

"Which is?" Dumbledore ask.

"The stipulation is that the General and the Commander of the 'Hawks Raiders' a compliment of the Elvin army will be in direct command of this mission."

"Okay that's fine since we have no experience of dealing with these creatures," Dumbledore agreed then continued. "When do we get to meet them?" He asked looking at The Minister of magic expectantly.

"You've already met them." Madame Bones replied with a small smirk playing on her lips as she looked from Harry to Amelia and nodded.

"What?" Snape shot up from his seat as he caught the Minister's nod. "You can't be seriously considering placing those to in command."

"Calm down professor," Minister Bones began waving off his outburst. "The Council apparently places a great deal of trust in them to get the job done and I believe that we should trust their judgment. Besides I've already agreed to the stipulations and one does not go back on an agreement with the council."

"But surely you could…" Dumbledore began but was cut off my Madame Bones.

"It is already decided Albus so just go ahead with the decision I have made besides you were the one who agreed to give Harry full leadership responsibility within the order so stop attempting to coddle the boy, can't you see that he's not a boy anymore?"

"_I think we've found the headmasters' weakness"_ Amelia shot to Harry with smirk.

"_Yes well remind me to invite her to every meeting we have with him from now on."_ Harry returned.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Emrys since you two are going to be in charge what do you propose we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right now I suggest we adjourn for now while we review the visions and formulate a plan of action." Harry answered for both of them.

After everyone had retired from the War Room except for the six friends and their Elvin visitors they all breathe a collective sigh of relieve. This was going to be so much easier now that they didn't have to worry about the rest of The Order trying to undermine them at every turn. Now all they had to do was figure out the best plan of attack and go from there.

It was dinner time by the time they had called it quits for the day and headed for the Great Hall to eat. As the group entered Amelia made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey dragon," she began taking a seat next to Draco. "How's everything?"

"Wow I'm surprised you even notice me anymore seeing as you have important visitors and all." He answered sarcastically.

"You know Dragon envy doesn't become you besides I came over here to ask you to come meet my family but if you'd rather sit here and pout I'll just tell them you had better things to do."

"I would love to meet your family but there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere near the Gryffindor table so don't even ask."

"Oh come on Dragon it's not going to kill you to just walk over there this once. Besides I come over here all the time and I haven't caught anything so why can't you walk over there this once?"

"I'm not worried about me catching something or being killed for that matter, I'm more worried about me killing one of your little friends besides there is no way I could possibly catch anything remotely connected to that lot."

"Good so does that mean you'll come over?" She asked smiling brilliantly at him

"No, that doesn't mean I'll come over."

"Oh please don't tell me you're actually worried about what people will say? For Merlin's sake I'm not asking you to whole bloody table just to come meet family. It wont kill you this once to say screw what everyone thinks and just do something out of character, besides I thought you enjoy shocking people or are you just talk and no action?"

That comment had the desired effect; most of the Slytherins were looking at him expectantly to see what his reaction would be since she just basically accused him of having no guts. Draco regarded the half elf in front of him closely and with interest he was almost certain the sorting had made a mistake when it placed her in Gryffindor because someone who could manipulate like that certainly belonged with the snakes.

"Okay fine I'll come with you to meet your family but the first one of those annoying little insects that calls themselves your housemates to so much as look at me wrong I'm hexing them into next week."

"That's alright with me as long as you're not the one to start anything. Besides I'm inviting you to meet my family not to have tea with the rest of my house, now stop pouting and come on."

"Malfoys don't pout" he grumbled getting to his feet and following her to the other side of the Great Hall amongst all the whispers and stares. 'Don't these people have any thing better to do with their pathetic lives than to worry about what I'm doing at any given moment?' He thought to himself as he followed Amelia towards the Gryffindor table.

Once they got to the Gryffindor table Amelia took his hand and proceeded to introduce him to the four strangers sitting there.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my brother Dalkyn." She indicated the tall man with dark hair and blue, blue eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my sister has told us a lot about you." Dalkyn replied extending his arm to the Slytherin.

"Please it's Draco and the pleasure is mine." He returned taking the offered arm.

"And this is Siobhan my best friend and confidant." She continued indicating the silver haired female with lilac colored eyes.

Siobhan extended her hand to him and Draco brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Mr. Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Draco."

"Uhm, Draco I would like you to also meet Wiwendin and Malik." Amelia continued breaking the silence that had suddenly descended on the table. "The bane of my existence and the pain in my arse."

"Hey I'm not the bane of anything," Malik began.

"And as for anything concerning your arse." Wendin continued

"That's all Harry." Malik finished as Amelia rolled her eyes at the pair and Harry tried to suppress the blush that was threatening. Draco suppressed a smirk as he accepted the outstretched arms.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Draco any friend of Amelia is a friend of ours." The two chorused taking turns shaking his hand.

"Just as long-" Wendin

"As you don't mind-" Malik

"Having a pain in the arse-" Wendin

"And a bane of your existence for friends-." Malik

"Sources say you're-" Wendin

"The resident bad ass-" Malik

"Around here-." Wendin finished.

"I don't mind at all but as for your sources, you should probably double check them you know how unreliable some people can be." He drawled elegantly and sneered at Harry, Ron, and Hermione indignantly before returning his attention to the people he came to meet.

"Well you know all about unreliability-" Ron began but closed his mouth at the death glare Amelia shot him and chose instead to leave with Hermione and Harry.

Draco sat and talked with the elves for a while enjoying himself immensely. Dalkyn was open and fun and Siobhan was so easy going and the twins, well the twins we themselves. The kind of reminded him of the Weasley twins. And then there was Amelia, sweet wonderful Amelia that never judged him and stood up for him even to her friends. Amelia that saw the good in him when no one else did, Amelia-

"Draco, Draco are you alright?" Amelia asked snapping him out of his reverie.

"Uh yes I'm fine, I'm sorry were you saying something?"

"Yes I was saying that we need to go or we'll be late for class and I don't particularly feel like dealing with Snape right now." Amelia answered then stood hugging her brother and friends then dragging Draco from the Great Hall heading towards the Dungeons.

They talked all the way to the Dungeons only stopping when they came to the potions classroom and the rest of the Slytherins from their year. They both stopped as the faced the line of angry looking Slytherins glaring at them.

"Malfoy you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with Gryffindors lately," Pansy began taking a step forward and twirling her wand menacingly.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update and I promise all those that read my story that I don't intend to abandon this story and I won't take this long with an update again. As a matter of fact I have half the other chapter written already. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
